Until The Sun Turns Black
by outofmytree
Summary: A race against time to save Bella from forces that are determined to make her suffer. Can Edward get there in time to save his reason for existing? Set during New Moon. Rated M for later chapters. Canon relationships. My first attempt...
1. Chapter 1: You Don't Miss Your Water

**BPOV**

Nothing mattered. Nothing had for a long long time.

I was drifting in the darkness, feeling nothing. The whole world was a cotton wool ball protecting and suffocating keeping me alive, making me want the end.

I tried to focus on something, anything trying to remember the last thing before the dark came.

Movie theatre. Someone being sick. Jacob. No, someone else. Focus Bella. _Focus._

Mike. And Jacob. Both of them. I was fine, wasn't I? Maybe I had got sick too. Maybe this is why my head was fuzzy.

Wow, I wonder if they had felt this throbbing pain too? No, thinking about those times was forbidden.

And Charlie, there was something about Charlie...

I could feel a cold hand on my head like a compress and sighed as the touch brought the forbidden memories to the fore. I sighed and let a smile touch my lips. Could it be?

"Edward..."

The snarl near my ear that accompanied the sharp slap to my face ended that dream quite effectively; and I opened my eyes, only to discover that it was too dark to see. The darkness had flashes of light it though.... like material. Wait. Was that a... _blindfold_?

I tried to lift my hand to see and discovered I couldn't. My hands were tied and my feet too. My heart quickened and almost drowned the sound of someone screaming in pain.

I gasped as the panic took over and I could smell the rust and salt in the air. I swallowed the bile that rose and tried, without success, to block out the sound.

"Don't worry, Bella. Soon it will be your turn."

As I recognised the voice, the screaming became my own.

**APOV**

I was so bored. Jasper had gone to South America to try and persuade Edward to come home which, I had already told him, was not going to work. As much as I loved the house in the woodland just outside Sycamore in Illinois there was very little to do.

The sun had been unseasonably evident and internet shopping just wasn't as much fun. How was I supposed to know if I wanted the dress if I couldn't try it on? Carlisle had told me that getting daily deliveries of clothing wasn't helping us blend into the scenery... Especially when I was just sending everything back. It just wasn't fun dressing up when I already knew how I was going to look.

It was going to be another 4 hours before Esme and Carlisle would come out of their room. Carlisle had been trying to distract Esme from the break-up of our family by constantly... well, distracting her when he wasn't at the hospital. Jasper told me that the pain of Edward running was horrific to feel so maybe he was distracting himself a little too. Jasper. He ran from one source of pain to another hoping he could fix something. That's why he hadn't let me go with him. He knew when he started to feel what Edward was feeling that he wouldn't be able to help but fall into a depression, and he didn't want me to see him like that.

Darling Jasper. Always trying to protect me. Always trying to distract me from my visions in the most glorious ways.

The memory of the night Edward left she had disappeared from the future. I had been holding Jasper while he berated himself for the party. I saw Bella fall in the woods and he turned to go back, to take her home, but then a later vision of her at home, curled up on the couch had come and he had got in his car and left instead. I let him know of her mood over the three months before Charlie had blown up at her. That vision had come in the middle of a hunt. I had cheered out loud, frightening the deer Jasper and I had been stalking. It had been about time. In the few short months I had been given with her she had brought such a joy to me; and my existence felt that little bit emptier without her. Edward was just so selfish sometimes.

Until then only Jasper had known I had been secretly watching Bella to make sure she was alright, I couldn't hide the melancholy from him and he added a plea to leave Bella alone that echoed Edward's order. So, I promised him I would no longer look for her but, of course, I couldn't not check. It was my distraction when Jasper wasn't around.

The last time I had checked in, Mike Newton had been asking her on a date - when would that guy get a clue? She had tried to get others to come including the Quileute boy and his friends. Jacob concerned me. He made Bella happy but his future was so uncertain. I didn't like to think of her becoming so dependent on someone who was all over the place. More recently his future had been fading out - it was like looking at him through dirty glasses.

I checked in on her again and laughed out loud when I had seen Mike, Bella and Jacob all sitting in an awkward line in the cinema. Both of them reaching for her hand... and then Mike getting sick. Perfect date, Newton!

I saw Jasper and Edward talking and the answer that I had been expecting all along came. Jasper smiled wryly almost as if he knew I could see him. I reached for my cell phone as he called and picked up before it had a chance to ring.

"So, what flight will you be on?"

"Like you don't already know?"

"I'll meet you at the airport. It will rain tomorrow."

I laughed at the vision of Jasper standing in the rain, his shirt sticking to his body as I pulled up and then gasped with surprise as I saw Edward come out of the terminal with him.

"Wow, I was wrong..." I whispered as I concentrated on Edward's face. I had seen the emotion crossing his face before.

"What did you say?" The concern in Jasper's voice brought me back.

"Edward. He's coming home?"

Jasper seemed genuinely surprised, "Not as far as I know. He wants to stay here and find Victoria."

"But I have seen it! When I pick you up tomorrow he is with you."

"Are you sure? But why?"

"Something must happen..." I let my mind seek out the futures of the family and could see us all together soon. Edward screaming at us all and then running out to his car. "I wonder..." And then I let my mind go to the one person who could bring Edward home and everything went dark.

**JPOV**

Edward had been difficult to deal with. Carlisle and Esme's pain had been a light drizzle compared to the tsunami of despair coming from my brother. As soon as I got off the plane at , it seemed to me like the whole of Buenos Aires was covered in a dark cloud. If only it was. I had to act like a movie vampire, keeping to night hours. It felt like the days of battle where here again. At least this time I would be almost guaranteed to come out this physically in tact.

He tried to swallow it and cover it with purpose. As soon as he saw me he tried to cover my thoughts by talking a mile a minute about the hunt for Victoria and his frustrations as she evaded him over and over.

"I'm not even sure she's down here anymore. The last time I had scent of her was at Puerto Madero, but it could have been a trick. I saw Peter and Charlotte a week ago. They said they would check Chile while they passed through..."

It took all I could for me to not slap him the way you would an hysterical female. I had tried sending calm waves at him to try and make him listen. I though about paralysing fear and then realised that would only cause us both pain. So I decided to just let him run out of energy and just sat back thinking about the family and the way they have been without him. Rosalie and Emmett had escaped 3 months ago unable to take the awkward silences and pain, Rosalie had slammed out of the house screaming about not wanting to stay in a house where it felt wrong to be fine; Emmett leaving with her after wishing he could make Edward see sense. Esme and Carlisle pretending to be fine and understanding, able to hide their thoughts without Edward there but not their emotions. The family being ripped apart. Alice, saddened about losing her friend and finally my immense guilt about being the cause of all this pain.

Edward stopped.

"Why would you...?"

"Oh come now Edward. If I had just been able to control myself that day..." I let my mind drift to the party and felt the bloodlust rise as the tiny pinprick of blood appeared on her finger. Edward growled as he saw the memories mixing with my wants and desires on that day. Bella's smooth neck ripped apart by my teeth, her sweet blood running down my throat as her heart pumped it into me, her broken body falling out of arms as I drained it. I stopped myself and looked into his eyes, seeing his eyes darken and knowing this was worse for him as he had drunk of that sweet nectar.

"Let's hunt."

**EPOV**

As Jasper and I hunted the Puma and Wild Boar his thoughts kept shifting to new strategies to get me back to the family home as if that would help. Did he think as soon as I was in the company of my family that I would just forget about my reason for living? I loved my brother but having his memories of her around just made the ache in my dead heart worse. Didn't he understand that I had to protect her? I had to find Victoria and make sure that she never caused any pain to my Bella, and then with the last threat to my love's safety gone I would be free to...

I stopped. Do what? Wait for Bella to die, and then follow after just like I had sworn on that fateful birthday? Her anger had been so delicious to me, her face shining with innocent rage. The barest thought of her made me stop in my tracks, and I nearly fell to my knees in pain.

Jasper appeared at my side concern emanating from him.

"Really, brother, this is not healthy. Come home."

I sat on the ground and looked up at him, "I just can't, Jasper."

"Just for a while, a week, a day even. It'll please Carlisle and Esme so much just to see you."

My resolve wavered for a moment, and I considered how I could rest for a moment. I could pretend that everything was fine for a while. I trusted Jasper enough to know he would keep my pain secret. I breathed in, letting the air fill my lungs and opened my mouth to agree. Then I heard the thought in Jasper's mind about getting Rosalie and Emmett to return so _the whole family would be together._

But they wouldn't. Not without my Bella.

"No. I can't. It's just too soon."

Jasper sighed and nodded, He smiled as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Now I have to tell Alice she was right. Again."

"As if she doesn't already know."

I got up and walked away to give them privacy. I heard Jasper chuckle and smiled to myself that at least someone could be happy.

I would find Victoria and then she would be safe.

I almost reached the edge of the forest as I caught the scent of a jungle cat. I sprung up onto a tree branch and waited for it to pass underneath. I tensed as it paused, sniffing the air, and leaned back slightly ready to pounce.

The forest exploded into a riot of colour and sound as the thoughts that flew at me were so full of pain.

"Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bullet With Butterfly Wings

**Chapter 2 - Bullet With Butterfly Wings**

BPOV

I almost felt calm. I was in danger again. Almost a state of normalcy for me. And there was a vampire here. I felt a spasm of hysteria in my chest, but stopped it knowing that laughing would probably not be the best idea right now.

The screaming I had been hearing all day had stopped momentarily, and there was a whimpering sound instead. It was definitely male, and he was so frightened. I heard him gasp as whatever was happening to him happened again and he cried out in anguish. The screaming was painful to me now as the source had been moved next to me. He was so close that he had hit my hand at one point. His touch had been so hot - like a fire on his skin. He was almost as hot as... Jacob.

I turned my head away and tried to focus on Jacob's face. Oh, how I needed my personal sun right now. I wanted him here to make me feel better, to forget. Nothing bad could happen if Jacob was here. His world was peace and quiet and fun and laughter. A world were the only screams are ones of joy.

But if I had to be here then I was glad that Jacob wasn't. He would never be able to understand the horrible things happening here. Had I not had that experience in Phoenix last year I wouldn't be able to bear it either. The difference, the one I was trying to stop flooding my traitorous mind, was that this time there was no one who cared enough to rescue me.

The screams became babbling and words broke through, "The fire, oh God, the fire..."

I knew then what the fate of both of us would be.

**CPOV**

My beautiful wife was mewing slightly as I ran my fingers up her silken thigh. I had been doing this for about an hour now, getting higher and higher with each stroke. It was a game we had played for years, seeing who would break first. It was always me.

The sigh of pleasure that came from her as I reached the top for the first time carried my name in love, and it was all I could do not to attack her.

"Oh Carlisle... I love you." Her face shone and I reached up to kiss her. As our lips touched I heard the scream, and we both reacted.

Alice was hurting and I was going to protect my daughter from it. There had been too much pain recently and I had done nothing to stop it.

I ran into her room and saw her collapse, the phone dropping to the floor with Jasper screaming her name through it.

Alice was almost rigid, her eyes rolled back in her head as she gasped. What terrible things was she seeing? What was coming for us?

I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my chest. I could hear Jasper still screaming and pushed the speaker button.

"Jasper, I've got her."

"What's going on, Carlisle?"

Esme swept into the room, wearing a long robe. She looked on at horror as Alice uttered one word before going limp in my arms

"Bella..."

I could hear the sound of wind from the cell phone and knew Jasper was running.

"She's had a vision. Something to do with..."

"I heard her... We'll be on the next flight."

Jasper hung up. Esme helped me put Alice on her bed as I checked her over to make sure there were no injuries. No physical ones anyway. I was never sure what Alice's visions did to her mind. All the research I had done had come to naught and Alice had insisted that I stopped worrying about them. All the horrible thing she had seen over the years must be doing something to her mind though. The last time she had this kind of reaction from her had been last year when Bella decided to face her death alone. Jasper had told me how she had fainted in the airport. She had still been holding her head when we got through customs a good 45 minutes later.

I knew that she would be fine, That any damage in her head would be cured in just a few moments; that the synapses were mending themselves as I watched her but there was a part of me that just wanted her conscious enough to tell me what was going on. What ever Alice had seen was going to require all of our strength, either to fight or survive.

"Esme, my love, could you call Rosalie and Emmett? They should be here."  
**  
RPOV**

I was really enjoying London. The old city spoke to me in a way I never expected. I walked down the streets filled with Edwardian townhouses and could see myself in them, holding discreet cocktail parties with Emmett beside me, children running round the private parks. I was forever grateful to Carlisle for rescuing me from Royce and the slow death I would have endured being his wife but the knowledge that I would never be mother to beautiful children with dark curly hair still caused me pain.

I knew Emmett was slightly bored by the time I had spent walking around the beautiful streets and decided that the next day I would spend it doing what ever he wanted. Especially if it involved that little fantasy he had mentioned about breaking into Westminster Abbey and christening the altar. I licked my lips in anticipation as my phone rang.

Emmett.  
"Babe. I know you're in your happy place right now but I just wanted to tell you that I am lying on our hotel bed totally naked with a whole selection of leather numbers that I picked up in Notting Hill today. Yes, my beautiful sparkle, I went shopping." He dropped into his best Austin Powers impression. "Do I make you horny?"

Despite the accent being horrendous I couldn't help but laugh. "You certainly do. I'll be there as fast as a cab can get me there."

"Groovy, baby, yeah!"

That was going to get old fast.

I hung up on him with a smile and put my arm out to hail a cab. I loved these Black boxes of joy. The spacious seats at the back had such potential. I wondered if I could persuade someone to lend me one for a few hours?

The cabbie looked me up and down, almost drooling

"Where to love?"

"Dorchester Hotel please."

"Certainly. Hop in."

I settled into the big back seat and calculated how long it would take to get there with the traffic being the way it was. I almost regretted not running but the chances of being seen outweighed the risk... just about. I could hear the cabbie's breathing deepen and I knew he was looking at me in his mirror. I heard him swallow and could almost hear the inane conversation that he would try to start up in a moment.

"So, you in town for business or pleas...?"

The ringing of my cell cut him off and I smiled. Alice. She must have seen this and decided to save me.

"Alice... You wonder. You can borrow anything you want from my wardrobe."

"Rosalie. Stop."

"Esme?" I could hear whimpering in the background and Carlisle's attempts to calm down whoever it was.

"Rosalie. Alice has had a vision. We don't know what it was yet, but..." It was my turn to cut her off.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? What did she see?"

"She collapsed and has not as yet come out of her trance. Carlisle is with her."

"Did she say anything?"

"Well, yes..." I could hear the hesitation in her voice and a shiver went down my spine. Emmett? What happened to him?

"Esme, what?" Please let it be anyone else.

"Don't get angry with her."

I knew exactly what that meant, and felt the growl in my throat rise "Bella."

"Yes. Come home."

"What about Edward?"

"He and Jasper are coming back from Buenos Aires now."

"I'm not sure when we can get a flight."

The tone in Esme's voice made me sit up and take notice in a way no one else could.

"Even if you have to fly cargo get home now."

She hung up then leaving me staring at the cell.

The cabbie cleared his throat, "Trouble?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Bella Fucking Swan. All the hassle of the last few months and yet still she was disrupting my life.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I had been here. If I could figure out how long I had been here then I could figure out how long the screaming had been going on and how long I had left before my situation became more than the current nightmare. I'm not an expert but I'm fairly certain a newborn vampire waking up next to a human would not go well.

Three days. That's pretty much how it goes, right? Three days of being burned from the inside out and then mindless thirst. I involuntarily shuddered as the memory of James filled me. Oh dammit. I broke the self imposed barrier between me and those thoughts and let Edward flood through me. It wasn't like I was gaining any comfort from the thoughts - every caress, every kiss - they meant nothing to him. There would be so rescue this time.  
The voice hadn't returned to me yet. The soft French tones of Laurent hadn't spoken to me again. As the screaming broken I could hear him argued with a woman who had a high musical voice that seemed, to my ears, to be always on the edge of losing control.

"I got her here" Laurent sounded annoyed. "I brought one of the people she was friends with. I did everything you asked and now I am returning to Denali."

"Just stay with me, Laurent, you will enjoy this too"

"Oh Victoria. I never enjoyed your little games. If you want her dead just snap her neck and have done with it."

Victoria screamed.

"I want her to suffer! I want her to feel pain eternally for what she did to me!"

"We both know she did nothing. It was James' own stupidity that lead him to his death."

There was a sound like thunder and a shriek as she finally came undone.

"Thank you Victoria. Now I can go with no guilt. Enjoy your revenge."

There was a moment of total silence and then I felt a cold hand on my foot and it felt like the world stopped. I tried so hard to not move but my heart belied that idea and pounded until I knew Laurent, wherever he had gone to, would still be able to hear it.

"Was this the leg my James broke?" she whispered. "I know what happened. Laurent was so good at passing on the information he gained with the Denali coven. Was it this leg?"

I stayed still, not sure if answering her would anger her more; but as soon as I let that thought go I realised how stupid it was. Anger her more. Was this possible?

I felt the slightest movement, and then the pain came; so familiar to me now. I gasped and felt my eyes fill with tears but I could not scream. My throat was closed against my release and I bit my lip to hold it in. I almost didn't feel her finger lightly tracing the crescent shaped scar on my hand.

"He had such a beautiful bite, didn't he?"

I was trying so hard not to move, the throbbing pain in my leg was filling my head with fog and I tried to remind myself that what I was feeling was nothing compared to what the person lying next to me was feeling.

She twisted my hand around, and I knew that a couple of fingers had been crushed.

"Didn't he?"

It was clear that she was going to break every bone in my body unless I gave her an answer.

"Yes." I breathed the word out and then tried to hold on to something, to stave off the impending apocalypse in my brain.

"I am going out to pick up something to eat. Stay." She laughed at her instructions. "But while I'm out I'll give you something to consider."

She ripped off my blindfold and stared down at me - her eyes the bright red I had seen in my nightmares.

"I want you to meet the person who's been entertaining us with all the beautiful noise."

And with that she stepped to the side and smiled, clapping her hands together in glee as I laid eyes on the person who had been the source of all the sounds of anguish.

Mike Newton.


	3. Chapter 3: Run

**A/N **- I have realised (how terribly remiss of me) that I have not put any disclaimers and the like above my chapter. I am sorry for this and rectify it below.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, own or pretend to own anything pertaining to any of the characters, locations or themes in the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer is a genius among writers and I worship at her feet.

Yes. This is a long chapter. Sorry. I got carried away.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Run**

**EPOV**

The waves of panic coming off Jasper was almost flooring me. Getting him through the densely populated area of the airport was not going to easy; the strength of his emotions was likely to cause a stampede. But despite the panic he was still singing songs in his head to block me out.

"_She'll be comin' 'round the mountain till she comes_

_She'll be comin' 'round the mountain till she comes_

_Hold on Alice, I'm coming..._

_She'll be comin' 'round the mountain till she comes."_

He had stubbornly met every question with a blank stare and then had started dialing airlines trying to find emergency seats.

_Dammit, Alice, how do you do this?_

He almost made me laugh how unorganised he was - Alice's planning skills had clearly not rubbed off on him. _Alice... What had happened? _ He told me in a broken voice that Carlisle was with her and that a vision had hit her hard. A vision? Who or what could cause that much pain to my sister? I felt a new purpose fill me. My family was in trouble. My family... No...

I stepped in front of Jasper, eyes wide. His head was bent unable to meet my gaze, A quiet growl building in my chest.

"Jasper. Tell me."

The singing stopped and I heard Alice's voice echoing in his head.

I could feel the hysteria rising. No. She was safe. I left so she could be safe. There was nothing in that damned town that could possibly hurt her. She promised me that she would take care of herself. She had broken her promise to me... The flames of anger rose in me but were quickly doused by the river of guilt. _Just like I broke my promise to never leave..._

A woman with a trolley banged into the side of me and looked up challenging me. Her thought confirmed my own suspicions.

_Idiot._

Yes, I was. I sighed and stepped to one side letting her pass. I wondered where this sudden tolerance for rudeness had come from and looked back at Jasper who had his eyes shut. HIs thoughts showed me endless plains under a blue sky, and I knew without asking they were the plains of Texas.

Of course. Houston. I picked an errant thought out of a sweating business man hurrying past us.

"Jasper, there's a Continental flight to Houston leaving in 20 minutes. It gets us to Texas at 6:20. We'll figure it out from there."

He nodded and ran towards the Continental desk, using all his restraint to stay at human speeds but still making it before the business man. I pulled my cell phone out and rang Alice's phone, knowing that Esme wouldn't let go of it.

It was engaged.

**EsPOV**

I will not lose another daughter. I will not.

I loved everyone of my children and I wanted nothing but their happiness and well-being. Edward had made a mistake. A bad one and I had lost a daughter. I wanted so badly to be selfish the last day I had seen Bella. The memory of her walking out of the house with Edward, wearing my blouse and bandaged up had stayed with me and run through my head over and over. I should have made her stay at the house, and helped Jasper, and helped Edward see that one moment does not need to ruin a lifetime, and _kept the family together_. Why didn't I say anything then?

I'm sure that it was my fault that Edward left. A sob escaped my throat and Carlisle looked up at me with such love and concern in his eyes that it only served to bring the memories I knew he had been trying to avoid entering my head.

Edward had been locked in his room for six weeks. He hadn't hunted or spoken to anyone. I sat with him for short periods of time but I knew that my thoughts were just causing him pain so I stayed away to save him as did everyone else. It was Carlisle who had been the one to pick him up and carry him out of the house to where Alice and Jasper had a mountain lion and his mate trapped. Together, Carlisle and I watched while Edward killed the female. He drained her quickly and then had sat staring at the male for the longest time, feeling his loss. The male lion had growled and then whimpered. Edward killed him, drained him and then sat on the forest floor unable to vocalise his pain but yelling out in silent horror.

Jasper had run from it, feeling it more intensely than the rest of us. I had run to Edward gathering him in my arms while he convulsed with the sobs. The guilt that Jasper felt added to my own which I knew was written all over my face. Then we got Edward back in the house where the rest of the family was waiting to help him.

Oh, the horrible things Rosalie had said to him. _She'll be dead in a few short years. Less than most people if her luck continues. _I could not figure out where Rosalie's hatred for Bella came from, and I didn't care. I told her to go. I couldn't look at her face. She and Emmett packed and were on the first flight out of Chicago, heading for Europe. They hadn't been back since.

Edward crawled back to his self imposed cell. Carlisle and I did not know what to do for the best. We didn't want to cause him anymore pain and just let him be. Alice and Jasper moved to Denali for a while, but visited for short periods, until the despair got too much for Jasper. Alice would torment Edward with news of Bella, letting him know that she was suffering like him. She thought she was being so clever not letting the rest of know how she was able to make him go out and hunt to escape her.

As if anyone would want to escape her.

"Esme, can I have the phone?" Carlisle brought me out of my musing.

I handed it to him. "I'm going to call Eleazar to see if he has any ideas. He may have seen something like this when he was with the Volturi."

I took Carlisle's place next to Alice and watched the odd spasms rock her body. She gasped for air and her eyes flew open for a moment before she drifted off again. Oh my poor Alice!

No. I refuse this. We will not become less than we were. My beloved would come up with a plan. The family is coming back together. I know it. I have to believe. My children will be safe and whole again.

**BPOV**

Mike Newton? Oh God in heaven. Thank you. It's not Jacob.

I caught myself in the thought and blushed, ashamed that I had thought it fine that Mike be here to take Jacob's place. Horrific. I really had become a monster. Maybe my zombiefication was just the first step and before long I would become...

Victoria laughed as sorrow filled my face.

"Yes, your little replacement... Quite easy to not drink him dry. He tasted polluted." She skipped forward, "Wonder if he'll still remember you after?"

She rocked into the table I was strapped to, banging my leg so a fresh wave of pain flooded through me... I retched as a wave of nausea flooded over me. She stepped back, wrinkling her nose,

"Oh. You're as sick as he is. I wondered what was wrong with your smell." She laughed. "I bet you just want someone to tuck you up in bed and read you fairy stories."

Her face contorted in sudden anguish.

"To curl up against the one you love and have him stroke your hair, kiss you and let him have every part of you... To know that every day would be full as long as he was there."

She appeared on the other side of my head and pulled my head around to face her. Her crimson eyes were bright and flashed as she leaned in, her cool breath washing over me as she snarled.

"And he left you. Your days are as empty as mine. Your existence as pointless. And I want you to feel that for as long as possible."

She slammed my head to the side so I was facing Mike again.

"So I will destroy everything you love."

Then suddenly she was gone. There was the sound of a heavy door banging closed some distance away and I guessed from the sound that we were in a large building - a warehouse maybe? I could hear no other sounds other than Mike's breathing and occasional whimper.

"Oh Mike" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. Even though love was the wrong emotion for the way I felt about Mike he was a good friend. _He_ had never abandoned me.

I watched his eyelashes flutter and wondered if he wasn't just better unconscious. Even after the three days of excruciating pain what then? Had it been explained to him - did he know what was happening to him? _Should I tell him? _If Edward was here he would be able to tell... I wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his hand, hoping that the contact would be some small comfort to him; but I knew, even if I hadn't been strapped down, raising my arm would have been too much.

I swallowed against the rush of tiredness that flowed over me; my eyes jerked closed against the almost impossible pain coming from my leg and hand at this small movement.

What was she waiting for? Why didn't she just kill me and have her revenge that way? Didn't she understand that her plan wasn't going to work? Making me suffer wasn't going to cause anyoneelse to suffer... James had loved her! No one loved...

The pain from thinking about Edward was almost as bad as the pain from my leg. I was trying so hard not to move when all I wanted to do was scream out loud.

"B... Bella?"

I held still, completely unsure what to say to him _Hey, Mike, glad to see you're over the flu... About to become one of the undead, huh? Yeah, I know all about it - you're living my dream. _I shivered against the thought of trying to comfort him with lies, causing another fresh wave of pain to roll over me. I hissed against the pain letting Mike know I was awake.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yessss..."

"I... don't know... what... It hurts... Crazy bitch bit me."

"I'm ssso sssorry, Mike..."

"I.. can't... burning... Help me..." He gasped and spasmed with the pain kicking out his leg and hitting the side of my bench. White light flashed through my mind and my heart stopped for the briefest of second. I felt the sharp intensity wash over me and fell, mercifully, into the black.

**EmPOV**

As fast as a cab could get her here.

If they still had horses pulling the taxi's she would be standing on the front of them whipping those horses hard.

I smiled at the image running through my head and Little Emmett stood to attention like the Sergeant major was on his way. How glad was I Edward wasn't here right now? I imagine he's seen Rosalie naked almost as much as I have!

Tonight's festivities were all part of my not so very cunning plan to get Rosalie happy and as compliant as Rosalie got and then broach the subject of going home and making it up to Esme and the rest of the family again.

The last time I had tried she had walked out for two days, and then had refused to let me touch her for another two after she returned. The makeup sex had been incredible but... I sighed... already seeing my failure. I loved Rosalie and knew her better than she knew herself. For all her bitching about not needing anyone else I knew how much family meant to her. I knew how much it had hurt her when Esme had told her to leave.

I knew how pissed she was going to be when she found out I had booked tickets to fly us home next week. But enough is enough. Then, when I had her safely back with with Esme and Carlisle and sense was being talked into her then I was going to drag Edward back to Forks by his stupid hair and make him get Bella back. Those few short months that they had been together had been all the time any of us needed to see that she was the missing piece to the Cullen household. She completed all of us. The night of the birthday party I had known that everything was going to change. Rosalie had been difficult about returning. She had really enjoyed the taste of lion and wanted to continue with our safari. I had promised her a return visit and once Bella was back in Edward's arms I would take her there.

Oh dammit, Little Emmett had drooped. All this thinking was not good. I closed my eyes and brought up one of my favourite memories. Rosalie on the top of the Eiffel Tower in that deep red satin cross over dress and black stilettos with the ribbons that criss-crossed up her beautiful calves. The way she had surprised me by untying it and letting it fall over the edge of the tower, standing in the moonlight in that stunning black and red corset number, her breasts heaving against the tight laces as she knelt in front of me and licked her lips... At-ten-tion!

I heard her talking on her phone as she came in the front door of our suite.

"...We'll be there to meet you at 6 - just make sure you are ready." What was going on?

She walked into the bedroom and never stopped moving as she took her coat off, and then her dress, she stepped out of her shoes and her panties without breaking her stride, her bra was dropped at the edge of the bed and she crawled up my body, a severe look on her face, she pressed her lips to mine with a hunger and urgency that almost scared me, and then I felt her grind against me once before she leant back and sank down. Her wetness enveloped me and I grabbed her hips, trying to control her movement, trying to slow it down, but it was clear she meant business and she squeezed me with her pelvic muscles before building up speed. I let go and watched her as she gasped for air, eyes closed, her hands pinching her nipples hard as she rode me harder and harder, she leaned back further, resting one hand on my knee. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer as I watched her bite her own finger and start to shudder. I bucked my hips up to meet her as she cried out my name. She continued to ride me as her orgasm flowed over her body and as she opened her eyes and stared into mine I could contain myself no longer.

She collapsed against my chest and breathed hard against me. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her back as she shuddered, coming down from the intense climax.

"Well, that was interesting." I muttered. "Just had to have me, huh babe?"

She looked up at me, an irritated sadness crossing her beautiful face.

"Always."

"Well, we have forever."

"No," she said pushing against me and gracefully walking away. "We have a helicopter waiting at Westlands, to take us to a **private air field** where the Lear Jet you ordered for next week is ready to take us home."

_Dammit, she knew. _How? Of course. Bloody Alice.

"What? Why?"

"Alice had a vision and Esme wants us home" I smiled. Things were going to be easier than I thought.

"What was the vision?"

Rosalie turned to me as she reached the bathroom.

"Bella is in trouble again and we have to stop everything for her."

I wanted to yell at her, but instead concentrated on laying the four large suitcases out ready to pack everything. I threw all my clothes in one and then opened the closet where Rosalie's many outfits were. I gathered them all in my arms ready to pull them out together when I heard her behind me.

"I swear to God, Emmett, if you throw my clothes I will make you regret it."

I slowly took my arms away from her clothes and turned to face her. She was still naked but now had a towel wrapped around her head.

"They need packing... Unless you just want to leave them here."

The look of shock was almost funny.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that." She stepped around me and gazed into the closet. I rolled my eyes and ran into the bathroom, quickly showering and then threw on the only things I had left out - jeans and a Yale sweatshirt that I had bought in the 60s - the third time through college. I shoved my feet into the trainers that Rosalie had bought me to appease me on a shopping trip when I had moaned how if I was human my feet would be bleeding.

She was holding two shirts out, debating between them. I pulled her evening gowns out of the wardrobe as she glared at me, and laid them on top of my suitcase and then ran out of the bedroom into the lounge.

"I'm going down to check out. I'll get the bellboy up here in 15 minutes. Will you be ready?"

"Make it half an hour."

Frustration built up inside of me but I let it go. The last thing I wanted to do was spend 10 hours in a plane with a pissed off Rosalie.

The concierge was very short with me, explaining that the hotel did not encourage late night departures as hey were disruptive to the other guests. I explained that he either let us check out or he would be singing soprano for the rest of his days. He slowly turned back to the computer and printed out the necessary paperwork, I signed the bill and got back in the lift.

I had been gone 10 minutes, enough time for Rose to get dressed a dozen times, and expected her to be at least almost done packing.

I heard the hairdryer and burst into the bedroom to see her still naked, drying her hair carefully. There were clothes all over the floor, nothing was packed and, for crying out loud, she had painted her nails and toenails a different colour!

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave."

"Going naked are we?"

"Don't get snarky with me, Emmett. I won't tolerate it."

I sank to my knees in front of her, trying a different take.

"Rose, I'm scared." She screwed up her nose and I knew what she was thinking. I paused and prayed she wouldn't see through my lie "Not about Bella, Edward. What will he do if something happens to her? Let's get back and help Edward."

She scoffed, and stood up, pointing one perfect finger at me. "If you ever try to guilt me again..."

The threat hung between us and she sighed.

"I look good in the red. I'll wear the red."

**APOV**

_Burning... Screaming... Sickness... _

_Bella... _

_Pain everywhere... It's only going to get worse._

_Snarling... Bloodlust... _

_Lust... _

_Edward, no!_

I sat up with a start. "Carlisle, we have to help her."


	4. Chapter 4: Plane

**A/N **- I am unbelievably sorry for leabing it so long for this update. Shall we say life got in the way. Anyway. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, own or pretend to own anything pertaining to any of the characters, locations or themes in the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer is a genius among writers and I worship at her feet.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Plane**

**JacobPOV**

I really did feel fine. But it was an odd kind of fine. I felt like I could run from here to the ends of the earth and still have enough energy to... She can't imagine not liking being with me. She likes being with me. She didn't love that idiot Mike. That pale freak was gone. I was the man in her life now. And soon... soon...

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes to see her face again. The concern in her eyes as she felt my cheek was real. She didn't know it yet but I was sure she loved me.

My stomach turned over. Maybe I was getting sick. Ugh. I had checked the back seat of my car thoroughly to make sure that he hadn't thrown up on it, I would have kicked his ass for it, no matter how sorry I felt for him. She liked me more than him! Yes! I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to me, remembering the way she had felt with my arm wrapped around her, I squeezed the pillow tighter and pressed my lips to it. One day...

I heard a small chuckle form across the room and peeked out to see Dad parked in the doorway.

"Date go well, son?"

I felt my cheeks go red from the embarrassment of being caught and dropped the pillow.

"Wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't." He laughed again, as he turned around and started to wheel back to the kitchen.

"That Mike was there too. We had to finish early as he got sick."

"Oh, I bet Bella was concerned."

"A little." I felt my heart leap when I remembered that her face had looked more concerned when I told her I had felt strange.

"I've made you a snack." Dad pointed to a plate of sandwiches. "I know how hungry you get."

"Yeah, thanks Dad." I wolfed down one of them and smiled again, unable to keep my thoughts away from Bella.

"So, when are you taking her out again?"

"Don't know." Oh dammit. I was supposed to call her when I got in. I reached for the phone.

"You don't have to ask her right now." He chuckled again. "Love is a patient mistress."

Love.

_Love._

I looked over at my father and saw my shining face reflected in his eyes.

"Do you really think...?"

"Oh yes. She looks at you the way I used to look at your mother. It is destiny, Jacob Black. You are a child of destiny."

My heart exploded and I felt my knees go weak. Wow, it was true then. Love did make your knees tremble. A vision of her face flashed through my mind. She smiled and then took my hand and I knew it to be true.

_She loves me._

I fell to the floor and leaned up against the kitchen cabinet.

"Son? Are you okay?"

I felt my stomach turn again as the most awful sound I had ever heard ripped through the house. My skin was on fire and the oddest sensation was building in me.

"Dad... I think..."

I didn't get to finish the sentence. I collapsed on the floor and could smell the earth under the floorboard. I could hear the beetles moving through it and the leaves on the trees singing to me. They were drawing me into their world and I wanted to go. I screamed, trying to resist. No._.. Bella..._ I want to stay...

And suddenly a flash and my body fell apart. My arms, my legs were gone. My chest, my neck, my back, my face _gone._ I was not Jacob anymore. I jumped up and landed on _my paws_. I had _paws._ I had _paws. _

I heard my father's wheelchair squeak as he moved towards me. I could smell his fear and hear everything. _Everything._ I could not face him, didn't want to see the horror, but I heard his hand reach for the phone I had dropped on the floor near me. He was going to tell someone about me.

Who would he tell? Who would believe him? Who would care? I whimpered... I can never see Bella again.

"It's going to be okay, son. I'll let Sam know."

Why is he so calm? He knows what is happening to me. He expected this. And Sam? _Sam was the cause and my father knows about it. _I turned to face him and heard the snap of the air around my arm.. no leg... I growled and I felt the wet splash of blood as my claws went through his shirt and..._ I've killed him._

I ran through the back door, the wood exploding around me, the world a black blur as I headed towards the singing of the leaves.

**EPOV**

Bella was fine. I know it. Of course she is fine. I left her in the safest place on earth... Well, now that I was out of her life. I would find out what Alice's vision was, stop it from happening and disappear again. Please, God, if you listen to the damned, let Bella be okay, and _please_ let me be able to stop whatever is happening without me having to see her because I know I won't be able to leave her again and I have to be able to leave her again.

I felt Jasper's hand on my arm and the spinning in my head slowed.

He grimaced, understanding.

_You were losing it there, brother._

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I get it."

We were still in the queue for check in. Jasper had called a ticket agent and arranged for us to pick them up at the desk. He had, although, who knows how, arranged for us to be able to skip all the usual check in procedures. It was quite simply pick up tickets and then run to the plane.

And then 10 and a half hours in the air.

I really should have hunted more. The one puma I had managed to eat before we left hadn't been enough. Never had I needed to hunt more, but there wasn't time. I looked up at the departure board, our flight left in 10 minutes.

I looked at the person in front of us and groaned as I saw the woman who banged into me before hand. She was fussing in a bag.

_I know I had it in here. I took my passport off the dressing table and put it in my bag. It should be in here._

In my head I saw a perfect vision of my ripping her arm off her shoulder to get to the bag, find the passport and get her out of my way. I took a step forwards ignoring Jasper's frantic efforts to calm me. The venom was flooding my mouth. The world would not miss this insignificant piece of...

I swallowed the venom down and reached the desk.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush and I promise to take no more than a moment." I smiled as sweetly as I could and almost laughed as the woman behind the counter had to grip onto the desk to keep from falling over. "My flight is leaving in 10 minutes and I just need to pick up two tickets under the name of..."

"No one gives two hoots what your name is sweetheart, can't you see I'm busy?"

Her head was joining her disembodied arm on the floor. A wave of calm hit me like a tsunami and I leaned on the desk. I pulled out my wallet and handed the contents to her without looking at her knowing that money impressed her. I heard her heartrate quicken as she fanned out the money

_There must be $5000 here..._

I looked at her and she stepped out of the way before turning my attention to the check in woman again. I could smell her arousal and wondered what I could make her do.

"Sorry, what name was it?"

"Cullen. Edward and Jasper." I put my passport on the counter and beckoned Jasper forwards with his.

_Oh holy hell, there's two of them. _She fell back onto her seat and panted slightly, a sheen of perspiration forming on her forehead.

_What are you doing to her? _Jasper thought _She's aching with desire right now._

I smiled and watched the fantasies in her head. She really wasn't that original and I put her firmly in the Jessica/Lauren category of humans. She finished doing whatever she needed doing and handed me the tickets. I let my finger brush the side of her hand and felt the venom rise again. She would beg me to kill her. Jasper gathered up the tickets and passports and pulled me away.

"What the hell was that?"

I shook my head as we began to run. "I should have hunted more. This is going to be a nightmare."

We both panted hard as we slid through security, only having our wallets and arrived at the boarding desk.

"Just made it gentlemen. We're only waiting for you and one more passenger so we should be leaving on time."

Jasper said thank you and we both walked calmly on to the plane. We were shown onto our seats in First class. They weren't the greatest seats ever, but at least we hadn't had to fly Economy - that many people crammed into a small space and Jasper would have gone nuts... Actually, the way I was feeling right now so would I. I sat down and immediately pretended to fall asleep. The flood of lust that settle over me was shocking.

"Sorry" Jasper muttered and I saw in his head the reason. A stewardess was gazing at us, her mind already between Jasper's legs. I laughed as I saw how big she made Jasper.

_Oh God, she's coming over. Help me. _

"Your turn, brother."

_I've got to call Alice. Turn on the charm, make her want you, do whatever it is you do to make women want you. Please..._

I saw myself in her head. I was ignorable, asleep as I was. I sighed and opened my eyes, smiling. She turned to me and the visions were of all three of us. She was determined to make it happen before the plane landed. I knew I didn't have the strength to put up with the irritation. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Sorry, Jasper."

I grasped his hand, intertwining our fingers. I shifted in my seat so I was facing him and let my fingers graze his cheek. I leaned in and kissed his jaw line before leaning my head on his shoulder.

_That's so brutally unfair. All the pretty ones are gay._

Jasper sighed in relief as she passed, and then bumped my head. I sat up again and dropped his hand. The energy it had taken to keep up the mask this long was draining. I had to know what was going on.

"Call Alice."

He picked up the airphone and started to dial.

"I hope she didn't see that in a vision."

**APOV**

"Jasper. Tell Edward that only I am allowed to kiss you."

"You're okay." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. No vision is going to stop me."

"Tell me."

"Not a chance. Not with that exploding bomb of emotion sitting next to you. Get here and then we'll talk."

"Come on Alice, scale of 1 to 10"

I sighed. "It's bad. I'm really not sure what is going to happen."

"What about now? Is she okay?"

"I've tried calling her, and I'm getting nothing. It's just ringing out."

"What about Charlie? Do you see him?"

I hadn't even thought... How stupid. I let my mind wander. Charlie was home and there was sport on the TV.

"Ooh, the Mariner's will win."

Jasper chuckled, "That answers that then." I could tell he was trying to sound relaxed about the whole thing but I knew that he knew the reasons I wasn't answering his questions.

"Think calm and keep him in the land of jelly anyway you can until you land. There's a flight to Seattle leaving Terminal C about 30 minutes after you land. Tickets at the desk under your name. We're leaving as soon as Rosalie and Emmett arrive."

I heard Edward snarl through the phone as he heard Rosalie's name. Jasper muttered for him to chill out, and then he asked me, concern pouring out of him, how Esme was handing the return. I hadn't yet spoken to Esme about it, I imagine things were going to be awkward for a while, so went for the calmest answer.

"Everyone here is fine and ready to handle anything. How is he?"

There was a slight noise as Edward grabbed the phone off Jasper.

"I'm fine, now tell me about Bella."

"There's nothing I can tell you that will help you now Edward. When we are all together. And don't blow up at that woman. Leave her alone."

"What woman?"

"Fine." As I heard Jasper sigh into the phone, I knew how hard it was going to be for him

"Change the tunes often, my love." I knew how annoyed Edward got when we sang songs in our heads to keep him out. Especially when we sang off key.

"I've got the first one picked out and going already."

"Bonnie Blue Flag?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Come home to me."

"As soon as I get the horses hitched." I laughed and hung up.

**JPOV**

"What did she mean? What woman?" Edward was looking round frantically. I smiled, hoping this was something Alice had cooked up to distract Edward when I saw her. I groaned and Edward snapped his attention to the cause of my distress. The passenger that we had been waiting for. The woman who had banged into him and who he had nearly dismembered at the counter.

The anger coming from him was overpowering and I had to try really hard to make him calm down. I realised I may have gone too far when the steward passing us buckled and fell against the seat on the other side of the aisle that she sat down in. As soon as she was sat the engines roared into life and we moved off down the runway.

Edward started to seethe quietly as she smiled over at us.

It was going to be a hellishly long flight.

**Mrs Newton POV**

What was the point in giving that boy a cell phone if he wasn't going to use it?

Grounded? He wouldn't see the light of day outside school and the store until graduation.

He had been so excited about going out with Bella. She was a nice girl, a bit miserable but all teenage girls went through that stage at some point. At least she wasn't wearing black nail varnish and talking about death all the time.

And I thought she was quite responsible, being the Chief's daughter and all. Does she not have a curfew? It was 11pm now and he was supposed to be back at 10.30. With all the animal attacks and missing people around here business had been slackening off, did I need the extra worry of a rebellious son now? At least when he had been with Jessica he had always been home on time. I could see why though - sweet girl, but that laugh?!

She, and a couple of her friends - Lauren and an older girl - had been round earlier asking after him, clearly she wasn't over him yet. Who would be though? My beautiful son.

He had tried to downplay tonight by saying it was a group of people going, but Jessica had informed me that as far as she knew only Bella and Mike were going. Apparently, Bella had invited some of the reservation kids too but Jessica was sure that was a lie.

I was so glad I wasn't a teenager anymore. I couldn't stand the drama.

That's it. I'm ringing the Chief to see if he knows where my son and his daughter are. Hang the embarrassment.

**CharPOV**

The phone... I can hear the phone... It has been ringing so much. There must be something going on.

I don't care. That was a good nap. I focused on the television - oh I slept through the game. I wonder if any of the guys Tivo'd it?

Bella should be home by now. It is very dark. It was good to see her o out again. maybe all this nonsense was finally over and we could get back to normal. Whatever normal was.

I'll have another beer and wait for her. Can't move. I knew I was tired but this is ridiculous. You're not a young man anymore Charlie.

This doesn't feel right. I really can't move.

This is weird. Maybe I have had a stroke or something? Is this what my father felt like after his?

Oh good, there's someone at the door. Bella must be home.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, Chief Swan?" That voice. It is so familiar. _ She was here earlier. She did this to me. _ "It was so good of you to stay put. My friend really did a number on you didn't she?"

A memory of a knock at the door and a pale girl with straight black hair ran through my head. She had said nothing but had laid her hand on my arm and I had felt compelled to do whatever she wanted.

She had led me to the couch, switched on ESPN and whispered a single word into my ear.

"Stay."

I focused on the woman in front of me.

"And now I want you to do something for me, dear Chief Swan." I would refuse, whatever it was. "I want you to die knowing that it was your Bella that brought me to you."

Bella? Whatever did she mean?

She smiled at me and grabbed my face roughly pulling it to the side. She licked my neck and moaned softly into it. What the hell was going on?

_Ow. She bit me. She BIT me. Goddamn it._


	5. Chapter 5: Digging In The Dirt

**A/N - I am so so so so so so so... so so so sorry for leaving this update so long. **

**I had an almost complete break down of writers block horror and then... you know how the longer you leave something the harder it gets? Well, that.**

**Thank you for the messages of 'where the hell are you?' - you were much nicer than I deserved!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, not a single thing that is good about this story belongs to me... Stephenie Meyer - Goddess of writers... I crawl behind you worshipping in awe!**

**Chapter 5 - Digging In The Dirt **

**CarlislePOV**

Seeing Alice smile as she came off the phone with Jasper poured hope into my heart. Alice, normally so bubbly that it hurt had scared me today. Her face had displayed a number of emotions from worry, to despair, to concentration and back to worry. I was almost glad that Jasper wasn't here - I felt motion sickness from her spiraling feelings.

She had run out of her bedroom as soon as she had awoken and immediately started to arrange flights to Seattle. I always felt slightly guilty about letting her take over on this - like I was failing in my duty as 'father figure', but no one could organise like Alice.

"I know how short notice this is but I need to be able to have the plane refueled at Boston as it comes in, fly to Chicago, pick us up and then take us to Seattle. I don't want to argue with you but I have absolutely no compunction about withdrawing my business and taking it elsewhere. How much money did we spend with you last year?"

If she ever decided to rule the world we were all in trouble.

She kept complaining about the lack of location information her vision was giving her - like it was poorly written directions. She knew where, she had cried, but not where the where was. But the destination of the flights she was arranging she had decided to at least start at the source.

I hoped beyond all hope that Bella was fine, that whatever Alice saw hadn't happened yet, that we could get there and stop the immeasurable pain.

I hadn't yet spoken to Edward, and desperately wanted to know where his thoughts were heading. Since the day he walked away from Bella I had watched him suffer for his decision. But he held firm. He never wavered enough in his resolve to take a step towards her, even when I had begged him to ease his own anguish and go back to Forks.

"I swore to her she would never have to see me again, Carlisle."

"Well, don't let her see you. Just make sure she is okay, give yourself some peace and then return to us."

"Where is the justice in that? I can see her, but she can't see me? How selfish do you think I am?"

I had no idea how he was going to handle this. Another separation would break his mind, and I'm not sure that any of us would be able to survive. But would he, could he go back on his hardened convictions? Would he allow himself the happiness that she gave him? Would he, my immovable son, change his mind? My mind started to race, trying to see all the possibilities. Maybe there was a way for us to keep Bella safe without him. It would have been better if he wasn't involved. Maybe...

"Alice? How good are you at blocking your thoughts from Edward?"

She stopped and looked at me, wondering where I was going with this.

"Why?"

"Do you think you could flat out lie to him?"

"I have done in the past but..." I saw her tense as the future shifted.

**APOV**

The screaming was familiar to me. It was the sound that Bella was having to listen to coming form Mike. I didn't recognise the place the new screaming was coming from to begin with. The trees could have been anywhere. I recognised the laugh though. Victoria had done it again. She had bitten another person.

_Oh God. No._

Never had I wished for the death of a human being I cared about more than this. She was stalking him as he crawled into the darkness. Why weren't the neighbours coming out to see what the noise was? Why wasn't anyone helping him? I almost laughed. No one could help him now. Victoria pressed her bare foot into Charlie's face as he made a guttural sound that was pure rage. Charlie's future was in the balance. The future was making me dizzy as Victoria's mind flicked quickly from death or eternal life. She picked Charlie's leg and dragged him back into the house, where she threw him on the couch. The sounds coming from him were horrendous, unlike anything I had ever heard.

"Oh Carlisle. There's just so much pain."

He looked at me confused and I realised that he wouldn't understand unless I explained but I wasn't ready to burden the family while we were divided. I dragged my mind back to the thoughts that Carlisle had been having. Could I lie to Edward about this? His future was already full of pain, but he knew he had his family when he needed us. If we lied?

"No. We can't lie to him about this. That way will destroy all that we are."

**EsPOV**

I could hear Alice and Carlisle, but it was like their voices were being muffled in a dark fog. I was trying to busy myself with a little dead-heading. I had really let the house plant maintenance in the house lapse. I was so ashamed, and was almost glad we hadn't had any visitors for a while. What would they have thought if they had seen the browning leaves, and the withered flowers? Just because my family had fallen apart was no excuse for poor housekeeping.

It seemed almost right that I should tidy now they were returning. Jasper and Edward were leaving Buenos Aires and would be in Houston in ten and a half hours. I knew they would be going straight on to Seattle but I wanted Edward to at least see a welcoming home in my mind.

Emmett and Rosalie would be leaving England soon, and then we would meet them in Chicago in ten hours. _Ten hours. _What on earth was I going to do with myself for ten hours?! I couldn't just sit here while Bella...

"This is ridiculous."

Carlisle flew to my side, "What is ridiculous?"

"This sitting around waiting."

"Well, what can we do? We can't make the planes move any faster, my love."

I sighed, wanting to release all my frustration and fears but holding onto them - being the strong together one really wasn't a responsibility I wanted right now.

"I know, but a lot can happen in a day, which is, let's face it how long it's going to take for all of us to be gathered together."

I looked to Alice for confirmation. "18 hours 32 mins until Jasper, Edward and I arrive at the house in Forks. Carlisle you will come back from the hospital 15 minutes later."

"Bella could be dead many many times over by then... and then..." I let some of my fear out and it shot through my body like a shockwave of grief.

Carlisle tipped my head up to look into his eyes, "We won't let that happen."

"But how can we stop that from here?"

"You're right. We can't." Alice nodded as her smile appeared, finally. Something positive?

Carlisle was trying to calm me down, "As soon as Rosalie and Emmett arrive with the plane we will join them and be in Washington in no time at all."

I couldn't help my petulant grumble. "No time... What if we are too late?"

"We won't be, will we Alice?"

An odd look passed across Alice's face. She wasn't sure. That, more than anything scared me, and a shiver ran through me. Carlisle started stroking my hair.

"Just wait. They will be here soon... Rosalie managed to bribe one of the airfield authorities into letting the jet leave early..."

"Rosalie..." How was I going to face her after all the horrible things I said to her? She didn't forgive easily, and neither did I.

"Will you and Rose be okay?"

"I love my daughter, of course I do. I just don't understand where all the hostility comes from." I pushed away from him. "And this waiting! I can't abide it. Why can't we just leave now?"

Alice will smile as a new vision comes into play. "Yes, you should go - both of you. Go. Yes, go to Forks... start the search. But, Esme, I will need you to meet Jasper and Edward with me. They will both need you."

She pulled out her phone and rang the airport arranging a flight before we could agree.

"I will phone the Denali coven and see if I can get them to meet you. Yes! More people - a real search party!"

Seeing Alice so suddenly buoyant made a small sliver of hope appear. Would it be enough to save my world? I wrapped my arms tightly around my love's waist.

"What are you waiting for? Start tracking. See what I can't see."

**RPOV**

Care. Care. Come on, you can do it. She is only a poor human and you care. She is in pain and you care. She is coming back into your lives again and you care. You care so much that you can overlook the fact that she wants to through away everything you want. You can care so much that you can overlook the fact that the one man on the planet that doesn't want you, wants her. You can care. You have it in you. You have not in any way lost the ability to feel each and every human emotion. You can care.

You have to. This is going to be difficult enough without having to fake every feeling that flashes across your face. Come on, Rosalie. _Care._

And come on, what do we really know. Alice collapsed or something having a vision about ... her... and she hasn't said anything about the vision since. Esme called you home because she is concerned. Of course she is. It's Bella. She needs looking after more than you so fulfills Esme's need to mother... and you showed nothing but distain for that need. But you feel so jealous. She took Edward, she took Esme, even Alice liked her more than you. And Emmett... Emmett found her funny. She would have taken him too given half the chance. Thank all that is holy for Jasper taking a snap at her. Showed everyone the fallacy involved in keeping a human around. Showed everyone that we didn't need her. These bad feelings will go away. Edward would find someone else. Maybe he would eventually see how good Tanya would be for him. And she would be good for him. Maybe it wouldn't be the great love he had with Bella, but love isn't everything. I thought I had love with Royce and how wrong I was.

Maybe Edward would find contentment with Tanya... the way it should be.

Emmett was staring out of the window, watching the sky lighten slowly. He hadn't moved from that position since we had taken off an hour ago. He hadn't spoken a word to me since the hotel other than to hurry me along. He was acting like every second counted. If Bella was going to be killed then it wouldn't matter how quickly we got into an elevator, she would already be dead, just like I always knew.

I can't believe Esme reacted that way. I always spoke my mind, I just said what everyone else was thinking. But kicking me out of the family home? Not even for that human - for the memory of her.

I heard the tear before I noticed what I had been doing. Wrapping a scarf around my hands while I thought; the scarf which was now in two pieces.

"Dammit." I threw them to one side and stomped to the bathroom. I felt so annoyed. I should be in that bed in the hotel with Emmett and no where else. I should be happy and being loved and not in this damn plane for the next 9 or so hours.

Maybe it'll all be over by then.

**MikePOV**

What the hell is going on? I clearly don't have just the flu - maybe you have some weird exotic disease Where am I now. Think, Mike, think. That kid from La Push and Bella dropped you off and you stopped to throw up in the back yard... and you saw her... and she came over, asking for directions to... somewhere... and you threw up on her shoes. No, she hadn't been wearing shoes... her feet had been almost black with dirt like she hadn't worn shoes in a long time. Her and her friend, both of them shoeless. It was her friend who had taken my hand and told me not to throw up again; the pale, dark haired one who reminded me a little of Cullen's weird sister. Maybe she was a cousin or something? She was certainly familiar.

Then she had asked if I knew Bella, and was I her new boyfriend... I told her I was very close to Bella and that maybe one day... And she had offered to help me become the man Bella deserved, and she had smiled before, oh how embarrassing I must have fainted.

And now I am here. In this warehouse. I could smell the ocean every time the door opened. The salt burned my throat as I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. I wanted to desperately. I sounded like a girl, like Eric had that day he had fallen off the balance beam in 2nd grade. But Bella was here and I couldn't let her hear me do that. I swallowed each yelp, I shook against the pain. Sometimes I lost, sometimes I could see her wince when I failed her. I couldn't fail her now., but somehow I knew I was going to.

I only wish someone would explain to me what was going on. Bella seemed to know the red haired freak and she seemed deeply scared. How could she not when... am I right? Did she break Bella's leg and fingers? Is that even possible?

Another wave of fire ran through me and I gritted my teeth against the pain. It felt like I could pull all my hair out and I wouldn't feel it, like all my bones could be snapped and they would feel like a snowball fight. Ah... snow... think of cold things... Snow, ice, burning, soda straight from the fridge, acid scalding, the kitchen floor on my back when I'd 'accidentally' pulled Jessica onto me that time...

The realisation hit me with some force. I knew where I had seen the dark haired girl before. She was Kiazna, the Russian Exchange student staying with Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6: All That I’m Living For

**A/N: Bit longer this. More characters are introduced. More timelines to keep track of. **

**Just so you know where everyone is right now. **

**Jasper and Edward are on a commercial flight from Buenos Aires to Houston**

**Rosalie and Emmett are on a private flight from England**

**Carlisle and Esme are on their way to get a private jet from Palwaukee (a charter airfield outside Chicago - thank you Google)**

**Alice is at the house in Sycamore, IL.**

**Bella and Mike are in Victoria's clutches in an as yet undisclosed location. Bella has passed out from pain and Mike is going through the change.**

**Charlie is... well, still in his house**

**Who else?**

**Oh yeah - Jacob. He's nothing but a dog ;)**

**Disclaimer: Own? Me? Hell no. The woman you want is Stephenie Meyer. She sits on high.**

**Chapter 6 - All That I'm Living For **

**Jacob POV**

I have gone crazy. I must have. The hysteria is building and I will wake up strapped to a gurney, in a room with padded walls, lots and lots of drugs being pumped into me. This is not happening thisisNOThappening thisISnothappening this is not happening...

_Yes, it is._

Shut UP. Stupid voice in my head. No one wants you here. I don't. I.... I... I... There is only me in my head. There is no one else here. I am all on my own in here.

_You are not alone._

Yes I AM. I am a freak, a lunatic. They're gonna catch me and lock me up in a cage and do experiments on me like an episode of The X-Files. Holy God. I'm going to be killed in so many many ways.

No. I won't let them catch me. I'll never become something to be poked and prodded. they can't have me. You can't have me do you hear me?!

_Jacob, wait. please stop running_

And sounding like Embry won't help. Embry isn't me friend any more. He ran away and joined the Cult of Sam.

_Wait... Sam is a good..._

See now I know you're a liar. And that proves I've lost my mind. I'm lying to myself.

I'm a liar, I',m a freak. I've killed my father and I can never let anyone see me again.

Oh God.

Bella. She can never see me like this. Wow, is this what a broken heart feels like?

_Your heart isn't breaking - you're resisting the Alpha's comm..._

_Shut up, Embry. Jacob, where are you?_

Don't give in. Don't tell them... Nearly at the cliff.

_The cliff. Don't do anything stupid. It won't help._

Not stupid. Stopping myself from doing harm to Bella is not stupid. It's probably the smartest thing I've ever done.

All I have to do is jump.

_No... Jacob, wait._

Oh voice of Paul. Not even you can stop me from doing this. My life is over. And the fact that I am hearing you at this time is the proof in the pudding that my mind has tipped over the edge. Over the edge... Ha! That's almost funny.

Just one more step. It will be just like flying.

_Jacob, as your Alpha I forbid you to jump._

Forbid me all you like... just because my back legs are to scared to move. All I have to do is fall.

I wonder if it will hurt?

**Carlisle POV**

The feeling of the Mercedes as it accelerated to it's top speed of 155mph was the only thing other than Esme which allowed me to feel the pounding of the dead muscle in my chest. Adrenaline would have been rushing around my cold inert veins and there would be the slightest tremble in my hands.. had I still been human. As it was the only sign that I was feeling anything was the dilation of my pupils and the pale edge to my knuckles as they tightened round the steering wheel.

Esme was tapping her fingers on her lap to an unheard rhythm as she tried, again, to get through to Jasper or Emmett. She knew they were in the air and would be unable to answer their mobiles, but she had gained the number of Jasper's airphone and also the number for the private jet that Rosalie and Emmett were on.

The last time she had spoken to either of them was before Alice had come out of her trance... and she wanted to let them know where she was. I knew what she was doing. If she could keep a count of where everyone was - concentrate on the who and the where, then she wouldn't have to think about the what. When we were all together... that's when she would really need my help.

I recognised the tune she was tapping finally

"'Bolero', my love?"

'It keep running through my head - like the inevitability of all the piece is like the inevitability of this situation.' She sighed and hung up the phone again.

"Out of service. None of my children are reachable."

"We'll try again when we get to the airport."

"What has Alice sorted for us?"

"All I know is when we get to Palwaukee she told me that there will be someone waiting.I know that whatever we are using will then go to Houston to pick up Jasper and Edward... so no destroying the interior for us." My attempt to inject some humour into the situation fell as flat as the joke. It really was just as well I was a doctor and not a Vaudeville entertainer.

I took Esme's hand in mine and lowered my voice to calm her.

"It will all be okay. We will all be together again soon. Our family..."

 Esme's head snapped up.

"Family?" She started dialiing a new number. "Of course, the whole family could be needed."

I looked at her confused; wishing, not for the first time that I had Edward's power and could read my wife's mind.

She smiled as the call connected.

"Tanya?"

**Alice POV**

Something had shifted. Something... The end result for Bella was still the same but there was something else. What on earth? Why was Edward running away?

**Tanya POV**

Esme's phone call was not unexpected. The content of the call however... We all knew of Edward's 'human problem' and were, of course, incredibly supportive during his time here. The weeks he had spent locked away from everyone, the terrible noises that come from him as the anguish of losing... what? As far as I could see he had only won. Human's were good for one thing and one thing alone. And, as I well knew, that was the one thing Edward would never do.

Damn it.

Okay, so, maybe if Edward saw how much I was willing to help his family and... I mean, he had turned me down before but... I looked good... Come on, anyone would look good to him right now but i looked... well, exactly the same as last time he saw me, but Rosalie had been keeping me informed on his little flirtation with the human. She had told me about how annoyed Jasper had been with the sexual frustration coming off Edward, and how Alice was all bouncy and happy now that Edward had found someone. I found myself agreeing with edward that the whole thing was just too dangerous. He would kill this girl and then the Cullen's would have to go into hiding. Ah, if they were all here then I wouldn't have to chase him. he would want to stay with his family after something like that... HIs family who could make him whole again... and love him... and make him feel all the things he had been denying himself.

I had been on this earth for longer than I cared to remember and I was getting a little sick of being alone. I still took the occasional human lover but I never allowed them to stay more than one night before the inevitable dissatisfaction rolled in - none of them were him. My hand flew to my cheek as I remembered the kiss he had given me the last time he had visited alone. Even though the memory was tinged with the consequence rejection it was still one of my favourites. HIs lips. Oh... I needed to be with him.

Stop it Tanya. Concentrate on the task in hand. First, I had to get everyone together to help Edward.

"Irina."

Irina had found apparent bliss with Laurent - she seemed to be quite happy that he would disappear for days at a time and come back with the scent of human blood on him. I knew that he was cheating but Irina would hear none of it. She said his eyes were not gold because of the 300 years of humans he had drunk before hand. It would just take more time. Mmmm... I should ask Jasper how long his eyes took to go gold... Another time...

She was next to me, already pulling her coat on.

"So, are we going?"

"You heard?" Of course she did, she had no concept of private phone conversations.

"Yes, and it's perfect. We haven't seen the Cullen's in forever."

"Forever? It's been only a few months."

"Ah, dear sister, when you are in love a moment can seem like an hour. An hour can seem like a..."

"Can I stop you right there? We need to get moving. Alice has organised a flight from Anchorage."

"See? Perfection. Carmen and Eleazar are already there. I'm already packed and..." she paused briefly listening to the sounds coming from above. "Kate will be finished in a few moments."

Kate. Kate had brought home three members of the Alaskan Aces and had kept them in her room for the last 24 hours. She had always had a thing for that team and was currently engaged in a challenge to have every single one of the current team before the end of the season. Time was getting short so she had decided to bunch some of them together.

"Can you please tell her to hurry up?"

Irina shot up the stairs calling down, "Do you think we'll be going out? I have a beautiful new dress I want to show Laurent!"

I ignored her and called Carmen as I heard Kate scream 'I'm coming" in frustration. I heard Irina laugh and then call Laurent. When would I have someone to call?

**Laurent's POV**

Damnable Victoria. She had ripped my jacket. My beautiful 1950s steer hide leather jacket that I had taken from some Rock 'n' Roll wannabe. Vintage! I was never going to get someone to repair it right - the lining was destroyed. Damnable Victoria!

It had all been too easy. Go back to Fork's, wait with Kiazna while she did her voodoo with the father, grab that delicious smelling human, meet Victoria while she collected the first of her victims and then take them all the Neah Bay. I had been a glorified courier for the day. It was the fastest way of paying my debt to her. I owed her one last favour. After all, I did warn the Cullen's about James. Giving them an advantage greater than their numbers. Giving them a fear about James so they didn't just go in all cavalry style.

Victoria blamed me and Edward, the rest of the Cullen's and all of humanity, instead of putting the blame firmly where it belonged. On the head of James.

Oh, her face when she had discovered me living in Denali, with the Cullen's cousins! Her rage! It would have been beautiful had it not been so unbelievably full of crap. She was jealous I had found someone to belong to; she never could survive on her own.

When she had returned with her two little freaks in tow and advised me of her plan I was worried that it would ruin all I had here. Irina was beautiful and trusting and not hard to please; she was like Victoria in many ways - desperate to hold onto someone. So desperate she overlooked the fact that I could not stick to her family's ridiculous diet. I could never get the dull flat taste of deer out of my mouth.

The phone she had given me had been ringing for what felt like an age. I wanted to kill someone before I spoke to her, I wanted to calm the beast inside so that she wouldn't hear the screaming in my head. It stopped and I drove onwards. The first big town I hit, the first quiet street, the first lonely person I saw, then I would be calm enough to be able to talk to her.

The very annoying beeping signifying a voicemail had started, and I knew from experience that it wouldn't stop until I picked up the message.

I dialed and put the speaker on wincing as her voice came through the speaker.

"Laurent, darling. A change of plans. We are all going to meet the Cullen's in Forks. Alice saw some trouble with the human you met last time. Nothing to worry about. If you want to meet us we will be leaving Anchorage in about 3 hours, or you can meet us in Washington. I know you will want to help. Love you so so much."

A laugh escaped my throat as I considered the irony. I was now on the rescue team. I pulled over and phoned Victoria to warn her. No matter how annoyed I was about the jacket she didn't deserve the shit storm coming her way. I wonder if they knew it was her yet? Had the little one seen Victoria in her vision, or where the mighty Cullen's flying blind? James would have loved this!

"What do you want?"

"Victoria. They know about Bella."

"What? How?"

"The seer."

She sighed. "Of course. When will they be here?"

"Who knows? They are all meeting in Forks first."

I could almost hear the relief in her voice. "So, they don't know where I am?"

"I don't think so. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Remember to stay out of the way of..."

"Edward. I know." I remembered the look on the boy's face both the first time and the last time I had seen him. "He will kill you for this."

She choked back a laugh, "He will never get the chance."

"What are you going to do? Kill yourself first?"

"Oh my dear Laurent. You have no idea of the agonies I have fashioned for him."

I knew exactly what Kiazna could do but Victoria had been cagey about letting me see what the other one could do.

"I almost feel sorry for him." I muttered. Her snarl of indignation at the comment showed what she thought of my pity.

"I'll come back and we'll see what we can do about an exit strategy." I pulled the car into a U turn as I reassumed the role of courier.

"Pick up something to eat on your way back will you."

**Edward POV**

I could kill her just a little bit. Then maybe she would shut up. If I leaned across the aisle and snapped her neck would anyone notice and/ or care? The big ring on her finger indicated that she had someone in the world but would they thank me for removing her presence from the world? Some people deserved to die. Even if I couldn't hear her thoughts I would want her dead. Like the man behind her who was considering smashing his glass into her head if she moved her chair back again; or the woman next to her who had fantasized about smothering her with the third pillow she had demanded from the long suffering stewardess.

But her thoughts! They were toxic. I had been subjected to over a hundred years of the petty, the small indeed, the selfish, the cruel and evil but she was... _awful._ And a this very moment she was wondering if I kept staring at her because I was retarded.

Jasper was practically shouting at me to calm down an ignore her. How was I supposed to ignore the worst of humanity?

_She's not that bad, Edward. This is... what would Carlisle call it? Transference. We have 8 hours left on this plane before Houston. Just block her out._

He couldn't hear the intolerant spew coming from her mind. She actually considered asking me to join her in the bathroom. Yes. Put us together in an enclosed private space and I'll make you scream. It'll be the last thing you ever do.

Jasper sighed loud enough for a human to have heard and cleared his throat.

"So, Edward. What are you going to do?"

"Kill her." I growled.

"No, not her. Bella."

I turned my head to Jasper as all the thoughts I had avoided while planning the bitch's demise came back in force.

"Assuming Alice's vision requires some kind of rescue what then?"

I was confused by his line of questioning. Didn't he know?

"Nothing changes. She doesn't need me screwing up her life, Jasper."

"So, your big plan is to save her from horrors unknown, be the big hero, set her back on her feet and walk away?"

"She'll be fine. She won't know I was there."

"What?"

"I'll remove any danger and go. Bella shouldn't have to see me."

Jasper closed his eyes and turned his head away.

_You really are an unimaginable bastard._

I really didn't understand now.

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea what we have all been through because of you?"

Oh. It was him that didn't understand.

"It won't be like that this time."

_And why is that? I know how broken you were last time. I know what you felt just be hearing her name. Pain and anguish is all you feel when you are apart from her._

"Yes, but..." Could I really ask him to do this one thing for me?

_I really should just knock your head off your damned shoulders._

"After Bella is safe you can do what you like Jasper. It was her curse to meet me - maybe if I'm gone then she'll be safer."

"You really are an idiot."

Yes. Yes, I am. And as idiotic as I am I knew what needed to be done. He was right. I wouldn't be able to walk away from her again. It would just be too hard. But I would do one last thing for Bella.

"Promise me something Jasper."

"What?"

"Promise me. If she dies you will kill me."

_No. I can't promise that._

"Okay, well promise me you won't stop me."

His face scrunched up as he tried to read my fluctuating emotions

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." The simple honest truth, for I knew with Alice this focused she would see something this big in an instant. And I wanted no one to figure it out until it was too late.

Jasper started singing in his head again; but for once I didn't care what thoughts he was trying to hide for the hellion across the aisle had invaded my head again with her complaints about the lights being too bright.

**Victoria POV**

All the little pieces moving round the board. Kiazna to help me put them in their place. Laurent is coming back to me. No matter how much he pretended to hate the games he always had the suggestions that made them exceptionally cruel. And James... James to be my inspiration.

I had returned to the warehouse after feeding in the town about 10 miles down the road, The young girl I had enjoyed had fantastic taste in jewelry. The garnet drop pendant was almost the same shade as James' eyes and it had been that which had attracted me to her. I had killed her quickly, without any real thought, wanting to return to lap up the ecstasy of pain being unleashed in the warehouse. I had been a little disappointed to discover the weak bitch had passed out, and had Kiazna stop the screaming from the boy.

A movement down the dock indicated the return of Niko. He had gone to eat on the reservation. This land was not infested with wolves and he had found a particularly tasty virgin to revel in.

He had always been a good friend to both James and I. It was a shame he never joined us in our travels, preferring to go his own way. His enthusiasm for avenging James' death, though rivaled mine in its veracity. Niko had been changed by James after a particularly fun game of torturing an Evangelical family.

Niko had been touted as a healer by his preacher father, and the idiot humans had come in their hundreds to have his hands laid upon them. A gift from God! The preacher had cried. A gift yes... not from God. Oh... It was so much fun to watch him work.

Kiazna appeared by my side also - another of James' successes. She had been a member of a circus in Russia - the little hypnotist - and her skills had translated well. I had not met anyone who could resist her. I was, after receiving Laurent's information, a little apprehensive to see if she could control Edward's whore.

It mattered not. Bella had no choice in what was going to happen.

Kiazna muttered that she had to leave to return to Forks, She had just enough time to get back before the trusting human woke and discovered her gone. I reminded her of her responsibilities whilst she was there and watched her motorbike disappear into the distance.

"Niko, we have some time. Shall we have a little fun?"

He smiled and took my hand as I leaned into kiss his bloody lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know I love you all. Especially you. Stick with me... The bumpy rides are coming...  
**

**Disclaimer: Own? Me? Hell no. The woman you want is Stephenie Meyer. She sits on high.**

**Chapter 7 - Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

**Emmett POV**

For maybe the nine thousandth time since I knew that these things were possible I was glad I didn't have either of Jasper's or Edward's skills. When she ripped her damn scarf, that she made me do into Hermès for, I knew that both of them would be running away from the toxic thoughts she was having. And oddly I didn't care.

I know it's my job, my _duty_, as her husband to put up with her permanently bad moods and make excuses for her; to be the buffer between Rosalie and the rest of the world but today I just can't. I have too much else to think about. It's all too much. No one ever asked me my opinion on anything, they just assumed I would agree with Rosalie. The night after the birthday party when Edward told us what he wanted Rosalie had turned on her heel and started to pack and I had been torn between wanting to stop our family from being ripped apart and wanting to rip Edward apart for being so stupid.

In the seventy years I had known him I had never seen him so alive as when he was with Bella. I had never seen his smile so wide or his eyes dance with excitement. She made him happier than a whole pride of mountain lions! Mmmm, lion... I really should have hunted before I got on this plane.

I heard Rosalie sigh again. She had been keeping this up since we got on the plane an hour ago. Actually, she had been keeping this up since the hotel, sighing and making little irritated sounds trying to get me to ask what was wrong so she could tell me and I could apologise for whatever my part in it was. Not today baby! No matter how much you stretch those gorgeous legs out in front of you.

It was going to take forever to get back to the States. Under normal circumstances this would be a great thing. I chose this particular Gulfstream because of the differing amount of comfortable surfaces in it. It was a terrible shame to waste all those couches and tables but Little Emmett was not coming out to play until she admit that this was one of those times when she was just wrong, and she should accept that.

I really wanted to know how long that was going to be and so dialed my favourite sister who picked up the phone in her customary manner of giving you the answer you were seeking.

"Come on Emmett, this is Rosalie! Not on this plane journey anyway."

"Well, thanks for that. At least I know now."

"That's what I'm here for."

It must be so annoying for Alice - being our personal forecaster on everything. Maybe I'll add not having Alice's power to my list of things I'm glad I don't have.

"Speaking of things you're good at... what's going on?"

"Everyone wants to know. Can't you just accept that you shouldn't know until you get here."

"No. I know you, Alice. You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"Trying to protect everyone - like that stuff with Bella disappearing from your visions."

"How did you...?"

"Jasper told me."

"Of course he did."

"Don't get angry with him - he wanted some advice."

"And he asked you?"

"Hey, I'm great with relationship advice..." Rosalie snorted back a laugh "when both sides are rational people."

Alice laughed, "Oh Emmett, what would I do without you?"

"Be a hell of a lot more miserable."

"That's true."

"Tell me one thing though."

"Okay, one thing."

"Is there any chance this ends up with us all together and smiling?"

She sighed. "Not that I've seen."

Damn. "Well, we should be in Chicago at about 9.30 in the morning your time to pick you all up."

"Just me. Esme and Carlisle have gone on ahead to meet the Denali coven."

"Wow, Alice, just how bad is it?"

She ignored me and continued organising. "We'll get to Sea-Tac at 11.37 local and then I will have a long three hour wait for Jasper and Edward."

"We'll wait with you."

"No. I want to keep Edward calm as long as possible and..."

"I get it. We'll be more use in Forks. That is where we're headed, right?"

"It's the first place I can think of looking. With Mike being with Bella..."

"Woh, Mike? As in Newton?"

"Don't mention that to _anyone_."

"Yeah sure." Mike Newton? Oh Bella... tell me you have better taste than that!

"I have to go. I have to concentrate."

"Of course. Call if you need to unload."

"Thanks, Emmett. Tell Rosalie it'll be okay. She's just scared of being left."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I was going to have to start a conversation with her now.

"You smart little pixie. Later."

She laughed and hung up.

I grabbed the remote and switched on a film. Didn't mean I was going to start the conversation now...

**Mike POV**

I never wanted to see that again. I mean the red haired crazy woman who kind of hot, and who doesn't love sex... but that was sick. And not the good kind of sick. I mean when the black haired guy bit her breast and she screamed I thought she was going to kill him but that's when it got worse for me. She threw him against the table I was lying on and I landed on the floor as it collapsed.

I wanted more than anything to get away from their writhing bodies but couldn't. I just couldn't move. The burning in me was insane and it was like my limbs no longer belonged to me. I reveled in the tiny relief the cold stone floor gave me, and wished there was some way to be wrapped up in the chill. And now I was having the oddest sensation like my brain was trying to fire up and failing like a computer that was on the blink. I kept seeing short memories - randomly chosen from some odd playlist I didn't know I had. The first time I hit a home run in Little League, my ninth birthday when Lauren showed me her girl parts for a dare, the blue flames of a bonfire on the beach, the last day of elementary school when I cried and told Mrs Simmer I loved her, the first time I kissed Jessica, the last time I kissed Jessica, the first time I saw Bella... Wow, was I dying? Did your whole life really flash before your eyes?

I was so glad I'd landed with my face turned away from them and only wished I had been made deaf as well. The sounds coming from the pair were otherworldly. It sounded like he was splitting her open over and over - like something... wait, I know the word. Ow, my head hurts so much. Oh. I'm bleeding.

Is that growling I can hear? Is there an animal in here? Maybe it's one of the bears or wolves that people keep seeing around? Oh hey I'm being picked up by... it's the woman! How strong is she? Oh, she's still naked and she's so cold... colder than the floor. She feels so nice, like when Mom puts a cold flannel on your forehead. Oh Mom... She was going to be so worried and pissed; she was going the scream when I got home... if I got home...

I can't take my eyes off of her - there is something so undeniably sexy about her. Sexy and so dangerous. Please don't let me get turned on while I'm in her arms! Oh she's putting me down again, and turning me onto my side. This is infinitely more comfortable than the floor or the bench. Oh... Oh...

Bella. She's put my head on _Bella_... where I had dreamed of being so many many times. And had I not got sick... and that damn kid had not been there... where I would have been _should have been_ tonight.

The raging in my head is dimming a little, and a new burn is racing over my skin. She smells so good, and I am close enough to almost taste. It's just so nice being near the one I love... er... like... er... fancy. oh God. I really hope Bella can't feel anything right now.

"Do you want to help Bella, Mike?" The crazy woman is whispering into my ear, her cold breath makes me shiver against Bella which, even in her unconscious state causes her to moan in pain. I unlock my jaw and hiss;

"Yessssss."

"Good. Now, don't move, either of you." The chuckle that came form her filled me wit more dread than I knew it was possible to feel. "Niko, if you please?"

And then...

And then...

**Victoria POV**

Laurent had told me about the girl's ability to thwart her mate's power and it annoyed me. What if she was immune to Niko's power? I would have to be so much nicer to her and only break her once... instead of the constant flow of pain I was planning.

I loved watching Niko at work. A look of utter peace planted itself on his face and he reminded me, not for the first time, of James after a successful kill.

He laid his hand so gently on her crushed fingers that were almost black with the bruises that had morned so quickly. She whimpered a little at the touch and I rejoiced in her pain for just a moment more.

Niko looked at the human boy beside her for a moment and paused.

"What is it Niko?"

"The last time I did this to someone going through the change it..."

"What?"

"It accelerated the process somewhat."

"Really?" Oh this was better than I could ever hope. "You mean if we use him then he will transform faster?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Let's do it."

Niko touched the boy's leg and it started.

It was fascinating to watch the bruises fade out, and the fingers straighten, but watching the bruises reappear on the boy and watching the fingers deform was my favourite thing. What made it even better was watching the venom do it's thing and erase what we had done as quickly as we had done it.

I squealed in delight and slammed my hand down on the bitch's wrist cracking it. She opened her mouth to scream but her brain was too far gone to allow it.

"Do it again!"

"Who this time?"

I ran over to a box of items I had collected over the last few months and handed Niko a white t-shirt covered in grease.

"Let's start with the dog."

**Jacob POV**

Oh dammit. Oh _dammit. _I'm alive. And, ow. My wrist! My eyes flew open as a new pain shot up my arm. The sight in front of me made me scoot backwards causing me fresh pain as I noticed my leg was bent at an odd angle. My leg. My beautiful not hairless, but _furless_ leg. I was human... human with skin and hair and... and _naked_. And Sam was here, with only a pair of shorts on... with a wolf by his side. A bloody huge wolf.

It was all too much.

"Ahh, my head..."

"Jacob, we don't have time for this."

"Shuddup... I'm in pain."

"Yes, but it will be gone soon."

"Soon, I've broken my leg and my wrist!"

"You'll be fine."

"Fine?" I wanted to cry at the normalcy of the word, desperately wanting to believe it. "Fine..."

"Yes, fine. Now put this on." The wolf walked towards me and dropped a package at my feet. I reached for it with my good hand and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

"They're Paul's, but they'll do until we get you home."

Home. _Home._ "I can't go home." I mumbled. "It's not safe."

"What's not safe?"

"Home. Me in it." My voice cracked at the horror of it all. "Sam. I killed my father."

The wolf made a sound that sounded like a laugh and I felt the anger flare through me.

"It's not funny. I'm a monster."

"No, you're a Quileute in the truest sense of the word Jacob."

I shook my head and realised my hair was soaking wet.

"I'm a freak."

Sam leaned down and looked into my eyes, "Yes you are. but you're a freak with friends."

He took the shorts from my hand and slid them over my feet.

"Lean on me Jacob and stand on your good leg."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Jacob. Stand up."

His voice took on an odd tone - like my father when he was annoyed with me and I knew I had to obey him. I took a deep breath in and pulled myself up on her immovable shoulder. He quickly pulled my shorts on and then stood holding me up.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay. Now listen fool. Embry is with your father. He needs to go to a hospital but won't until he knows you're okay."

"Okay... Dad... He's alive?"

"Yes, but he has to go. You did quite the number on him. So let's get you back to the house and then we'll discuss what needs to be done next."

I nodded, my mind racing too much to get words out.

"Paul, go and patrol the line. I'll send Embry as soon as we get back. See if our visitor is still out there."

Visitor?

It took us the best part of an hour to return to the house. The pain in my leg got worse with each hop, but my wrist began to feel better as we went along. I started to be able to flex my fingers as we got in sight of the house. A figure with a huge smile on his face waited in the doorway. Embry.

"Hey Jake, finally caught up with me, huh?" He punched my arm in a jokey fashion and I hissed in pain from the jolt.

"Ooo, sorry mate. That looks nasty."

"I'll strap it up when I get in."

"Nah, just straighten it and don't use it for a couple of hours - it'll be right as rain."

As we reached the door I stopped, afraid of what I would see. Afraid of what I had done.

There was so much blood. Dad's wheelchair was lying on the ground as if tossed aside and there was one... two... three... four deep scratches in the floor. I brought my hand up and tucked my thumb away. Four. Oh God.

"Jake?" I turned and fought the urge to run again. My Dad... My brave unstoppable father was lying on the couch; his pale sweating face contorted in a half smile, half wince that had come from the depths of hell. A hell I had created. I limped towards him, tears filling my eyes from both the pain in my leg and my heart.

"Dad... I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jake. This was going to happen eventually."

"But look what I did." I had reached the couch and leaned on the arm staring down into my father's eyes.

"It does not matter. All that matters now is your destiny."

"My destiny?" I scoffed. "What kind of destiny can a monster have?"

"You mustn't think like that. There are no monsters here. You must follow Sam's leadership and become a great member of the pack."

"No, Dad, we have to get you to a hospital."

"I'm taking him now." Emily was suddenly by side. She had such serenity on her face that I felt instantly calmed, but still I shook my head.

"It's my responsibility. I'll go with him."

"No son." Dad tried to sit up, and grimaced in pain as he did. "You have to protect the tribe."

"I have to do no such thing."

Sam walked in front of me.

"Jacob, you have to listen and listen fast. All the legends are true. You are a descendant of Taha Aki - a protector. We have but one enemy."

"Who could possibly...?" Holy shit. Oh no. Fuck. Not him. I swallowed against the building fire of hate, beging with my eyes for Sam to deny for greatest fear, "One enemy?"

"Yes. And they have been attacking our cousins to the North."

I felt the rage begin as the dark realisation swept over me. "The fucking Cullens are here?"

"No. Well, we do not think so. It would be against the treaty and their ways for them to attack. There are different ones. We have seen a two females and a male. They crossed our lands, and been hunting on the Makah reservation. The Makah have asked us for our help, and we will honour the old friendships."

"Have they been hunting in Forks?" My hate was turning to panic as I thought of what lay asleep in town, _defenseless_, right now.

"Their scent came from that direction but there have been no reports of disappearance. Although..."

Sam and Billy looked at each other, and Billy sighed.

"Son, one has been seen with the loud girl who comes to the beach."

"The loud girl? Do you mean Jessica?"

If one of them was becoming friends with Jessica that was only one step away from Bella and that could mean...

"I have to go."

"Yes, you and I are heading up to the Makah reservation as soon as your leg is healed."

"No. I have to go into Forks."

"What? Why?"

Dad shook his head. "Son, you can't."

"Bella. She must be protected."

Sam looked enraged. "This is no time for your silly little crush. This is serious Jacob. You must come with us. There will be time for your girlfriend when we have found the leech killing the Makah's."

"Do as Sam tells you, my son."

"NO! I love her!"

"Love?" Sam looked at Emily with a smile on his face which dissolved quickly into a deep anger. "The only love you should be feeling is the one for your people! For your father! Do you want to cause him more pain knowing you are out on your own, or safe with me and your brothers?"

My eyes found my father's as I struggled with the conflicting emotions in my head. There must be a way to do this without hurting Dad.

"Fine." I glared at the floor feeling the anger build inside me. Sam glared at me for a moment until he was confident I wasn't going to move.

"I'm going to put your father in the truck. You stay here."

Stay here? Who the hell did he think he was, ordering me about. Stay? What was this - obedience school? Emily came over and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Jacob. You will see her again when all this is over."

I didn't want to hear it though and refused to look up at her. After a moment she ran out to the truck and I pushed myself up from the couch and tentatively put my foot on the ground again. It still hurt but the pain was tolerable. Another hour and I should be able to move it and then what? Off on the mission where my body felt compelled to go or follow my heart to Bella ?

One thing was certain. I needed to get some of my own clothes on.

**APOV **

What the hell is this?

_Jasper and Edward fighting? _

_Carlisle screaming in pain?_

Somebody help me.


	8. Chapter 8: Versions of Violence

**A/N I know it's annoying when people say this but... the action is coming... Oh is it ever. I had to shift round my story a little based on world events. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**There is a poll on my profile so you can tell me who's POV you would like to see more of.**

**Massive thanks to all of you who add, alert, favourite and review**

**Oh, if you are not reading Colliding Meteors by IDreamOfEddy you really should be.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously in no way talented enough to own any of this.**

**Chapter 8 - Versions of Violence**

**BPOV**

I was in the forest and it was happening all over again. The cold, the wet, the pain, the numbing of my soul...

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

...the truth... and he was never coming back. I didn't deserve him to. I was supposed to feel this bad. I drove him away with my clumsy and stupid ways.

I lay down on the hard forest floor and waited for the leaves to cover me and bury me into the ground. My hand burned with a new wave of pain bringing me out of the darkness as a light shone beyond my eyelids.

Oh... My head... Pain everywhere... Not good... Feel sick... Where the hell am I? I must be in the hospital again - that's the only place where the beds are this hard. There is a draft here too... Something warm blowing against my neck.

I tried to open my eyes, but felt something bang down on my wrist. The red pain shot through my body and my eyes flew open.

"Do it again!" A voice shout, so familiar... Oh.

"Who this time?"

No...

"Let's start with the dog."

I focused on the serene face of the man standing over me holding a dirty t-shirt in one hand. He looked at my face and smiled, his crimson eyes burned into me as he gently placed his fingers on my wrist and it immediately burned. It felt just like... James. I looked at my wrist making sure I couldn't see teeth clamped to my skin, once I was sure of that I allowed myself to feel and screamed.

**Victoria POV**

It couldn't go any better than this! She's finally awake. Now the fun can really begin! I watched the pleasure drift across Niko's face. It was wonderful how much he enjoyed this - how I would not need to force him to play my game. Of course, he thought I was in love with him - didn't he understand there would never be anyone else for me? All I could think about as he thrust into me was James and his wild abandon.

The first time Niko had used his powers was just after he opened his eyes after the shortest transformation I had ever seen. We had locked him in a room with two nurses from an asylum that James had been trying to get into. The first had a bleeding head wound that had been difficult to resist but James was waiting for something special and I was full from a soldier that had been released after a long stay.

Niko had opened his eyes and immediately drained the first nurse. He had locked on to her neck and started to drink from her with no hesitation, completely giving himself over to his instincts, a thing of beauty. He had grabbed the second one in the middle of the draining and we had watched amazed as the would seemed to transfer from one body to the other. The scent of the blood on the new victim caused Niko to switch from one to the other and they were both dead in less time than it took to breathe out.

Of course James and I had experimented, grabbing humans and injuring them. Niko had one accidentally brushed James' coat and that's how we discovered his power transfered over distance too. Oh the fun we had causing watching humans stumble from a freshly broken ankle, the look of confusion on their faces as they fell to the ground wondering how this injury had occurred.

Shortly after James had found the cause of one his greatest failures. An old vampire who had ruined a game for him. Transferring injuries between the vampire and the fourteen year old girl

As I landed against the bench and it collapsed all I could think of was getting Niko to finish so I could check the boy as he landed on the ground. Humans were so fragile and this early into the transformation I wasn't sure how much serious injury his body could handle. A broken bone here and there was fine I was sure but this brain? Would his head injury prolong the transformation, or would it end it prematurely meaning I would have to start again? I really didn't want to wait for the grand finale, and I would have cut off my own arm to get him through this quicker, Just for a moment I regretted not just killing her and spreading her blood all over the Cullen's house.

I still might do that.

But as I watched Bella's wrist straighten out and her face screw up in pain I knew I had made the right choice. And her scream! Oh her scream made me so wet. Niko smiled at me as he smelled my arousal whilst feeling the pain shoot through him. It was going to be a good day to be me.

**Jasper POV**

I needed help. I needed calm and peace and joy and... _why wasn't Alice picking up the phone_? Even I was getting sick of the Battle Hymn of the Republic and I could never remember enough words of the show tunes that had annoyed Edward during the nineteen twenties.

_Yes, we have no bananas_

Alice where are you?

_We have-a no bananas today._

Something something

There is going to be a bloodbath, unless...

._..and onions..._

Maybe when Edward got back from his 'being a human trip to the bathroom' I should think about Alice naked for a while, maybe lust would get Edward to stop this obsession. I couldn't get a fix on why that woman was doing this to him. She didn't smell good... in fact, her blood had less than no interest for me at all. It didn't smell quite as bad as the wolves but... Ugh, no... I would have to be starved. yes, Jasper, that's smart. Think about being starving while locked in a tin can full of humans.

Why did she smell different? Yes, she had a toxic personality but that didn't mean that it poisoned her blood. If Edward could be around Lauren then there should be no problem with anyone else in the world. I had just never seen his react like this before. With Bella it had been lust and thirst and then overwhelming love - this was the antithesis of that. Instead of an urge to begin, this was a scream for an end. Edward's emotions were never the easiest to absorb - always being layered with a thin edge of self loathing; but at the moment it was like being stuck inside a barrel as it bounced down a hill.

Dammit. The phone rung out again. That's the eighth time I've redialed now. Esme and Carlisle were not answering either. That was worrying. I hung up and let all the worse case scenarios fill my head all of them ending in the same way. Me alone with nothing to stop me. I heard the whimper get louder as the woman behind me got the full effect of my panicked state.

"The plane is going to crash... We're not safe... No one is safe..."

I swallowed deeply and stopped breathing. I tried to block out her and everyone else on the plane but the panic was flowing between us now and there didn't seem any way to stop it; and the other passengers were starting to get caught up in it... Happy... Calm... please... My head began to swim and I wanted to cry out loud. _Why wouldn't it stop?_

"Hello...?"

Oh Alice... Calm... Peace... I swallowed and my throat opened up. I gasped for air and breathed out my saviour's name..

"Alice..."

"Jasper, oh Jasper..." She sobbed my name and I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms. I let go of my problems and felt the panic flow away; the woman behind me stopped muttering and the stewardess who had been trying to calm her felt smug at this.

"Alice, darlin', what is it?"

"I can't..."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She breathed out heavily, "Don't fight with Edward."

"Fighting? Like an argument?"

"No, like I saw you throw him."

"Must be a mistake Alice. I have no intentions of..."

"Maybe he does."

I thought about his mood, he did have the habit of lashing out at the nearest person when things weren't going well. I lowered my voice,

"Can you see anything more about the woman? Edward is really weird about her." I stole a glance over at her as she sucked noisily on a straw and held it out to the steward as he walked passed.

"No, just you throwing Edward across the plane."

"In the plane?!"

"Yes, it is dark but the vision is certain."

"I will sit on my hands, I swear it."

"Thank you, my love."

Edward sat back down and I felt the tension return.

"I don't want to speak to him at the moment, Jasper." Alice said as Edward held out his hand for the phone. He scowled and gestured again. "I should go. Esme will be calling soon."

"Why would she call?" Edward growled, "Is she not there?"

"Esme and Carlisle have left to get the lay of the land. They took off about half an hour ago. Tell Edward to calm down."

"Trust me, I've tried."

"Tell him he will see Bella again."

"Oh, that won't help." I almost jumped as Edward's anxiety rush hit me. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Alice sighed. "I can't see what will help. I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't fret so. You helped me. I'll take care of him."

Edward was already swimming in his lake of annoyance again as Alice and I whispered our goodbyes.

**Jessica POV**

Kiazna was always going out Leaving me to go out with her older friend Vicky - when we got the call from the school about housing an exchange student from Russia for a few months due to some mess up or another I had been secretly thrilled. I mean, Russia was just so _not_ America. Think about all I could show her? I had always wanted a sister and... Why didn't she take me? I could get into clubs or whatever.

I thought I would be the only one she would know here but when she announced on her second day that she had a distant cousin in the area I'll admit - I was disappointed but Vicky was so cool - she had understood straight away what was going on with Mike. She had really really got it when I told her about Bella stealing him from me since Edward had left. She told me that maybe they had done a good thing leaving Bella if she was such a bitch. She told me about a party she was going to have soon. She wanted me to invite everyone, but that she would make sure Bella and any of her friends would get their comeuppance. I wrote down the list of people who were still friends with her - It was a short list - Mike, Angela and that La Push boy.

Where was Kiazna? I really wanted to talk to someone about the date. Yes, of course, I knew about it. Mike had told everyone to back out of it, so that he could go with Angela and Ben on a double date. And then I had seen Angela in the Thriftway buying a bag of ice to take round to Ben. She had explained that she hadn't wanted to go without him - which was just so fucking cute. So Mike got his little dream. It wasn't like he was special or anything. He even had a tiny dick. Not that I had much to compare it to but it had felt small when I had given him a hand job that night at Lauren's party. So gross.

Vicky had promised me lots of college boys to make Mike jealous. And if they anything like that Nick... Nicky...whatever... then damn!

The sound of the motorbike told me that Kiazna was back. She would do the same thing she did every night - climb through the window, check to see if I was asleep, go to her room, close the door and say nothing about it the next day. I couldn't believe my parents had just agreed to let her ride a bike while she was here. there had been no arguments or anything - I asked if I could and got told the same thing I was told every time I wanted to do something cool... No.

I felt her looking over me, her cool breath blowing gently on the back of my neck. She was closer than usual. _Oh no, was she a... lesbian? _

I jumped as an unexpected ringing started. The phone. Who would be calling athalf one in the morning?Something must have happened. Would it be something that would stop me going to Vicky's party? I knew Grandpa William had been sick but he wouldn't... The ringing stopped and I heard my Mother's tired voice.

"Hello? Oh hello Karen**." **

_Mike's mom? What could have happened?_

"No... No... Mike's not here. Jess didn't go to the movies tonight... What? She went to the store earlier... Wait, I'll ask her."

I shut my eyes tightly and pretend woke up slowly as Mom came in and placed her hand on my shoulder. I took the opportunity to look round at Kiazna - in bed acting totally dead to the world.

"Jess, honey..."

"Mmmm?"

"I've got Mike's Mom on the phone - she's a little worried."

"What? Why?" Keep it sleepy Jess...

"Well, he's not back yet. Did you see him when you went to the store?"

"No, he went with Bella..."

"Oh... Do you know who else?"

"No. Angela was supposed to go but didn't."

"Right. Okay."

"Do you know if they were going anywhere other than the movies?"

"Not as far as I know."_ I'll bet he's in her bed right now. Bitch._

"Okay... Go back to sleep now..."

"Okay, Mom. Night."

I turned over and waited until Mom had closed the door.

"No Jess hasn't seen him - she said it was just Mike and Bella as far as she knows so maybe... Oh, no answer? Might be worth going round. Okay... Well, let me know if... Night."

The moment I heard Mom's door close I picked up my phone and speed dialed Lauren. She picked up straight away.

"Lauren?"

"What time is it?"

"Never mind that - you're never going to believe this."

**Laurent POV**

I could hear the screams from the end of the road. Any human who came this way would have to get a lot closer but Victoria was not being as careful as she should be. Driving down the dock I took a moment to appreciate the spot Victoria had chosen. It was so desolate and beautiful. The fishing boats from the nearby village creaking in the bay, all totally deserted as the men had all gone to help the search for the remains of our lunch yesterday.

They're only humans. They'll never find us with their sticks and yelling. But if Victoria doesn't stop that girl screaming... I parked the car outside the door not caring if it looked odd - by the time daylight came it wouldn't be there anyway.

As soon as I opened the car door a breath of wind blew a scrap of material into my face. Ah Victoria, when are you going to stop tearing your clothes off? Her squeal of delight reach my ears as she cried out for Niko, presumably, to perform again. I remember that Niko had left our little group to start his own games to impress us. I don't think he ever realised that none of us noticed. I didn't care how the meal came as long as it did, Victoria only had eyes for James and James only had his eyes on the prize.

I would make sure she got away and then I was done. A quiet life, a little traveling, back to a little old fashioned feeding... Maybe if I got Irina back on a more natural diet she wouldn't be quite so annoying.

The sight I walked in on made me want had happened. Victoria was naked, Niko was shirtless, moans were coming from the human boy was curled up against Bella's side. Bella was screaming as Niko passed an injury from her to whoever the owner of the t-shirt was.

"Laurent, join us."

"Certainly, just thought you might be hungry?"

"You brought a snack? Excellent. Yes, we are working up quite the appetite here."

I stepped back to the car and pulled the gestured for the entirely terrified teenage girl to join me. She knew what I was having seen me drain her lover.

"Follow me, my dear."

"Ooo, is she a good girl?"

I laughed, remembering how I found her.

"Hardly, I killed her boyfriend while he was still inside her."

Niko smiled at this and I remembered his delight in post coital blood. Victoria took the girl's hand and pulled her over to where Bella lay still moaning in pain. I saw her leg lying at the odd angle and realised that Victoria had recreated James wounding - she really was out to get her.

Niko was sniffing the air, "She's bleeding."

"Yes, the bad man was rather rough." I remembered the screams of delight as I had approached the car. "I think she enjoyed it though."

"My kind of girl." Victoria laughed as Niko unbuttoned lifted the girl's shirt to take a look. "Yes, she has many human bite marks here."

"Let's add some more."

I turned away as they bit in. This kind of cruelty was unnecessary. I was looking at Bella's face, drowsy with pain as I saw something pass across it. Pleasure.

And then I smelled something new hit the air. More blood, mixed with arousal.

Niko was brushing up against Bella, as he was drinking from the girl. I laughed out loud.

"Looks like Edward never had fun with his little human pet."

Victoria broke off "What are you talking about?"

I pointed to Bella's jeans where spots of blood were appearing between her leg.

"Niko, did you mean to do that?" He dropped the now dead body to the floor and looked up, smiling wryly.

"Sorry, I thought I could cause her a little extra pain. I didn't realise the meal would find it pleasurable."

"Wonderful." I muttered, looking at the body and a new thought came into my head.

"Victoria, if you keep stacking up the body count like this the Volturi will get interested."

"Let them. What can they do to us?"

"Well, they can..." Victoria held up her hand and shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, Laurent. Don't spoil my fun."

"Fun. Right."

"Mmmm... okay. On with the work of the day. Legs to be mended! Laurent pick a number between one and ten." She skipped over to a table by the side of the room where a collection of odd items lay.

"Four"

Her hand drifted over the collection as she counted, an ornate hair comb, a Little Book of Calm, a greasy t-shirt, a piece of sheet music, a monkey wrench, a fabric swatch, a trainer, a schoolbook and a postcard from Florida; but it was the item in the middle of the table that she had designated as number 4 - a bookmark - that she picked up.

"Oh I so hoped it would be this one." she smiled again.


	9. Chapter 9: What Your Soul Sings

**A/N - There is still a poll on my profile so you can tell me who's POV you would like to see more of...**

**This took longer than I thought. I got a new job so was studying hard for the interview, then got sick and then 500 refreshes later broke into the fabled vaults of - hurrah... But enough with the excuses. **

**Massive thanks to all of you who add, alert, favourite and review - I'm really really grateful.**

**You are either going to love me or want to throw things at me after this.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously in no way talented enough to own any of this. All hail the Meyer!**

**Chapter 9 - What Your Soul Sings**

**MikePOV**

Bella's moans were so... erotic. Her gasps of pain sank through my skin and pierced my heart in ways the burning pain never could. I felt it when they did whatever they did and broken my fingers. I felt _her_ and I wanted to feel her that way again.

I could feel her leg shiver against mine. I was so glad they hadn't moved me again. Bella's chest was rising and falling as she panted in pain and, oh, how I wished she was panting for me. Her leg felt so good and I loved the way her hip was pressed against me. Could she feel the desire I had for her, even through the pain? _Yes, Bella, I can get it up for you even when I am scared out of my mind and burning up. Especially when you smell as good as you do._ Maybe it was because I was so close, my nose resting on her shoulder and all, but I had never noticed just how strong the almost floral smell was. It was so strong I could almost taste it. Could I?

The girl. They killed the girl and I found myself not caring. It wasn't Bella. It wasn't me. Am I a bad person for not caring now. But that was ages ago. They had been arguing since about a bookmark. The redhead, _Victoria, _she really wanted to use it, the French guy thought it was too early and the other dude was too interested in doing things with the blood that I never ever wanted to see. I did, however, want him to do that thing with Bella and I again. After the initial pain, the burning had increased around my fingers and then lessened a little. I felt a little less... less... I don't know. It hurt less, It was like, by helping Bella, she was helping me... and I wanted to help her help me.

Because I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this. This... oh god damn that hurt. The burn was really attacking my stomach right now, ripping apart my insides...

The speeded up argument started to become clear in my ears, like someone had slowed the tape down.

"We have to move them soon. And it will look odd if we carry her. She has to walk out of here. Walk." The redhead was almost screaming now.

"Okay, yes, I agree with you there but..." The French guy was very angry. He pointed at the blood guy, "The Volturi know about him, and if you do that to one of us they are going to find out."

"Laurent, my paranoid little friend, they would agree with what I am doing. Revenge for the murder of James is in their little rules."

"Mate for mate. Hurt her, kill her, cause her the worst pain imaginable and get off on it like you always do, drink her blood and let's get out of here."

"Scared are we?"

"Not scared. I just don't want to fight an entire coven."

"Well, what do you suggest instead?"

The French guy seemed to consider his options, "Let me try something. Let me see if I can satisfy your wants."

And my heart broke when I saw the redhead nod. Oh, Bella...

**LaurentPOV**

Did I really want to hurt Bella? Could I really be bothered by this? I could just accidentally snap her neck and then all this would be moot. I could walk away now and let Victoria face the Cullens and the rest of them. She would be dead in moments and I would be home free. Bella, though, how to hurt her when she has already experienced physical pain and her heart is broken... Ah, yes. Of course.

She had her eyes closed, and if it wasn't for the tears and the rapid breathing one could almost believe she was asleep; but the telltale signs were there. She was pretending to ignore everything around her. I imagine she was hoping this was a nightmare she would wake up from; maybe she didn't care for the boy with the hard on lying beside her - maybe we took the wrong one? Maybe she had decided now she had tried the older end of the market, she was going to shop in the younger section now. I wonder, did she know the secrets of the boys family. I hadn't smelled the stench that had risen from those lands in a few hundred years, and I was surprised but the youngster I had snuck by had been more surprised. He ran to raise the alarm and I let him go. Who knew how close the others had been? If I told Bella this would she believe me?

No matter, this wasn't what she _didn't _want to hear.

"Bella, my dear..." I saw her stiffen, her breathing shallow. "I know you are awake. I just want to talk."

She opened her eyes and blinked at me.

"Laurent?" she almost smiled. "You came back."

_Oh, this would be easy._

**JacobPOV**

Okay, Jakey-boy. If you can kick the door closed and not scream in pain, you will be able to drive to Bella's and make sure she is safe. Okay? One... two... three... Ugh. My eyes teared for a second. Not so bad. Doors closed. No screaming. Mission accomplished. Now, to make it out of the house and into the car.

Sam was on the phone talking to one of the Makah leaders who was clearly telling him something of great import. I signaled to him that I was just going to walk round the house and check my leg. He waved me off and went back to the conversation. The night air felt good, but like morning was going to break soon. It was so quiet. The world was holding it's breath. Even the trees that had been screaming at me before were still. What horror lay in this silence? Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Dad.

Decision. If I get into the car and it doesn't start first time then Sam will hear and have me out of it before I can try again. Bike? Can I make it to the garage before he sees. I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten at the challenge of making it there before him.

Ten agonising minutes later I was at the door. I had fallen once, and my wrist throbbed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should take the car after all. It won't let me down. And I just want to go to Bella's, see that she is alright and then I'll come back. Half an hour at the most. Okay, an hour. Tops.

The garage door squeaked so loudly, and the moonlight that streamed in guided my way to the canvas covered shapes at the back. I had made some modifications to my bike after the last time Bella and I had been out. I could see in my head the determined smile as she pushed herself faster and faster, and then the horror of the cut. She was so brave, so totally unbothered by the injuries, so calm. She would be fine with the werewolf thing, right? She had loved a vampire, maybe she could love me too?

I had pushed my bike for about 5 minutes and judged the distance from the front door to be about 200 yards. I should have enough time to get away, right? I swung my leg over the seat, placed my foot on the kick start and prayed.

_Please. Just this once._

The noise was so loud but yes, yes, Yes! The engine roared to life. I looked towards the house and saw Sam's figure running towards me but I was gone.

"I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled at him, and he mouthed something at me but I couldn't hear him. I did, however, hear the howl.

Clear roads and reckless driving got me to the front door of the Swan's in ten minutes. No lights came on as I parked up at the front, next to the truck. Well, at least she had stayed home. Now that I was here what was I going to say?

_Hi Bella, yes, I know, it's 3.15 am. Why am I here? Um... Well, you know those stories I told you an age ago about how the Quileutes are descended from wolves? Ta-da! But don't worry, because I'm going to protect you from vampires... but I guess you know about them already... but I might get angry and kill you..._

What a mess.

I looked up at the house, at Bella's window and thought about scaling up the wall but noticed the front door was open. And that's when it hit me. The smell. Sickly sweet and... oh_ fuck. _ Blood. Oh no, I'm too late. I ran in and flung the door open wide. And my heart stopped.

It was everywhere. Someone had a party in here. I ran back out and threw up on the porch.

And then my ears picked up the sound of bubbles, and gut-wrenching moans and I knew I had to go back in. Come on Jacob. Come on. You're a fucking wolf. Pull your shit together. It took less than a breath to find him. The Chief. His eyes locked closed, shivering on the couch. I ran over to him.

"Chief Swan? Charlie?" His eyes flew open and I knew that I would never experience horror like what he was going through. I started hunting for his phone. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No." His voice was raw, like it was coming from the depths of Hell. I went back to him. "You need a doctor."

"No. Find Bella. Get her away from the monsters. Tell Billy. You look after her." He gasped again and coughed. The blood covered my face and shirt, but I didn't care.

"Where is Bella?"

"Gone."

The fear that had been screaming to be let out threatened to take me over.

"Did she get away?"

He shook his head, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know.

"Jacob, please..."

"How can I help you, Charlie?"

"Knock me out. The pain..." His back arched against whatever was torturing him. "Knock me out."

"Fine, but then I'm calling an ambulance."

"Fine. Hit me."

I really didn't want to. Weren't you supposed to keep injured people awake?

"Please..."

What are you supposed to do when you are being begged by the father of the girl you love? _Whatever he tells you to._

I drew my hand back, and punched forward. The shivering stopped straight away. At least he was out. I started to dial 911, and was grateful for the silence.

It was too quiet.

"911 Emergency - how may I direct your call?"

It was_ too _quiet.

The moaning has stopped... the bubbles had stopped... the breathing had stopped... Oh God. _The breathing had stopped. _ I dropped the phone and shook him. His head hung loosely and banged against the coach arm.

I've killed him.

I've killed him.

I've killed him.

**Mrs Newton POV**

That's absolutely it. I have had enough. Mike is going to be grounded until his thirtieth birthday. Truck? Gone. Friends? Gone. School... I may have to look into home-schooling and chaining him to a desk. There is no excuse for this. No excuse at all.

If I find them at the Swan's and find out they have been ignoring the many many phone calls I have made I will have to be restrained. He will know true pain.

Did he really think I would be fooled into thinking I was in his room just by him leaving his truck outside? I was a teenager once too, Michael Newton!

What number was the Chief? Oh wait. There's his car... and Bella's truck... and a motorbike? Chief Swan allows his daughter to ride a bike? I may have to re-evaluate my opinion of him at this rate.

I slam my door and want to wake up the entire house, I am beyond politeness.

Wait.

There is something wrong here. The door is open.

A sense of dread fills me and I walk up to the darkness, my eyes quickly becoming used to it. There is a sound. A sobbing. There is something very very wrong here.

I stumble and am on my knees before I realise what has happened. Who would leave a bag in a doorway? Bella's...

There's someone behind me... Looking at me...

I turn and look up, he has blood on his hands.

Oh God.

**JacobPOV**

Help me. Help me. Help me. Am I even speaking? She looks so scared.

He isn't moving and you don't know what you should do... Find Sam. He will know what to do. Oh why did you come here? Bella. Oh God. Find Bella. No. NO.

You are nothing but a killer a murderer a _monster_ now. And that is what monsters do. Maybe you should just give in to your true nature and kill her too...

No. No. _No._

Run.

Find Sam, he will know what to do.

I step forward and she steps back, falling over something. Oh... Bella's bag. Bella. They have her. And you are the only one who knows.

The trees cover me and I feel everything shift.

**APOV**

"Hang on patching you in... I think..." _Is it the red button or the blue?_

Emmett laughed, he knew I hated this thing. "Blue, Alice, blue."

"Okay. Can everyone hear me?"

Emmett, Carlisle and Esme answered.

"Jasper?"

"Press the blue one again."

"Jasper?"

"Alice?"

Got you. Okay, now we can begin.

"I know you are all frustrated with me not telling you anything but what's the point in me telling you the future when I know it will change as soon as you all get involved. All I can see now is what will happen if we don't do anything."

I could hear Rosalie start a sentence that would only annoy everyone so I spoke over her.

"But that's not what I am calling about. Now Jasper, tell Carlisle about Edward and the woman."

Jasper began telling his brother everything and I let my mind wander back to Forks. I couldn't see Charlie anymore. His future had gone. The last time I had checked it was so dizzying I had to look away. But, oh... Carlisle would go to his house and there would be yellow ribbons on the door. Oh...

"Emmett, did either of your singers affect you this way? Has anyone felt that before? Except you Rosalie - everyone irritates you."

They all laughed as Carlisle promises to look into it. Emmett was asking me a question.

"Alice? You there, Alice?"

"Yes... Yes... Sorry, just thinking."

Everyone went quiet. I know they were expecting answers I couldn't give them yet.

"Can you tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Will there at least be a good hire car in Seattle?"

More laughter, everyone trying to keep light, pretend that everything was fine.

"Yes, there will be a veritable choice for you..."

Jasper muttered to Edward "Hey can you hear that?"

"Yeah... What is that?"

_Trees... spinning... smoke... fire... metal screeching in the air. _

This one was right now. I could tell them this.

"The plane is going down."

And I collapse hearing the click as the phone goes dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Keep Breathing

**A/N - Again, massive thanks to those of you who reviewed. You are all too kind... or crazy... :) **

**There is now a forum for this story over at Twilighted... twilighted[dot]net[slash]forum[slash]?f=19&t=2822**

**...where i will be dropping answers to any questions or bits more that might be interesting to some but don't really fit in.**

**Oh and if you want to see more of someone's point of view the poll is still on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously in no way talented enough to own any of this. All hail the Meyer!**

**Chapter 10 - Keep Breathing**

**RPOV**

Okay. I'll admit it. I was scared. The plane is going down. You never bet against Alice. You're on a plane. The plane is going down.

"What the fuck did she mean?" Emmett was frantically redialing the house and getting no answer. "What plane? Ours? Carlisle's? Jasper's? Whose? When?"

Emmett wasn't even looking at me so I grabbed the phone from him and dialed over and over. I had always been quicker than him. The look on his face broke my heart and I wanted to stay angry at him... but if we were going to plummet into the damned Atlantic then it wasn't going to be mad. Who knew how long it would take to swim back to shore?

If we could have cried I think Emmett would have been sobbing his heart out. His beautiful chest was rising and falling quickly as the panic took over, and I did what only felt natural.

His reaction was insane. He pushed me back against the seat and I heard it crack under me.

"How the fuck can you think of something like that when two members of our family are in real danger?"

I stood up, smoothing down my top. "Real danger... Come on, Emmett... They jump out before they hit the ground... all is fine."

"Fine? We don't know if it's fine - Carlisle only theorised that. That kind of force... And the explosion... fire..."

His anger drifted away into a thousand yard stare that scared me. The look on his face made me think I may never see him laugh again.

"Hello?" A disembodied voice came from the phone.

"Alice?"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes. What plane is going down?"

"There's going to be so much blood. I'm not sure he'll be able to contain himself."

"Jasper..."

"No, not Jasper..."

**EPOV**

_Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done..._

The engines are screaming, we must be close to the ground.

_I knew it... I knew it... I knew it..._

_Am I still dreaming?_

_How did that woman know? Is she a terrorist? Oh God. This is going to be horrible..._

There's an alarm and, ha, oxygen masks so at least the humans will be subdued as they die.

_Edward._

_I never got to do anything with my life..._

_Edward, we have to jump. Remember what Carlisle said..._

_I never told her I loved her..._

I told her I didn't love her... She's never going to know.

_I can't believe my last meal was a bag of peanuts and a warm Chardonnay._

_Edward, if we don't jump you won't see Bella again._

Bella... Bella... Bella... Never see Bella again. The way it has to be.

_Edward... _

_I don't care if every person on this fucking plane dies I am just too important to not live. This had better be the safe seat. _

I don't care if I do or don't survive. It's better if I don't.

_No. Edward. Stay. I can't stop the panic. The fear. Oh Alice. I love you and you will be in my heart forever... _

_If there is a god in heaven..._

_Help me..._

_Help us all..._

_I can't believe this is how it ends._

_Edward... Don't do it, hold onto the goodness in your soul..._

One last time...

**CPOV**

"Oh Esme..."

My darling wife was rocking in her seat, the way she had been since the phone had gone dead. She was muttering under her breath about the cold dark ocean... But I knew that they wouldn't be over an ocean yet.

"What ocean, love?"

She looked at me like I was mad.

"The Atlantic."

"They won't be over the Atlantic yet - not for another hour or so."

"Carlisle, they left England about six hours ago - they will be nearly over Newfoundland... My son... My daughter..." and her body started to convulse in tearless sobs.

"Newfound..." Oh. "No, Esme. The last person to speak had been Jasper. I think it's their plane that's going down."

"Edward... Jasper... My sons..." She stood and grabbed the phone calling Alice.

I ran through my head the many many problems that Jasper and Edward would face. The plane could explode, they were somewhere over South America and it was the morning... It would more than likely be sunny, there would be blood and recent events had shown how volatile Jasper still was around people he cared about - around a lot of strangers? But then Edward had been acting strangely too. It sounded as if this woman was another of Edward's singers. HIs over reaction to her personality flaws was so unlike him under normal circumstances. But he seemed to be able to control himself enough to not kill her. So long as she didn't bleed... Oh, there was no way this was going to end well.

Esme hung up the phone and looked at me. "It is their plane. Alice says there's another problem though."

**JPOV**

The sound that the plane was making was so familiar to me. The screaming of the metal sounded like every newborn I had ever killed, the screaming and the tearing of metal. Every single pain filled face was shooting through my mind feeding into the self loathing and horror. The panic from the other passengers had long become irrelevant to me as my own panic about never seeing my goddess, my angel, my life, my love again overtook me. I almost forgot that we could save ourselves. I could see her face in the diner as I walked through the door, the smile, the gentle admonishment for keeping her waiting, her hand stretched out to lead me into a better life.

"Oh Alice..." I whispered into the storm.

The seatbelt sign had clicked on a few moments ago but neither I or Edward had bothered. I knew the only way to survive this, if we made it to the ground, was to get out of here fast. I don't think edward had even noticed.

I almost didn't feel the shifting in emotions from the time bomb beside me. I almost missed the growl building in his chest but I couldn't run from the lust, not for sex, not for blood but the lust for someone's death. I had felt it come from edward only once before and that had been as we had started to run towards the dance studio all those months ago in Phoenix. Absolute hatred, absolute disgust, absolute want and horror at the want, a downward spiral of lust - emotions that filled me with a dark aching emptiness. All focused on one person.

_Edward, don't make any decisions until we're on the ground. We're right over volcano terrain - relatively soft and dusty ground. We will not explode on impact. It's going to be horrific but we will walk away from this... just as long as the pilot knows what he is doing._

Please let him know what he is doing.

I just want to see her one more time, to touch my lips to her soft skin and breathe her in until she fills me soul with the warmth of the sun. Please, oh higher power, God, Lord of all, please just one more time; and then you can throw me into the fiery pits of...

One of the sounds had changed whirring down as an engine exploded. There was a shockwave and a lurch to the side as the ground rose up to meet our undercarriage briefly. The shaking intensified and the world inside the plane began to lose cohesion.

_Edward, when we touch down I am going to punch out the door and we are going to run for cover. For all you hold sacred, Edward, don't stop unless you are sure no one can see you. The sun is full in the sky and now is not the time to feel comfortable about our differences. _

_Edward, are you even listening to me?_

I looked right into his face to see any acknowledgment of my instructions; but there was nothing but the shining black in his eyes and the almost maniacal sneer as he stared at the woman. She had to be some kind of singer. She had to be. I could feel fear and disdain pouring out of her, and dreaded to think what Edward could hear pouring out of her mind. Did she not sense the danger she was in?

The scream from the remaining engines got almost too loud and I turned my head to look out of the window as the ground come firmly into view. There was no sound at all for the briefest moment as the tail section came in to contact with the ground and we were pointed at the sun second. My angel's voice whispered my name and I watched the light drift across my hand. This was a nightmare. We landed down and the momentum carried us forward up a slope of the largest volcano in the area.

_Edward, are you ready for this?_

The vibrations were causing the overhead compartments to shower us with the luggage it held. I, unnecessarily, pulled Edward out of the way of a falling laptop bag and he looked at me with unseeing eyes. Behind him I saw a First Aid kit fall and hit the woman squarely in the head. The smell from the spreading wound hit me at the same time as the sight and I stopped breathing.

_Edward, don't breathe..._

But it was too late. He whipped his head around, growled and stood before I could comprehend what this intense feeling was. By the time I realised he had already begun to pounce. I grabbed for this missile of bloodlust and missed. His hands were already round her neck and twisting before I had stood up. He began to pull and the scream that had been building ended abruptly as her head separated from her shoulders, just as I slammed into the whole horrible tableau.

The blood gushing out of the body was almost comical; covering both of us in its heat as I slammed both of us against the wall of the cabin. This caused the metal to buckle and the windows to blow out, our shapes embedded forever. Edward was trying to grab onto me with his free hand, whether it was to save himself or kill me I didn't really have the time to figure it out. I only felt the blood, I only heard the screaming around us, I only saw the edge of the ridge we were sliding towards at a breakneck speed, I only knew that this was the end for all the humans on this plane.

Wishing for a moment I had my love's skill for seeing the future, I threw Edward across the cabin at the door hoping it would give way, and smiled as he landed outside in the dust. I jumped out after him as the plane shot over the edge and ended in a fireball that nearly ended us.

**EPOV**

What was Jasper saying to me? Why would I want to leave this plane? This could be the end for me. No more pain, no more being alone, no more waiting for Bella to leave this Earth so that I could follow. I get to go first. I get to not exist...

Another wave of panic flowed over me, and I heard every voice scream as the back of the plane landed on the ground. I could smell blood behind me and knew that some of the passengers at the back had been crushed. It was breaking me but I wasn't going to move from where I was. If I so much as swallowed I was in trouble. Just concentrate on being still. Wait for the plane to get on the ground and then we will see what we will...

_Edward, are you ready for this?_

Ready for what? The plane was going to explode. It had to end me. It had to.

Jasper grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I saw the bag pass by, right in front of my face. I was confused. My head would have done more damage than any bag could have done to me, and I turned to look at him, momentarily forgetting my resolve. His face, full of concern, dropped into horror and he became still.

_Edward, don't breathe..._

And that's when I felt the creeping realisation that everything I wanted was waiting for me on the other side of the cabin. Everything I desired and needed to make my existence complete. So warm and spicy - cloves cracked open, cinnamon sticks, mulled wine... yes... I had to have it and I was out of my seat before I told my body to move. In one easy step I had my hands round her neck, the wound dripping onto my fingers. The blood screaming at me to release it. I held on tighter to make sure she couldn't move and bent slightly to taste, when I felt Jasper push my away and her head came off her shoulders. And in that moment I became two voices - the darkness that reveled as the hot sticky nectar gushed over my face and body, and the light that cried out in awfulness of the sight.

As we slammed into the wall I reached for Jasper to push him away. I was the monster here. He shouldn't be near me. No one should be near me. Maybe he understood this as he shifted and then I felt myself flying through the air again. He had thrown me at the buckling door. As I hit it I felt the lock pop and it shot out of it's frame. The ground outside was black and I hit it hard, sending plumes of ash around me. Maybe I was already in hell and the sun was just lighting the way. Jasper landed beside me and I looked at him to see the backdrop disappear in flames.

Yes. This was hell.

What was he saying to me now? Move? Why? We were gone Jasper. It was all over. I can't believe he didn't get it and started to laugh. I felt the annoyance flowing out of him but it just made me laugh harder. I felt a little hysterical. Who knew hell could be this amusing? He was holding his hand out to me, asking me to give it to him. Give what?

I looked down at my hand and saw what I was holding. A head.

**APOV**

They made it out. I knew Jasper wouldn't leave me. I knew he would come back to me. But now they had bigger problems. And not just the fact that Edward had hold of a human head. The blood still dripping out of it was splashing against his shoes, but that would wipe off. Both of them looked like they had been bathing in a slaughterhouse. The brightness of the blood in the sunshine would have been blinding had they not been sparkling.

They had landed on the side of Cotopaxi volcano in Ecuador - a fact they would learn when they started to descend and hear the rescue teams coming. They were in the open, there were hundreds of people coming to the crash site to add to the hundreds of climbers and tourists that were in the area. The nearest airport was about 50 miles away over wide open plains. It was a cloudless day. And darkness wouldn't occur for about fourteen hours... and I didn't need a vision to know there was no way Edward was going to lay low for that amount of time.

The phone rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he would call me eventually.

"Jasper..."

"God, Alice, I've been trying to get through to you for a while." Not Jasper. Tanya.

"Tanya, now is not a good time."

"I know, I don't want to block the line for what will be another mammoth lovefest. Just thought I should let you know we will be landing in Seattle just before seven. Where do you want us to go?"

"Oh... erm... go straight to the house in Forks. Carlisle and Esme will already be there. Rosalie and Emmett will be about three hours behind you."

"I suppose you'll be coming with Jasper?"

"Yes." Go on Tanya, ask about him

"Oh... and Edward still with him?"

"Yes, Tanya."

"And when will they be..."

"God, Tanya, I don't know." The silence on the phone was shocking to me. I always get surprised when people are surprised when I say I don't know. I'm not God.

"You don't know."

"Their plane crashed, Tanya." I glanced at the television as the breaking news titles changed. "It's just breaking on the news now."

I heard her yell at Irina to switch the news on and took the opportunity to get rid of her.

"Sorry for yelling at you but I've got flights to organise."

"Of course, Alice, don't worry. If there is anything..."

Did she really think Edward was going to fall in love with her because she helped me? Poor delusional Tanya. After thanking her I hung up quickly and counted back from five in the hope that this simple prayer would be answered.

**LPOV**

Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella. If I make your heart ache so much that you want to die maybe Victoria will stop breaking your bones and will just kill you and I can get out of here.

"Yes, Bella, I came back." I crouched down by her head and brushed her hair out of her face. Mike's face stared at me across her chest.

"Victoria, can you remove that?"

She picked Mike up and threw him on top of some crates at the side. I heard a crack as some limb or another of his broke and the screaming started again. Bella winced and turned her head to look at him but the noise stopped as his body mended itself. He really was a lot further long than he should have been. Niko was going to play for a while and see how much time he could take out of the process. I didn't care as long as they were quiet.

"Laurent. I have to get out of here."

"I don't know what I can do to help that."

"She is going to kill me."

"That's not what you should be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of death. I just don't want her hurting anyone else."

"She wants her revenge."

Bella smiled at this.

"I know, she wants me to hurt like she does without her love." A small chuckle left her lips and I wondered if Bella had already broken. "She needn't bother."

"Why?"

"Edward doesn't care about me. He left me." Looking into her eyes I could see that this had destroyed the girl I had met briefly, and replaced it with this shell. But what would hurt her more? Hope or despair?

A little of both?

"There is no need to feel bad, Bella. That is just what Edward does."

She frowned at me, her nose wrinkling slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I spent some time with them when they came to Denali. They came to stay until they moved on. He was..."

"What? How was he?"

"Well, you effected him more than the others. Irina said she had never seen him quite so melancholy before. You were a special one."

"Special... one?"

"Oh, did you not know? This is how he fills his years. How did he put it?" I settled closer to her ear and half whispered to her.

"Humans for the love, vampire for the lust."

There is was, the first tear. Many more would follow.

"Like a sailor, a girl in every town they live in. the same story over and over... and then he returns to Denali to satisfy his urges. It's a little masochistic for me - tempting yourself to the point of exploding and not letting yourself go." The tears were coming faster now and her heart was pounding against her chest.

"The screams coming from Tanya's room that first night..." I stood over Bella looking into her eyes, and smiled. "But you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Her throat loosened for a second and a strangled moan slipped out. She started to shake as her nightmare's came true.

"He was never going to stay, it was just a matter of time... but you held his interest for less time than anyone else. So don't feel bad Bella, just know that you were boring. It's a good thing. If he found you interesting he definitely would have killed you"

She squeezed her eyes shut and I remembered one of the things Victoria had boasted about. I muttered under my breath and she laughed out loud. She grabbed the item from her collection of trophies and raced out to the car.

As the music drifted into the warehouse I remembered the day Irina told me about the CD.

"_Oh Laurent, it was so romantic. Edward wrote all these songs, and he put them on a CD for her... and then... Oh Rosalie, tell Laurent what he did."_

"_He put the CD under her floorboards so his love would always be with her." I liked Rosalie - her anger was so arousing._

Bella was whispering something.

"Where did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"My CD..."

"Oh, no, this is isn't yours. I copied this from Tanya. I like the melodies - he really was quite talented."

And I watched her face as the last ounce of hope left her... Victoria was standing next to me looking at Bella's face as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"That's beautiful work, Laurent."

"Thank you Victoria."

"But no where near enough."

Damn. My phone was ringing. I ran outside and answered it.

"Hello Irina."

"It's terrible."

"What is?"

"The plane crashed, and Alice doesn't know if they are okay. It's all over the news and they have to get out somehow. Do you know anyone in Ecuador?"

"Ecuador? What?" What the hell is she talking about?

"It's like you're not listening. This is an emergency, Laurent. Tanya is in bits."

"Your plane crashed? Are you okay?"

"What? No. We're fine. Edward and Jasper. Their plane crashed!"

Excellent.

**A/N2: I would just like to apologise to faerie_kitten. I know I promised you half naked Jasper... He is coming. Very soon... **


	11. Chapter 11: Another Little Hole

**A/N: Lot's of storylines. Lots of plot. Lots of things to get through. Brain melting!**

**Forum: twilighted[dot]net[slash]forum[slash]?f=19&t=2822**

**Poll: On profile**

**Life: Out window**

**Love: For you all.**

**Go read: Last of My Kind by faerie_kitten -you won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer - then I'd have a reason to hang about on set all day and gaze...**

**Chapter 11 - Another Little Hole**

**JacobPOV**

The trees have gone silent on me. I can't hear them whispering to me and I can't feel the earth beneath my feel. I feel a branch snap back into my face and the blood drip from the cut in my cheek but I can't stop. I can't breathe and the burn in my chest is becoming unbearable.

I am a monster.

I hear a wolf howl in the distance and I turned round to run in the opposite direction. I don't even see the root as I trip over it and land in the woodland floor, leaves and moss springing up to cover me. Yes, bury me. Let me hide in the earth and disappear. My heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear the sobs erupting from my chest. I killed Chief Swan. i killed Charlie. I killed Bella's father.

_And I was seen._

My life is over.

The heavy breathing approaching me snapped me out of the painful circle and I sat up to face the end. I mean, there had to be some kind of rule about killing humans, and presumably an instant death penalty? Deal with all problems quickly and decisively? Well, good. I closed my eyes as I spotted the huge shape running through the trees.

_I'm sorry Bella._

The running skidded to a stop in front of me and there was nothing... No pain, no tearing or ripping just... nothing. I carefully opened one eye and got an eyeful of Embry's ass.

"Oh dude!"

"Hey, you looked Jake." He slid his ripped shorts on and sat on the floor in front of me. I shook my head and sighed. "So, what the hell happened?"

"Oh Embry... I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

I shook my head again, not wanting to say the words.

"Sam'll be here in a minute. He's really pissed at you, but don't worry about it. You're new. You'll get it soon."

"Get what?" I could feel the anger building, "How to be a monster? A killer?"

"Jeez, Jake, i thought you'd be cool with all this. I mean hanging out with the Vampire girl..."

"Don't call her that."

"Come on Jake, don't you think it's kinda funny that you have the same taste in girls as our mortal enemy?"

The few memories I have of Bella and that leech comes crashing through my head. Him kissing her when my father and I went to visit Charlie, seeing him forcing her to dance at their prom... and on her birthday when he refused to let her drive her own truck to his damn house. We might have the same taste but I would never treat her like that... like an _object_, I would never have left her in the woods, waiting to die... I would never...

I could vaguely hear Embry's voice, "Hey man, you might want to calm down..."

_Calm? _How could I be calm when _my_ Bella was out there, alone, scared, in _pain_?

I felt the burning build in my skin. Oh no... not again...

_Well, that's another set of clothes gone Jake. _I had seen Embry dissolve into a wolf in front of me and had been amazed. It looked so horrendous, like an explosion... and yet it felt easier this time.

Oh, the voices are back.

_That's just the way it is. So, come on. Let's go find Sam._

_I'm here, Embry, go back to the line and patrol. I'll take Jacob back._

_Sure thing boss. See you later Jacob._

Bye.

Sam turned his head and stared at me. _So, what happened?_

How could I tell him? I saw my fist hitting Charlie's face and the silence afterwards. I saw that woman's scared face... and then I looked up and saw Sam's concern. He knew?

_I see everything you see in your head. Brothers have no secrets. _

Damn it.

_This is a huge problem, Jacob. Do you think she could identify you?_

_I... don't know... _My bike...

_You left your bike there?_

I didn't think

_That's painfully obvious. Let's get you back, get some clothes and Paul, and then we'll go after the vampires..._

Bella...

_We'll get the vampires on the Makah res first and then we'll see about Bella._

I sighed, unable to fight anymore.

_We have to get you out of here for a while. _

**EPOV**

I killed her. _ I killed her._

Her blood is all over me. Her head in my hands.

I killed her.

I always knew the monster inside me would win and now it has.

_Oh Bella, I killed you. I'm so sorry._

She looks so different in death but I'd know you anywhere. Oh Bella. I killed you.

Jasper wants me to let go of you... of your beautiful face, but how can I when you are all I have left. Nothing else matters now. Nothing. You are dead, and I will never see your face blush or your eyes sparkle.

I shall just sit here with you for a while until the buzzing in my brain stops and then when I am clear I shall jump into those flames and it will all be fine.

I can't feel my arms and legs anymore, Bella. I can't feel anything except the rock on my face. Is this how I felt to you every time you rested your cheek on mine? Jasper is taking you away from me now, but that's okay. I don't deserve to have you near me.

Jasper is saying goodbye and he thinks I am a lost cause. Jasper is right. I am lost. I can never be found again now you aren't here to find me.

If I hide my face in my knees I will become one with the rock and will stop feeling this emptiness, Bella. The rock is solid and I will become solid too. The people who are coming up the hill won't even see me. The helicopter that I can hear in the distance will probably land on me and that will be fine too, Bella.

Jasper wants me to run. He doesn't understand yet. He doesn't understand there is nothing left now you are gone. No, Jasper. Leave me here.

Fine, take me somewhere else. I can be a rock anywhere.

**Mrs NewtonPOV**

Damn phone. Why can't I stop my hands from shaking?

"911 Emergency..."

"Hello... hello?"

"Yes, ma'am. How can I direct your call?"

"I'm at Chief Swan's house. I think he's dead."

"There is already a cruiser on it's way, ma'am."

There was a distant siren approaching.

"I can hear the sirens."

"An ambulance will be with you shortly."

"Thank you..." I hung up the phone as the cruiser stopped.

"Mrs Newton? Karen?" It was Keith and Jimmy, thank God, familiar faces.

"He's in there..." Keith ran into the house and I heard him swear. Jimmy sat me down on the front seat of the cruiser as another pulled up with the ambulance.

"There was a boy... from the reservation covered in blood. I think he killed Charlie."

Jimmy ran over to the other cruiser to tell them this and they pulled away towards La Push as the paramedics ran in to the house.

"One of the reservation elders was admitted to the hospital tonight. He had been attacked too."

He took my hands in his own and held them together. "Tell me why you are here, Karen?"

"Mike didn't come home tonight... He had gone to the movies with Bella."

Jimmy turned and yelled in to the house. "Check upstairs!"

We listened as Keith's heavy boots ran up. I could hear doors being flung open, and he shouted as he come outside again, "Nothing but his daughter's room looks like it was ransacked."

"But they're not here?" Mike wasn't here. My heart was tugged between relief and overwhelming panic. "Where is my son? Where is he?"

Jimmy rubbed my hands, "Karen, we'll find them. Don't worry."

Keith was standing at the door and ran to the ambulance following some order from the paramedics. "Jimmy give me a hand to get this stretcher in there."

"What?"

"They got a pulse."

**APOV**

Flames and sunlight. Too much heat. The dark grey of the volcano, the white of the snow, the red of the blood, the blue of the sky, the yellows and oranges of the sun and the fire. Too much colour. It's all too intense. It's all far too much.

I have to pull myself out of this and get my Jasper out of there. He is amazing me today. I always knew he had the control inside of him but to not...

And Edward, oh Edward. This is what you get for not looking after your thirst. I am so angry at you. And I hope I get to tell you that.

I was concentrating so hard on them but nothing specific about the future was coming to me. The colours and the heat, but nothing specific. I had only CNN and the internet to show me the way. The plane has landed in a ridge on the South side of the Cotopaxi volcano. It was an area surrounded by climbers and tourists. The crash site would be mobbed in no time at all. It was about 50-60 miles to Quito, where, thank the fates there was an international airport. Just had to get them there.

I just needed to speak to Jasper. I hope they had passports and at least one working cell phone on them or this was going to get complicated. Fast.

I looked at my own cell phone not recognising the sound coming from it at first. A text message. From Emmett.

**Tell me. Are they dead?**

Nothing like getting to the point Emmett.

**Not dead. Just stuck in our kind of hell.**

**Rose is basketcase. Wants to run. Thinks Volturi are coming. **

I let my mind wander to Italy for a moment and saw nothing unusual happening. They weren't even thinking about us. Carlisle hadn't called them about Edward's problem so we weren't on their radar at the moment. Good.

**No Italians coming. Tell Rose to calm down. Forgive her already. **

My eyes flicked up to the television as the anchor started talking about first pictures from the crash site.

Oh God. It was all gone. The whole plane. Everything was like it was in my head. My phone beeped again.

**Are you watching CNN? Where are they?**

**I don't know.**

I hated sending that message knowing how Emmett liked to believe I could always see, I hated how that phrase had become a huge part of my vocabulary today. I hated _not knowing._

**Jasper will be fine. Alice. Don't worry. We'll be there in 3 hours or so. Find them a way out.**

I loved Emmett so much. He was so like Jasper in a way; he always knew how to make the world simple.

**Thanks Emmett. See you soon.**

I turned back to my computer, forcing my eyes away from the billowing smoke, still hearing the explosions as the anchor said the words "There can be no survivors from a crash like this..."

Come on Jasper. _ Call._

**JPOV**

I had run 15 kilometres before I reached anything even remotely resembling cover. Bloody great mountain, little farms, huge plains and now finally a tiny patch of forest and... _good... _a small lake. Edward hadn't said a word when I took the head off him and dropped it into the fire. The look on his face had been so broken and the emotions coming off him were so strong, I wanted to curl up alongside him and let death take me, but the warm scent of many approaching human hearts had overwhelmed me for a moment and I broke out of Edward's reverie.

He hadn't said a word when I picked him up, and slung him over my shoulder. He was like a dead weight and I had no idea what to do. I really needed him to be _here_ with me. I needed help but mostly I needed a little time to figure it all out. I didn't even know what fucking country I was in. The helicopter flew over the plane from the other side and we were gone before it cleared the smoke. At the bottom of the slope I ran past an empty camp site - all the people had gone. I noted it's position ready to return when I had put Edward somewhere. His despair was almost crippling him but fortunately for me my determination to find a way back to Alice was enough to stop it crippling me.

He didn't say a word when I put him on the floor and he immediately curled back up into the fetal position he had been in before.

"Edward, I will be back in a moment. I just need to get something."

He didn't say a word.

_Please, Edward, don't go anywhere. I can't go chasing you all over today._

Nothing. I turned and ran back to the camp site. Clothes. We would need clothes and a map and... phone. _Phone. _I reached into my pocket. _Yes! _

I dialed and prayed for a connection. It was ringing...

"Jasper..."

"I love you Alice. I love you I love you I love you."

"Oh Jasper. I thought I'd never hear your voice again!"

"Alice... did you see?"

"I am looking at the plane now. It's on the news."

"Were we seen?"

"No. As far as the news is concerned everyone is dead."

"They are."

I had reached the campsite and listened carefully. No heartbeats. Good. I opened the first tent and was hit by the stale stench of human.

"No, the blue tent has the things you need."

"This is one of the many reasons I love you."

I opened the blue tent and grabbed the trousers, the shirt and the t-shirt I could see as Alice talked.

"There is a llama farm nearby. Eat. Make Edward feed too. Jasper, is he okay?"

"In so many ways no. He just ripped her head off."

"Oh God, Jasper... And now he's just gone. He's completely unresponsive."

"You've got to snap him out of it, Jasper."

"How?"

"I don't know... But be gentle... Like only you can be." She sounded broken.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"I can't see Edward at the moment. I see you but he is a blur."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him with me." I started running back to him. "Now, tell me, how are we getting out of here?"

"The first flight I can get you on is at 1.14pm - in 3 hours. The airport is in Quito - about 50 miles away. The llama farm has a truck."

"Quito? We're in Ecuador?"

"Did I not mention that?"

"No. Alice."

"You won't meet any of the Southern covens while you are there. I don't think."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was totally betting on Alice today.

"Jasper. Just in case you can't phone again. Continental desk... Tell me you have your passports?"

"Yes." I patted my jeans pocket. "Won't there be a problem though considering we're dead?"

"No. I messed with the passenger manifest as soon as you got on at Buenos Aires."

"Reason number two."

I skidded to a halt and approached Edward at human speed so as not to startle him.

"I'll call at the airport."

"Okay. Take the really dirty truck." I smiled into the phone and we hang up.

He really hadn't moved. The slight breeze that was making the sunlight race through the leaves was moving the parts of his hair not covered in blood but he hadn't moved a single inch. It was really disturbing. When he left Bella he would lie in his room on the floor alone but he was never still. He would mutter to himself or sob, or silently rock back and forth, holding himself tightly so as to make sure his body didn't fall apart. It had been excruciating for me to be around him then. Now. I could feel nothing... and that hurt more.

I realised I had been staring at him for more than a few minutes and if we were going to make that flight then I had to get him moving.

First things first.

I leaned him against the tree, his dead eyes staring out passed me. His lips quivered but he didn't say anything. I spoke out loud in the hopes that the noise would focus him... or something. Where was Carlisle when I needed him?

"Edward. I need to wash the blood off you. We have to catch another plane soon and we can't go looking like this."

I took my shirt off and then the t-shirt underneath it, ripping it in half. This I would be using as a wash cloth. The warm breeze felt good on my skin and part of me wished I could just lie here for a time and enjoy it. I took off my boots and placed them by the side of the lake, shoving the socks inside. I did the same to Edward and saw how the blood had somehow gotten between his toes. I dampened the end of one half of my t-shirt and washed his feet until they were pale white again. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I thought about telling him I was going to undress him but I knew that hearing the words would be hard for him and his turn of the century sensibilities. I thought about making a joke out of it but it felt wrong so I stopped procrastinating and leaned his body forward as I gently ripped his shirt away and let it fall. I pulled his t-shirt over his head and noted how the blood soaking his skin hadn't completely dried. It still glistened red in the sunlight and it still carried the faint scent of... No. Stop Jasper. I closed my eyes for a moment and held my breath as I unbuckled his jeans and slid them over his hips. Dammit, even his briefs were soaked with blood. I picked him up and lowered him into the lake before I removed them.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, "But I have no need to see your manhood."

Still no reaction.

I picked up my newly fashioned washcloth and wiped the blood off his legs, making sure it was all gone. The sun danced across the pair of us making our skin flash and glisten. As the blood turned the water around us red I heard the beginnings of a sound in Edward's chest. I paid no mind to it though and continued to wipe the blood away. His chest, stomach, back and arms were now clean. I quickly took care of his groin area and then slowly lowered his head into the lake to wet his hair. As I slowly pulled the dried blood out of his hair I noticed a slight movement under the water. Edward's chest was moving quickly. I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed but his mouth was open and I could here a sound building. His sobs were trying to escape but he wasn't letting them.

Then almost too softly for anyone to hear one word escaped.

"Bella"

And the tsunami of emotion he had been holding in was released.

**TanyaPOV**

I never watched the news. Human interest stories were just not interesting and the wars of man would be over before I started to care about them but right now I was just frustrated.

The annoying man with too much fake suntan was just repeating himself over and over and there was no new news. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were refusing to get excited about it telling me over and over that they both knew what to do in situations like this. There may be a few broken bones if they jumped from too high but they would be fine.

Irina was flitting about calling Laurent and telling him everything she was seeing on the news. She gasped when the pictures of billowing smoke appeared on the screen.

"_There can be no survivors from a crash like this..." _

"Oh Laurent, it's horrible. There is so much fire. And there is already a crowd of people there. Even if they got out of the plane, they are never going to get passed all those people."

I rolled my eyes at that. This was Jasper's thing... and Alice would guide them through. Yes, it was a sunny morning and night wouldn't come for about 14 hours but... they would get out. This was Jasper's thing... He would get Edward out.

"It just exploded again. Laurent. It's awful. I don't know what the family is going to do without them."

Edward would survive. He could survive anything. He had to.

**BPOV**

I wonder if this is what crazy feels like? I always knew... I always knew... Hope, the one thing that had stopped me losing it completely... the hope that Edward loved me, that there was some insane reason he left me, like he was doing it for my own good.

That hope... was a _lie. _

Every kiss, every caress, ever damn look had been a fucking lie.

I should have let him go in Phoenix. I know I forced him into staying... maybe he just hadn't finished playing with me yet. Maybe Laurent is lying... no it all makes sense. Of course Edward would never want to stay with me.

And what about Alice? Did she always know what was going to happen? She was never really my friend... Was I just a project for her? Is that the real reason she didn't say goodbye? She got bored of me too?

Oh my head...

But why would Victoria want to hurt me if Edward never cared for me? It doesn't make sense. Maybe she doesn't know... No, it was my fault Edward killed James...

I hope Victoria does kill me... Maybe if I beg her to. Would she do me this one kindness? Or was she just going to let Mike kill me.

Mike. He looked different. That really evil looking vampire had been making Mike scream for the last hour or so. He stopped when Laurent got on the phone.

Laurent... who is he talking to? Irina? Do the Denali's know that Victoria has me? Are they in on this? Oh God, maybe Edward knows? Maybe he really doesn't care... Maybe he's glad that Victoria is getting rid of his annoying human?!

Of course I have to suffer. Why is that other vampire coming towards me with a bookmark? A bookmark. I think I'll just give in and let the hysteria take me.

**EsPOV**

"Dr Cullen? Mrs Cullen? If you could please put your seat belts on. We will be landing at Seattle in the next few minutes. I understand there is a car waiting for you on the runway."

I nodded at the steward as Carlisle said thank you. He put the phone he had been typing into down.

"Still nothing?"

"No." He grimaced. "No connection at all. As soon as we get in the ground I'll try again."

I smiled, "So I get to drive?"

Carlisle laughed, knowing how much I hated driving with him in the car. When he tried to teach me it was the only time we had nearly come to blows. Edward taught me in the end.

"Okay, you keep trying to get Alice. I'll drive."

The plane landed with no incident and I was glad he had agreed to drive when I saw what Alice had sorted out for us.

I knew we had to get to Forks quickly but was there really any need for...

"What is that?"

"It's a Mercedes Maclaren SLR Alice knows I've been dying to test drive one of these."

"Now you get your wish."

I watched the smile on my beautiful husband's face as his eyes twinkled with desire for the car. Trust Alice to inject some joy into this day. The way he was running his fingers over it reminded me of this morning and my breath shuddered out wondering when we would be able to be together again. Carlisle looked up at me like he had suddenly developed Edward's ability and broke into a grin.

"Soon, my love. Let's get to Forks, hope Alice is wrong and then..." He took my hand, turned it over and kissed my palm before opening my door and letting me slide in. I started dialing Alice as he revved the engine and gunned it off the runway. I got an engaged tone and sighed relieved.

"Have signal finally. But she's on the phone."

"Try again in a minute or two." He smiled and I watched his lips press together in determination as he pushed down on the accelerator again. The car shot forward and the engine screamed as we passed Gig Harbour. Carlisle looked at me his face shining as he swerved round the only other car on the road.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Almost too much."

I could hear the revs building again and Carlisle shifted his weight slightly to go up another gear. He exerted pressure again and I almost missed the cracking sound that made the smile disappear. The sound that made the car wobble. The sound that flipped us off the road as we hit a small wall. The sound of Carlisle's leg cracking.


	12. Chapter 12: February Stars

**A/N - Sorry this took a while. Brain got too far ahead of myself and I found myself planning out the last chapter... forgetting I had about 9,000 between here and there that are completely unplanned!**

**Anyway, everything else is on the forum... the link for which is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: You know it and I know it. Stephenie is the one hanging around on set drinking coffee with the beautiful people.**

**Chapter 12 - February Stars  
**

**CPOV**

Over my many years serving as a doctor I have set hundreds of leg bones. When I first started and was still learning to control the constant bloodlust it was one of my favourite things to do. Unless the patient was very unlucky there was very rarely any blood to deal with, and I was more able to manipulate the injury than any of my human colleagues. The sense of relief when the cast or bandage was on, holding together the bones was almost always enough to calm down the patient enough to allow me to deal with anything else. But I never knew exactly how much pain they were in.

So once while with the Volturi I had asked Aro to break my leg so that I could experience the pain and have more empathy with my patients. Aro had delighted in my little experiments as he could then experience the pain without having the annoyance of dealing with the injury. That had hurt. I remember the snap, the throbbing and then the slow ebb as the pain went away over the course of a few hours.

This was different.

This felt as if my tibia had been quickly melted from the inside out by a burning fire. This felt as if the blood that hadn't run in my veins for nearly 350 years had suddenly come back and was boiling... it felt like the days I had hidden from the world and re-entered them as I am now. And the scream in my head sounded human and... female... huh.

It had been so long since I had screamed in pain that I was confused and embarrassed by the sound. Did I really scream like a girl? Emmett would never let me live that down. All of these thoughts stopped my concentration as I swerved across the road and clipped a bump just enough to start the world turning upside down. I knew that we would not be harmed by the crash itself but I wasn't sure if the sparks that would surely come from the impact would ignite the fuel... I looked at Esme to see her brace her foot against the dashboard and her arm against the roof. She was pushing against it so strongly that it was bending outwards. I gazed at her beautiful wrist as the car landed on its roof rushing against her hand and sending a shockwave all the way down her perfect arm. She looked at me as we skidded for a few seconds, the sparks hitting only the cracked windscreen, and I opened my mouth enough to tell her to get out.

She flicked her leg out and shattered the windscreen and hopped out; she turned to see I wasn't moving and grabbed my shoulder. She pulled me to her and carried me for a second before turning to look at the car, now about 50 yards behind us. She stood still waiting, I suppose, for the explosion... that didn't come.

Esme was holding me so tightly I could feel the tremors in her skin as her fear shot through her. I looked at her face. Her lips parted, eyes wide and knew that she was in some kind of shock.

"Put me down..."

She looked at me and took me to the side of the road. It hurt so much to speak, it felt like the venom inside me was coating my throat and I kept swallowing against it, like, I suppose, rising waves of nausea. It was odd. I was reacting to my injury the same way I human would - what was going on?

Esme ran her hands over my leg feeling the slight bump where the bone was pushing against the inside of my skin.

"What happened?"

"My tibia... and possibly fibula is broken..."

"But how?"

"I... don't know... There... was no impact before... There was a burning pain... and... ohhh..."

Another wave of pain shot through me and I quivered against it. Esme pulled her hands back.

"Not you... love..." The pain lessened slightly and I knew my venom was starting to heal the injury. She nodded and ripped open my trouser leg and gasped as she saw the sharp edged bump.

"Esme... you have to help me." I sat up to look at her and tried to hide the pain from her.

"How?"

"You'll have to straighten the bone... before... it heals crooked."

"I can't. What if I hurt you more?"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried. You're the only one who can."

"Okay..." She tore the trouser material off and laid it across my stomach; I swallowed against the pain and nodded. She pushed against the bump gently until it was flat again and then quickly wrapped the material around the effected area.

"Too many episodes of E.R." she muttered to herself before turning to me.

"How do you feel?"

I smiled, "I don't mind admitting I've had better days... I have never felt anything like this before." I chuckled, "I could really do with being unconscious right now."

Esme frowned, "Don't make light of this Carlisle."

My smile grew wider, "Well, after screaming like a girl the only way to go is up."

"Screaming like a...? What are you talking about?"

"When my leg... In the car... Don't try to make me feel all manly now... I know what I sounded like."

"All in your head, Carlisle. You never made a sound. The only sound was of this... The break... It sounded like a thunderclap... But you didn't scream."

"Okay, so what you are telling me is I've just admitted to my wife that I scream like a girl in my head? That I scream exactly like..." The realisation hit me hard.

She leaned over and kissed my head, "Like what?"

"Like Bella."

**APOV**

What the holy hell is going on? The world is spinning too fast and is coming off it's axis. I knew there was a reason I had to get that car but I never foresaw this. I shivered as I thought about the cute little convertible I had nearly ordered. Esme would have lost her head. I nearly beheaded Esme! I still saw them making it to Forks in the car but now less grandly. The car was covered in scratches and dints and the beautiful front nose was ripped to shreds. Of course there was no windscreen and Esme's hair was unbelievably windswept as she drove up the driveway. I would call soon and let them know the car would run again... but first I had to check everyone.

I still saw myself meeting Rosalie and Emmett at Pilwaukee in about an hour and a half. They would be in better moods but still unwilling to admit to the other what was going on. Emmett would give up first... Ew, I didn't need to see that. Why couldn't I put a ratings filter on these damned visions?

The Denali's would land at Sea-Tac in about an hour and Laurent would meet them there. Tanya would want to swop the BMW I ordered her for a Volvo, which they didn't have, which would make them leave 20 minutes later, but they would still get to Forks just after 9 a.m.

I raced upstairs to mine and Jasper's room as I saw the clothes they would arrive in at Seattle. I had a beautiful charcoal grey sweater that I had seen a while ago. That plus the new darkwash jeans would make Jasper look like himself and not the unco-ordinated mess that he would be. I sighed and went across to Edward's room to get him some clothes too.

As I opened the door to his room I watched the dust swirl across the surfaces. None of us came in here. It felt rude. I sat on his couch and looked at the half opened drawers and papers on the floor. Half finished compositions and letters all crumpled in a corner of the room. I gathered them together and put them on his desk. Maybe he would want them again... One piece caught my eye and I straightened it out, gasping as I read the first line. Oh Edward...

_Dearest Bella,_

_When you get this I will be gone... I will make you safe and then I will be gone. I told you that you would go on with your life like I never existed and by sending you this letter I am breaking even that most basic of promises but I feel like I had to say I was wrong. I always loved you, before you were born, before your mother and father were born... and I will always love you..._

The note ended and I gathered the rest smoothing them out too. The guilt was eating at me but I felt like I was seeing Edward again.

_Bella_

_The music means nothing to me without you here and I will never be able to play again without you by my side. My life is nothing but silence and I deserve only that..._

_Bella, my love._

_The pain that I caused you is coming back on me ten fold and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. Alice is trying to be so careful at not letting me know what you are doing, but as I saw your face I wanted nothing more than to run to your side and never let go..._

Damn, I thought I had been good at hiding that from him.

_My dearest Bella._

_I can't do this anymore. My dead heart is broken and life has no meaning for me anymore. I am leaving my family to stop hurting them. I will make you safe and then I will no longer exist. Thank you for making me feel like a man. I am sorry I gave you nothing but pain._

A harder piece of paper ripped in half was the next I straightened. On it was a photograph with Edward on it. I would recognise that suit anywhere - it was from the prom last year. Esme had the same photograph in the family album. Of course her's wasn't ripped in half - Bella was there too. I smiled wryly as I realised he must have Bella's half with him. I quickly text Jasper getting him to check the photo was still with Edward and then remembered I had told him to switch his phone off. Damn.

I laid the straightened papers on his desk and grabbed the last one to straighten it on top. It was a surprise to see my name on top.

_Alice_

_At some point in the future I am going to make a decision that you are not going to agree with and will want to stop. I am begging you to let me have this. You are the only one who can understand why I have to do this. You are the only one who has really seen Bella the way I see her, and you are the only one who can possibly know why I can't live without her. _

_I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Jasper. Please tell Rosalie that I blame her for nothing and thank Emmett for being there for me. You will know what to say to Carlisle and Esme. You always know what to do, even when you think you don't. My little sister, I love you._

_I have to leave to stop myself going back. I could never do that to Bella again._

_Edward._

That unbelievably selfish bastard was going to make me let him commit suicide and then tell everyone about it afterwards?! He thought about that? He thought about letting me be the messenger? I ripped the page in half and poked a fingernail through his photograph. Damn you Edward Cullen! I stared at the ruined photo for a moment and then smoothed the poked out edges back. He thought about it but didn't do it, like he never sent any of the letters to Bella.

Bella. I leaned my head on the desk and let my mind go back to the darkness. The end result was the same. We were still too late. Her body was broken and bleeding. She was not going to survive this, which pretty much meant the world was going to end. It was going to kill Charlie... Or had it already?

Oh, he was still alive... And still writhing in pain... It took me a moment to recognise the room he was in. He was at the hospital, and Dr. Snow was getting them to strap Charlie down while he shot him full of drugs presumably to calm him down. Oh, this was a disaster.

I dialed Carlisle's phone and Esme answered,

"Alice?"

"I am sorry I missed the cash. I don't know what happened..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

I sighed, "There's something bigger than that going on right now though."

"Bella?"

"No, it's Charlie... Can you put me on speaker?"

**VPOV**

When Laurent said he wanted a TV or a laptop to continue to torture Bella with; I thought he had finally drifted over to crazy town; and then he told me what had happened. It was like the fates were on my side. Had I pleased someone with the power to control the world? Did God exist and was he on my team? I worried slightly that he may have died and I wouldn't get my final revenge of draining his love in front of his face as he stood powerless to stop me. It would be less pleasurable to do in front of his family but I would take what I could get.

Laurent's mate was so good at giving me the information I needed it was almost like she worked for me. When I got back I would have to get Laurent to call her and find out if Dr Superior had enjoyed his broken leg.

The sky was a much lighter grey than it had been and these docks would be full of people very soon. I would need Kiazna here soon to tell the fishermen to keep away from the warehouse and tell them to ignore the screams I would be pushing out of Bella and was expecting from the boy.

He was transforming a lot quicker than I had hoped. I knew that Niko's power would have some kind of effect on the speed but this was incredible. Niko, having sat through a lot more transformations that I have, reckons we have cut at least half a day so far and wanted me to find someone to see if he can 'cure' the transformation and transfer the pain of the venom's burn to someone else. Boys and their little experiments!

I smelled him coming before I saw him. The stench of fish seeping through his pores as he walked up the path to the docks. I leapt into a tree to watch him walk by. I was still thirsty, I always was when worked up and torturing someone, but I think I had just found Niko's new toy.

I jumped down behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, his tired eyes widening as he looked me up and down before smiling lewdly.

"Sure I do honey."

I had taken the boy's t-shirt from him and had laughed at the message on it "You know you want me." The picture of the cartoon baby was a little disturbing though, but at least the man's reaction had been close to what I needed. I flashed him a smile and stepped closer - the smell of fish was almost overwhelming the blood that was pulsing quicker.

"Can you help me out?"

He puffed out his chest as he looked at mine again. "Any way I can."

"Do you have a TV I can borrow?"

"Er... yeah... in the boat."

"Excellent." I pressed myself to him. "Which boat is yours?"

"The Lucky Lad" I punched him in the head and lifted him onto my shoulder.

"Yes, you are."

**EPOV**

Jasper had left me by the lake to dry out... and get dressed. He had blown by wearing his jeans and pulling on a white western style shirt and he had left me... ugh... Obviously his wife's talent for choosing the perfect outfit hadn't been passed on. I would have to wear it though. My clothes were covered in the evidence of my crime. I had killed someone. Someone who was in no way a threat to me, someone who had done nothing more than be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone, no matter how hateful she was, who was just another in the six billion people on the planet. I still couldn't figure out why I had done it. It almost felt like my mind wasn't my own and how stupid was that?

But still. He could have picked up something better than these horrible climbing pants with the zip across the middle of each leg... and I'm sure the 'Positive Attitude' t-shirt was some kind of joke.

I could hear his returning and pulled the trousers on. I thought about the emotions he would feel coming form me and swallowed everything down except a determination to get on with things. I had been compartimentalising the 'big pain' for months now and this latest thing was just something else I would deal with when... I smiled... I would never have to deal with it. All this had gone on too long.

Jasper appeared through the trees with a llama on one shoulder and, oh, he was forgiven for the t-shirt... a puma in his other hand. He threw both animals on the ground and then bent over, shaking with hilarity. And then I saw the image in his mind of what I looked like. Long sleeved t-shirt, one leg covered in a full pant leg, the other covered only in the top half, the zip had torn as I had pulled them on and my ridiculously white leg sparkling in the mottled sunlight.

He threw me the puma as we calmed down and I drank carefully. I would just have to think of the good things and remain calm, Jasper could never know what I was contemplating... and I hoped Alice wasn't looking too far into my future. I really wished she would concentrate on someone else for now. We buried the bodies and Jasper threw the blood soaked clothes in the hole too. As he started to cover it all I jumped in the hole.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?"

"My wallet. I need..."

"I have your passport here."

"No." I found it and pulled it out of my pocket, checking the inside. The money was all stuck together. I pulled out my credit card and the most precious of my possessions and quickly put them in my pocket.

He looked at me confused as I jumped back out and continued to fill in the hole.

"Okay. So what's next?"

"there's a farm about 5 miles east. We're going to borrow their truck and go to Quito. Alice has sorted a flight out that leaves in about an hour and a half."

"How far is Quito?"

"From the farm, about 60 miles."

"Plenty of time."

Jasper hesitated. "Well, you haven't seen the truck."

His mind flickered and I groaned. A 1953 Chevrolet Pickup. And it was even in the same faded red. He winced at the despair I let go of for a moment before I gathered myself.

"It would be quicker to run."

"Yes." He agreed. "But in this sun?"

I nodded and we started towards the truck.

**Officer Chelle Rathbone POV**

I've only been on the force was a month. I mean, my God! I thought Forks was supposed to be a quiet little town. I remember Chief Swan giving me the speech.

_Don't expect it to be all guns blazing and excitement. The most we get is a few drunk teenagers and one or two idiots who get lost in the woods._

I had listened and had since gotten quite used to the slow pace of this town. It was almost hypnotic. Tonight had been a little less dull than usual. The hospital had called about another potential animal attack and Keith had rolled his eyes.

"Does the victim want to file a report?"

"No. It's just it's not a hiker this time."

"Oh, who is it?"

"One of the La Push elders - Billy Black. Charlie's friend."

Keith had gotten on the phone to call Charlie but there was no answer. They assumed he had already heard and was on his way. Me and my partner, who everyone called Skittle, because of his skill with the pins, got up to leave on the regular Friday night 'Randy Teens' patrol when the phone rang again. Keith and Jimmy flew out of the station and yelled at us to follow them to the Chief's house.

We were cut up by an ambulance and, I don't know why, but the sight of the lights flashing put the fear of God into me. Jimmy ran up to us as we pulled up.

"Charlie's been attacked. Karen Newton saw some kid from the reservation, he ran off. I'm guessing that bike is his."

As soon as I saw the black motorbike I knew who it belonged to. That punk had almost run me over a week ago when I was picking up some driftwood from the beach. I had seen him again later putting the bike away.

"It's the Black kid. Billy's son."

Skittle peeled away and we pushed it to the reservation. We hit every bump in the road as speed but there was no way we were slowing down. We wanted to get this kid. Little things ran through my head. He was huge, probably on drugs, all the La Push kids were the same. And he was friends with Bella, well, he hang round her a lot. What if Charlie had said something to him? Told him to leave her alone and he had snapped? Oh, was that why Bella had been so down recently - did that kid have something over her?

Skittle tapped me and pointed at the Black house. The lights were on and the front door was open. As we quietly got out of the car I saw two large figures in the house. Skittle whispered,

"Get your taser ready... I'll go in."

I nodded, too terrified to do anything else.

"This is Forks police department, put your hands in the air!"

There was a sound that sounded like growling and one of the figures ran out. I aimed but missed the trigger on the taser as the figure ran passed me and disappeared into the woods. I looked down for a moment and saw Skittle being pushed back, the other figure ran at me and I closed my eyes and fired. I heard an inhuman scream and opened them again to see the Black boy writhing on the ground his hands in front of him still covered in blood.

Skittle groaned from the door and pointed his gun at the boys head. "Gotcha."

**A/N2: Jasper and Edward's clothes are also on the forum! And I love you all for reviewing or adding me. I do a happy dance whenever I get an alert. **


	13. Chapter 13: Mouth

**A/N - Yes, a quicker update than usual. I find myself hungry to get the family together and things moving... As I bet you do... I promised myself I would never utter these words but... please review - tell me what I am doing wrong or right, what you hate or love... Anything please. Or come to the forum (link on my profile) and talk rubbish with us over there!**

**Disclaimer: I own the same Brenthaven laptop cover as her but that's all Stephenie and I own that is the same.**

**Chapter 13 - Mouth**

**Jacob POV**

Peeing in a cup sucks. They all seem to think I am on drugs. God. If only that were it. Who knows what they are going to find. Am I even human anymore? Mind you it was Dr Gerardy who came to do it... He probably wouldn't notice if my pee had come out purple.

Sam! Come and get me out of here! Why on earth did he tell me to go with them?! We could have made a run for it! I could be in Canada by now! At least I think I could... I still don't know how fast I can run yet... I clearly don't know my own strength. I can still hear the snap as his head hit the...

Stop thinking about it. You deserve to be here.

And to be brought down by a girl! I mean, yes she had the taser thing but... the others were going to laugh at me for that. She didn't look much older than me. Maybe a year or two... A year older than Bella maybe?

Oh Bella. How am I going to tell you any of this? Do you already know? Are you fine and home and looking at all the blood and hating me? Better that than the other... I swear if I get out of here I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are okay.

This room is so warm and I can hear them talking on the other side of the glass. Debating who should come in here with me. There is a small voice volunteering to come in. She doesn't think I'll hurt her. She thinks I look scared. It's the same voice that was with me in the car. I was fairly certain I could break these chains and get past her... And then there would just be two or three more and I would be out.

Dammit. Concentrate. Don't change don't change don't change...

**Officer Chelle Rathbone POV**

He's just a kid. 16 they said... although he looks older than me - definitely early twenties. I had watched him, dressed him in the only overalls we had that were big enough for him. His muscles bulged against the material and the buttons on his chest kept coming undone when he breathed in. He looked in pain and I was glad when they had the doctor come to take a look at him, but it was only for a blood test.

The way his face was crumpling belied his size. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay... I didn't want to believe that he could attack anyone; but everyone else seemed out for his blood. They were all arguing about who was going to conduct the interview. Jimmy wanted to go in there and smack him around a bit. I almost laughed at the idea. Jimmy who looked liked a cartoon of a doughnut eating cop vs... well... He had to be a body builder or something. He looked like the model Michelangelo used to create the David.

I was terrified of him; but someone needed to go in there. I filled a papercup with water and said in a small voice.

"I'll go in, I don't think he'd hurt me. He just looks scared."

Immediately, the men started getting over protective and I shook my head at them.

"Someone has to go in there. Let me give him some water than we can't be done for violating his human rights." Maybe I had paid attention in class after all. "If he goes for me I'll shoot him with my taser again."

Keith nodded and I stepped into the room. He was muttering to himself and rocking a little in the chair they had chained him to. I put the cup of water in front of him and stepped back a little. He lifted his head and looked at the water and then up at me. He smiled, flashing his brilliantly white teeth and I had to tell myself to breathe.

"Thank you." He picked up the cup and drank it down in one go.

"Would you like some more?"

"Uh...no... I'm okay."

"I mean you look hot... er...warm... er... Do you have a fever or something? I could get the doctor back."

He smiled wider, "No, I am always this warm."

I sat down in the chair by the door and looked at him.

"Do you know why you are here?"

He nodded his head, and the look on his face broke my heart.

"I killed Charlie." He doesn't know... see what you can get him to say...

"How did you do it?"

"He was in so much pain and he begged me to..."

"To what?"

"To knock him out."

"What about all the bite marks and other wounds? Did you and Chief Swan get into a fight?"

"What? No, that wasn't me..."

"You just said you killed him."

"Yes, but someone else did all that to him."

"Do you know who?"

He hesitated and looked down before he shook his head. _He knows something._

"Jacob, I have to tell you something." He didn't move. "Chief Swan... Charlie... He's not dead."

Jacob's shoulder's started to shake violently as the first sob broke through. He didn't do this - he's not the monster here. I stood up and walked towards him, wanting, again, to hold him - the knock on the window broke me out of my revery and I stepped back again.

Had I not been so close I would never have heard him,

"You have to help me get out of here. I have to help Bella."

**Dr Snow POV**

I left the nurse to it. I have never had to strap down a patient before, especially not someone I consider a friend. Charlie was still writhing in pain even though I had shot him full of enough morphine to drop an elephant. And the sounds coming from him only proved to me that the pain relief wasn't doing anything to help. It was a guttural scream and he kept calling out for his daughter. It was amazing, his heart was going so fast that it should have exploded by now. It was the kind of thing that got into the medical journals and if it wasn't Charlie I would be thinking about writing this one out... What the hell had happened to him? There were bite marks on him that I couldn't identify. I mean they look human but they can't be. Is this some new strain of rabies? Should I call in the CDC or was I over reacting?

This is why I liked this hospital - there were no unusual cases. Nothing hard. I liked the easy cases - broken bones, births and bullet wounds.

I was going to need help on this. All the other doctors had taken one look and run. There was only one person I knew who liked a good mystery like this. In my office was the number of someone who I knew would have an answer. Thank God my wife bought me that ridiculous phone. Please don't have changed your number. Damn. Answering machine.

"Carlisle? It's William Snow here. I have an emergency and I need some help. I really don't want to look like an idiot calling in the CDC and... it's Charlie Swan. He's in so much pain and... Well, please call the hospital as soon as you get this."

I threw the phone in the drawer again and walked out of my office. I knew I had to go back into that room, but what could I do for him?

"Dr Snow?" Marion on reception help out the phone for me. "Dr Cullen for you on line 2."

I took the phone from her and she took a step back. I knew she was still listening, being one of Carlisle's biggest admirers.

"Carlisle?"

"William."

"Sorry about calling you..."

"No harm done. Will be with you in less than an hour."

"What? You're in Washington?" I swear one of the nurses just pretended to faint.

"Yes. The family was getting together to pack up the house."

"I could really do with your help." I brought my voice down. "I'm totally out of my depth."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're doing all you can. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Carlisle. See you soon." I gave the phone back to Marion and she smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Nurse Mallory. He'll be here in about an hour."

Good lord, she actually squealed.

Charlie, if you can hear me, help is on it's way.

**JPOV **

We had been driving for an hour, the edge of the city was in our sights. Not a single word had come out of either of our lips, but the conversation was never ending. The emotions that flowed from Edward as he sat in the passenger side of the truck were both sweet and bitter at the same time. He stroked the dashboard and his fingers lay lightly on the radio his face twisted in memories he didn't want to be having. The keys were already in the ignition meaning that there was no delay in hot-wiring it. As the engine roared even I winced at the familiarity of it. _Bella was never going to forgive me for ruining her life. _Edward looked at me for a moment as this errant thought slipped away from me, and the pain of loss was almost overwhelming.

We got stuck in a traffic jam going up to the airport with less than 30 minutes to get our flight. We needed to park the truck somewhere, get into the airport and on the flight without the sunlight exposing us for who we are... and I had no idea how to do it. I handed the phone to edward and told him to call Alice.

"_Edward Cullen, I am so mad at you I could rip your head off and put it on a high shelf."_

"What? Why?"

She sighed as I chuckled at his fate. We had all experienced being on the wrong side of Alice because of something we hadn't done yet.

"_Doesn't matter. But we will have a conversation about what you did soon." _Something he's already done? What on earth could she know?

"_To get into the airport you'll need to go into the underground service carpark. Stay on the back wall of the main terminal and don't go anywhere near the planted area. Call me from the plane 20 minutes after you take off. I'll be with Rosalie and Emmett then. I need to tell you all something. I've text you their number. Now, tell my husband I love him even though he knows nothing about fashion and hang up."_

Edward handed me the phone. "Did you get that?"

"That's one of the many reasons why I love her."

**EmPOV**

It was time. I knew it and so did she. If we didn't make up now we would have to sit through a nearly five hour plane journey with Alice telling us how our argument should have ended hours ago. I loved my sister but sometimes I just wanted things to be resolved on their own. Rose had her nose buried in a copy of Vogue that I knew she had read before. She was just avoiding speaking to me. I breathed in, knowing that since I had pushed her away during my moment of panic I was going to have to make the first move...

"Rosie, baby..."

"No Emmett. Not now. We're landing. I can't do this when we're landing. And we won't have this discussion with Alice. It's too much. It's all too much."

"Too much?"

"Our entire family in jeopardy again because of..." she sobbed once and then caught herself. "I'm not having this row again."

"Good. I don't want to hear it."

"Just one thing though Emmett. Alice will know this when she comes on board. I have decided something."

"Oh?"

"Bella. If she isn't dead. I'm going to force Edward to change her."

Oh _great._

**LPOV**

Victoria was enjoying herself again. Breaking limbs and cutting open the very smelly man she had brought back with the television. His blood smelt almost as bad as the outside of him. I found the right channel and turned back to Bella who was staring at the ceiling blankly. She had falling into this silent trance after her scream had echoed around the warehouse during the healing of her leg. I thought her mind must be broken - her hysteria as Niko started was deliciously disturbing. I had just one more thing to do before I left. I had already called Irina and told her I would meet her at the Cullen's.

"Oh Bella, our time is nearly at an end." She looked at me her eyes swimming with fear. I thought about playing with the promise of a quick death but even I have my limits. "I have to leave in a moment, to go and comfort Irina. She will be so upset."

"What about?" Bella's voice came as from hell.

"Well, this..." I turned the TV round knowing that the images of the burning plane would be just visible though the static. I stood behind her and forced her face to the screen.

"You see, Edward and Jasper were coming back for a family get together... and well, this was their plane."

She moaned, and I could almost hear her heart crack open. This was the moment I wanted to give Victoria. My parting gift. I looked at Victoria as she stepped closer.

"Can you read what it says on the bottom of the screen, Bella?"

"No..." she could barely get the words out so I leant down beside her ear and whispered them.

"No survivors found."

I could feel something wet hitting my hands, her tears were flowing freely as she gasped to get air. Just one more...

"He's gone. It's going to break Tanya's heart knowing that her love is gone."

A sudden scent hit me, warm delicious blood. My eyes went straight to the source.

_Clever girl. _ Bella had jammed her wrist against the side of the bench and had cut it. I could just... The growl that filled the air reached me only a moment before the red head.

"No. Mine."

I flipped back onto my feet as Niko approached and healed the wound. He was touching the t-shirt Victoria was wearing and I watched the wound appear and then disappear just as fast on the boy. He was healing far too fast now.

I breathed in and nodded towards him, "How long before he awakens?"

"A little over a day."

_My God_. "You have halved the time?"

Victoria pulled Niko into her arms.

"We haven't figured how much time we can take off yet... But oh, he and Bella will have such fun..."

A small cry escaped Bella's lips.

"Oh good, she is still in there. You didn't break her completely then?"

"I left just enough for you..." I started walking towards the door. "I am leaving now, got to keep up appearances. Will let you know anything that happens."

Victoria ran up behind me and hugged me.

"Laurent, you really are the best."

I should have just killed Bella. Victoria is enjoying her revenge too much.

**BPOV**

This is it. I'm going to die. And there is no one to stop it. Victoria won't want to keep me alive now Edward has gone. She's just going to wait until Mike has turned... which will be less than a day now and then let him eat me.

I always thought I would die at the hands of a vampire. Just... This seems too small a death, too much of an anti-climax, to go as someone's first meal.

Oh god, Edward. He's gone. Even though he never loved me the way I loved him; even though I was just a distraction for him; even though... I meant nothing to him... The world seemed to lose all it's colour.

I hope Victoria makes it a quick death.

**Jessica POV**

Ugh. 6.45 in the morning. Who the hell would call me at this time?

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jess."_ Lauren.

"Whassup?"

"_Marion called from the hospital. Oh my god! You wouldn't believe it."_

"What? Did Mike...?"

"_No, not heard anything about them but this is bigger than that - you are never ever going to believe who's coming back into town."_

At 6.45 in the morning I could barely guess the end of my own name.

"You're right, I can't guess."

"_The Cullen's, the freakin' Cullens!"_

This got my attention. "What?"

"_Yeah, Dr Delicious is going to be there later because Chief Swan is in the hospital - like dying or something..."_

I cut her off, "Do you think Edward will...?"

"_Oh Jess, are you really going to try to hit that again?"_

"Well, it's been a while and when he hears Bella and Mike are together he may need comforting." I wonder if I have enough time to get a hair cut?

"_Huh, maybe. Do you want to meet later?"_

"Yeah, sure."

"_This is turning into a great weekend."_

I hung up and bit my lip in excitement. What's a better way to get over Mike Newton than having Edward Cullen? I looked over at Kiazna and was sure I saw her eyes shut again. Had she been listening to my conversation? I should really get some more sleep, look rested for when I see Edward but there is a lot of noise downstairs. I pulled my robe on and went down. Both Mum and Dad are up, and, oh, Mike's mom.

"Morning. What's going on?"

"Oh Jessica. Poor Karen here saw the boy who did it."

"Did what?"

"Chief Swan was attacked." So Lauren wasn't lying.

"Wait? Which boy?"

"Billy Black's son."

"Jacob?"

"You know him?"

"Sure, he's Bella's friend. They hang out all the time."

Karen looked up at the mention of Bella's name. She looked so tired and lost. Mom gasped.

"Oh Karen, I'm sure Bella and Mike are okay. I'm sure he's got nothing to do with then disappearing."

"They're still not back?" Had that bitch kidnapped him or something, like when she disappeared with Edward last year?

"No... We're sorting out a search party for them as the police say they can't do anything for at least 24 hours."

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

"No. Susanne's bringing Lauren over in about an hour so all you kids can be together." Mom put her arms round me. "I just can't think of you out there with all the dangerous people. You stay here with Kiazna."

**Kiazna POV**

"Victoria, the Cullen's are returning to Forks. The doctor will be in town in less than an hour."

"_Time for you to leave."_

"Shall I bring our guests?"

"_It would be rude not to."_


	14. Chapter 14: Worry About You

**A/N Mostly in Forks this one, a little back story, a little love, a little rainfall. Am away at the weekend but will try REALLY HARD to get another chapter out before then. As always forum link on my profile, review, ask questions, tell me your life story, anything...**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't know why you think I am but I'm not. Honest.**

**Chapter 14 - Worry About You**

**APOV**

The clouds were hanging low in the sky blocking out any chance of the sun breaking through and ruining my day. The rain would start about 5 minutes before the plane taxied to a full stop and I would get my hair wet when the hopeless umbrella I had brought with me would blow inside out. Rosalie was telling Emmett that she was not going out for a quick hunt in this weather and he would go without her. I must tell him that...

"Miss Cullen?" The nervous lounge attendant was wringing his hands trying not to run away. His danger sensor must be set to over sensitive. I smiled at him and he dropped his hands to hold onto the chair in front of him. His knuckles turned white as he held himself up.

"Yes?"

"I have just been sent to advise you that we have had notification that your flight will be landing as scheduled."

I let him finish his little speech even though I knew it was actually arriving seven minutes early.

"Thank you." Mmm, I wonder. "Is there any chance you have another umbrella back there? This one is very unreliable in wind gusts." I waved the Hello Kitty umbrella that Carlisle bought Rosalie as a joke.

"Er... I can check." He raced off, happy to have an excuse to leave, all but tripping over his own feet in his haste to escape. Ah, good. Dry hair.

I stared out at the first drops of rain hit the window and watched the future shift slightly. Emmett wasn't going hunting either now. Just as well I bottled some deer for them before I left. I had it and the changes of clothes in my case that I would have to remember to let Emmett carry on to the jet.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it before it had the chance to ring.

"Carlisle"

"Did you see?"

"Yes, I was unsure so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, but I need to know,"

"His future is unsure." I sighed as I watched the image of Charlie flicker in my head like a badly tuned television.

"But either way you have to get him out of the hospital."

"Yes. Do the Volturi know?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"What is it Alice?"

"Emmett and now you - everyone is so obsessed about whether or not the Volturi are coming."

"So that's a no."

"Yes"

"So..."

"Oh. As soon as he sees you Charlie is going to get a little agitated. Just tell him Edward isn't coming back and he will calm down."

"Why would he be concerned about Edward coming back?"

Ah. I had never told Carlisle about what I saw of Bella after we left. "Er... normal father protecting daughter form evil ex-boyfriend stuff."

"Are you telling me the whole truth?"

"No."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not right now."

I knew Carlisle wouldn't be happy about that but we had enough going on without Carlisle and Edward at each other's throats.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Tell Esme when she drives through town to drive through the stop sign at the end of town. She will be fine and no one will care, but if she stops... well..."

"Well, what?"

"She kind of disappears at the edge of town..."

"Disappears?"

"Yes, I don't know why and I can't see anything else..."

"No stopping for Esme then."

Carlisle paused. It was enough to drive me mad when he did this. He had already decided what he was going to ask me, just searching for the right words, and I as running low on patience today.

"Everyone will arrive in Forks unharmed. We will all be together in about 12 hours. Bella will be alive then, as far as I can tell. There are gaps in all of our futures but that is the one thing I can guarantee... at the moment... we will all see Bella alive again." I stopped there not wanting to tell him the rest of it. If I said it out loud would that make it more true?

"Edward?"

"By the time he arrives in Forks he will be determined to save Bella but..." Oh sod it. "His future is hazy after that."

"In what way..."

"In an unclear way. He is very much avoiding making a decision. It's worrying me."

"I'll talk to him soon."

"Thanks Carlisle. Jasper is going to call me in 28 minutes and as soon as I know it I'll send you his airphone number."

Carlisle chuckled, "No catching you unawares."

I sighed, "Today, Carlisle, I am learning what it is to be surprised."

**EsPOV**

The ride to Forks was excruciating. No windscreen, a slight imbalance in the front axle, and an odd rattle somewhere meant the ride was not the perfect experience Carlisle had probably had before. At least it will give Rosalie something to do. I just wanted... It didn't matter. Carlisle had been deep in thought since Dr Snow's phone call. He had called Alice to get what answers he could and that seemed to relax him a little for a moment; but now he was back to the silent brooding. He knew, we both did, what he was going to find when he got to the hospital and no amount of hoping was going to change that. But Carlisle was lost. He always wanted to protect me and the family and he was afraid he might have to do something that would, at the very least, inconvenience us.

His overprotective streak came out in a flurry of stupidity whilst I was carefully turning over the car, placing it back on the ground as gently as possible so as to not cause it anymore damage. His leg hadn't even really begun to heal and he decided to hop over to give me a hand. I had to point out that I had lifted much heavier things in my time without any help from him, thinking primarily of the huge marble fireplace I had installed in our holiday home on my island. I promised myself that when all this was over Carlisle and I were going to spend some time there reconnecting with the family. Enough was enough. I wanted all my children together with my arms.

Carlisle was fidgeting, turning his phone over and over in his hand at a speed which would alarm any human that could see. I took my hand off the wheel and placed it in his to try and get him to relax. he squeezed it gently and whispered, "Sorry."

He and Edward were so similar in this way - always apologising for things that didn't require it. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled,

"No really. This whole mess. I am going to have to do _something_ that will undermine our standing here in Forks - it might mean us having to go through a name change, or a move to another country or..."

"Carlisle, stop anticipating the worst. Who knows, Charlie may not be as bad as Dr Snow suggests. He may just be badly hurt or it may really be an 'animal attack' this time." I offered a silent prayer. "Maybe Alice is wrong."

We both smiled wryly at that. If I was suggesting that desperation really was taking hold.

I pulled off the highway and into the car park of the hospital, a million memories, good and bad running through our heads as we both stay sat staring at the familiar front doors.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Carlisle shook his head, "With all of my heart I don't want to leave you side right now, but no, Esme, it's going to be hard enough to make the decisions I have to make without your legs distracting me."

He winked at me and I playfully punched his arm before the emotions we were both avoiding overwhelmed me and I grabbed him pulling his lips to mine. I was scared, not knowing what was going to happen, not having my family round with me, the chances of exposure greater than they had ever been. I closed my eyes and gently pulled his bottom lip into my mouth concentrating hard on the feeling of every millimetre of his perfection. I slowly pulled back and as we parted licked my lips to take his taste into me. His hand was on the back of my neck, stroking gently and my hands were holding onto his shirt like he was the only thing stopping me falling down the rabbit hole. His eyes begged me to make it okay and I let go of all the tension for a moment.

"Promise me..."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't let Marion steal you away."

He kissed my forehead. "I swear it."

I dropped my eyes so he wouldn't see the fear beginning to build. He chose to let me have me privacy and kissed my hands before placing the house keys in them.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Let me know if there are any new emergencies." He exited the car and closed the door. i watched him try to walk properly into the hospital but noticed the limp was still pronounced. It would be at least an hour before it was properly healed. Before I was tempted to run after him I quickly pulled away.

I had a sudden urge to get back to the house and get things ready for everyone else. I knew it would mostly be a case of pulling sheets off the furniture and maybe cleaning up a little. When we had left we had all packed up only that which we couldn't bear to leave behind. The furniture and many of our personal items where still at the house as we had all firmly believed Edward would come to his senses and rush back to his world.

I smiled to myself as I remembered Emmett teasing Rosalie that she would have to take over the reconstruction of our wardrobes seeing as Alice was busy looking after Jasper. And then when we had arrived at the house in Sycamore there was a constant stream of deliveries from Alice. Rosalie hadn't needed to do a thing.

Rosalie. How I wish we could be reunited under different circumstances. It just didn't make sense to me to hold onto that much anger. The logical part of my brain understood that she was envious of Bella and what she had with Edward, but not of having Edward himself. Oh Carlisle, did you ever get that one wrong. Edward and Rosalie would never have made any sense. We all knew that if there was some way of reversing the process and becoming human again Rosalie would kill us all to attain it.

I had never let Carlisle see the extent of Rosalie's pain. After the transformation she had at first not wanted to be around Carlisle accusing him of destroying her; and, of course, Edward was no where to be seen. So neither of the men saw her cradle the dark haired doll in her arms, her body convulsing in sobs for the child she would never have. I had tried to speak to her about it once but she had cut me off telling me there was no point dwelling on the impossible. The next day she had found her dark haired love and everything changed for her. I was hoping that when she returned we would be able to find a compromise. I was hoping that she would accept the whole family with all their foibles, including Bella. Yes. Enough was enough.

Forks was quite busy for the time of day. The car was getting quite a few stares. I suppose it wasn't every day that a car worth nearly half a million dollars tried to unobtrusively creep through town. Especially not looking the way it did. I had tried to smooth out as many of the big bumps in the body work but there was nothing I could have done about the missing windscreen and the other cracked windows. And there really was no hiding the front end and the fact that half of it was missing.

A few people tried to look in to see who was driving but there was no one paying any undue interest. It would just be another piece of gossip, relatively unimportant when the news of Chief Swan and the 'La Push incident' was doing the rounds. There was a little gossip about Bella but it seemed to centered around the fact that she had run off with 'that nice Mike Newton'. I heard a mention of a search party as I slowed down at the stop sign. I didn't stop though, heeding Alice's warning and continued through without any interruption.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled off the highway and into our old driveway before I knew it. The plant life had done it's best to reclaim the land and I could see straight away that some serious time would be needed to straighten out the garden in a quiet moment. I pressed the garage remote on the set of keys Carlisle had given to me and waited for the door to open. Edward's Volvo was the only car still here. He had driven away in the Vanquish that night muttering that the Volvo had too many memories. I let my mind wander for a moment seeing a possible future when Edward drove the Volvo up to the front door bringing Bella back to the fold. Happy, healthy, together, all forgiven, the way it is supposed to be. I shook my head to disengage the fantasy. Nothing was that easy. I didn't want to have remnants of these thoughts in my head when Edward returned - he was going to make things as difficult on himself as he could. He didn't need anyone else's help in torturing himself.

I left the garage door open and unlocked the adjoining door into the house. The stale air hit me the way it always did when we opened up an old residence but that wasn't what made me growl.

**CPOV**

The smell. That's what I loved about returning to each place. Every hospital I had worked in had it's own tone. They all had the overtone of bleach and disinfectant but it was the undertones that made it interesting to me. Forks Community General was all earth and freshly cut wood brought in by the frequent visits by the local lumberjacks. I tasted the flavours for the briefest moment, enjoying them before stepping inside knowing as soon as I did I would be hit by the overpowering scent of cheap perfume.

"Dr Cullen!"

"Marion Mallory." I smiled politely as she none too subtly fluffed her hair and thrust out her chest. She walked towards me quickly swaying her hips in what she clearly thought was a sensuous fashion. How I wished I could just put down the mask I wore for a moment and tell her to... go away.

I walked further in waving back at the other nurses who smiled in my direction.

"Have you hurt yourself?"

Of course Marion would notice. I had all but forgotten about my leg for a second; I thought I was walking better but it must still be a fairly pronounced limp if Nurse Mallory was noticing. Her shocked expression brought back the pain and I swear the throb got momentarily worse as if making itself known when attention was placed on it.

"Oh. yes. Not to worry. Small bump."

She was looking around and headed off to the side as she spoke, "Maybe we should get someone to look at that for you."

She started pushing a wheelchair towards me, "Someone should take care of you."

"I think there are more pressing matters at the moment, don't you Marion?" She looked a little put out, "But thank you for the concern."

I flashed her my friendliest smile and then breathed a sigh of relief as Dr Snow came round the corner. He half jogged up to me and shook my hand.

"Carlisle. Thank God you are here. Please tell me you have answers." Oh how I wish.

"William, let's go see the patient and I'll give you my thoughts."

"We've moved him upstairs, away from prying eyes."

I heard the sounds coming from him as soon as we entered the corridor. I had heard them when we entered the hospital but hadn't realised they were Charlie. Now we were closer I knew I had heard them before. Of course I had - the low growl, the screams, the begging sobs. I was reliving the first day of Emmett's transformation again. His wounds had been so severe that I wasn't sure that he would have the strength to make it through the first hour but I did what I could for the man Rosalie had chosen.

Dr Snow opened the door and stepped aside; and as I looked upon Charlie Swan for the first tome I knew he wasn't going to make it through this alive.

"Oh Charlie."

I didn't want to move from the door. I didn't want to go through the charade of looking at the chart, checking his pulse, examining blood work and any other kind of report. I know what was happening. There was no hope. One way or another Bella was going to lose her father.

Dr Snow had been going through the few facts he had but they were nothing but numbers. None of which could help him now. I listened to his heart beat - it was racing but no where near as quickly as it would be. He still had visible wounds on the exposed skin he had,meaning the venom hadn't been in his system long enough to completely repair him. I had to get him out of here before the _miracle_ of his gaping chest wound closing up and disappearing became front page news. But how to get him out of here? More importantly what then? Back to the house to complete his transformation into one of us?

"...it was quite amazing the paramedics said." Dr Snow was trying to explain the details of the Chief's rescue. "He was quite dead - no pulse at all and then bang - heart pumping as strong as an ox and then the screaming started."

"He was _dead_?" This is new.

"Yep. They've even arrested someone for his murder."

Please tell me they don't have a vampire in custody, "Oh, anyone we know?"

I picked up Charlie's file and pretended to read it as Dr Snow continued,

"I don't know if you would have had dealings with him - the La Push kids didn't used to come to the hospital."

One of the wolves finally snapped.

"It was Billy Black's son"

"Billy Black?"

"You know him?"

"A little." From afar.

"Well I'm sure he'd be happy to see a friendly face."

"He's in the hospital?" What on earth was going on round here?

"Oh yes. He was brought in last night. He was attacked too - looks like an animal got him. The police think his son did it before turning on Charlie..."

I moved to the side of Charlie's bed as he let out a mighty scream. I watched a deep scratch begin to heal. I had very little time left to get him out of here before Aro had an excuse to let him exterminators of the leash. I knew he would not be beyond taking out this entire town to keep the secret; and I just couldn't let that happen.

"I'll go and say hello as soon as I can."

I knew I had to look like I was trying to save Charlie, and laid my had on his arm. Charlie focused on me and he shook his head.

"No."

"It's okay, Charlie." Please Alice be right. "Edward is not coming back."

Charlie slumped in his bed passing out.

"I'll go and see if Mr Black can tell us about the animal. It may give us some clues to help Charlie."

**JessicaPOV**

I can't believe my parents wouldn't let me go - that's my ex-boyfriend who is out there somewhere, definitely in trouble if he is with Weirdo Swan.

I could hear my phone ringing in my room and ran to the foot of the stairs to get it but Kiazna came down carrying it.

"This is Mike on the phone."

I answered, "Mike?"

"Oh Jess, help me. Bella has freaked out and left me here Jess. Please come and get me."

"Where are you?"

"In a warehouse on the docks somewhere."

"Can you see an address or something?"

"Yeah, er, Neah Bay."

"Has Bella gone?"

"Yeah, she was talking about killing people or herself..."

Kiazna walked in carrying keys which she placed in Jess's hand.

"Don't move Mike we're coming."

Jessica hung up and then smiled at Kiazna as the front door opened and Lauren walked in. Jessica threw her the phone.

"Mike called. Let's go and get him."

**EsPOV**

Blood. Human. There was something very wrong here. It wasn't a human I was familiar with. A small part of me acknowledged it wasn't Bella and was grateful for that but the animal inside of me roared with delight that somewhere in the house was a human, they were alive, and they were bleeding.

I felt my venom pool in my mouth as I ran up the steps to the kitchen and wheeled around into the living room. One shaft of light illuminated the white room but I didn't need it to see the sight that took away what little breath I had.

Pinned to the wall by large metal spikes in his hands was a young man who looked like Edward would have when he was human. His unruly bronze hair was matted against his face which was covered in sweat and dried trickles of blood. He had been dressed in clothes that Edward had left behind and the message was quite clear enough even without the crudely painted words over his head.

_Revenge is sweet._

I ran out of the room and dialed Carlisle.

This was a new emergency.


	15. Chapter 15: Still Alright

**A/N: Yes, I know. I am a bad bad person. I know this is coming to you a full week after I said I would but I had the worst time trying to make this make sense in my head. I have to shout out to the wonderful people in the Twilighted Chat room (come and play!) who have helped me with the large writer's block I have been dragging round with me, mostly to ****Bitten and Smitten, icecoldhamster and faerie_kitten. Oh you guys rock so much.**

**16 will be up quicker. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream where I was Stephenie Meyer and I promised Jackson Rathbone a bigger part in the movie if he would do me a little dance... but that's all it was... a dream.**

**Chapter 15 - Still Alright**

**CPOV**

It noticed the smell as soon as I exited the lift. Actually, it hit hit me like Emmett during a football game but I was trying to hide the disgust on my face as I walked down the corridor. This couldn't be worse. How was the dog going to react when I walked in? I stood outside the door and whispered too quietly for any human to hear,

"I mean no harm. I have come to talk about Charlie Swan." I mean no harm - yes, of course, the irrational wolf was going to believe that. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and waited. The door opened and I looked up into the furious eyes of a young boy whose face belied his enormous size. His build definitely gave Emmett a run for his money - he was much larger than the alpha when I last had dealings with the pack. I did not want this to end badly.

"Let him pass, Paul."

He stared at me for a moment longer than necessary and then moved to the side. Billy was sitting up in the bed, heavily bandaged. A woman in her early 20s sat on a chair by his bedside. She looked up and could see that I wouldn't have to be careful about what I said in front of her. She had already experienced the horror of being involved in our 'other' world.

"I should have known it was your family causing all this trouble." Oh, no small talk then?

"Mr Black, I promise you, not one of my family has been back in the area since we left September last."

"A promise from a vampire... What's that worth?"

"I am not hear to argue with you, Mr Black. It was not us."

"Convenient you showing up now."

"Not convenient. We..." How could I tell him we found out about Bella without letting the pack know about Alice's abilities? Luckily, Paul, who was now standing next to the door saved me.

"Don't care why you are here... you should just fu..."

I turned to look at him wanting to teach him a few manners but Black beat me to it.

"Paul, if you can't hold a civil tongue in your head maybe you should leave."

The boy's scowl got deeper but he remained silent. I turned back as the girl spoke.

"If it's not your family then who?" Her voice was still and calm. She was not afraid at all.

"Miss, I have yet to discern that, but I should let you all know that the rest of the family is returning to help find out."

"Why should you care?"

I looked Black in the eyes and hoped he would hear everything I had to say.

"When one of my family is in trouble, we do anything we can to help."

"One of your family?"

"Bella Swan."

This did not have the reaction I expected. Both Black and Paul started to laugh.

"Why is that funny?"

"If that's how you treat your family..." He stopped, both of us, it seemed, were stuck with not wanting to say too much, and cleared his throat to indicate a change of subject. "You know they arrested my son for Charlie."

"And for your attack as I understand it."

He looked pained at that, "Well, I won't be pressing charges. It was an accident. They happen."

I looked at the young woman, "Evidently."

Black took the young woman's hand and squeezed it in a show of solidarity. "We all have to bear a little pain to protect the ones we love."

My silence indicated my agreement, the air thickened, "How will you explain your injury to the rest of the world."

"There have been reports of bear attacks..."

"Right." I smiled and explained, "My wife hoped that it was an animal attack that injured Charlie; that all our fears were for nothing..."

"This is no laughing matter, Cullen."

"I know, _Black. _Better than you know."

This was getting us no where. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I took a step forward, "Look, we don't have much time..."

"Why?"

"I don't know how much you know about our transformations..."

Paul breathed out hard, Billy snapped to attention.

"Paul..." he warned.

"I'm sorry, but come on!" The rage that had been just under the surface was coming out. "Transformation, it talks about the murder of Charlie like it's some kind of magical event!"

"Paul. Leave. You should tell Sam about the return of the Cullens - that the pack needs to pull back behind the treaty line."

Paul crossed his arms in defiance, "I am not leaving you and Emily alone with it. Sam would never forgive me."

"Paul." Billy sat up at little straighter and I watched the old man become something else. There was a flash of his grandfather in his commanding tone. "Now."

The monster behind me shriveled under the power of Black's voice, and he left grumbling.

"Ephraim would have been proud of you."

At these words all the power left him, "That's unlikely. I couldn't even protect my best friend."

And here it was.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I think, no I _feel_ that as his best friend, you should have some authority in deciding what to do."

"What are his options?"

I put my hands on the foot of the bed and stared at him.

"Either way they are not good. We can let his transformation continue, which has a whole set of problems, or we can try and end it all now."

He picked up on my uncertainty at the second option.

"What's wrong?, he snarled. "Don't tell me the big bad vampire is afraid of ending someone's life?"

"No, wolf." I let my mask of calm slip for a moment, "My being a vampire has nothing to do with this. My being a _doctor_ however does. I abhor the idea of taking someone's life from them when there is another option."

"Another option? Becoming a leech like you is not an option!" he yelled, and then coughed violently. I smelled the blood and heard the faint pop as some of the stitches on his chest flew apart. Emily pressed the button for help as I moved to the side of the bed and lay Billy down.

"You've ripped some stitches out. Lie still." I commanded. Nurse Derry came in and blushed when she saw me.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I didn't..."

"Nurse Derry, could you please bring me a suture kit. Mr Black's stitched has come undone."

She left and returned quickly. I worked quickly and I bandaged him up tightly again. Emily watched silently as I finished and then spoke,

"Dr Cullen. I think you should let Charlie survive in any way he can. Don't kill him." She looked at Black. "Billy, your grandfather would never have made a treaty with Dr. Cullen if he didn't trust him to do the right thing. He will make sure Charlie becomes a good..." Her eyes met mine as she continued, "...man again. He won't let any harm come to him and Bella."

Black nodded at her, suddenly tired.

"I'll leave it up to you, Cullen. Promise that you'll do all you can for them both."

"I swear it." I started for the door.

"You should know though, before you make your final decision, Charlie has sworn to kill your son."

"Why?"

Billy looked at me incredulously, "I suppose you wouldn't understand, having never had children."

I resisted the urge to point out the strength of the relationships between my family and instead calmly asked,

"Explain it to me, please."

Black shook his head and smirked. "You really have no idea do you? What your precious son did to Bella?"

Edward?

"Mr Black, I would be delighted if you would enlighten me."

**RPOV**

Rain. Damn. I needed to hunt... no, I needed to kill something violently. I needed to cause something horrible pain, and Emmett was still in a mood with me. He had been warming up, ready to apologise and I shot him down. I didn't want his damned apology this time. I didn't want to forgive and forget and move on like no one was at fault here. I didn't want him to bottle it all up , like he always did, and then take the frustration out on a hunt or some sport. I wanted him to take it out on me. I wanted him to scream and rage and, dammit, I need him to _fuck me_. Was that too much to ask?

Emmett really liked Bella so I knew he would be spending all his energy on making sure she was safe... and if she died, well, he woudn't be in the mood for longer than I was willing to think about. The only guarantee that I got what I wanted was to make sure Bella was safe. I didn't care what else happened. She was going to become one of us. It was the only way that I could see to stop all this nonsense. As much as I wanted to see her, oh how I wish Alice had taken the same plane as Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as I considered how I could spend the extra five hours making sure Emmett crumbled.

The engines stopped and Emmett jumped up to open the door. The steps were barely in position as he ran out into the rain. Alice was walking across the jet-way covered by a huge umbrella that was carried by an airport employee. He was also struggling with an oversized case. Emmett gathered Alice up into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. I watched the joyous scene and saw only the fear drifting across the human's face as he took in Emmett's enormous size. Emmett, being who he is, took the case from him and slapped him across the back in thanks before handing him a tip large enough to make the fear go away. Alice looked at me watching them through the window and waved, before running out of the rain; Emmett followed holding the case over his head.

"What the hell have you got in here, Alice?" he laughed as he put the case down. "You do remember that you have an entire wardrobe of clothes in Forks, don't you?"

"Oh Emmett," she sighed as she zipped open the case, "You know as well as I that they are all last season's clothes. Anyway, this is outfits for Jasper and Edward as well. You should see what they are wearing at the moment."

She pulled out a sweater that would look good on Jasper and then continued.

"I know that you two didn't get to hunt much back in England so I brought you this." she held out a flask, shaking it for someone to take as she dug around for a second one. "It's not much, it's all I could manage on such short notice."

Ugh, bottled. I hated having to feed this way. I crossed my arms, but Alice thrust it at me, a stern look on her face. There were bigger battles to fight. She, pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil; closed the case again and then sat back.

Emmett was drinking his, a look of calm on his face - was that what the mood was? Hunger?

"We'll be leaving in either 13 or 15 minutes. I'll know which when the air traffic controller decides whether or not he wants a coffee or a coke, but we need to talk now."

Here it is. "Are you going to tell us what is going on?"

Alice looked at me, "Some of it. There is some that I... just can't right now."

I nodded, used to her withholding information and sat across the table from her. Emmett lay back on the couch, still drinking.

"Esme has just walked in on part of it that I was hoping wasn't real." Wasn't _real?_

"What are you talking about?"

She flicked through the sketchbook as she spoke, "I have been seeing images that possibly happen... like someone keeps deciding something they aren't going to do... like that game Opposites."

"Like what? What have you seen?"

"I saw Carlisle about to kill Esme. I saw Edward ask the Volturi to kill him... I saw you two..." she stopped shaking her head, "It doesn't matter."

No, she can't do that! "You saw us two..."

"It's never going to happen. Drop it."

Emmett also leaned forwards, a determined look on his face. "Seriously Alice, what?"

"There are bigger things to talk about now."

"Just satisfy my curiosity..." Emmett wasn't going to drop it. I loved his tenacity. Alice sighed. She was giving up already? Something very odd was going on with her.

"I saw you two walk away from each other."

_What?_ "What?"

"Something happens, I don't know what, and the two of you say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Emmett sounded panicked. "As in forever?"

"Listen to me, both of you. Is Carlisle likely to try and kill Esme? No. Is Edward likely to take his own life? Okay, bad example... But you two are fine aren't you?"

I stole a glance at Emmett who was doing his lost puppy face. I shook my head as he did. We both knew there was no point lying to Alice.

"How do we fix this?"

She looked me in the eye. "You have to apologise."

"For what?"

"That night, Rosalie, you weren't just saying things to make Edward feel crappy... again... This weird jealousy thing is causing us all pain."

"Weird jealousy thing? For the nine millionth time. I don't want Edward!"

Alice laughed, "We know! We all know! Jasper says he's never felt such a lack of attraction between two people. He uses it as an antidote to lust. But you want him to want you."

Emmett nodded, "It's true, babe, you always have. You can't understand why he doesn't. I don't understand why he didn't... Now we know. He was waiting for Bella."

"Bella..." I couldn't help the venom that I laced that word with.

"See? That." Alice pointed at mouth. "That is what is destroying all that you have. You would have liked Bella if you had gotten to know her."

Would have? "Oh, Alice, is she dead?"

"What? No... Well... Look I am running on best guesses at the moment." She got quieter and I took the moment to glance at my husband. He was trying too hard to keep his face straight.

"So, are you going to apologise?"

"I'm sorry Emmett."

"Not to me! To Edward?"

"Why should I?"

"Can't you just give him a break for once? He's in so much pain you don't have to be Jasper to feel it!"

"Over a human!" Why couldn't anyone see how wrong that was? It was lIke a human falling in love with a cheeseburger!

"Yes, over a human, over Bella. And he fucked it up by leaving her. His life, his love."

"Love. If he loved her he would have just changed her, instead of making us all move in the middle of the night like we were all criminals when there was only one person to blame for that night."

"Woh!" Emmett jumped up, "There is no need to bring Jasper into this."

"She meant Edward" Alice muttered under her breath, she was drawing frantically on a fresh page in her sketchpad.

"I did mean Edward. Although nice to see where your thoughts on the subject lie, my dear husband."

Alice huffed out a sob and let the pencil fall. I pointed at the picture. "Is that Bella?"

Alice nodded, and I knew I wanted to kill something violently. Whoever was doing that to Bella.

**EPOV**

This was how it was supposed to be. Flash the smile, the passport, the credit card, get on half empty plane with no one else but you and Jasper and a newlywed couple in first class. Tell the stewardess not to bother you and they go away. Leaving you to immerse yourself in memories and plans.

Jasper had been running battle scenarios in his head. The family against one, the family against five, the family against an army - both vampires and humans. Each one increasingly more and more desperate. _Oh what I wouldn't do for a cavalry..._

I turned my head and looked at him, he half smiled.

_Did I think that out loud?_

I nodded and turned away again, hoping that I could just go back to the memory I was half way through. Bella. Dark blue shirt. Khaki skirt. Dressed to meet my family. A happy spring in her step at she comes down the stairs, barreling into me... her lips so tempting and I take them... and her breath... as she collapses in my arms...

_You can have that again and you know it._

I growled low, "Damned empath, stay out of my emotions."

He laughed and closed his eyes letting his mind wander over his memories of Bella and I together. It was simple and honest. We were just walking in the edge of the woodland that surrounded the house, her hand in mine. We were talking about nothing in particular and something she said made me laugh. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me. I looked happy and she looked... radiant.

"Stop it." I whispered, and Jasper looked at me.

_Why are you so determined to be unhappy?_

I gritted my teeth, "I'm not determined to be unhappy. I am doing what has to be done."

_What needs to be done. That's what you said when we left Forks._

I tried to control my emotions as thoughts of the worst day of my life screamed through my head. Jasper had to pick up on the one emotion I didn't want him to.

_Guilt, Edward? I thought you were sure of your actions?_

I was sure that leaving her was right... I had to keep her safe. I... "I am sure..."

_You don't sound it. _

I just need to make him understand. "I promised her."

_What?_

"That it would be like I never existed."

_Well, that was stupid, she's going to remember you every day of her life._

"She's human, she'll forget."

Jasper snorted out a laugh and looked me in the eyes, "How? She'll have reminders everywhere..."

"No, I..." IfI had been human I would have been blushing from the...

_Why do you feel shame?_

"I hid them from her... the CD and photos and notes..."

_You took them?_

"No, I left them under her floorboards... I hoped that one day in the future she would find them and be able to look back on the time we had with fondness." I didn't want to admit that it would have hurt too much to have the reminders around me

Jasper was looking at me, a look of angry shock making his eyes flash.

_You selfish bastard. How the fuck could you do that to her?_

"Do what?"

_Leave an emotional time bomb in her room_

"I thought it was a good idea to take any thoughts of me away for now... She'll get over the pain and then it won't hurt if she finds them."

"Get over it? Edward. You are a fucking idiot. No one just gets over losing the love of their life."

"She's human, Jasper, she'll be fine."

Jasper scoffed again before muttering under his breath, "You have no idea how much she loved you."

"Yes but she thinks I never loved her..."

_Why would she think that? I know better than you how unworthy she felt of your love but you told her often enough that you did... and she was starting to feel like she deserved it._

"She believed me..."

_Yes, she believed you when you told her you loved her. Her low self esteem stopped her understanding it but she believed..._

"No, Jasper... She believed me when I..." It was time to reveal my shameful little secret. Maybe he would see the truth when I did tell him... that I didn't deserve to live. I took a deeper breath than needed knowing if I stopped to breath before I got it out then I was done for.

"The night I left Forks I told Bella we were leaving because it wasn't safe for her. She answered every argument I had with the same ones everyone in the family had given me, and she wasn't letting go. She wanted to come with me, for me to damn her to our way of life forever, so I... I told her I didn't want her, that I didn't love her enough to have her with me for eternity... and she believed me!"

Jasper's mind was filled with a swirling darkness. An incomprehensible stream of rage flowed through it and I had to block it out. His eyes had gone black and I saw his hand curl into a fist. If he hit me here in this plane I was going to go through the cabin wall. He turned his head from me, closed his eyes and breathed out calming himself down. WIthout opening his eyes he picked up the airphone and started dialing. Ah, Alice.

**APOV**

Oh finally! Edward has finally told someone! Now we can finally talk about it, and move forwards.

As long as my husband doesn't kill him.

**JacobPOV**

How many times were they going to ask me the same questions?

"Just once more kid." The fat guy called Keith had been staring me down like he was on an episode of CSI or something.

"Why were you at Chief Swan's house at 3.30 in the morning?"

I sighed, "I was checking on Bella..." I had already stumbled over answers about knowing there were dangerous people in the area, and forgetting things at the house, I tried for the truth but couldn't bring myself to say _vampire_... I'm sure there were special cells for people who said that.

"Make a habit of it?"

"No, I had a feeling something was wrong. Just wanted to check she was okay."

"She has the chief of police as a father - you don't think he could protect her?"

"Not from some people."

"Like?"

_Like the fucking vampires in town, you brainless moron! Like from me and the other monsters in this area! Like from that slimy prick Mike Newton and all the slobbering males at that school who want to use Bella up and throw her away, _"Doesn't matter..."

His sudden movement jolted me out of my trance and back into the small room, his finger mere inches from my face.

"Look, you little shit. Charlie is my friend. What you did to him was..."

"He begged me to hit him!" I stood up and towered over him. "He was in so much pain!"

"Sit down." He yelled.

"I need to go! Bella needs me! I have to find her!"

"Sit. The fuck. Down!"

"Let me go! Please!" Dammit, my eyes were tearing up again, and I slumped down on the chair, burying my face in my arms. I heard his move around behind me.

"You admit to hitting him?"

"Yes..."

"You hit the Chief of Police."

How many times? I could feel the anger racing through me again, my heart racing. _Oh no..._ He was right behind me now and he breathed over me, the smell of onions and burnt beefburger drowning me.

"Good."

My vision blurred and I curled my hands into fists. _Don't change... _I barely heard the knock on the door but I knew who it was as soon as it opened.

**Officer Chelle Rathbone POV**

I hung up the phone and quickly raced back to the interview room. I knocked on the door and went in before anyone said anything. Keith was standing behind Jacob looking smug. I was fairly certain what I was going tell him was going to wipe that look off his face. Keith came over to the door.

"What is it?"

"Just had a call from the hospital. The chief woke up for a time. He told one fo the doctors it was a girl... a woman... that attacked him, not the kid."

And the smugness was gone. "Damn."

"And he said that we had to..." This was really going to piss him off, and I stepped back involuntarily. "...let Jacob go."

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Keith pushed passed me and left me with Jacob who was looking at me, tears rolling down his face, a smile starting to appear.

"Charlie's awake?"

I sighed, "He was for a moment. The doctors are working on him..."

I moved towards him and uncuffed his hands. "Come on, let's get you out of here so you can see your dad."

"Is he okay?"

"There was a scary moment but one of the doctors fixed him up well." I led him to a cell where he had changed his clothes earlier and closed the door on him to give him some privacy. After the shortest time he come out only wearing his jeans. _Oh Good lord..._

HIs chest almost glistened under the bright lights and I caught myself staring as his well defined muscles moved in perfect harmony. How old did they say he was? Sixteen? My hand twitched as I though about how that chest would feel under it...

"My t-shirt wasn't there."

I shook my head to clear it, "No, they took it to evidence. I'm sorry."

"S'okay..."

"No, you'll be cold. Let me grab you something."

"No, really, it's fine." He chuckled. His eyes twinkling above a beautiful smile. If I wasn't already... I could totally... No! Sixteen... Sixteen... Sixteen... He grabbed my hand. Holy God, he's hot! Er... warm... Er...

"You're burning up! Are you ill?"

"Never felt better."

"When we get to the hospital, I'm getting someone to take a look at you anyway."

"Really, I'm fine." You really are...

"Humour me..."

He dropped my hand and his face fell, "I just want to see my father... and Charlie..."

"Come on then." We walked out of the station together. Skittle ran outside telling me he was just going to pull the car round the front. I was kind of glad that I wasn't going to be alone with Jacob. Sixteen... Sixteen...

We were at the door, the cool fresh air making me shiver but not bothering Jacob at all. I really must get him to a doctor.

"Chelle? Phone call!" I sighed, wasn't that always the way - just out the door and someone stops you.

"Who is it?"

"Your husband."

I looked at Jacob, and he rolled his eyes. I held up one finger and smiled. Jacob leaned up against the door and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Hi, baby!"

"Hi, darlin'. Are you nearly finished?"

"Yeah, I just got one more thing to do. Why?"

"Well, we're about an hour away. They're dropping me off and the rest of the monkeys are going back to Seattle."

"How long do I have you for?" I held my breath, every moment with him was special as his insane schedule kept him away from me so much.

"The whole weekend." Damn I have to work the nights but still two whole days... I was doing the happy dance in my head.

"An hour away?"

"Yep."

"That's too long."

He laughed, "It really is... But in an hour and five you'll be naked and in my arms."

It was my turn to laugh as I blushed, "I love you Jackson."

"I love you too Chelle."

I hung up to see Skittle at the door. "If you want to get back, I can take the kid to the hospital."

"No, it's fine. I have 59 minutes to waste."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Jimmy waved at me from the desk. "See you on Monday."

"What?"

"Weekend off. You're suddenly very ill." I ran back, leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really are a star."

"I really am. Life is too short. Now get going and say thank you to Dr Cullen for me."

I heard the growl erupt and the shout of surprise before I turned round to see Skittle on the floor. Jacob was gone.

**MikePOV**

I can smell her. With every pounding of my heart I can almost taste her. I want her. _I want her and I will have her. _

Pain. The pain meant nothing now. I was just something I had to go through before I could have her. Victoria had whispered her promise to me.

Bella was all for me. I breathed in against the pain and could smell her again as she filled my lungs and my mouth. _Oh Bella..._

**JessicaPOV**

How did Kiazna know where she was going? She wasn't really looking at the map and was signaling for the corners before we told her where the turnings were. And the speed she was driving. It was too fast to read any signs. Oh God, if we were caught speeding in my Mum's car...

Lauren was silent in the back, obviously thinking the same about the speed as I was. Should I say something?

We had been driving up the 112 for about 35 minutes, surrounded by trees and very few houses, we flew around another corner and suddenly the ocean was in front of us. There were very few cars on the road and it appeared to be deserted. Why would Bella bring Mike here?

Kiazna pulled off the road and straight onto a small pier. She slowed down a lot and stopped about half way down. Lauren jumped out and dry heaved over the side. I had forgotten about her motion sickness. I turned to Kiazna, wanting to know how she knew but the look on her face scared me.

"The building at the end." She pointed at a small storage building, it was old and needed a good coat of paint... It was too creepy. How did she know? I was almost too afraid to go in but wasn't going to let Lauren see it.

"Come on then. Let's go and get him."

I slammed my door shut and covered the distance quickly. I just wanted out of here. Fast. Mike had better appreciate this. The door was opened just a little and a horrible smell was coming from it. Ugh. They probably stored fish here or something. If I get any on my clothes I would make him pay. I pushed the door carefully.

"Hello?" The eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light and I wish they hadn't. _Oh my God_

Mike was asleep on the side and there was Bella lying on a table. Both exhausted. yeah I bet they are. What was this?

I marched in, so angry I could barely see. "What is this Mike? Did you just want me up here so you could rub my nose in it?"

I really wanted to slap him.

But that's when I saw the bodies of a girl and an old man in the corner.

And that's when I saw Bella was _tied_ to the bench.

And that's when I heard Lauren's scream as Kiazna pushed her in through the door as it slammed shut behind her.

And that's when Victoria and Nicky appeared from the darkest corner.

"Welcome to the party."


	16. Chapter 16: Bleed It Out

**A/N: I suck. This chapter sucks. My computer, which I love so much I would marry it if it were legal, decided to make me pay for dropping it. There was a tripping over power cable battery death thing… which when you add into the fact that I wrote the entire chapter without saving meant a disaster of epic (to me) proportions. I lost the whole thing… and I went on a stomping session. (Thank you to the Twilighted chatters for putting up with my crap this week)**

**Also thank you to LaViePastiche and dariachenowith for your wonderful reviews. I was almost in tears at how wonderful the pair of you have been. Also, thank you to Rosalin (this is just the start of the 'just deserts'. The rest will come…) Oh and thank you to Angel Wings 113 for choosing the next victim!**

**Right on with this. And I am sorry. I will find my mojo...**

**Chapter 16 - Bleed It Out**

**BPOV**

I am dreaming. I know I am. At least I think I am. I can hear his voice and he is telling me he is sorry. He didn't mean to leave me, but he is love with someone else. Someone more suited to him. And she is there by his side holding him as if he were her last defense... I know the look on her face... Fear... She is afraid of me. She is afraid of what I will do to her.

I am blinded by the sun streaming in through a window and I hold my hand up to shield my yes, but there is still a light. That's when I notice my fingers and my hand. They are sparkling and I am glad. Now I can make him pay... and now he is afraid too.

"No, you can't!"

I know that voice, and now I know that I am dreaming because there is no way... I open my eyes with difficulty, the salt from the tears sticking my eyelids together, and look at the movement close to the end of my bench. Niko and Victoria have guests... More food to feed the ravenous vampires, more toys to play with and keep them entertained. I try to feel horrified but just can't. It's like my emotional batteries are running on empty. It's like October, November, December, January... But at least the hallucinations are distracting... and disturbing...

I am pretty sure I just saw Lauren have her arm broken. Her scream was too loud. I am such a horrible person. The hallucination is making Niko come over here. He is dragging Lauren behind him as she screams and I want to tell her to be quiet as Victoria is saying something and I want to know what it is. Niko is pulling Lauren's arm up so her body hangs off it... and he pulling my arm out of it's restraints. Niko's touch is so cool against my skin... almost pleasant. Victoria is laughing and clapping her hands... And then I knew it. I'm not dreaming or hallucinating any more. Lauren screams are nothing compared to the one building in my brain. It's so loud I feel as if my ears should be bleeding.

My arm burns as I hear every crack and break up and down my arm - the shock pulls my arm out of it's socket and Niko laughs and throws Lauren away. My already blurred eyesight loses focus completely as I watch her curl up on the floor cradling her arm and howling in pain.

Niko drops my arm and the pain throws my eyes open. Everything is sharp and clear as Victoria pushes Jessica over to the table of items.

"Choose."

Jessica is crying hard, but picks something up.

"Give it to Niko."

Jessica hands the item, a shoe, over to Niko. He brushes her face with his hand and a hysterical sob escapes her.

"Soon, my dear Jessica, we will play... But there is something I have to do first."

He grabs my arm again and I focus on the shoe... Oh... I know who...

**APOV**

I hung up on Jasper. Now wasn't the right time. Not when he was so angry. There was nothing I could do to calm him down. I only answered the phone so Emmett or Rosalie didn't. The last thing I needed right now was him telling them and adding to this...

Two more hours until I can get off this plane. Two more hours until I can put them in a car and stay at the airport to wait for Jasper... and Edward. Two more hours until I can get away from this particular flavour of sniping and back handed comments and..

"Emmett, stop breathing so loud. I can hear you over the engines."

"I'm just breathing here, Rosie."

"There is no need for you to be breathing!" Emmett just retaliates by expelling the air from his lungs in hard and fast breaths. He sounds a little like a panting bear. Rosalie screams in disgust and moves to the other end of the plane. Emmett smiles in victory.

I want to tell him to stop, that I have enough to deal with but I know that they have to go through this. One hour and fifty eight minutes until I can...

"Hey, Alice! Come and play with me!" I stand automatically and go over to the television screen with Emmett, knowing that arguing with him would only infuriate Rose more to the point where she puts her fist through the screen.

"What do we have to do in this game?"

"We are saving the world from evil vampires." Emmett looked deadly serious.

"Saving the world from vampires."

"_Evil _vampires."

"Right." He threw me a controller. "Well, I am. You're kind of my sidekick."

"Uh-huh."

He showed me the controls and I let him. I had watched Jasper and Emmett play this for hours on end, so I knew what was going to happen. The game was over in less than an hour. It was nice to not think about anything else. As I put the controller down I felt a wave of guilt run through me. Who knows what had happened while I played.

"Wow, Alice, where did you learn to play like that?"

"How many hours did you and Jasper play this game, while I sat and watched?"

"I always thought you were always doing something else."

I pointed at myself, "Multi tasking freak."

Emmett grinned, "You got the freak bit right."

"Hey!" I playfully punched his arm, and he grabbed it with a pained wxpression on his face.

"Ow!"

"Funny Emmett." I stood up, knowing I should spend some time with Rosalie now, but then I saw...

I looked back down at Emmett, a low growl starting in his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh fucking hell"

_...His arm was broken in two..._

I wheeled out of the way as Rosalie shot passed me, her arms in position to throw me out of the way.

_...just as Bella's had been..._

She snarled and flashed me a look.

Oh. _ She thinks I did it._

"Rosalie, thats..."

"Enough, Alice, I don't want to hear it. We will discuss this later."

Great. I really liked that top.

"Do something useful for once. Get Carlisle on the phone. Now."

Discussion? Yes, we'll have a discussion alright Rosalie.

**CPOV**

Talking to Charlie had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I told the police what he told me. Victoria. I added the part about letting Jacob go. I lied. Charlie wouldn't be in a position to expose me for a while. Yes, I felt bad about releasing a potentially dangerous wolf onto the streets but right now I needed them on my side. I needed to protect my family.

I had given Charlie a large shot of Vecuronium, a muscle relaxant, hoping to induce some kind of paralysis. It had a half life of about an hour under 'normal' circumstances… I hoped that it would last about fifteen minutes and it did to a certain extent. Charlie stopped screaming and writhing in pain, although you could still see the pain in his eyes. I added some Morphine into the mix to stop the pain. I closed his eye lids when he started to move again. Twenty minutes. A good result.

I injected him again and left him, telling the nurse that the Morphine was finally starting to take effect with a half smile. She went in to clean him up as best as she could knowing to take advantage of any stillness before the 'Morphine' burnt off again. I felt so horrible about doing that to him - knowing I was effectively locking him inside his body with the pain.

I had a theory about Morphine being the best way to stop the pain but only if administered at the same time or very quickly after someone was bitten. I just needed to find some way to keep him quiet long enough to get him out.

I wasn't sure how effective it would be now but anything was worth a try. It made me think of my time with Aro again and how, if I told him my theory, he would go and find a subject for me to experiment on. I think that's why I never discussed any theories with him that I couldn't test on myself.

I wanted to call Aro about Edward's reaction to that woman on the plane, but I stopped myself knowing that he would just say it was natural to want to kill humans and I should just let Edward get on with it. And it would do no good to alert Aro to any kind of trouble here. If he caught any news that there was a bitten human in a hospital, my 'dear friend' would have no qualms about burning the entire town to the ground with my entire family riding the pyres. There was no way I was going to let that happen. No way. The plan that Black and I had discussed would work if he had as much control over the pack as he thought he did.

I indicated to Nurse Mallory that I was going for 'a breath of air' and that I would be back in ten minutes. I wanted to speak to Esme and see how she was, and I wanted to speak to Alice to see if she could see the plan succeeding.

The doors to the hospital swung open and a breeze blew into my face, the scents of the forest filling my lungs. It felt good to be back here with the reliability of the grey clouds of Forks. The tiny vibration from my phone indicated it had finally switched on. One hundred and sixty one missed calls? I had only been in the hospital for an hour and a half. What was going on? Esme Esme Esme Esme Alice Alice Alice Esme Esme Alice - what was so urgent?

I dialed Esme first and listened to it ring as I walked over to the edge of the car park which backed onto a small woodland. I ran my hand over the trunk of the tree enjoying the calming sensations of the bark under my fingers. The phone rang out. Concerned I dialed Alice and turned as the wind shifted with a stong gust. I faced into it and opened my mouth to taste the wind, as it rushed passed me so that all I could hear was the whistling and the phone ringing. I smiled at this moment of peace which was soon destroyed by the pounding paws.

I turned almost too late to see another flash of movement as I watched my wife slam into the side of the wolf as it leapt at where my neck had been a fraction of a second ago. Joined together they tumbled into the tree line. I broke into a run after the thunderous sounds snapping through the air. This was ridiculous, we were mere minutes from the hospital and there was no way the people inside could not hear this. I watched a tree about a fifty metres away sway violently as something hit it. I was there before I thought about it to see my beautiful wife crouched on the ground ready to attack. A wolf, the size of which astounded me, leapt up from the base of the tree and snarled as it readied itself to pounce again.

I looked at Esme, her lips curled in an anger I had never seen before, her eyes flashing. I stepped forwards as the wolf launched himself at her again and it was my turn to throw him to the ground. He yelped as he hit the ground, but got up again. He wasn't going to stop. What had Black said was the Alpha's name?

"Sam. Stop!"

The wolf growled loudly but didn't move. His ears bent back and his teeth were bared. Esme hadn't moved either. I spoke again hoping that I could break this tension somehow.

"Sam. I have been speaking with your elder, Black." The growl turned into a snarl and then a bark - a clear warning but I could honestly not think of anything else to say. "He sent word to you through Paul of our return. We are here to help."

That bark sounded almost like a snort. Maybe a different direction?

"I need your help. Charlie needs your help. Black has a plan to get him out of here."

The growling stopped suddenly and the wolf turned his head, taking his eyes off me. The sound of another wolf approaching grew louder.

**EsmePOV**

Everything in this room was going to need replacing. I had already taken the couches and chairs out onto the front and was in the process of taking up the carpets. I had been on my knees scrubbing it for about 15 minutes until I realised that the stain was never coming out.

The tables and lamps.

The rugs and cushions.

The vases.

The damned television. All of it joined the couches ready to be taken away. I stood back and looked at the wall where the… Don't think Esme. I lifted my cleaning spray bottle and started to drown the wall in bleach. It would need a complete repaint after this first… or maybe it would just be easier to take the wall out?

I could get a new colour and mood in here. Time to get the swatches out again, Alice will be happy. I glanced at the clock on my phone and noticed it had been 3 minutes since the last time I had tried to reach Carlisle. Before I could press the redial button it rang. Alice. Did she know about the shopping or…?

"Hello Alice."

"Esme. The hospital. Go now. Carlisle just disappeared."

I dropped the cleaner and ran.

I was going to have to run through quite a bit of town to get to the hospital but I didn't really care if anyone saw me. Carlisle. Lover. Friend. My all. I cannot do this without you. I don't want to.

Crossing the highway I a faint scent drifted on the wind towards me. I would remember that smell anywhere. The beasts had been the only creature I had been truly scared of in my entire existence, and I had no want to tangle with one now. I would ignore it if it would ignore… Wait, it was heading in the same direction as me… and, I guess, both trying to reach the same destination. I dug down and found extra speed from somewhere and caught sight of the animal as it reached the edge of the car park.

Carlisle was faced away from us, his delicious smell washed over me as I saw the animal pounce. No. Enough has been taken from me. You will not… I threw my body forwards and hit him, grabbing handfuls of his fur and pulled him with me into the trees.

I felt the anger that had been building since the last time we had been in Forks explode out of me as we hit the ground. I threw him away from me and leapt to my feet. In the back of my head I could hear the words of the treaty being spoken by Ephraim and Carlisle. I knew if I attacked I would be breaking it. The wolf launched himself at me and I shoved the voices to the back of my head and pushed him away again. He hit a tree hard and I heard a small yelp from him. I could hear Carlisle coming and span on my heel to see if he was in sight yet.

I felt the wolf's breath on my neck and I span on my heel to get out of the way. I felt the tips of his claws on my back as he dragged through my top. He almost had me. I jumped across the clearing and fell into a crouch. He faced me teeth bared. I would snap his neck like a twig.

**SamPOV**

_You stupid idiot. Jake, when I get there you better be bleeding or dying… I can't believe you would risk the fate of… The treaty Jake! You've attacked a Cullen…_

The image of the Cullen leader's face as he turned to face Jake flew through my head again. I had been waiting on the Res in wolf form at the back of mine and Emily's house for any news. Emily knew to call me on the phone if she heard anything and I was ready to phase back if I heard it ring. But the first person I heard from was Embry who alerted me to the fact that Jacob had been released by the police and had immediately shot off angry at something. Embry had taken off after him but I ordered him back to the line as soon as Jacob phased and I heard his thoughts about Dr Cullen being back and how he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

_Yeah, Sam, but one of the women attacked me before I could! _

_You attacked first._

_Too right I did. Cullen has been with Dad and Charlie._

How did he know that? _He told me… well, you. He thinks he is speaking to the Alpha. _

I raced across the car park just praying no one saw me. I had never been in town as a wolf before and I was a little apprehensive. But being seen was tomorrow's problem. Right now I had a war to stop.

_Jacob. Stop. I am here now. _

_Good, you can help me destroy them._

I skidded to a stop in front of Jacob, paying no mind to the vampires behind me. It felt wrong turning my back on them but my place right now was between them and Jacob. I had to protect the treaty at all costs unless it had been broken by them… then I would gladly fight.

Cullen was speaking, his voice jarring on my ears. "Please. We have to get Charlie out of the hospital before the transformation goes too far."

_See, Sam, he wants to hide his mistakes. Fucking leech._

_The Cullens don't attack humans_

Jacob stopped for a moment and then jerked his head at the female who was almost smirking at us.

_She has blood on her._

_What are you talking about?_

_The female – she has human blood on her clothes and on her arms._

_Are you sure it is human? _I hadn't told him how to differentiate between species… and I hadn't heard anyone else. I flooded my mind with all the scents I had come across recently.

_Yeah… Well… Maybe…_

_Dammit Jake. _

I turned and sniffed the air but something far more powerful than blood filled my lungs.

**TanyaPOV**

Forks. Ugh. I hate this town. Too many people and not enough open space. I like forests but there are just too many here. I was driving at the speed limit through the town to avoid being noticed, just as Alice had told me to… Alice. Who was calling again. I pressed the button on the hands free - wonder what she wanted us to do now? Was Edward really worth all this? _Stupid question._

"Yes, Alice?"

"_Tanya. Go to the hospital. Carlisle and Esme are there. Their futures have just disappeared."_

"Okay."

I signaled and turned as Kate called Carmen in the car behind.

"_Drive faster."_

_Finally. _

Less than a minute later I squealed into the car park and leapt out of the car. Irina and Kate beside me. We all ran into the woods and picked up our cousins scent immediately. There was a horrible smell on the air too in the same direction. Obviously the cause of all the trouble. The sight was amazing. Two wolves.. _werewolves… _were on one side of a small clearing, staring at each other having some kind of silent conversation. On the other side Carlisle was standing in front of Esme who was crouched on the ground. She looked ready for a fight; and like she had already been in one. The back of her top was shredded in four straight lines. The dog had got a lucky swipe in then?

The smaller one jerked his head and they both stared at Carlisle and Esme. If they were going to attack again they would have to go through us. We had them. It might hurt a little but there was no way anyone was going to have to put themselves back together. There was a possibility, as I saw from Esme, that I was going to have to get a new wardrobe after this. I wonder if Alice sees me getting the same skirt I had to throw away?

We all joined Carlisle as the dogs stopped whatever they were doing. The smaller one was quite clearly upset about something. He turned to our group and growled loudly. The large one barked and the growl got quieter but continued. That was irritating.

"So, Carlisle. Trouble with your new pets?"

"That's not helpful, Tanya."

"What would be?"

"Just not moving for the time being."

"That I can do."

Carlisle took a tiny step forwards and started to address the snarling creatures, his voice almost powerless against the tension hanging beneath the trees. As he spoke a faint howl was heard in the distance. Who knew how many more would appear?

**CPOV**

I was lost. I was trying to reason with a wolf while they couldn't tell me what they were thinking. How did we ever create the original treaty? Oh, that's right. Edward.

The howl from the distance seemed to get the attention of the pair of them and after a brief moment the both of them disappeared.

What the hell…?

I turned and looked at Esme who had sunk to her knees and was shaking.

"It's okay, my love."

The look of anger surprised me and she leapt to her feet and grabbed me by my coat lapels and pulled me into her face. Her eyes dark and screaming.

"Okay? Carlisle, where the hell have you been?! It's about as far from okay as it can get!"

The Denali's all backed up. None of them had ever seen Esme angry before; it was quite a terrifying sight.

"Esme. The wolves wouldn't break the treaty without a reason. I'll sort it out and it…"

"This isn't about the Quileutes, Carlisle. Look." She pushed me back and pointed to the dark red-brown splashes on her. Blood? Why…?

"Did you hunt?"

Her face changed and I her body started shaking again as she collapsed against a tree.

"Do you really not understand?" I really didn't.

"I can't read your mind, Esme. What is going on?"

She moved in front of me again. "Smell me."

I put my nose to the hollow of her neck and breathed in. I could only smell the same things that I always did. Sunshine and warmth… and bleach…

She moved her arm to my nose and I kissed her wrist. Oh…

"What happened Esme?" I looked at her properly and saw that which I had been avoiding. The splashes of blood that speckled the front of her, and had clearly been covering her arms before the bleach… I dragged my eyes back up to hers and was shocked at what I saw.

**A/N 2: Right. I need your help. Poll on profile… or drop me a message… or on the forum… or carrier pigeon.**

**Please. Help me on this one thing and I will leave you alone.* Promise.**

***This is a lie. I will bother you lots more.**


	17. Chapter 17: Running Up That Hill

**A/N: You don't know how crap I feel about leaving you all hanging for 2 weeks. This chapter has been a nightmare. As the tension has built and I have broken these people I have had a real life meltdown. Again. Massive thanks to faerie_kitten, Bitten_and_Smitten, Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen, and XxBlue-Eyed-BellaxX for putting up with my crap over this period. Chocolate covered Edward and/or Jasper will be arriving at your door on demand.**

**Chapter 18 is written out in pencil (yes, pencil) so I will have it to you a lot faster than this. Promise.**

**Oh, and Rosalie's POV has a mild description to what happened to her the night she was changed. Yes, **_**that. **_**I have put ** ** round it if you want to skip.**

**Disclaimer: Chocolate covered Jasper and Edward. Come on Stephenie! With that in you would have sold more copies than the Bible! But you own it… and I don't. Be grateful… or the films would be X-Rated!**

**Chapter 17 - Running Up That Hill**

**JPOV**

Alice get off the phone. Get off the phone now. Engaged, again! Who was she talking to when I needed her. I needed her so much right now. I needed her to tell me everything I was thinking was wrong.

I know you can hear me Edward and I don't fucking care. I want to talk to my wife. I want to know how much she knew. Did she know? Did the two of you talk about it? Did you laugh at how stupid I was for taking the blame? Does everyone know?

Don't look at me like that. Don't you fucking dare. If we weren't in a plane, Edward, I would be ripping your head off your fucking useless shoulders and throwing it into the ocean.

Concern? What the fuck do I want your concern for?

The sound of the smashed glass and the slap behind me snapped me out of my thoughts. Dammit! Why can't I just feel what I want to feel for once without everyone else getting involved?!

I really did not want to be this annoyed. I wanted to close my eyes and forget what Edward had told me. I had wanted to close my eyes and see nothing for a long time but the nothingness I had craved had been constantly disrupted by the image of Bella bleeding and terrified in front of me. And now I knew that the pain of guilt I had been feeling was nothing compared to what Edward should have been feeling.

I dialed the phone again and Emmett answered.

"Jasper! Your wife - what a punch!"

"What are you talking about and why do you have Alice's phone?"

"I have Alice's phone because she was bugging me with her constantly calling Carlisle. She gave it to me because she is feeling guilty about breaking me arm."

Breaking his arm? Wait… "What did you do to Alice to make her break your arm?"

"I agreed with her."

That doesn't sound right.

"What is going on?" I saw Edward shift in his seat and lean his head slightly my way. "Put Alice on."

"No! Please Emmett!" Alice didn't want to talk?

"I don't know what you've done to your wife but she really doesn't want to talk to you right now."

I heard Alice's voice in the background. "_I do want to talk to him but he doesn't want to talk to me. He wants to rant and I have enough to deal with at the moment. Tell him I'll talk to him when I can see him."_

"Did you get that?"

I sighed, "Sure…"

**CPOV**

Why did she have…? That can't be. Is that…? I brushed my thumb gently across my wife's dark eye and brushed away the moisture there. I heard a gasp behind me and knew that I wasn't hallucinating. That was blood. I sniffed it. Human. And it was not from the wolf.

I looked back at my wife's face; she had closed her eyes and was shaking slightly, like she was afraid.

"Esme?" Then I saw it. Her eyes weren't just dark. They were tinted with red. How?

"Oh Carlisle, please don't hate me. I couldn't help it."

I pulled her face into my shoulder so she wouldn't see the shocked looks on the Denali's faces. I looked at them with a stern glare,

"Would you mind terribly giving us a minute? I just want to talk to my wife… alone."

They nodded quickly. Irina stepped forward and clasped Esme's shaking shoulder.

"Don't worry. We all slip."

Tanya pulled her sister away and they turned to go. "We'll go to the house and wait for you there."

"No." The strangled voice of Esme as she pulled away from me was unlike I had ever heard from her. Even in the days after I changed her had I ever such pain. "You can't… He's still there."

"In the house?" My mind flashed with thoughts about who he was and why he was there? And how could she have done it in the house. I tried to keep my face straight but Esme has always been able to read me like a book.

"You're upset with me."

"No. No. I just…" I didn't have the words to express what I wasn't sure I was feeling. I took her face in my hands. "Tell me what happened after you left here."

No one moved as Esme told us what she had found. When she told us of the uncanny likeness to our son and the message left with him the snarls from Tanya and the others only matched my own.

"And, well, I couldn't get hold of you… I knew I had to help him. He was still alive and in so much pain. I took him down off the wall, holding him away from me. I stopped breathing, of course I did, but the air swirled around as I moved him and..."

She went limp in my arms as her sob got stuck in her throat. I looked at her face and saw the silent scream. How I wanted to see inside her head and take away the pain. At the same time I wanted to see the house and know, really know… _He was still at the house… _

and enough people had seen me to know I was back. We had never had a lot of visitors but with everything that was going on…

No, Carlisle, stop thinking. Esme's head rested against my shoulder as I pulled her close to me and I picked her up.

"Where are the cars?"

"In front of the hospital."

"Take Esme back to the house. I'll be there as soon as I've spoken to Dr Snow."

I asked Eleazar to stay with me and watched as the women drove away.

"I need your help. We have to get Chief Swan out. He was bitten and is transforming."

He turned his head to me and sighed. "I take it you want to do this without burning the hospital down or having my old friends join us?"

"Yes."

"We need one hell of a distraction, Carlisle."

"Distraction I have on standby. Would you like to meet a wolf?"

His raised eyebrows were all I needed to see.

**RPOV**

The plane landed to the same sounds I had been listening to forever. It seemed like if Alice could have cut her unnecessary apologies into her skin she would have done. I knew they were unnecessary, of course I did. She was apologising for the wrong damn things. Oh, she knew I was angry, and of course she knew why I was angry but she was never going to admit checking out the 'discussion' we were going to have. But I knew by the look on her face that she already knew what I was going to say to her and that she was working out the best way for her to paper over the cracks that never had a chance to be seen.

"Rosalie, really, I didn't know Emmett was so delicate." Ever since Jasper had been on the phone she had been trying to make light of the situation. She knew, like I did, that whatever was going on with Emmett's arm was the same thing that had happened to Carlisle's leg. It was obvious there was someone or something out there messing with my family and I could guarantee that it had something to do with Bella.

"Alice?" I turned my head back to Emmett, that was the first word he says without any pain in it? Alice? Seriously? What about me, jackass? The audible sigh behind me alerted me to the fact that she was doing something and I looked at her for the first time in a while.

Oh really Alice? Another trance? Is this a real one or are you just faking to make us go your way? It must be bad, she can't look at me. Oh God, it's me.

"Rosalie… I am so sorry."

"What is it?" She can't even look at me. She never not looks at someone. "Fuck it, Alice. What is it?"

"I can't say."

I stood up, letting go of Emmett. I have had it.

"Well, then why did you start this? Why feel sorry for something you won't talk about?"

"I don't want to burden you with this future when there is nothing that we can do to stop it."

"What is it?" I was unconsciously moving towards her, and I could see the future flash in her eyes. "Alice, tell me. I have a right to my own future."

She was looking passed me at Emmett. She was asking his permission to tell me? Who the hell do they think they are?

"What the fuck, Alice? Don't treat me like an idiot, I make my own decisions. Tell me."

She was getting pissed off. Good. If she goes for me I won't have to hold back. We were only a foot apart now, almost too close but I wanted her to see and feel… I almost missed the cough and the heartbeat.

"Miss Cullen, Mr Cullen, Miss Hale, we have now landed. The cars you ordered will be here in two minutes."

I answered without breaking eye contact, "Thank you. Emmett. Go and wait for the car. I need to talk to Alice."

"I don't think that's a good idea, babe."

"I don't give a damn what you think right now, Emmett. It's time she told us what the fuck is going on."

"Fine." He hugged Alice and walked out. As I saw his arm snake around her I swear I felt a rage I hadn't felt in a long time. How dare he offer her comfort when I was the one in the right. We had talked about Alice's controlling nature repeatedly and he had always agreed with me. Or had he? I flashed back in my mind to look at every argument and I saw, with crystal clarity, the little signs that maybe he… Was he just appeasing me? Was this the reason he was being so difficult? I wasn't so stupid to think that Alice had feelings for Emmett but did he…?

"What the hell are you doing, Rosalie?" I turned and snarled at Emmett and then looked at what he was looking at.

I hadn't even noticed my arm move. I hadn't noticed the shifting of my body through the air. I hadn't noticed the impact as Alice's head hit the window and the tempered glass cracked. Emmett shot towards me and pulled me off her and I didn't struggle. What the hell was going on? I felt my legs give way, the only thing keeping me upright was Emmett's undamaged arm round me, holding me tight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rosalie?" he growled in my ear as the pilot came rushing in. Alice moved towards him shouting nonsense about something hitting the plane from outside, and he ran outside.

"It's not her fault Emmett." she whispered to him. "Get her out of here. I'll deal with this and meet you in Forks."

"Can you walk?" he asked in a flat voice, and I pushed myself away from him and blindly made my way into the daylight. Parked at the bottom of the steps were two Range Rover Sports - Emmett would love driving this. Normally I would too, but all I wanted to do was climb in the back seat and hide. As I closed the door behind me the world went away and I could hear nothing but the voices of drunken men laughing.

**I saw Atlanta John standing over me laughing as Clarkewell ripped my shirt from me and then my brassiere… and Mr Bullen's son as he held my shoulders down and then Hempson as he pushed my skirt up, sliding his disgusting hand up my stockinged thighs as he did. And then I saw the face of Royce as he stumbled towards me undoing his trousers and pushing them down just enough. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the horror of being exposed for all these men.

And then the sharp pain as the man who I thought loved me took away my innocence, and the the horror of hearing him offer me as something to taste for the rest of them. I felt my heart break and looked upon the scene as if I were floating above as John slapped my face, telling me to pay attention, that I might learn something. Oh I learned something that day.**

I felt the door open and heard the noises of outside again. I opened my eyes and saw nothing as I had tucked my head into the fetal position I was not to move from until the images went away. I could feel the shaking and knew that it was me.

"Rose… baby…" I wanted to answer him but knew, much like the days during the change into the shell I am now, that if I opened my mouth I would never stop screaming.

I heard him sigh and then pull away. I wanted nothing more than for him to keep driving forever.

**EsmePOV**

This was so much worse than the last time. How could I have done it? And everyone knew. Tanya and Kate wouldn't say anything but Irina? She spent more time gossiping than anyone else I knew. She simply couldn't hold information in.

Kate and Carmen had sat either side of me in the back of the car stroking my hair and saying nice things to me but I couldn't hear either or them. I loved them both but I wanted my Carlisle and my children with me. I wanted Emmett to joke and Jasper to calm me. I wanted Alice to tell me it was all going to be fine with conviction and Edward to know, really know what I was thinking so I didn't have to explain it. Dammit I even wanted Rosalie's strength. I needed her to snap me out of this. And then I needed Carlisle to love me. He was so disappointed in me.

I put my hand up to cover my eyes, my red eyes… I needed to hunt before I went back in the house. I needed to hunt lots before the children came home. I couldn't let them see me like this.

Tanya turned into my drive way and a fear washed through me. What if I couldn't go back in there? What if I couldn't control myself if I did? Round the next bend would be the house. I stopped breathing. As much as I wanted the comforting scents of this home I couldn't risk it. A squeal from the front shocked me and made me gasp. Blood, air, home, human, vampire, car, forest…

Irina jumped out of the car, "Laurent!"

Great. More to share my shame with.

**JacobPOV**

_You are not thinking clearly Jacob, there are seven of them and four of us, and there are still five more of them that we haven't seen yet. Do you really think you could take on three of them and win?_

We had been running from them for only a minute. Sam had led us away from the town, not wanting to be seen. I wondered how many times he had raced through Forks like this?

_Never. My job is to protect the reservation. Yours too now so stop thinking about your selfish needs._

Selfish needs? Bella is not…

_Stop it, Jacob._

The air changed and the strong scent of home filled my nostrils. How nice it would be to just go home and sleep dreaming of soft brown eyes.

_What is it, Embry?_

_Jacob you're back!_

_Yes. _

Sam joined us and I had a moment of annoyance. Embry was just standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

_What is it?_

_This is so cool… the three of us… together again..._

_Embry, _Sam growled, _why did you call us?_

_Oh, vampire. In a car. Coming from the Makah reservation._

I was losing my patience. I wanted to go back. I wanted to rip the throat out of those fucking leeches and make sure they went no where near my Bel..

_**Stop it Jacob. **_I found myself wanting to shout at Sam but couldn't. It was like his voice was reverberating through the cavern of my head. I wanted to argue but… I just couldn't.

I concentrated on the conversation that was buzzing round

..._He passed over the line about 2 minutes ago. The car had a strong human scent too._

Bella? Embry looked at me and shook his head.

_Vampire probably stole the car._

_I thought they could run faster than a car could drive…_

_Yes _Sam said _But they want to appear human… Humans arrive places in cars._

_Harry Clearwater called also. The Makah Chief called. Another two have gone missing including his brother._

_Okay. Embry go to Harry's. Tell the Chief we'll be on our way in an hour. We have one thing to clear up here. Then call the hospital and get a message to Billy. Tell him we will be there shortly. See if he has a way of getting a message to the Cullens and get him to ask them if they will meet with us. _

_It's time we talked._

**A/N2: So you can go and yell at me in the forum now (link on my profile) or message me here… or review… (Special decision making prize to reviewer 100). **

**If you have me on author alert you will see something else appearing in the next few days. It's a first chapter to something I have been playing with - Jasper's last human days… The first chapter is smut free… the rest of it won't be. had to give Jasper a good send off! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Cold Desert

**A/N: Not as quick as I thought it would be but not two weeks! Real life, huh? Is someone could send me a suitcase full of money so I could quit my job for a while that would be lovely.**

**As usual the forum is there for you to ask questions, yell at me or suggest. I love each and everyone of you but you more than the others. Yes, I'm talking to you...**

**Chapter 18 - Cold Desert**

**BPOV**

The hounds of hell are at the door baying and snarling. Their paws slam against the door and I am afraid. There are so many people standing around and I can't focus on their faces. He tells me he loves me and that it was all a horrible lie. My eyes become blurry with the tears and the tiredness and he laughs softly at my weakness. He bends down and I can feel the coolness radiating from his face brush my skin. Goosebumps rise up as if it is reaching for him and I shiver with excitement. His lips brush mine and I feel something new… the blackness is taking me over as the fire returns to me.

**LaurentPOV**

My first breath since driving into that bloody stinking reservation and I smell blood? I held my breath since breathing in that stench until I knew I would be safe. The turning was more hidden that I remembered it

As I drove up the driveway I remembered the last time I was here. James would not listen to reason. Him and his stupid games.

"_I have to have her. Did you smell her? Can you imagine what that blood will taste like?" _

"_Like any other human, James."_

"_It'll be great, James. If you want her we'll get her and tear her apart."_

"_James, be sensible. There are seven of them."_

"_Oh, Laurent, are you getting too old for all this?"_

"_No James. I just don't fancy pulling you together again after they tear you apart like in Istanbul."_

"_That was fun, and come on, you enjoyed the market trader's family just as much as I did."_

"_This has got to stop James. You go do what you need to. I'll go and talk to them, see if I can explain."_

"_Make them scatter, Laurent, make them run."_

The house came into view and I breathed in. Yes, blood. The pile of furniture thrown on the front was covered in it. It reminded me of the conversation Victoria and I had about making the Cullen's uncomfortable in every way. She wanted to destroy every part of their lives including the fact that they pretended to be human. Everything about them irritated her. This must be what she did. I pulled my phone out and called.

"_Hello?" _In the background I could hear a girl screaming in pain and another crying.

"What is going on there?"

"_Niko is just showing Lauren what he means by having a good time."_

I shivered knowing how bad it could get. "Speaking of being ripped apart, did you leave something at the Cullen house?"

Victoria laughed,_ "Oh are you there? Have you seen? Isn't it dramatic?"_

"I haven't been in yet, but someone has. All the furniture is outside."

"_Damn. I really wanted you to see. Kiazna and I did suck a great job…"_

The door was opened and I walked in. The living room was almost empty now and there was a strong smell of bleach in the air. There was a large flat television lying on the floor in pieces underneath a wall that looked as if it had been scrubbed over and over but still as clear and fresh…

"Revenge is sweet?"

"Is he still on the wall too?"

"No." I looked and could see where the blood had run from him. "Did you bite him?"

"No, we made it look like a human had gone crazy with a few knives. It was fun."

I could hear a faint heartbeat coming from somewhere. "Did you leave him alive?"

"Oh yes, more fun. Why?"

I ran towards the sound and opened a door on the second floor. The smell hit me hard, the sight made my demon rise.

"Someone has taken care of him. He is barely hanging on though, barely any blood in him." I got closer and looked at him, there were hand prints where he had been held tightly, fresh bruises rising and oh… "Someone has been naughty."

"Oh? Tell me.?"

"Someone has tasted him."

"Any bite marks?"

I looked him over "No."

"That's disappointing."

"I can change that."

Her laughter told me all I needed to know. "You want more than the father changing around here?"

"Yeah, let's see if we can't get the Volturi to do something for a change."

I hung up the phone and looked at him. The similarity was quite striking. The jaw was little squarer and he had a little less muscle tone but this was, yes, what Edward would have looked like had he stayed human.

"If you survive this… oh the fun to be had."

I swirled the venom in my mouth and bit him once in the neck pushing as much venom as I could into him. I wasn't bothered if he did survive but it would be more fun… I stared at him as his eyes flew open in shock, the pain opening his mouth in a scream. As he took a breath I heard the car coming up the driveway.

Oh God, why does she have to squeal my name like that? I smiled to myself, I remember why…

**TanyaPOV**

Laurent. Ugh. Now I will have to put up with Irina mooning over him and ugh. He was upstairs. Bet he was choosing somewhere he could make Irina scream again. Kate met my eye and I knew she was feeling the same way. Carmen was talking to Esme who was starting to come undone.

"...I can't, Carmen."

"Okay, stay out here. In fact let's go for a little hunt… Kate and Tanya can deal with anything in there?"

I nodded and turned to go in. Irina and Laurent were whispering to each other, whatever Laurent said to her made her eyes fly open. She ran over to me

"We have got to get Esme away now. She is going to hate herself so much."

"Why?" And then we heard the scream. _Oh God._

I ran up the stairs, the smell was magnificent and raw and no wonder Esme went crazy.

I threw open the door and… oh my… _Edward._

Human and beautiful already. And screaming in pain. I heard the footsteps behind me. I held out my arm. No one was coming near him. He needed protecting. I would save this Edward like I could never save the other.

"I don't believe it…" Irina gasped behind me. "She really did it."

I could hear Esme downstairs becoming hysterical and ran down to her.

"You bit him?"

Esme stopped fighting Carmen and Kate, her fevered eyes turned to me.

"No! I swear it!" She was on her knees shaking, "I drank from him but I did not bite. I stopped before that. I wanted him so much but…"

"It's Edward's fucking twin, Esme!"

"I know! I know! You have to believe me!

I grabbed her by her arm. She needed to see what she had done. She needed to see… Irina was sitting on the bed staring into his eyes. He wasn't screaming.

"I think he's dead."

I pushed her out of the way into Esme, both of them slammed against the wall. I pressed my ear to his chest and could hear only a faint thump.

"Someone get Carlisle." I screamed as I tried to remember what you were supposed to do to keep the blood flowing. "We're going to need lots of blood."

Irina ran out of the room, as Esme moved forwards. His head fell to the side revealing the mark that prived she was lying.

"Look! You bit him. You didn't even try to hide it!"

Esme slid down onto her knees and then the floor, the shock too much for her.

"You stupid bitch!"

It's okay, babe. Tanya's here. And you are going to love me.

**EmPOV**

"Rosalie, babe. What is going on?"

She was starting to worry me. I was used to being ignored, and I had seen her go fetal many many times in the past. I had only heard the painful cry she was making once and that had been about 50 years ago… Then she had tried to cover it up and denied all knowledge of what I had head but her eyes… her eyes were so full of pain. Jasper and Edward hadn't been in the house and when I asked them to help me both of them shook their heads and told me that Alice had forbidden it.

When I spoke to Alice about it she told me just one thing

"It's too much for her. it's too much for all of us. It will break you if you knew."

I knew that she was raped, of course I did. I didn't know the specifics, she had never spoken about it and it pissed me off more than a little bit that the only other person that knew was Edward - the man she was supposed to be with. Sometimes they looked at each other and the sniping and the hatred died and he looked at her like he wanted nothing more than to hold her and make the pain stop. Jasper would be leaving the room to avoid it and I would be clueless. That's my part in this - the funny dumb horny one. I just wanted to help her, I really wanted her to let me in.

Talking about it would help her. I knew it would. I just had to snap her out of this. I let my foot slide off the accelerator and pressed down gently on the brake. The car slowed down quickly and I sighed dramatically.

"Damn car."

I got out and opened the hood. I laughed as I saw where I had chosen to stop - right by the Welcome to Forks sign. I had wanted to take it with me when we left to torture Edward with but Rose wouldn't let me. She was right. It was cruel.

I pulled out a wire and sighed again. World's most melodramatic vampire - me. Thank you, I'd like to thank the Academy and my wonderful wife…

"Rosie, the car is dead. Let's just run the last bit. We're nearly there."

"No." The sound was so low and weak I wasn't sure… I walked back round and leaned in.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Not yet." She opened an eye and looked at me. "Help me, Emmett. Please."

I picked her up and got into the back seat, placing her on my lap. She put her arms round me and sobbed into my chest.

"Why won't it stop?"

I was confused. What the hell had Alice said to her to make this happen? ALice would tell me this time. She had to. This was my wife.

"Tell me everything, my love, let me help you please."

"Love me Emmett. Make the pain stop."

"I do love you babe."

"Show me."

She wasn't going to tell me today. And I wasn't going to push. I kissed her nose as she lifted her face to me and I met her sweet lips in a gentle kiss. Everything else could wait. The world could just disappear for a time while I poured myself and my love into her and made her strong again.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to damage a car pulling out the wire that controls the electric windows isn't going to do it."

"Oh. Sorry." I lay her back on the seat and covered her with my body.

"'S okay."

**APOV**

As I had watched Emmett and Rosalie I played the conversation that we had round and round in my head. Not one of us was right. Was it someone else who was playing with us or was it, as Emmett thought, just the fact that a lot of stuff had been built up and not one of us had dealt with it. Oh how we were all going to deal with it.

I walked through the airport trying to find somewhere to sit where I could be ignored and where I could think. I had put the case in the car and then gone for a wander. I had realised quickly though that this wasn't going to work and collected the car from the short stay car park and went and drove down a quiet road. Jasper and Edward would be landing in Houston in about half an hour. I think they manage to get on the jet okay but they were fading in and out. I hated not seeing that but I still saw them arriving here at Seattle so I wasn't overly bothered.

I hoped Jasper remained calm though. At least in public. I dreaded to think what was going to happen when the two of them were in private.

Edward was a mess, a real mess and looking into his future gave me a headache. I knew he was changing his mind so often to confuse me and it was working.

Esme. The first thing I would do when I saw her was tell her I loved her and believed her. I knew how hard it was for her to not kill the boy and to not bite him… and I was going to make sure that she had someone to tell.

Carlisle had all but disappeared. I was scared until I saw him in the room with the rest of us, the sight of Bella stunning us all speechless.

Rosalie and Emmett were going to be fine. Well, not fine, but normal. I hoped that Emmett wouldn't push her at the moment and had asked him not to. The last thing we needed was a Rosalie meltdown but, at this point, I accepted that it was probably going to happen.

Victoria really hated us. I just wish I knew how she was doing it.

**CPOV**

"Eleazar, this is Billy Black."

That was as far as I got before Eleazar had left. I quickly told Billy the plan and he told me that he had a couple of the lads coming from the reservation to help out with the distraction. Eleazar whispered to me that he was going to talk to the nurse on reception about the specialists who would be coming to collect Chief Swan in about an hour. It wasn't a great plan but with Dr Snow muttering about calling the CDC as well, hopefully the confusion would be enough to allow Eleazar time to get him back to Alaska. The more I thought about it the worse the plan was but short of calling Aro and seeing what he would do in this situation it was the best I could come up with. Then one ambulance crash, some forged computer things which I would get someone to do and we should be okay.

I hated being in this situation. I hated feeling out of control. I would go and sit with Charlie for a while, see how much time the morphine had given us this time and try not to think about what Esme had or had not done.

My cell phone rang. Irina.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I'll just take this outside."

"If it's your house, tell them that Sam will be over in a bit to talk so not to, y'know, kill him."

"What?"

"I got a call just before you came in. Sam and Jacob are heading to your house to talk about what needs to be done."

"It may be that." Two wolves coming to the house where there was human blood in abundance and Esme still… Disaster. I plastered a smile on my face and answered,

"Yes, Irina."

"We need blood and how do you keep a human alive?!"

"What?"

"The human Esme bit - he's dying and we need blood for him. Lots of it."

Screams in the background. A sound I had heard and been the cause of too often.

"Esme bit him?"

"She says she didn't but, well, listen to that. Tanya is furious."

"Why is she…?"

"He is the spitting image of Edward. Oh God Carlisle, just get here and get blood!"

"Right. Right." How the hell was I going to do this? "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up and walked back in.

"Billy, we need to do this now. Can you get Sam here?"

He nodded at Paul who ran out of the room and turned back to me.

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say that everyone's day is going to get much worse before it gets better. There is someone trying very hard to get my family and I need to call someone I really don't want to now."

Billy raised his eyebrows, "Vampire?"

"The worst kind. We'll be ready in 15 minutes."

I whispered to Eleazar what was happening, called Irina back and told her what I needed, she told me Laurent would be there in 10 and then I walked to the blood bank and smiled at the nurse.

"I need more blood for Charlie Swan. How much O neg do you have?"

"We had a blood drive last week so lots."

"I want to try a complete transfusion to try and flush out the blood."

She looked a impressed as I needed her to. "I'll have it sent right up for you."

"Excellent. I'm just going back there now."

I wanted to not think for a moment and my phone rang disturbing even that. Alice. Trust me Alice I know this is the wrong decision. But what else is there?

I smiled as I rejected the call and hurried out of the blood bank. I got to the pharmacy so quickly I wasn't even sure I had moved at the right speed. I know I was avoiding the call but I needed to make it. Do it now Carlisle, before you lose your nerve.

It rang an efficient once as the latest receptionist picked up.

"Buona Sera, Gianna parlare."

"Buona sera, é disponible Demetri?

"Certo, io dico che si sta chiamando?"

"Carlisle Cullen." A man who is going to get killed by his daughter for doing this.

"Signor Cullen, Signor Aro ha chiesto di parlare a voi si dovrebbe chiamare. Sono or attraverso la messa."

Damn. Aro wanted to speak to me? What did he know? Alice. I will never go against you again.

**A/N: New poll up on profile. Help a massively tired person out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Tears and Rain

**A/N: So I lied. This doesn't contain any of the things I said it would. I forgot that I needed to set one or two things up first… and thought about a super long chapter but my brain melts after so many thousand.**

**I have been told that things are very confusing so will be putting a summary of everything on the forum (link on my profile) in a character by character format. That will be on the forum by the time the next chapter is up.**

**I just want to pimp out a story for all you for hate the long long time between chapters here (which I can only apologise for over and over again) Breathless Hunger by IDreamOfEddy (in my favourites) - It's Jasper/Bella with a huge difference.**

**Thank you once again to the Twilighted chatters - you save me over and over. Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen and xxBlueEyedBellxx - this is for you.**

**Chapter 19 - Tears and Rain**

**EPOV**

As soon as the plane landed and the steward opened the doors I was out of there. No smiling, barely human speed. I had to get away from Jasper and the anger that was burning a hole in my brain.

I ran out into the airport, getting through security in no time, listening to the minutiae of people's lives was oddly comforting to me now. I had no want, no need for the familiar right now. I wanted stranger's thoughts to fill me up and make all the bad things I had done go away…

I knew Jasper's anger was only a start. I knew that the rest of the family would fall in line behind him. I would never… should never be forgiven for what I had done, which was another reason why this tale had only one inevitable conclusion.

After… Dammit, only Alice knew where the plane was. I closed my eyes and searched for him in the crowd. It was never difficult to find him and the way he was feeling made it even easier. There was an increasing number of people turning their thoughts from the mundane to fury and wrath and pain. His anger was like a snake weaving through the crowd. He was usually so good at keeping his emotions under control but today… As I got close I could see everything coming from him clearly. I blocked out the rest of the world and listened. For once I did not feel guilty about intruding. I wanted to fix this. That's why I was doing it… I didn't want them remembering me this way.

_...Alice, just listen to me… why won't you listen?_

"No… I can't do it. I can't sit in a plane with him again… I am not whining Alice. You have no idea… Okay, so you do know…"

_Can't believe she didn't tell me… why would she hide this from me? Doesn't she trust me?_

Was Jasper really unsure of how Alice felt about him? He never really spoke about their relationship to us… I knew both of their thoughts, well, the ones I let myself hear. Before… Before Bella I was jealous of their love and kept away, and then whilst Bella and I were together I didn't care about them and then after… now… It's too much. Come on Alice, tell him where the plane is. I stepped forwards again and tried to calm myself down. I just want this over. I want all this… pain… done.

_Oh God. He's here. Go away Edward leave me in peace for just one moment. Please._

No way was he getting rid of me. I kept my voice low,

"Tell me where the plane is and I'll go."

Jasper growled at me, "Lot's of planes around Virgin EmoWard... pick one."

Oh God, he was using Emmett's nickname for me. Great.

"There's no need for that, Jasper…"

"Oh I think there is you spineless fu…"

"_Stop it!" _Alice's voice came through clearly. She sounded… broken. _"Please…"_

I did this. This is my fault. I am causing all this… pain.

_You don't get to feel guilty, Edward. You just don't._ Jasper didn't even look at me as he whispered an apology down the phone to Alice.

"_...It's not you who needs to be sorry, Jasper. We all do… We all did this… Dammit." _Alice swallowed a sob and the noise broke the little bit of my heart that had been hanging together. I really needed to sort this out and then...

"_No…" _ It can't be me I haven't decided. _"Both of you on the flight now. If you miss it… Oh God. Move. The cargo check in next to Continental. They have your name Jasper. Go. Now."_

We both started running through the crowd, fast for a human but not so that something would be noticed as wrong. As soon as Jasper said his name the bored looking man snapped to attention and smiled at the memory of… oh... Alice's voice... He opened a door and let us through into an office area which we were hurried through.

"Sorry about the mess - we don't usually get clients such as yourself here. And your assistant?"

"Wife."

"Sorry sir, your wife was very insistent about you coming through this way…" He opened a set of doors which led onto the jetway… We were in shadow all the way to the plane. The shadow even reached over most of the door. The G450 sat gleaming in the sunlight and I, for one, was glad to be getting on it. Not having to be surrounded by hundreds of humans with their petty thoughts for a time would be heaven.

I shook the hand of the man quickly and nodded. Jasper was already halfway up the steps when I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time.

Jasper fell.

**JPOV**

I saw Edward run away from me. _You better had run boy… _I knew he was hurting but I didn't care. I wanted him to. If I never saw him again… Not true. you want to see him again. You want to tear him limb from limb and…

The girl next to me smacked her boyfriend as I let go for, well, not the first time. Have got to get this under control. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. It rang out more than it should. Alice never let it ring unless she didn't want to speak to me… _Oh, please darlin', don't leave me with this now. I don't know…_

"_Jazz… I'm so sorry…" _

"Oh love… it's me who's sorry." You answered, you saved me.

"_I hate that I am causing you pain. I hate that I don't have any answers for you."_

"It's fine baby, just don't make me…"

"_I know what you are going to say. Just another few hours."_

"I can't do it, I will kill him."

"_No you won't" _She laughed, she actually laughed at me. _"No matter what he did he's still your brother." _...Alice, just listen to me… why won't you listen?

"No…"

"_Yes. The plane will leave in fifteen minutes, meaning if you run when you get here you will have me in your arms in five hours and twelve minutes."_

"I can't do it. I can't sit in a plane with him again…"

"_You can. You have to. We can't do this without you and… I am under enough pressure with this whining…"_

"I am not whining Alice. You have no idea…"

"_That Edward lied to us about what he told Bella, that he broke…"_

"Okay, so you do know…" _Can't believe she didn't tell me… why would she hide this from me? Doesn't she trust me?_

I felt the fake concern coming at me clear as a bugle playing in the morning. Even his emotions irritated me. I went on autopilot trying to block out the maelstrom of changing emotions coming from Edward. I wasn't sure what I was saying anymore…

"_Stop it!" _Alice's voice cut right through me. She was holding back the sobs I could hear rising in her chest. I just wanted my arms around her. It had only been two days since I had seen her but… It's just too long. I wanted… no I needed her. I would do anything for her and if that meant tolerating that bastard's presence. Alice was blaming herself and me and… she was trying to make me see that it wasn't him it was all of us but… I know she still blames me. They all do. Dammit. He isn't the only one to blame… I still hate him.

I heard her gasp as a vision hit and we raced over to the desk. The human behind the desk looked as I smacked down my passport

"Jasper…" His head snapped up and he quickly stood.

"Yes sir, I know who you are." His sweaty face broke into a smile and I felt an odd sensation of lust coming off him. Not again. I let Edward do the talking only interrupting once. I just wanted to get to my wife… my Alice…

As soon as I hit the fresh air I jogged over to the steps trying to make it look easy and breathed in. 5 hours… you can do it… You can.

The first crack hurt a little… and then… oh shit. Oh shit. My knee buckled under the pain over my heart as not one but… oh fuck… three ribs cracked. I tripped forwards and landed on the steps, my face breaking the fall as more fake concern hit me from behind and a scream came along with the horror from the top of the stairs.

**CPOV**

It was taking forever for Gianna to put me through. Too long. Aro kept everyone waiting. Why hurry when you will live forever? It made me nervous though. I had only minutes before, hopefully, the wolves would come and we could get the Chief out.

It had to go right. One thing had to go right so that we could look on this day and be grateful for the one shining moment in what was sure to be a black day.

What could Aro possibly want to talk to me about though? Had he just chosen the most inappropriate time to catch up, or was there something more? What could he possibly know? I relaxed my face and tried to make myself sound positive and calm… or was that wrong? Did he know everything and if i was calm it would…

"_Il mio vecchio amico, Carlisle."_

"Ah Aro… How is everything?"

"_Everything here is the same as it ever is. Pacifico e controllato. And yourself?"_

"Oh, busy as usual. I actually called…"

"_Looking for Demetri… Yes, I heard. Lost someone have you?" _

"No, no. Well, I mean I haven't lost them but I do need to find them. "

"_Carlisle, I'm sure you and your clever coven will be able to find anyone they wanted to."_

"Under normal circumstances yes, but time has become an issue."

"_Cronometri, per noi, non è mai un'edizione Carlisle…" _Why did he keep saying my name? _"Unless all this has to do with that little human that Edward was obsessed with?"_

It was like every living thing in 50 miles froze. I felt weak and terrified… I felt human. He knew about Bella? He knew that my family had revealed themselves to her? He knew… what?

"I'm sorry, Aro? To what are you referring?"

"_I have seen it, Carlisle, in the memories of a rather upset woman who came to ask for me help. She had some rather legitimate complaints against your eldest for the killing of her mate."_

Victoria. My throat tightened and venom pooled in my throat. Victoria. Edward had not found her then… I never considered… She went to Aro? Oh God…

"_You know the laws, Carlisle. You know the rules… Either the human is turned, or dies… or you all do."_

"Yes Aro."

"_So which will it be?"_

"I will fix this but…"

"_Problems?"_

"I need to find her first."

The sound that came out of Aro was terrifying - a laugh that seemed to come from the centre of the earth.

"_Oh Carlisle, you do make me laugh. This is one of the reasons I told her I wouldn't destroy you all for this."_

"What did you agree to?"

"_I let her take two of her old friends from the guard with her and gave her the decision of how to deal with the human problem. She has quite the imagination and… er… zelo creativo per tortura! I offered her a place here."_

"Did she accept?"

"_She told me that when she had seen the pain she feels on the face of the one who caused it then her life was mine. Squisito!"_

There was no way Aro was going to help us now. And Victoria could be anywhere…Guards? Who did she take?Aro stopped laughing and I heard the faintest whisper of the air moving around him as he moved through the castle I had once called home, he stopped and asked Gianna for the information and then breathed down the phone.

"_I am sending help for you Carlisle. Demetri and Felix. Due per voi, due per la signora. They left here ten hours or so ago, so should be with you in another ten hours or so."_

Great. Heaven in the form of Demetri and hell in the form of Felix. Just what I needed - more complications.

"Thank you Aro, your kindness is unsurpassed."

"_Remember what I said though Carlisle. La legge è la legge."_

"Of course. Oh, could I try your patience for just one more moment?"

"_Anything for you old friend."_

"The two guards…? I like to know who I am up against."

"_Of course. Kiazna and Niko. I am not sure you know them."_

"No, I have not had the pleasure." But I know someone who will have.

"_Come and visit with your coven when this nastiness is over with."_

"Of course. Thank you again." I hung up and leaned against the wall. We were in real trouble.

"Carlisle." The sound of my name scared me a little. It was all too much. I wanted my wife in bed in Sycamore. I wanted her legs wrapped around me. I wanted to not be in Forks in these circumstances. I wanted my damn family back together and I wanted Eleazar to stop looking at me like I had finally gone mad.

"Let's go."

**CharliePOV**

Dear God, I am not… _holy Jesus… _ a religious man. never found much use for… _ohhh hell… _prayer… but if you could make this end and… _no… _make sure that Bella never feels this way I would be grateful.

And… please… stop Billy talking. I can't hear him through the fire.

But ohhh… the shrieking… what is that sound? Help me… please… End this.

**SamPOV**

Blood. Definitely blood. Human. And what is with all the furniture on the grass? Blood. It's covered in it.

_Jake will you stop yelling for a minute? I'm trying to think._

Why would the Cullen's break the treaty and then not try to hide it? Why would they kill in their own home?

_Because they are fucking monsters!_

No… Well, yes, they are… But this doesn't make any sense.

_Can we just get this done with please and then we can go and find Bella?_

Oh Jake, stop it. I am not going to waste any more time arguing about this.

_Me neither. I'm right and you know it, Sam, don't try and deny it._

You are not right and I'll deny anything I want to. Now shut up and let me listen.

The scream shot through the air and through me. The sound of the heart got stronger and started to race. There was someone alive in that house and they were terrified… or something. It wasn't good whatever it was. But there were… one.. three… five vampires in there and I wasn't stupid enough to want to go in. Protector? Yes. Suicidal? No.

The front door opened and a male I hadn't seen before came out. He took off in the direction of the hospital where Paul and Embry were waiting to help with the distraction part of the plan. I was not happy about leaving the reservation unguarded but there was no one else to help… No one else… The weight of all this pressed down on my shoulders… all I wanted was to go home to Emily and hold her.

_See, how you feel? That's how I feel about Bella!_

No, you don't Jacob.

_How do you know? _

Have you seen her since you changed?

_You know I haven't._

Then you can't know how I feel. I let the sensation of imprinting rush through my mind and Jacob stepped back.

_Wow…_

Exactly. It's time. Remember what I told you to do?

I phased and grabbed the shorts from the package I tied to my leg not looking at Jacob until I heard his voice with my ears instead of my head.

"The smell of them never goes away, does it?" He complained.

"No, but it's more tolerable like this."

I walked out of the tree line and Jacob followed me, his face confident but the way he walked belying that. His strut was gone and I knew how he felt. Everything in me was telling me to phase and either attack or run. And Jake, as a new wolf I could remember the frenzy in my head and was wondering how long he would last before he lost the hold on himself…

As we were halfway across the grass a huge SUV pulled up the driveway. At the same time the front door opened again and the one who attacked Jacob before appeared. More of them. Great.

A huge male and a tall blonde female got out. The male turned to face us with a shocked look on his face. The two females were facing each other, strained looks on their faces, a slight whispering on the air as they spoke to each other in that annoyingly quick way.

And then everything slowed right down as I heard Jacob phase.

**A/N2: Not giving a time when the next one will be up. Soon though...**


	20. Chapter 20: Sit Down Stand Up

**Okay, so it's been over a month and I am sorry. I really am. Real life huh?**

**Anyway, at the end of the last chapter I promised a recap to get everyone caught up. I was going to do it character by character but well, that was far too hard. So, here is the Story So Far…. If you just want chapter 20 then race past all the bold type and carry on. **

**Yes, this will be on the forum too in case you need it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is kind to kittens, and gets to walk on set with half naked RPattz any time she likes. I am kind to kittens… and thats it.**

**The Story So Far.**

**As the story starts…**

**Bella wakes blindfolded and tied to something, she is in trouble again. **

**Alice, waiting at the house in Sycamore, Il, with Carlisle and Esme (who are having a little alone time) lets her mind wander to the forbidden subject, has a as yet unknown vision about Bella's future and blacks out.**

**Jasper is in Buenos Aires, trying to persuade Edward to come home, when he hears Alice black out and starts the race home. **

**Carlisle hears Alice go and goes to look after her. Esme calls Rosalie to get her home.**

**Rosalie and Emmett are in London after having been thrown out by Esme a few months back for saying some very unsavoury things about Bella. Rosalie, after having a small yellow citrus fruit with Emmett packs slowly and hops a plane back.**

**Bella finds out that it is Victoria that has her, hears Laurent leave, has her leg and fingers broken, and that she is not the only one in trouble, there is someone screaming nearby… someone who has been bitten and is turning… Mike Newton.**

**Meanwhile Edward is following Jasper home and is getting more irritated by a woman who crosses his path on a number of occasions in the airport, but he is determined to get back to Forks to make sure nothing happens to Bella.**

**Jacob has got back after the movie and, after a conversation with his father, phases into a wolf for the first time and accidentally swipes through Billy's chest and runs. **

**Jasper and Edward get on a plane to Houston. The annoying woman gets on too…**

**Mike's mother starts to gets worries as her son hasn't returned home.**

**Charlie is having trouble moving and gets a visit from a pale girl with black hair who brings a friend with red hair… who bites him.**

**Alice comes round and starts organising, ignoring questions about what she saw, and then she sees a vision of Charlie in agony.**

**Esme can't take the sitting around and insists on doing something. Her and Charlie leave to get a plane to Seattle.**

**Mike realises he knows the pale dark haired girl who was with Victoria… she is an exchange student staying with Jessica**

**Jacob decides that he is going mad and wants to throw him off the cliff. He falls.**

**Esme calls Tanya to get more people on the case.**

**Tanya looks on this as the perfect opportunity to get a little closer to Edward. Irina calls Laurent who calls Victoria and goes back to persuade her to kill Bella and end this before it goes any further.**

**Edward starts to fantasise about killing the annoying woman, Jasper distracts him with talk of what was going to happen and Edward admits he has plans for the future but not what they are.**

**Another vampire, Niko, joins Victoria… and uses his power to transfer the injuries caused by Victoria to, first, Mike inadvertently causing a speed up of the changing process; and then he uses a greasy t-shirt to transfer to someone else.**

**Jacob wakes up to a broken wrist and leg… in human form. He is confronted by Sam and a wolf. They explain what has happened to him and take him back to the house so he can speak to his father before he is taken to the hospital. Sam then explains that they have a mission to go and help the Makah's with a vampire problem… Jacob wants to go make sure Bella is safe.**

**Alice has a disturbing vision.**

**Emmett resists the temptation to apologise to Rosalie again and instead talks to Alice who admits she fears the worst… and let's slip about Mike.**

**Mike has just seen sex the vampire way and is startign to realise just how much trouble he is in, but all other thoughts disappear when he is dumped next to Bella.**

**Victoria uses Niko to transfer Bella's broken fingers to Mike, and then breaks her wrist… and suggests starting with the dog.**

**Jacob wakes, human, at the bottom of the cliff with a broken leg and wrist. He comes face to face with Sam and a wolf. They explain things and take him back to see his very much alive father. Jacob wants to go check on Bella, especially when he hears a vampire has been seen with one of Bella's school friends.**

**Jasper becomes desperate to speak to Alice and loses control of his emotions causing panic in the plane. Edward is still acting weirdly to the annoying woman, becoming almost obsessed with her. Alice tells Jasper not to fight with Edward.**

**Jessica is awake, waiting for the exchange student staying with her to come back from where ever she went. Shortly after Kiazna climbs back in the telephone goes. Karen Newton, Mike's mother, calls to find out i Jessica knows where Mike and Bella could be.**

**Laurent returns to Victoria, bringing a little snack, and a new item is chosen to transfer Bella's injuries to. A bookmark.**

**Mike's thoughts are changing. He is finding Bella's moans of pain more erotic and only feels bad when he hears Laurent agree to help Victoria and try something new to hurt Bella.**

**Jacob makes a run for it on his motorcycle as soon as his leg is healed. He gets to Bella's house and smells the blood before he sees it… and Charlie lying on the floor. Charlie tells him to look after Bella after he finds her, Jacob wants to call an ambulance, Charlie asks Jacob to knock him unconscious. Jacob reluctantly agrees. The breathing stops.**

**Karen Newton drives to the Swan's to see what is going on as no one is answering the phone. She finds Jacob there with blood on his hands. He runs.**

**Alice gets all the Cullen's on a conference call to discuss Edward and has another vision. A plane going down. She tells them and the phone clicks off.**

**Emmett panics, Rosalie gets back hold of Alice. It is Jasper and Edward's plane.**

**The engines are screaming but all Edward can hear is the last thoughts and prayers of his fellow travelers. Jasper is imploring him to jump but Edward has other intentions.**

**Jasper watches while Edward's emotions turn to bloodlust which overpower him when the annoying woman gets bumped in the head and her blood spills. Jasper warns him not to breathe but it is too late. Edward pulls her head off, getting covered in blood, Jasper pushes him into the side of the plane and then grabs and throws him through the door as the plane shoots over a cliff edge and explodes.**

**Edward is convinced he is dead and is confused when Jasper tells him to let go of the head.**

**Tanya calls Alice to find out what is going on. Alice tells her about Edward and Jasper.**

**Laurent starts to talk to Bella, who is convinced he will help her. Laurent tells Bella that Edward was only using her to spice up his relationship with Tanya… and then starts to play the CD… which he tells her was Tanya's copy. As Bella sobs Irina calls him and tells him about the plane crash.**

**Jacob runs to the woods and is met by Embry. Jacob phases again and then learns that wolves have no secrets. Sam decides to get Jacob away for a little while.**

**Edward hallucinates that the head in his hands is Bella's. Jasper takes the head away and Edward crumples. He wants to be a rock. Jasper picks him up and runs into the bright sunlit land.**

**Karen Newton calls the police and tells them about Jacob. Two officers drive up to the reservation, having heard about Billy they are going on a hunch. Paramedics arrive and check Charlie. They find a pulse.**

**Alice gets texts from Emmett. Rosalie thinks the Volturi are coming. Alice sees nothing there. **

**Jasper finds a small lake with some trees and leaves Edward there. He then goes to a small empty campsite and steals some clothes. He calls Alice who admits she can't see Edward well at the moment. Jasper undresses Edward who is unresponsive and washes him in the lake. He says only one word. "Bella".**

**Bella is losing her mind, believing every word that Laurent told her. She looks and sees Niko coming towards her with the bookmark.**

**Esme and Carlisle land in Seattle and get into the car for the drive to Forks. After not too much time there is a horrendous sound and the car flips over. Carlisle's leg has broken.**

**Esme rescues Carlisle from the car and helps him to straighten it out. He finds himself reacting to the injury the same way a human would. He apologises for screaming like a girl, Esme is confused as he made no sound. He thinks about it and realises it sounded just like Bella.**

**Alice goes into Edward's room to get him new clothes. It is the first time in there for her since he left. She finds love letters to Bella and one to herself in which he tells her to let him commit suicide. She thinks about Bella and Charlie and realises he is now in the hospital and alerts Carlisle.**

**Edward is thinking again and stops Jasper before his wallet with a photo of Bella in it gets buried. They eat and then go for a truck… the same one Bella has.**

**A young police officer, Chelle Rathbone, and her partner go to arrest Jacob. She tasers him to the ground.**

**Jacob is now in the station being interviewed. He admits killing Charlie but not the initial injuries. Officer Chelle tells him that the Chief is not dead.**

**Dr Snow is out of his depth with Charlie and calls his old friend and colleague, Carlisle Cullen, for some advise. He is surprised to learn that Carlisle is in the area.**

**Jasper and Edward reach Quito - Edward calls Alice to find out what they should do next. Alice tells him she is angry with him but not why.**

**Emmett decides enough is enough and talks to Rosalie. He doesn't get far before she admits that if Bella isn't dead she is going to force Edward to change her.**

**Victoria brings back a new plaything she 'uses' to transfer injuries to Mike, accelerating his change. Laurent shows Bella the footage of the plane crash and tells her Edward and Jasper were on it. Bella tries to kill herself but Niko heals her. Laurent gets the news that Mike will heal is just over a day… maybe less.**

**Jessica gets woken by Lauren who tells her that Carlisle Cullen is coming back to the hospital. Jessica daydreams about having Edward in her arms and is then met by the news that Chief Swan was attacked and that Mike and Bella are missing.**

**Kiazna tells Victoria she is coming back and bringing their guests with her.**

**Alice is waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to pick her up and speaks to Carlisle telling him about Charlie and assures him they will all arrive in Forks. That they will be together again in 12 hours.**

**Esme drops Carlisle off at the hospital and then goes on to the house determined to sort herself out ready for the family. When she gets there something makes her growl.**

**Carlisle sees Charlie and instantly recognises the transformation taking place. He hears that one of the Quileute kids had been arrested for the attack and that his father Billy Black was also in the hospital.**

**Jessica gets a phone call from Mike. She, Lauren and Kiazna go looking for him.**

**Esme smells human blood in the house and goes into the living room to be confronted by the sight of a still alive human, who looks a lot like Edward, pinned to the wall and the message 'Revenge is Sweet'**

**Carlisle goes to talk to Billy Black about the difficult situation regarding Jacob and Chief Swan, and agrees to do everything he can to help Jacob. Billy tells Carlisle what Edward did to Bella by leaving.**

**Alice talks to Rosalie and Emmett and admits that she is doubting her ability is reliable, but asks Rosalie to apologise to Edward for the things she said to him. Alice draws a picture of how she sees Bella. Rosalie gets very angry.**

**Edward and Jasper get on a plane to Houston. Jasper thinks potential battle strategies; Edward thinks about Bella… and then admits to Jasper what he did to Bella the night he left Forks.**

**Carlisle informs the police that Charlie said it was a woman that attacked him, not Jacob… and that they had to let him go. Officer Chelle arranges to take Jacob to the hospital to see his father… and then lets slip that Carlisle is back. Jacob takes off.**

**Kiazna drives Jessica and Lauren to the warehouse in Neah Bay. The sight that meets them is of Bella and Mike both lying down 'exhausted'… and bodies in a corner. Victoria and Niko greet them to the party.**

**Lauren has her arm broken and transfered to Bella… which is then transfered to the trainer.**

**Alice is feeling the strain of sitting in a plane with Emmett and Rosalie… and lightens the mood by playing a video game with Emmett. She playfully punches Emmett… and his arm breaks. Rosalie thinks Alice did it and over reacts.**

**Carlisle gives Charlie a large shot of muscle relaxant to see how long it will last and then goes out for a moment. He calls Esme - no answer, but instead sees her launch herself at the large wolf about to attack him. Esme and the wolf disappear into the woods, Carlisle chases after the fight and assumes the wolf is Sam and tried to negotiate. Another wolf approaches.**

**Esme had been cleaning when she got the call from Alice. She races to the hospital to protect her mate and vows to break the wolf's neck like a twig.**

**Sam gets to the fight to stop Jacob. Jacob tells him that Esme has blood on her. Sam smells something far more worrying.**

**The Denali's have arrived in Forks.**

**The wolves disappear and Carlisle turns to Esme who is angry at him for 'disappearing'. He smells her - covered in bleach… and blood… and then sees something he never expected to see.**

**Jasper lets some of his anger out causing an argument with the couple in the plane. He wants to talk to Alice but she won't talk to him when all he wants to do is rant.**

**Carlisle sees the red tint in his wife's eyes. She has drunk from a human. She explains that he is still in the house. The women take her back, and Eleazar stays to help out with Charlie.**

**Rosalie and Alice have a discussion. Rosalie hits Alice without realising what she was doing and then goes into an almost trance thinking about the night she was changed. Emmett puts her in the car for the drive to Forks. Alice stays at the airport to wait for Jasper and Edward.**

**Laurent is at the house when Esme and the Denali women arrive back.**

**Jacob and Sam decide they need to speak to the Cullen's and go to the house.**

**Laurent finds the still alive human in the house - unbitten - and decides to have a little fun. He bites him just before the women arrive.**

**Tanya runs into the house to see what Esme had done and knows she has to save him. Esme denies biting him but no one believes her. Irina runs to call Carlisle to get lots of blood.**

**Emmett gets Rosalie out of her trance by pretending the car broke down. She asks him to make the pain stop and he does it the only way he can think of and kisses her. **

**Alice muses about how Victoria was doing what she was doing to them all.**

**Carlisle gets the call about the blood required and is told that Laurent is coming to get it. He organises it and then tells the wolves in the hospital to be ready in 15 minutes. They need to get Charlie out now. He then calls the Volturi to see if Demetri will help track Bella. Aro is expecting his call.**

**The plane lads at Houston and Edward leaves quickly. Jasper and he can't stand to be near each other but have to get on another plane now. Jasper goes up the stairs fast and then falls as his ribs crack.**

**Aro tells Carlisle that he knows all about Edward and Bella as Victoria had been to Volterra complaining about James' death. Aro tells Carlisle that the rules must be abided by. Either Bella is turned or dies. Aro lent Victoria two guards and is sending Demetri and Felix to 'help' Carlisle. **

**Sam and Jacob arrive at the Cullens to see the furniture covered in blood. The phase into human form to go meet with the vampires just as Emmett and Rosalie arrive. Jacob phases…**

**Chapter 20 - Sit Down. Stand up.**

**BPOV**

His cold lips travel over my jaw and I feel him smile as he passes over my neck. He has never felt this perfect and I feel the fear that he will stop.

"Please…"

His fingers travel trace a trail between my breasts and slide down my stomach and I wish that I could make my clothes disappear. He laughs and kisses my collarbone and I let a moan escape me. I don't care if this is a dream, nothing has ever felt more real.

**VPOV**

The moaning has to stop, she is enjoying it too much, which means she is not feeling any pain at the moment. Why couldn't she be like Lauren who had screamed so deliciously as Niko and Kiazna had… well, had fun…? Why couldn't she be like Jessica who had whimpered as she watched, unable to close her eyes thanks to Kiazna's suggestion, and guessed that it would be her time soon? When was the last time I broke anything? Too long… I can't remember who Niko transferred it to last time. Was it this object or this? Dammit. Is he actually undressing her now? He's using his nail to cut through her shirt… the way he did with me once…

"Niko? Stop."

He is laughing again, "One moment…"

Her shirt is open and her virginal white bra will be gone if I don't stop this. He is kissing the top of her breast and even I can smell her arousal… No matter how much I want her ruined, she shouldn't be feeling pleasure. She should be awake for this. I stepped over to the other side of her.

"Niko stop."

"She smells so good."

The rage filled my head and I grabbed his hair away and slammed his face down on her chest. I heard the crack and felt the pleasure fill me. That was better. I let go of his head and threw the book in my hands at Niko.

"Fix her, and then fix me."

He growled but lay his hand on her breast, his fingers inside her bra stroking back and forth with a smirk on his face as he healed the broken bones. I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders for this but a ringing stopped me.

"What news, Laurent?"

"_You're not going to like it?"_

"There isn't much to like right now."

"_Things going wrong?" _He chuckled at me.

"Stop sounding like you are enjoying that idea, and tell me."

"_Well, they have a plan for getting the father out, the bitch sister of Irina has fallen for the boy you left at the house so they are changing him… and…"_

"What?"

"_Edward survived the crash."_

The rage I had felt a moment ago was nothing compared to what I felt now. I struck against the table holding the objects of the Cullen's pain and threw it across the room at Bella.

I watched as everything moved in slow motion and Bella flew through the air towards the far wall. The bench she had been tied to shattered and a large piece of wood pierced her stomach. Why did her bastard mate come back from the dead and my beautiful James didn't?

As soon as the hook on the wall pierced her stomach the air was filled with that delicious scent. Oh god, that was so good. Kiazna stopped playing with Jessica and growled, I felt my demon rise and stepped forwards. Niko was the only one… He grabbed at the scattered items and healed her as he pulled that bitch on top of him. His hand was covered in blood but he resisted and I felt Kiazna tell us all to ignore the blood.

As the skin healed he dipped his hand in the blood and held it out to me. I grabbed at it and dragged him over to where Mike lay before smearing his face. I licked Niko's hand clean and looked back over at where Bella lay. On the floor where she belonged. Good.

"Now, Niko. Fix me."

Niko opened his other hand and dropped the object… No, wait… there were two caught up in each other. Hmmmm… what would happen?

"Laurent? Are you still there?"

**EPOV**

Her heels clattered against the steps as she raced down. Jasper wasn't moving and the only thing I could hear in his head was a shriek of pain that he couldn't let out.

"Oh my God! Mr Cullen? Are you okay?"

She slid to a stop next to his head as I reached him. I wanted nothing more than to make her disappear so I could find out what was wrong. I heard his teeth grinding together - the sound was like the plates in the earth shifting. His hand curled into a fist and he brought it down on the metal steps, causing a dent right next to the stewardess's foot.

I turned him over covering the dent and he cried out in agony, his face contorted as he fought against the waves of pain. His thoughts, jumbled and racing, broke through the screaming white noise and bombarded my head with their intensity.

_Smells so good… No! Don't… touch me… Leave… Don't leave… Alice… love forever… Must stop this… must make him see… Edward! Make me feel something else… Help me._

How am I supposed to make him feel something else whe n I can't let myself feel anything at all? Another thought cut through as the stewardess looked at the way Jasper was holding his ribs. She saw her ex-boyfriend lying on a car park in the same position, a baseball bat being brought down on his chest. She could taste the bile and made a determination that she would do something this time. A reflection of the sun flashed in my eyes and I panicked as I thought she would notice my skin but she was too focused on switching it on. This was swiftly becoming a nightmare. I swallowed the rising panic and slid my arms under his knees and shoulders.

He screamed out as I whispered to him, "Jasper, please… Let me get you in the plane. Then we can figure things out."

He nodded his head as his mind started to fill with his calm thoughts… Alice in the diner… Alice on their first wedding day… Alice as she ran with him to our front door… Alice reaching back to undo a button and her whole dress slipping to the floor… Bella smiling up at me and the melancholy he had been living with lifting.

"Dammit Jasper." I whispered under my breath. I shifted and he whimpered as I stood up. The stewardess looked at me with amazement and I grunted to make it look like an effort. Her thoughts, however, were not on my strength.

_He must be mad, Or maybe he doesn' realise what a broken rib can do?_

Realise? I have studied medicine longer than she has been alive.

She stood up in front of me, blocking my way. "Mr Cullen. I must insist that you put… Mr Cullen… down and allow me to get a doctor here t examine him."

I kept moving forwards and she had no where to go but back up the steps into the plane. "Well, I really must insist that you advise the pilot to leave at his earliest possible convenience. I need to get my brother to my father."

She ran through a number of scenarios in her head, took one look at the steely black look in my eyes, huffed and stomped up the stairs. I heard her call me a few choice names to the pilot but I ignored them. She could call me Mary Louise if she so wished as long as… Ah… the pilot was telling her about the aount of money we spent yearly and telling her to shut up.

The engines powered up and she locked the door. I turned my attention back to Jasper ad almost missed the beep as the cell phone activated. She had already dialled the first two numbers before I realised. All human pretneces were gone as I stepped over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

The engines were at their full volume and no one could hear the scream that bubbled up from her throaat or the snap of her arm as she turned at the wrong moment. She fell to the floor as I let go, my hand covered in the warmth from the trickle of blood from the spot where the bone had pierced the skin.

The smell only caused me to remember the horrible thing I had done only that morning and I was lost in the whirlwind of smoke and flames and blood blood blood… I was completely unable to stop the growling figure pushing past me and sinking his teeth into her arm.

**EsPOV**

Emmett jumped out of the car and stood for a moment looking out at the forest but I only paid attention to the woman in front of me.

Something was horribly wrong and I had to take this pain away. Her eyes, normally so hard and stubborn, were softened by some deep emotion that I knew would have to be examined sometime soon.

I opened my mouth to speak but what to say? I saw Rosalie do the same thing - our eyes refusing to move from the other, months of wasted time and… she clearly was sorry… and I was sorry… I wanted my arms around my daughter and I stepped towards her, she mirrored my movements and I sighed.

"Rosalie…"

"Esme…"

"I am more sorry than I could ever be…"

"I did not want to hurt you, I would never want that… I just…"

"There's no need to explain. You came… "

"Of course…"

Out of the corner of my eye saw Emmett start to run but I ignored it as Rosalie took another step towards me and I felt her hand touching mine. And then… I saw the expression on her face as she crumpled to the floor, her white top being eaten away by the rush of venom flooding out of her stomach and her hand grasping at mine as the pain grew in me and I joined her on the floor. Screams filling my ears, both my own and hers…

This was our punishment and our judgement.

**APOV**

Jasper… forgive me… I never saw it coming… and Esme… Rosalie… You both I have failed too… I am useless against all of this. I cannot stop, warn, prevent, or help. You may as well destroy me too.

I am lost.

**CPOV**

"Carlisle, you are scaring me. Who were you on the phone with?"

"Trust me when I say that is a conversation for later." I shook myself and put a calm expression back on my face. Ignoring the look of concern on Eleazar's face I started to walk back to Charlie's room. "Is everything in place?"

"Yes. The dogs are ready and Black is trying to explain things to Chief Swan. I have introduced myself to the young nurse at reception and I have spoken to Dr Snow. Irina's mate is waiting for the blood at the back."

This is all going to be fine… There are no problems here. The sounds of Swan's screams filled my ears and if my heart beat it would be pounding now… The reception area was almost empty… The few wellwishers for the Chief had been sent away with promises that they would be called if anything changed. We had a clear line for the door.

Nerse Mallory dropped the nail file she was using when she saw me approach.

"Dr Cullen, the blood and the dialysis machine has been delived to Char… Chief Swan's room. Are you and Doctor Caius really going to try this?"

I smiled at the name Eleazar had chosen for himself, and once again marvelled at some human's ability to just accept what they were told. I mean, really how likely was it that a haemotologist specialising in exotic infections just happened to be holidaying in the area?

I nodded and signed the forms she passed to me, "If you could just hook up the dialysis machine for me and then… Well, we'll see if we can help the Chief."

She smiled and walked past me, deliberately brushing up against me like a dog in heat. Today was difficult enough without…

"Carlisle… seriously… Pull it together." Eleazar whispered from across reception. "Shall I give the signal?"

**A/N2: Yes, a short chapter in the end but… well… It's all getting a bit more exciting right? I swear never to leave it that long again.**


	21. Chapter 21: Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**A/N: Me? Rubbish? Yes. Sorry. I will get myself together enough to get out regular chapters. Well, **_**more**_** regular…**

**A very quick shout out to zookeepr - awesome awesome person who's message have filled me with muse-like inspiration to keep going; and NJP00 for reviewing every chapter… and making a fantastic cup of tea (yes, he's the reason the chapters are late, but he is a man… who's read Twilight… and may be writing his own Twific soon. Hands off ladies, he's mine!)**

**Oh, and Faerie_kitten? I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 21 - Your Heart Is An Empty Room**

**JPOV **

I am… I am… I am… I feel… everything and nothing. Shock and horror and not wanting to be here and my hands. My hands. Covered in blood. Covered in that which I should not and have not. Human. Oh God in heaven save me from that which I am. Help me, somebody help me. Edward, somebody please… Get Alice on the phone

**CPOV **

As I walked into Charlie's room I knew that the plan we had ready was not going to work. There were too many things I had not foreseen, too many things that could not be ignored. Charlie's face was bright red and scrunched up in pain, his chest raising up and down too quickly, his hands were holding on to the bed sheet tightly. He shouldn't be able to do that. He shouldn't be able to do that. The amount of painkillers and paralysing agents I had pumped into him should have halted all motor function. But still… I had to think of something else.

It was a stupid idea anyway… Telling everyone that Charlie had died and then rushing him to the morgue while the Quileute boys caused a commotion. Stupid. The only way through this was something less dramatic… Something more… Of course.

"Eleazar, stop the plan and call Carmen. Tell her to bring the car and park it out front."

His smooth voice carried over the lobby, "What? Why?"

"Just do it and quickly please."

"Okay… I trust you. I'll meet Laurent afterwards."

I had forgotten about that. A wave of sadness flew over me as I remembered the challenges still to come. "Thank you, my friend."

Eleazar disappeared through the door as I turned my attention to the man beside the bed who was holding Chief Swan's hand almost tenderly.

"Black?"

His concerned face turned up to me and I saw the tears fall from his eyes.

"My best friend, Cullen. My best friend is gone."

I wanted to tell him that it would all be okay, that maybe Charlie would remember his human life and would be able to form some kind of relationship with his old friend again sometime in the future but I knew that every word I said would just be diamond cuts in his heart.

I said nothing and merely checked Charlie's vitals. Everything was running at an insane speed. I was fascinated by what I was seeing. He should be dead, the human heart was not built to run at those speeds. I closed my eyes for a moment trying not to see the numbers and trying to see the man instead. Pressing my cold hand to Charlie's burning head, hoping to bring him a moment of comfort. I This man, this father… One way or another he was going to lose everything he ever held dear. His friends, his job, his daughter. His daughter who was who knows where having who knows what done to her.

Bella… I know it was her scream I heard in my head as my leg had cracked. I felt the pain shoot through me again as I remembered the moment. I knew I never wanted to feel that again but knew that I would feel a pain like it or comparable before this was over. I had a feeling that this was not going to end well. I wanted nothing more than to guarantee my family would be together and safe. I wanted some kinds of guarantee. I wanted… no needed to know something.

Alice.

She had to tell me something. Enough was enough.

**SamPOV **

The speed of the big vampire was insane. I never thought that someone that large could move through the air like that. When he jumped into the path of Jacob as he phased and they hit the sound was that of a tree falling in the forest. My ears in their human state rang as they hit the ground at the same time. I was stunned into not moving but as I saw movement from the house I knew that I could not leave my brother unprotected.

Two more females came out and surrounded the two that had collapsed on the ground as another got into a car and drove off. There were too many things happening but my focus was now firmly on the sound of flesh being torn. I phased and ran towards the spilt blood. I did not want a war. I was protecting my family. I was protecting my world. I… I have no idea what I was doing.

I ran to the vampire's side as he threw Jacob over my head. I heard him hit the ground near the tree line I had just come from, the yelp of pain only served to spur me on. I took a moment to notice the damage that Jacob had managed to do, which granted wasn't much, but he had got a good bite into the right arm by the way he was holding it. If I attacked that weak side first then… maybe…

A million thoughts were running through my head. But mostly I was just scared. I had met a few vampires over the last year but except for one they had all run after an initial skirmish. I had no idea why, maybe after they realised I could hurt them the thought of ending eternity… I knew this wasn't going to end like this though… We were both protecting that which we loved. I could see it in his eyes. Which one of us loved the most?

TanyaPOV

The sound that I hoped never to hear again screamed into the room from the outside. I looked at the beautiful face of the man who would become my partner in a few short days and took a deep breath. I would protect him from anything. I would stop the animals coming to his door. I ran out of the door and flew down the steps. Kate joined me with a terriifed look on her face and the sight that met us as we got too the door was far worse than anything we could have imagined.

There was a wolf attacking Emmett. No, not a wolf… It was too big… It was one of the creatures that Carlisle had described. But on the floor Rosalie and Esme, identical wounds in their stomachs seeping venom. Kate fell to the floor to attend to them both and I closed my eyes for a moment. My family. My fucking family. Enough is enough. I barely noticed Carmen run for the car, but thought only that she deserved to protect her love too. Just as I would.

I saw another wolf appear and run towards Emmett. His jaws clamped around his arm and Emmett roared in pain. Rosalie started to get up but fell again, the pain too great. I found myself flying through the air, my hand reached out and grabbed the wolf by the neck and pulled him off Emmett.

He hit the ground and I heard the first crack. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I hadn't had fun in a long time.

The wolf rallied well as I heard a moan behind me. Emmett was holding his arm to his side but still standing. His face determined he turned back to the wolf that he had thrown away. He walked no faster than a human would towards the animal that was barely standing. The whimpering coming from the animal was pathetic but strangely enjoyable. Emmett would have no trouble finishing him off.

I felt the hot breath on my neck and jumped back. The wolf wasn't going to give up easily. His jaws snapped around my hair and I felt a small tug before the strands separated and for the first time in 100 years I had shorter hair. Bastard dog! I didn't want short hair!

I wheeled round and threw my leg out. It met the hind quarters of the mutt and I heard another crack. He crumpled to the ground yelping and whining.

One more movement and the yelping stopped.

**JacobPOV **

The screaming in my head stopped and I heard, for the first time, since I started this insanity, the sound of my own heart beating. It was too fast and was sure to stop soon too, right? I could hear the vampire behind me, his clothes moving as the air moved around him, his stench coming closer. No. This would not be the last thing I would smell. I would fix this. I had to. But first I had to not die. Not like this. My brothers would have that right. Emery was coming. Maybe he would be the one to do it.

What have I done? What did I do?

I pulled my feet from under my body and stood up. I looked at the large vampire and snarled before darting into the trees and running for my life and the right death.

I am so sorry Sam. I failed you. I am so sorry father. I failed you. I am so sorry Emery and Paul. I failed you. I am so sorry Bella. I...

LaurentPOV

A damned messenger boy. That's what I had become. A lackey. I had been waiting at the back of this hospital for more than a minute now and I was not happy. The smell was driving me insane. There were so many dead or dying humans in there… I had always loved hospitals. The humans were so clean and pliant. It was being like being cooked for in a nice restaurant. No fetching and carrying… and the humans always sorted out the body afterwards. Well, it was a place where people go to die…

My phone rang and I quickly judged if it would be safe to answer it, or even if I wanted to. Victoria. What did she want now?

"Laurent, tell me, what is happening?" She sounded annoyed. I knew the news about Edward would, well, frustrate her; but it was ultimately for the good, wasn't it?

"Too much, and nothing at all."

"Did both the women get injured?"

"I don't know, I'm at the hospital, getting blood for the boy."

Her laugh shot through me and I growled my frustration.

"What's next, Laurent? Are you going to clean the house and wear a chauffer's cap?"

"I don't have to be here Victoria. I could just leave." I could run down to Mexico and help to encourage a few legends while the Cullen's tear Victoria apart.

"There's no way you are going to leave Laurent! You can't wait to see what I have planned."

I sighed, she had me there. This was the most fun I had experienced in a long time.

"So what is going to happen next?"

"Well, Kiazna has set up the next thing and I have someone watching out for the best time to..."

"Stop."

There was an odd scent in the air and it was getting stronger. It smelled like... A growl that matched my own filled my ears and I turned to see...

"What is going on Laurent?"

"Wolves."

"You can have it for lunch."

"No, it can have me."

I heard the distinctive sound of a scream in the distance and knew I was not the only one in trouble. I slowly dropped my phone into my pocket and smiled. Come on then!

The wolf hadn't moved, it's eyes were locked on my face. I was fascinated to see one this close, I had heard tales of the Children of the Moon... but knew this wasn't one of them – how could it be? The night was hours away... and it was a new moon tonight.

"It's nice to see the legends of your kind are as wrong as those of mine. Let's see if the one about you being as deadly is true."

I braced myself for the attack that never came. I'll swear that the wolf winced in pain before he ran in the direction of the Cullen's property. How terribly disappointing.

I put my phone back to my ear. It was answered with the sound of crying,

"What are you doing now?"

"Niko is just helping the two human girls experience the purity of pain; but I don't want to talk about that. The wolves?"

"Disappointing. It ran off. Think there may be something going on back at the house though."

"If not now there will be soon."

"Why?"

"Kiazna is just making the call now."

The door at the back of the hospital opened and Eleazar appeared holding a bag with the unmistakable smell of blood.

"Have to go now. I have a delivery to make."

"Enjoy Laurent. Call me when you see the surprise."

Eleazar handed me the bag and I nodded and ran. I had already taken too much time, I wanted the boy to survive the transformation. A dead body was too easy to get rid of.

**APOV**

I had been driving for over an hour now and was nearly all the back to Forks. I didn't want to be here yet. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I could see myself making phone call after phone call, yelling and accusations and frustration and no one understanding that I had no idea if what I was seeing was the future or was just the result of someone who knew how my visions worked.

I switched my phone off and threw it out of the window, watching it hit a tree and shatter into many pieces.

I could still see Bella in the same position as before, broken with no discernable signs of life. The only unchanging vision in my head and it was the one causing me more headaches than anything else.

Why wasn't anything I was doing making that change? I really was useless. I could see Mike waking, and the horror that unfurled. I could see the dancing red hair of Victoria in the background laughing at all of us. She would die... Of course she would, but how many of us would she take with her?

A vision engulfed me and I pulled over. Jasper would need me and here was I running from a little confrontation. Stupid Alice. Come on, you have survived more than this. Go back to the airport and wait. He will be here in a few short hours and he will need all the strength you have. You got him through his guilt after the birthday party. You will get him through this when you explain to him that he had no choice.

Decision made. Back to the airport. Back to my love.

**EleazarPOV**

Who was he talking to? I had never trusted Laurent. He just seemed to take the change in diet far too much in his stride. We had all struggled in the beginning but Laurent? No. It was if he had changed his shirt deciding he would never wear blue again.

He was nothing special, no inate abilities, but he always made me feel uneasy. Carmen had called me paranoid I loved Carmen and knew I would spend eternity by her side. Once all this was over I was taking her away for a while – maybe back to Russia and Romania. She loved all the traditions in that part of the world, and had a particular penchant for the wild boar found in the forest of Russia.

Yes, a vacation. That's what we needed.

The car appeared and she pulled up.

"Oh Eleazar, it is just all too horrible..."

I nodded my agreement and showed her the ambulance she would be driving. The paramedic driver looked a little bewildered as he laid eyes on Carmen. I knew that his head was swimming as he took in her extraordinary beauty, and that if she asked him to strip naked and dance a Tango with her he would. Getting him to follow her into the woods would be child's play… The only thing she would need to concentrate on was not hitting him too hard. I smiled and walked back into the hospital where Carlisle was explaining to Dr Snow that he needed to transfer Swan to a hospital better equipped to deal with this. I straightened up and nodded.

"Dr Caius and I have been discussing it. Arrangements have been made with the University of Washington Medical Center. We can get him there by ambulance in a few hours."

I took over, "I will follow him to ensure continuity of care."

He cleared his throat, "I'll get the paperwork sorted."

Carlisle put his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "It's already taken care of. We just need your signature and the ambulance."

It amazed me how quickly humans acquiese to our requests. Carlisle wasn't even trying.

The Chief was being wheeled out. They had wrapped sheets around him tightly but you could still see him straining against them. His face was red with effort and the screams, now hoarse, silenced everyone. A few uniformed men stood and with saddened eyes walked forwards offering prayers of health. It was like a funeral march, and in a way it was. The hope, that was evident on all of their faces, disappeared as they lay eyes on their fallen leader.

Dr. Snow walked over to them and spoke in a low voice telling them where Charlie was being taken. Charlie… Chief Swan… The Chief… He was something to everyone in this town and they would never... Well, maybe… Maybe after a few years he would want to return. The ground may feel his step again but the people would never lay their eyes on him again. It made me feel sad for a moment. He would be fine. We would leave Forks in the ambulance, swap to the car Carmen would be following in and destroy the ambulance.

It was not clever in any way but it was the only thing that would guarantee not to cause Carlisle any trouble. He would stay here to sort out paperwork and things and then go back to the house, sorry that he couldn't do anymore. I followed the trolley out, keeping my eye on my patient. I would take good care of him throughout his transformation and then afterward… Well, that would be up to the Cullens.

"...Cullen house…" The tinny voice coming from the police car parked next to the ambulance caught my attention and I focused as the message was repeated.

"Reports of a disturbance at the Cullen house, please respond."

This could be a problem and I whispered to Carmen,

"Call Kate"

**RPOV**

A hand in mine as I wake from a terrible dream. The baby I would never have killing me from the inside out as my stomach is ripped apart. The screams of pain resounding through my head... I must have done something to cause this.

The ground so warm and familiar to me, the smells of the forest, of family, of home. I am not alone, but feel so empty. There is pain here, there is struggle, I can hear Emmett in the battle so near and so far. I can feel the agonies of those around me. The evil snarling and fighting. The gasps of shock from someone standing near to me and the smell of blood in the air.

Forks.

Esme. Lying on the ground next to me in pain. Her clothes, usually so elegant, torn by… what? Why couldn't I remember anything about how I… how we got involved in this fight?

"Bella…" Esme said as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

Of course…

"Tell me, am I crazy?" Esme stood quickly looking around her as I rose too wincing slightly, "Is she here?"

Kate looked at her quizzically and then took a step towards her, "Who, Esme?"

"Didn't you hear her scream?"

I closed my eyes against the memory of the terrible pain filled shriek.

Kate turned back to me "Who is she talking about?"

"Bella."

"What about Bella?" A voice I fell into was behind me suddenly and I sighed as I turned to see my man, my broken man… I sighed as I lifted his arm gently and looked up at him,

"Esme and I heard her scream when we were injured… There is something going on here Emmett… Something else…"

Tanya ran past us into the house of which I was glad as the smell from the blood was disgusting. I looked past Emmett to see the body of a large animal on the ground and was amazed. It had been so long since I had seen one like this, and never before had I seen one… dead.

"Emmett, what happened here?"

He opened his mouth to speak and a phone rang, Kate answered it and after a few short words hung up.

"That was Eleazar, there is a problem with the police. We need to do some… 'cleaning up', and quickly."

Kate pointed at the furniture on the lawn and Irina ran towards it, picking up pieces and carrying them into the trees, out of human sight. I shook myself and went to help. Human blood? What was going on?

Kate took Esme and Emmett into the house, talking quickly. Emmett turned back to the battleground and ran towards the wolf. He took the body into the tree-line and I heard the sound of the ground being ripped up. Burying the body… Yes… It was only right; it would help get rid of the smell. The sound of sirens appeared in the distance - they would be here in moments.

The last rug was hidden and we turned back to the house to see Tanya carrying a human body to the other car. She put him in the back and then got into the front and pulled away. Irina and Esme were inside putting decorating sheets over every surface they could find while Kate was splashing paint on the wall where…

"Seriously, what happened here?"

"Later, Rosalie - get changed and stay with Emmett upstairs… Irina, call Laurent and tell him to catch up with Tanya and give her the blood."

Irina brushed past me, an anxious look on her face and I gladly went upstairs. The smell of blood was stronger up here - I was so glad that the human's would never sense this.

Emmett was lying on our bed looking more worried than I had ever seen him. I lay next to him and as he put his arms around me a sound more scary than anything filled my ears.

**CPOV**

Watching the officers jump into their cars and fly towards my house was terrifying but knowing that the family was pre-warned gave me a little hope. Eleazar was a good friend and I told him so as I shook his hand. I looked over the scene. Carmen in the ambulance, the uniform drowning her tiny frame, Eleazar getting into the car to follow.

"I will call you from Seattle, Dr Cullen. I hope everything stays well with you."

"Thank you, Dr. Caius. For everything."

They both pulled quietly away and onto the driveway. The ambulance turned onto the main road and sped up as the sirens went on. I was so focused on the retreating vehicles that I nearly missed seeing someone pull out a cell phone and go to press a button. Eleazar turned to follow and his car disappeared in an expanding ball of fire. As the resulting sound reached my ears and the glass hit my face I turned in the direction of my house to see another column of smoke fill the air.

**A/N: Twitter, message, review, yell on the forums. Go.**


	22. Chapter 22: I Grieve

**A/N: Okay, so there were a lot of questions after the last chapter and I can now tell you the answer to why I didn't answer them. I was saving them for this chapter. There has been threats on my life and threats/ promises of torturing to get this chapter out so I have moved to protective custody. If you want to join in the 'fun' you can Twitter me outofmytree or… well, see my profile for the other ways of getting to me!**

**Chapter 22 - I Grieve**

**LaurentPOV **

 The force of the explosion threw me back into the woods. I landed on a tree and felt it bend under me. Another second and I would have been in the ball of orange fire… and well, I wouldn't be here anymore. I had always known that bitch would go crazy. But this? Ah… my jacket! I threw the smoking garment to the ground and tried to smother the flame with my foot. The huge explosion coming from the Cullen house. How much damage would there be? Would it still be standing? I wonder which one of them triggered the explosions?

I let my mind wonder back to Kiazna's visit to Denali when she implanted instructions in each of the sister's minds and then made them forget that she was ever there. It was so fortunate that some of the Cullen's had been visiting too - who knew what she was having them do? I hated Victoria for all of this but you had to admire her planning and style, I would have just gone after Bella in the middle of the night and left her drained and broken body on the Cullen's front doorstep.

Oh how I wanted to see if that doorstep still existed! I tried to think how many of the rented cars would be out and about now. Would all of them have blown up at the same time? How many were dead? Part of me wanted to run there, call Victoria to tell her how much I loved her surprise and give her a full accounting of the injuries and deaths but, no, she would have to wait until I had figured out my position in all this.

Did I really want to stay here in the middle of all this intrigue and plotting? I could just... Disappear. I could just run out of here, maybe stow aboard a ship going to Europe and spend a few decades absorbing some culture; the identification that Irina had sorted for me would enable me to go anywhere and do anything.

Right, decision made.

I took off my jacket and sighed as I threw it into the fire. Maybe enough of it would survive to let the stupid and soon to be dead think I was gone the same way as Tanya and who knows how many others.

**CPOV**

No time to react. No time to just disappear and see what on earth... The car was just GONE. The scream I alone heard as the fire consumed my old friend mixed now with the screams of the patients and staff streaming out of the hospital. I felt alone in this crowd and wanted nothing more than to run as fast as possible to the rising smoke where I knew my wife was.

My mind raced faster than I knew my feet could. There were still sirens going towards the house in answer to the disturbance call and although I knew I could beat them how would I explain my appearance?

I tried to move my feet, looking for a 'human' way to get there quickly. There was nothing. Nothing! The acrid smell of the death blaze was filling my head so I didn't even notice that Black had approached until he spoke.

"What the hell is going on. Cullen?"

I couldn't open my mouth to speak but looked at him hoping that he would just see the defeat in my eyes. He apparently saw more than that.

"Call your family now. Make sure they are okay."

He was looking at me with such concern I wished for the first time in years I could cry… I knew that this would not be the last time today I would want to. I put my hand in my pocket for the phone and dialled my wife.

Nothing.

Kate.

Nothing.

Tanya

Nothing.

Irina

Nothing.

Laurent

Nothing.

Panic was setting in. I could feel every inch of my body tensing almost to breaking point. Someone had to know what was going on.

Alice. I dialled her number and again got nothing.

Nothing.

Rosalie and Emmett were on their way, maybe they would know something. Maybe they would be able to get to the house and tell me…

Thank God, it's ringing. Finally, someone answered.

"Carlisle? Get here now. It's the end of the world."

**EmPOV**

The screaming from outside was unending. What the fuck was going on? There was something very wrong here.

The vibrations in the ground had come from different directions simultaneously throwing heat and smoke and metal in through our window. I threw Rosalie to the ground under our bed reacting to the ball of flame.

As soon as I felt it safe enough I picked her up and ran out of the room. As soon as I got to the top of the stairs I knew this was bigger than anything we had ever dealt with before.

The bottom of the stairs were missing, the wooden struts exposed and attached to nothing, Esme's beautiful varnished wood splintered and scratched by the debris that was the front of the house.

The glass was still falling as was the wood from the frames and walls. The furniture that had been left was being covered by quickly forming ash and metal that glinted as it careened through the air. I quickly evaluated our options and ran into Jasper and Alice's room at the back of the house.

I put Rosalie down and smashed the window before picking her up and jumping out, landing on the familiar ground that had been desecrated by the destruction.

Rosalie pushed herself out of my arms and gasped in horror as she looked towards a massive column of smoke which was where the garage had been. I saw her take an involuntary step towards it as the last wall of the garage bowed slightly and then disintegrated. The bricks turned into missiles which flew towards us, bouncing off our bodies as it tore through our clothes. Before the fireball reached us I grabbed my wife and jumped back to the edge of the trees that would protect us some.

I felt Rosalie's phone ring and heard her curt answer to Carlisle. But that was all I heard as I watched our home buckle as the side was blown away. The living room, the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle's room and the stairwell would be gone now. And the way the house was leaning… the rest would follow soon.

**CarmenPOV  **

He's gone. I know he is. I can feel it in my heart, in my soul. He will have felt no pain as his body met the fire and turned into stardust.

Don't worry… I will take you to a safe place, Charles Swan. I will make sure you get through these days of pain and then… then I will have my revenge.

**JacobPOV**

The world is ending. The explosions behind me were nothing to the pounding in my head and my ears as I came face to face with Embry.

_What did you do?_

_I... The vampire was attacking us and Sam... Sam... protected me. I should be dead._

_You look dead. We should get you back to the res. Jared has returned with news from the Makah._

_Why would you want me?_

_We have people to protect. Things are in motion here which cannot be stopped, and cannot be undone. We have to take Sam back to the reservation. Where is his body?_

_I left it behind. The female vampire..._

_I know. I saw the fight. _Embry sighed _You did the right thing in running but there are consequences Jacob to every action. _

He looked past me at the same time I heard the rage in my head. Paul. His head filled with thoughts of killing me.

_I am sorry... I didn't think... Stop, Paul, please... __**Stop and listen to me!**_

I saw the shock in Embry's eyes as I turned to see Paul standing stock still, straining against invisible bonds.

_It can't be..._

I turned back to Embry

_What can't be?_

_You're the Alpha now._

The growl from Paul let me know just how bad this was.

**JasperPOV**

Why isn't she answering her phone? Was Edward really trying to reach her? I couldn't sense any deceit coming from him but he had become good at hiding how he was feeling.

_Alice... where are you?_

A flicker of worry came at me and Edward looked up from the phone towards the cockpit.

He was coming out and all he was going to see was me cowering on the floor covered in blood, a dead girl and an apparently unbothered Edward dialling over and over.

The co-pilot entered the cabin and looked at the scene without a flicker of surprise.

"Don't worry about this. We will sort all of this out when we land, Mr Cullen. There is a change of clothes in the cupboard next to the bathroom if you would like to go and clean up." He turned to Edward,

"Mr Cullen, if you would help me move the body to a slightly less visible area."

What did these people know about us? I knew that Alice would have arranged all the transport through our usual 'guy' but who much had he surmised and passed on. Was he going to become a problem? Maybe I should visit him in Seattle if there was time when we landed? After I had seen Alice.

_Can I have the phone, Edward?_

He passed it to me without a word, not even looking me in the eye. It was just like after the birthday party. He didn't blame me, he was just disappointed. Disappointed. It was one of the worst emotions to be the subject of.

Alice's phone was going to answer phone. Maybe she was out of reception area… Maybe I should call someone else.

"I've already tried." Edward murmered to me as he put his arms under the girl… the body… and pretended to put some effort into it. He immediately stopped breathing as he followed the co-pilot to the back of the plane where a small bed was set up. Edward lay her down with such apparent tenderness that the co-pilot actually put his hand on Edward's back in sympathy.

I needed to talk to my wife dammit! I dialled again. Someone had to know where she was. Rosalie, maybe?

I found the number and dialled.

**BPOV**

If the person who hates you most in the world is laughing and enjoying themselves that's usually quite bad, right?

From the place I had been left on the floor I could see everything, and the cold was keeping me alert for maybe the first time since this hell had started.

Victoria had been on the phone for a while and had then handed it to the scary bitch with the Russian accent who spoke on the phone for a moment and then handed it back.

Mike was lying on a pile of crates at the side. His skin was red but there was a very distinctive sheen to it. The faces of the Cullens when I asked what it was like when you first woke was enough to make me really not want to be here when Mike opened his eyes for the first time. Wasn't it supposed to take three days though? Or was whatever the freak was doing working? Although he seemed to be enjoying the most horrific things to Lauren. I was trying to care, I really was but there seemed to be something broken in me; like any emotions I may have had in the past had been separated from my head and heart.

The screams and begging coming from Lauren were only just drowned out by the begging coming from Jessica. Victoria was whispering at her and pointing at the pile of stuff again.

Niko looked up from healing Lauren and dropped her to the floor and laughed. What was going on?

Victoria looked over at me as I attempted to sit up. Before I could blink she picked me up by my arm to stare into her face.

"I wonder how many of your precious Cullen's are dead?"

Dead?

"Any of them that were in their cars will be kissing the sky now. Getting Kiazna to plant a few suggestions to a few of their friends was the easiest thing I've ever done. I wish I had seen the fire. I wonder if they will burn as brightly as my James."

In my head I saw Rosalie in her red convertible, Emmett in his Jeep, Carlisle in his Mercedes, Jasper and Alice getting out of the Volvo… and the car he took me to the prom in.

They lived in their cars, had they died in them too?

**RPOV**

My phone ringing brought me out of the horror of watching Edward's Aston Martin explode. Jasper.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm trying to get hold of Al… what is that noise?"

"The noise, Jasper, is the sound of everything falling apart."

I threw the phone at Emmett and ran as fast as I could to the front of the house. I needed to see just how bad it was. Emmett was following me explaining that he thought the cars had been rigged somehow. It didn't take much to believe this was all tied in to the rest of the bad things that were happening… which meant that it was all the fault of that stupid…

Any thoughts I had in my head stopped as the horror filled my eyes. The entire front of the house was gone. There was paper and cloth falling to the ground, some of it on fire. The air was filled with smoke rising from the crater where the car Emmett and I had made love in used to stand. On the grass was a large lump of the car which looked as though it had been peeled from the inside out. As I moved further round I saw the damage that the garage exploding had caused. The side of the house was also gone, looking like a huge beast had taken a bite out of it. As I watched I saw the remains of Esme and Carlisle's beautiful bed fall into the blackened shell of the garage. I heard the sound of it hiting the fibre glass shell of a car and watched as another fountain of flames rose.

"Rosalie…"

The whisper of my name shot through me and I turned to the treeline to hunt out it's source.

"Emmett," I shouted and ran towards Irina praying that everyone had made it.

I grasped onto Kate and let her pull me into the woods where Irina was lying on the ground. One side of her was covered in burns that didn't seem to be healing.

"Where is Esme?"

Kate bent her head over her sister as Emmett arrived still talking to Jasper,

"I don't know Jazz, there are just craters where the cars were. Yeah, all the hire cars… I don't know if she was in a car, I don't think so… We left her at the airport."

I tried again, "Where is Esme?"

Kate turned to me, "She was is the house behind me. I don't know."

I raced back to the house. Not Esme… Not Esme…

I could hear the approaching sirens and knew I had no time to get her out before questions that could not be answered would be asked. I looked in the direction of the driveway and saw the rising smoke at the end. I hoped that Tanya got out but knew my hopes were worth nothing right now. I wished for Edward's speed as I entered the house runnig towards the scent of the woman I loved. The smoke seemed to slow down as I pushed down and towards the music room.

Esme was leaning against the piano, her eyes staring out of the window at the smoke rising from the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Look… Carlisle…"

Another car? Who? I knew Carlisle was fine but… I heard a crash from up above and then the sound of my husband barreling in.

"Esme, he's okay. I spoke to him."

She spun her head round and glared at me…

"If you are lying to me."

"I'm not, I swear!"

Another crash and the remaining walls shook.

"Esme, this whole building is going to come down and there are human's on their way. We have to move!"

Emmett reached us and growled, "Excuse me."

Without stopping he picked us both us and pushed through the window as a rumble started and the house fell.

**EPOV**

I could hear the conversation from the phone and I heard it go dead as Emmett yelled that Rosalie and Emmett were in the house. The place where all my favourite memories were housed. The place were I learned to live. Gone. Like my reason for living was.

Jasper stared at the phone and then placed it on the floor gently.

"All the cars Edward."

For some reason I couldn't comprehend what was bothering him.

"All the cars."

I felt rage filling my head. The house was gone, we didn't know who was gone but Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were okay. They were fine.

"Jasper, the family is fine…"

He was leaning against the chair, his eyes closed.

"You don't know that Edward."

"You just spoke to Emmett, Jasper, what did he say?"

"Stop it Edward."

His mind was racing but he kept on seeing the same thing, a ball of fire and Alice's face.

"She wasn't in Forks."

He moved so quick I didn't have time to react. My head hit the floor as he smashed it into the carpet.

"ALL THE CARS, EDWARD. ALICE WAS DRIVING."

No…

**A/N2: Yep. I'm hiding now.**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost Without You

**A/N: I know. I am of the rubbish. I should be shot and then hung drawn and quartered for making you wait this long. I have people I could blame but they are already threatening me with torture so… This is a bit of a quiet chapter (haha), the action will start again soon. I beg of you to bear with me - I will make it all clear and worthwhile… Eventually. Please join me on Twitter or Facebook or on the forum or wherever to throw virtual rotten tomatoes. **

**Disclaimer: If I was, you'd see a lot more than his ass on the beach.**

**Chapter 23 - Lost Without You**

**CPOV**

The police of Forks were racing towards my house. I had to go at a human speed and it was taking time, Black's friend, Harry, who was driving us towards the nightmare couldn't look more uncomfortable. I was sitting in the back of his old truck with Billy in the front. He mumbled that he would take me to the end of our driveway but would not drive onto 'leech territory'. I understood. There is no way I would go onto the enemy territory on an ordinary day, let alone on a day like this.

I wanted to be polite and thought about engaging him in conversation. His rugged features were so familiar to me. Could he be another descendant? No, this was not the time. I listened to his heart beat, the irregular rhythm betraying his state of health. I wanted to say something… but how?

No. I just wanted to be where that cloud of smoke was. There was a foul smell of death in the air, I knew I had lost more family than just Eleazar today - what would the final count be?

As soon as the truck pulled to a stop I jumped out and turned back to Black to thank him for his kindness but he stopped me before I could speak.

"Cullen. Your kind and mine were never meant to walk on the same side and I hope that one day we can; but today is not that day. I wish your family all the best and that the spirits of your dead find the rest they deserve."

I nodded as the truck pulled away and then turned to face the next challenge of the day,

It didn't take me long to reach the first group of police surrounding the still burning shell of a car I recognised as the one that drove Esme back to the house. I knew that Tanya and 'the boy' had perished in this… A frantic call from Edward had let me know that Jasper had lost his mind and was currently in a similar position to that which he had been in only a few short hours ago.

My family… My family…

The officers didn't try to stop me going from going further up the driveway, although the look of horror on their faces told me that I wasn't about to find everything the way it was supposed to be.

Oh…

A SUV was lying on it's roof in the middle of the lawn on fire, the crater where it had been still clearly visible. The garage was gone and there was nothing but a column of smoke in front of the house. I couldn't see… A flash and another explosion… All the officers jumped back and one grabbed me. I let him move me back and then, as the smoke shifted, I saw. The house was gone. Where the hell was my family?

**VPOV**

Really, it had been quite a good day so far. There was a definite feeling of satisfaction in my cold dead heart. This time, which had been planned since the moment I heard the blonde Cullen bitch get the phone call telling her about my beautiful James' death.

The whole journey to Volterra I considered only one thing. If the Volturi helped me with my plans it would be all the better but I had alternatives. I had so many alternatives. If I failed in this plan; if, for some reason the fates decided against me and that bronzed bastard and his mate survived this then I would just keep throwing events and schemes at them until they all crumbled under the sight of my anger.

I looked down at where Bella lay on the floor, her eyes almost unseing as she contemplated the death of her protectors. I knew from all that Kiazna had learned in her month at the school that Bella had been abandoned, and after Kiazna had visited the Denali's I knew why. The love that Edward felt for this human was nothing compared to the way James and I had felt about each other but was it something incredible that he left to protect her as opposed to just changing her.

I knelt down beside her and gazed into her eyes, trying to see what it was that made James have to have her; what it was that made the whole Cullen coven crazy enough to pit themselves against my James; what it was that made them risk termination by the Volturi by revealing their secret to a human.

I could see nothing. I saw in the deep brown of her eyes the breaking of a soul. I saw the beginning of her end. Maybe, if he loved enough to leave her and not change her… Maybe that was the thing he feared the most? I felt a decision enter my head and smiled as I hoped the seer would catch it…. If she survived the explosion.

My cell phone rang and I jumped to catch it as Niko threw it at me. I glanced at his feet where Lauren was lying, her clothes torn and her blood filling the air. Niko nodded at Bella and I agreed. Lauren's screams filled the air as Niko dragged her over to Bella and began to transfer the injuries over to Bella. It was interesting that there were no matching screams, but not as interetsing as what Laurent was about to report.

"Victoria?" An Italian accent filled my ears. One I was sure I would never hear again.

"Felix?"

"Mi amore, I will be there soon."

"You will be where?"

"There with you. Demetri and I have been sent by Aro, we landed in New York an hour ago."

Aro sent me help? He really must want to see the Cullens destroyed.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, Victoria, Aro has sent us to help Signore Carlisle. We are to assist in any way necessary."

"That is interesting news, Felix. What are your plans?"

"To upload the law, of course."

"The law?"

"The Cullens, they do not keep our secret. They told the girl eveything yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then the law is clear. Caius reminded us of this when we left."

Caius was going against Aro? Had I missed the real power in Italy? I paused for a moment and thought about my conversation with Aro. Had I actually promised him anything like loyalty? Would it be safe for me to return to Volterra after all this? Would he need me by his side? How grateful would he be if I warned him about the oncoming betrayal?

"Caius is right to uphold the law. When can I expect you?"

Felix laughed. "Stop being so impatient. We will be in Washington in 4 or 5 hours. We will stop in on the Cullen's first to see what is happening and make a judgement. You have the human?"

I looked back at Bella who had not moved. I watched her heart beat for a moment.

"She's going no where."

**EsPOV**

My beautiful house. It was all gone. The hand stitched wall coverings and the rugs from Tibet, the paints that I mixed myself and the… It was all just things. It was stuff that didn't matter. I looked at Rosalie bemoaning the loss of the garage and at Emmett holding her hand. I looked at Kate and Irina holding each other against the loss of their sister and couldn't take it anymore. I would know, right? I would know if he was gone. There would be no reason for existing anymore and surely I would be given the kindness of having my cells fly apart so I could not feel the pain of being alone.

The smoke was drifting across the whole meadow and towards us again. The breeze was swirly and I breathed in trying the fill my lungs and body with the memories that I would never forget.

I heard a movement as Emmett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again. He had been dialling Alice since we had hidden in the trees with no change in the result. I was not yet worried. Alice was always losing her mobile, usually so she had an excuse to buy a new one. I was not worried. Surely the loss of Tanya was enough. Surely the fact that we would never be able to return to this area was enough.

I was not worried.

I felt the shockwave hit my face as something inside the house exploded, and bits of wood flew towards us. They bounced off me as I watched the human's dive for cover. And then I saw…

The smoke rolled towards us and walking through it, the faintest smile on his lips, was Carlisle. My love… I felt my knees buckle and I fell towards the ground, but I never hit it as his strong arms encircled me. I looked into his golden eyes for the longest moment before I grasped his face and kissed him hard. I wanted this embrace never to end but pulled away long enough to whisper in his ear,

"You are never allowed out of my sight again."

He smiled and kissed me again, his eyes saying everything I needed to hear.

Emmett passed the cell to Rosalie, stood up with a wince, and shook Carlisle's hand,

"Good to see you again."

"Emmett, it is very good to see you too." Carlisle's eyes filled with concern as they drifted over Emmett's injuries. I could tell Carlisle was more worried than he was willing to let out as he saw the scars forming. These would go in time but there would always be something to remind Emmett of this day.

"How did this happen?"

"We had just arrived and this bloody great wolf came out of no where and attacked us. I was dealing with it when another one appeared and, well, blind sided me."

"Did they just go then?" Carlisle's brow furrowed deeper than I ever thought possible.

"No. I had some help."

The sob from Irina broke my heart. Kate, always the strongest sister, was the one to explain. "Tanya killed the second wolf, the first got away."

Carlisle looked at us all and then sighed. I knew from the smoke rising that there was more news, but didn't want to hear it. But nothing I wanted was going to happen today. Kate, apparently, just wanted to know.

"Come on, Carlisle, we know from things the police have said that there was an explosion at the hospital. What happened?"

Carlisle crouched down beside Kate and Irina and placed his hands around their already clasped hands.

"Carmen drove the ambulance with Chief Swan away from the hospital. She is hiding with him now as arranged. Eleazar was in the car behind them. I thought I saw…" Carlisle shook his head and then continued with a sigh. "There was no warning. Nothing I could do. I am so so sorry…"

I had never in all my 80 years with Carlisle seen him look so defeated. The silence between us all as we took in the news that our family was forever changed. The sounds of explosions continued behind us but nothing was surprising us until Rosalie shrieked.

"Why won't she answer?!"

We all looked at her, begging her not to say the words we were all thinking. Rosalie ignored us.

"She's dead isn't she?"

Our silence stopped her falling over into hysteria. None of us wanted that voiced and we had to try very hard to hear her confirm it to herself in the barest whisper,

"Alice is dead."

A crash from the house rumbled through the ground as the final wall fell and I heard the last note of music come from Edward's piano as it was crushed. The chord seemed to cut through the silence between us and it neede something to follow it. We all took an intake of breath trying to think of something to say.

"No." A small voice stopped us all. "No more. This has got to stop."

Irina lifted her head and we all stared at her wondering what she was going to say. What she suggested was at the same time shocking and not at all surprising;

"Laurent will know what to do."

Carlisle sighed as he clasped Irina's hand tighter.

"I saw his jacket by the the car that your sister was in. I'm not sure…"

Irina smiled, "He will have survived. He always knew..."

Carlisle stroked her cheek with his hand, "Irina, we have to accept…"

She stood up with the speed we all knew her for and pointed down at Carlisle who had landed rather unceremoniously on the ground.

"I accept nothing, Carlisle. I know only that my Tanya is gone, Eleazar is gone, Alice may be…' she sobbed but then shook and ontrolled herself, "but I accept nothing. I want to find that disgusting creature who is responsible for all this and then I want to show her exactly how angry I am."

Carlisle stood up.

"Okay, how do you suggest we do that?"

"We ask for help."

I shook my head, "There isn't anyone else, Irina. We have no other friends close enough."

"I'm not talking about friends and they are certainly not close by."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes. I heard Eleazr tell Carmen that you had contacted them. What did they say?"

All eyes turned to Carlisle as he stood up with his head hung. I felt a shiver of fear go through me as I thought of those power mad and vicious hunters being involved in my family. What could have possessed him?

"I didn't know that Eleazar had heard… I am sorry…" He looked up and met my eyes; he seemed only to be talking to me.

"I am sorry that I didn't ask, or consult with any of you. There was no time… and I was running out of ideas. I wanted to do everything I could to stop my family being caused pain but… I was wrong."

"How were you wrong?"

"Aro told me he knew who was doing this and why. He had even helped by lending them some guards."

We had all stood up now and were standing in a loose circle as Carlisle explained about Victoria and how Aro knew about Edward and Bella… and how we would have to answer for that, assuming we survived this.

Kate growled when she heard the names of the guards that Aro had lent to Victoria but didn't interrupt until Carlisle explained that Feliz and Demetri were coming to balance the sides.

"So he lends us the tracker and the pervert, and gives her two of the most vicious and powerful creatures in the Volturi other than the Twins?"

"You know of Niko and Kiazna?"

She sighed, "Only what Eleazar mentioned, but a little."

Carlisle motioned for her to continue

"Niko has the power of healing wounds, but there is some kind of payment in return; and Kiazna… she can control your thoughts and actions. She plants ideas in you head…"

"Like a hypnotist?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, but there is no way to resist and no way to remember. She could make us turn on each other or make us rip our own throats out."

"Truly dangerous creatures." Carlisle muttered.

We all fell into silence again whilst the sounds of the police and firefighters filled our ears.

The fact that we knew who we faced was no small thing but we had more immediate concerns.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Emmett nodded towards the destruction.

Carlisle straightened and took my hand.

"We face it head on."

He took a step towards the treeline and then stopped.

"As soon as the sun goes in."

**BillyPOV**

The door had been left ajar. The house was going to be cold. I don't suppose the police officers had though to close it when they arrested Jacob last night but I was surprised that no one else had thought to close it either.

Jacob would be out on pack business for a while. Sam was probably teaching him the responsibilities and rules of the pack as quickly as he could. I wondered how Jake would handle all of this pressure. Did he still feel angry or guilty of scared or whatever it was that made him run last night? Would he ever want to come home?

Harry helped me into my chair and wheeled me intot the house without saying a word. I was glad for this as I didn't want to have the argument about helping the Cullen's. It had felt like the right thing to do, and he had helped Jake out when he had absolutely no reason to.

I breathed in the scent of home and waved Harry off. I knew he wanted to get back to Sue and the kids to offer what protection he could. I applauded him for that and wished him all the best.

The door had not been left ajar… There were still people here. Jacob lay injured on the couch with Paul and Embry sitting on chairs at the table glaring at him as a wolf sat at the back door, a low growl coming out of him. As I wheeled in they all stood, other than Jake who looked at me and let a tear fall.

"Dad…"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I had to come here… I don't know what to do… I screwed up so bad."

The wolf growled louder as Paul slammed his fist down on the table almost cracking it. Embry signalled to them both to stop and they both tensed.

"Well, someone had better tell me what happened."

"Sam is dead."

"How?"

"One of the Cullens killed him."

"What? Why?" Why would they break the treaty? What had forced their hand to do this? I turned to my son.

"Tell me."

"I…"

Paul interrupted. "Your son, Mr Black, your son… attacked them unprovoked and Sam went to help him out. He was caught unawares as your son ran from the fight. It was an honourable death saving a dishonourable coward."

Embry stood up and leant over Paul. He looked as if he were to strike him as he yelled, "Pay your Alpha a little respect!"

Alpha? My boy? The momentary sense of pride went away as I realised the challenge that faced him.

I ignored the tension at the table and turned to the wolf.

"Jared, would you please tell me what you think?"

Jared phased back to his human form. I had not seen it with my own eyes for a while and it shocked me. He stood behind the kitchen counter to preserve his modesty, grabbing a pair of Jake's jogging pants and putting them on.

"Mr Black. I have no idea what to think. I saw only the fight in the same way as Paul and Embry but I know nothing else that has been going on here. Sam sent me to follow a vampire to the Makah territory. I am ashamed to say I lost her. All I know is Sam is gone and I have a new Alpha to follow." He turned to face Jake. "An Alpha who is directionless and self pitying."

Jake sat up, clearly in pain and spoke. His voice had more depth to it now, it seemed to have aged about 20 years in the past few hours.

"I am sorry for what I have done, I know that I am not worthy to fill Sam's shoes but the fates have decided I must. I know what I want to do but I know alos that I must put my personal feelings aside. Jared. You see if you can pick up the trail again. Embry and Paul, you stay here and protect the reservation. I will go to Neah Bay and see what I can do to help the Makah. I will call on you all when I know what the situation is."

Embry stepped towards his friend, "You can barely walk Jake. How are you going to get there?"

Jake stood wincing, "Slowly, but don't worry I won't let you down again."

He walked over to me and planted a kiss on the top of my head before bending and whispering into my ear,

"Forgive me."

Before I could answer he was gone.

**JPOV**

"What do you mean we are not landing there?"

The pilot had been trying to explain to me that we would no longer be landing at SeaTac as planned. There had been some kind of explosion, a terrorist attack they assumed and the airport had been closed down to all non essential landings.

Non essential.

This had angered me at a time when I didn't really want to be any more angry that I was. My wife… my wife… Explosion… Oh God, That was Alice, wasn't it? There was nothing I could do but I… I wanted to walk into the fire and join her. I want…

"Land this plane somewhere!"

"We will be landing in about ninety minutes sir."

"Ninety minutes?" I wanted to kill… "We were supposed to be on the ground in thirty!"

"Because of the issue at Sea-Tac we have been redirected to the William R. Fairchild International Airport. It\s about an hour extra flying time and does take you about... "

"Port Angeles?" Edward had joined us. "You are taking us to Port Angeles?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, that is fine."

He pulled me way muttering that killing the pilot wasn't going to get us to Seattle but was going to make us land a lot quicker.

I slumped into a chair as he handed me a phone.

"Try her again."

"Why?"

"It'll give you something to do."

I took the phone off him and thought about crushing it in my hand. I thought about slamming it against his head, and then I thought about slamming his head through the wall of the plane.

He snorted and went back to talk to the pilot about getting more information citing that other members of the family had landed there earlier. I turned the phone over and over in my head.

I wanted to talk to someone… anyone. I wanted to know what was going on. Dammit. I wanted my wife. My Alice. I wanted a miracle to go with the one I received in the diner all those year's ago.

The ringing of the phone shocked me and I dropped it. I bent down and caught it again before it hit the floor and flipped it open. It was a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"Don't, whatever you do, leave the terminal at Port Angeles. The sun will be out for about half an hour and I need to get hold of a new car."

Oh thank God.

**A/N2: The next chapter will be faster. **


	24. Chapter 24:Last Flowers Til The Hospital

**A/N: So while NaNoWriMo has been kicking my arse and everything I have let my mind drift over to the world of STB time and time again. It has been great to see more and more people adding alerts to the story and I would like to, once again, say a special thank you to Zookeepr for keeping me honest and putting me back on the right road. I hope this chapter makes you think better of me.**

**Also, I want to shout out quite hugely to Cait, Chelle and Alice. I am sorry I couldn't be with you this weekend. I hope this makes up for it a little.**

**And finally, thank you to the love of my life. I could not have got through the last few months without you.**

**Chapter 24 - Last Flowers Till The Hospital**

**APOV**

The future had shifted so fast I barely had time to jump out of the car. Had I not been concentrating on Carlisle and seen Eleazar's car and then Tanya's I might not have made the connection… As it was I had ripped my top when I smashed into the tree at the side of the road, and just like my cell phone there where pieces lying all over the place, only this time it was the tree. I shook my head and looked back at the SUV which was untouched except and that's when I realised what had happened.

I had arranged for the car to be changed at the last minute. The Porsche I had originally ordered was fine when it was just a case of getting us to Forks as quickly as possible but it was when I had the vision of Rosalie lying in the back that I had thought about Edward and his emotional state. And how being cramped in the back of a sports car might now be the best thing for his mood.

Whoever thought that Edward's bad mood would lead to me changing my car and saving my life? I sunk down in the tree's roots for a moment trying to slow down the racing images in my head.

Tanya and Eleazar's faces as the surprise and then the horror crossed them, Carlisle as his face broke in the sight of his friend and then his family dying in the fires.

The house. I loved that house. Watching it crumble to the ground was not the worst thing I had envisioned in the last 24 hours but it was… I sighed and got up again, shaking my head. _Stop procrastinating, Alice_. I brushed the dirt off my ass and stepped out into the road. The squealing brakes of the truck I had not heard coming were quite surprising; as was the light tap on my shoulder as the bumper hit me.

As the door opened and the driver got out screaming obscenities at me I realised I should be hurt and quickly fell to the ground. The driver came around the corner, his yelling softening slightly as he saw his insurance premiums rising, his job being lost, his wife leaving him and everything else that would normally come from hitting a young attractive girl with no witnesses in the middle of nowhere.

I was fed up with spreading misery. He had touched my cold head, got a fright and rushed back to his cab. As soon as his back was turned I dashed into the tree line and leapt out of eye sight.

I watched as he came back holding a blanket and I swear squeaked like a mouse when he saw that I had gone. He stood still for a moment and then got back into his cab and revved his engine. I waited until I couldn't hear the roar anymore and then jumped down.

I had to get to a phone.

I got back in the SUV and turned the key slowly. I concentrated on Jasper, hoping that, if I died in this moment, he would somehow know that my last thoughts were of him. The engine came to life smoothly and I pulled back onto the road. Jasper. I had at least an hour to get back to Seattle before he landed. The weather was still dull over there but we would have to be careful as we drove towards Forks. A storm that was building on the coast was causing a wind to blow clouds over land. Here and there were breaks in those clouds. Great news for the humans, unpredictable for me. I focused on Jasper and saw him and Edward leaving an airport terminal about to get caught in glorious sunlight. It wasn't Sea Tac. Were they flying somewhere else?

I turned on the radio in the car and caught the end of the news report.

"...A spokesman from Sea Tac has just advised that they have no information about why the car, believed to be a hire car, exploded but that they were taking all precautions and were diverting all air and road traffic away from the airport until they have the situation under control. He added that any speculation regarding terrorism was, at this point, exactly that.

In other news the hunt for British actor and heart throb Rob…"

I snapped off the radio again and concentrated on the scene in my head. There was a sign in the background with a name on it. Edward was standing in front of it. Will… ...child. Dammit. I needed a phone or an internet connection and not to be in the middle of no where!

I hit the dashboard with my hand and caused a dint. Well, that was the security deposit gone then. I smiled for a moment as I remembered Carlisle threatening us all about driving carefully so as not to draw attention to ourselves. Well, all that undercover work was gone now. The Volturi were coming after us now. It would take a lot of fast talking or fast turning of Bella to get us out fo this now… and we would have to move to… Stop.

Now is not the time to think about the future. We had to get through this first. Organise yourself Alice. Concentrate.

Jasper and Edward. Will… child. Airport. Why did that sound familiar? William? Of course! Port Angeles!

I turned the SUV round and sped up as I concentrated on the rest of the family.

Carlisle at the hospital and then at the house. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett at the house with the Denali's... Oh God, Tanya... Carmen and Charlie would find safety as they reached the coast. Carmen was an accomplished sailor and would be able to get the boat through the storm to safe harbour while he changed in Canada. By the time he changed... There were huge holes in their future too. Laurent was on the phone with someone, standing on a cliff edge like the one in... It was like the one I had seen on photos taken on the wolf reservation. It couldn't be though. He had been told by Irina not to go on that land surely.

I couldn't help but cough out a laugh as I thought about the many times Irina had forgot to mention things...

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that there are some religious campers in the woods and it's sunny..."

"Jasper didn't go hunting with us again..."

"Laurent accidentally killed someone and he was seen by two tourists. We may have to leave the area. Oh, it happened a week ago."

Laurent... why would you... I couldn't blame him as he only did what Jasper did. Oh, poor Jasper! The things he will have to go through before all this was over. The pain he will feel when he sees Bella. He will blame himself for Bella and then he will blame himself for Edward.

As the car ate up the miles I let my mind drift back to Forks and the family there. Carlisle would reach them all hiding in the woods and then would make the decision to draw them out to meet with the police and the other humans watching the house burn to the ground. He would take them to the hospital and insist on checking them out himself and then...

They would need somewhere to stay, somewhere to stay out of the sun. I reached forwards for my cell. Damn. Why had I thrown it away?

I would enter another town in a moment or two and would be able to make a call and reserve rooms at The Pacific Inn Motel- luckily it was a quiet time of the year for walkers and other tourists. The reports of wild animals had frightened many of them away. Good for us and good for the Motel.

The sign for Fairholm appeared and I pulled in to the car park of the general store. The sun was currently at bay but I knew I only had about five minutes before it would start breaking through. I ran in and smiled as sweetly as I could at the bored teenage clerk.

"Hi, do you have a phone I could borrow?"

He straightened up and stared at me practically salivating. Presumably they didn't get too many vampires in here... or, I looked down at myself, stupid girls who forgot that it was cold outside and was wearing a thin top.

"Er... yeah..." He pointed, "It's on the side."

I smiled again and skipped to the phone. Damn, it was cash only. I skipped abck to the counter and pulled out my credit card.

"What do I need to buy to get change for the phone?"

"I... er... Twenty dollars minimum."

I turned and quickly scanned the shop. It was full of groceries and the usual gift shop things that humans buy to remember holidays taken. I picked up a picture of a bear that Emmett would like and two cowboy style hats that Edward and Jasper could wear to shield their faces from the sun. It came to way more than the twenty dollars that the clerk needed but I just wanted it all done quickly.

He handed me the change and I went to the phone and dialled the motel. Whilst the phone rang out I stared out at the lake behind the store. There were a few people rowing in kayaks and a few campers sitting out looking at the landscape.

This is the kind of place that Jasper and I would have come to... I was fairly certain he had. Yes. It looked different in the daylight but yes, that far corner we had made love before swimming to the centre of the lake and making love again. His hair had become so curly afterwards. Jasper...

The vision hit me so hard. Jasper, his eyes flashing as he turned in anger running towards a severely weakened Victoria. Another vampire getting in between them, touching them both. Jasper crumpling to the ground, the agony evident to all. A girl vampire walking over to him and speaking to him, him unable to move, unable to defend himself as she picked him up and tore into his neck. Jasper... No...

The door opened behind me and I barely recognised his scent as the motel answered. I turned towards him as I exchanged pleasantries with the motel, he picked up a sweatshirt and bought it. He was jacket-less and his shirt had burn marks on it; he looked down at them and his eyes widened a little as he looked at me for a second. Could that be guilt? As he fidgeted in a human way, and then joked with the clerk about not paying attention with a barbecue, I knew that he was listening to every word I said as I booked five rooms and then made it six, just in case someone needed to be on their own for a while. I listened patiently as the clerk read back the credit card number and expressed remorse that we were having trouble. She couldn't disguise the small tremor of excitement in her voice though and I knew the whole town would know in moments that the Cullens would be lodging at the motel for the time being.

I put the phone down and looked back at Laurent who was now staring out of the window. There was a patch of sun over the lake shimmering on the clear blue water – Laurent said in a clear voice,

"It is beautiful here, isn't it Alice?"

"Yes it is. So peaceful and calm."

"Staying here seems like a good idea. Away from all the drama at home."

"You seemed to have got away from it fairly well."

"I knew when it was time to go."

The clerk was listening to us and out inane conversation.

"I am heading back on the road if you want to come back."

"Can you guarantee my safety?"

"I can guarantee you getting back to Forks at least." I lowered my voice. "I have holes in my visions."

I don't know why I told him this, I didn't trust him and wanted nothing more than to snap his neck and run. Instead I smiled and turned back to the clerk who was standing on the other side of the counter holding my bag for me. I took it from him and thanked him. He smiled and ran to the door holding it open for me as I walked towards it. I looked back at Laurent who shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders and then walked out to the car knowing I had maybe thirty seconds to get back in it and to pull out of the car park before the sun revealed me.

As I reversed back onto the 101 I looked at Laurent as he walked out of the store. An RV was pulling into the space I had just vacated and three kids got out. I could see what would happen if he moved out of the shade when he wanted to. The screaming and then... he would react badly.

I whispered to him, "The sun is coming, run." and he looked up to the sky, moving quicker than a human would. The people around him all bundling into the store made him slow his movements and he nodded jogging across to the car. He got in the front and closed the door as I put my foot down.

"We will be there in ten minutes."

Laurent filled me in on everything that had happened, including Emmett's fight with

"A wolf?"

"Yes... Did you not see that in your visions, Alice?"

"No... But as I told you I have had problems with them. Someone is confusing me and..." I sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Laurent sat silently and I watched his future. He was clearly trying not to settle on anything knowing what I would see and part of me could understand why. I know how annoyed and uncomfortable it made some people and I voiced this knowledge to him.

"Have you seen anything of my future, Alice?"

"I saw you on the Quileute reservation talking to someone on the phone. Did Irina mention about the treaty with the wolves?"

"Yes, but now one of them has attacked you I assume that it does not apply."

"That is true I suppose... What happened after?"

"Ah, Tanya killed a wolf."

"Tanya..."

"Yes, I saw her die... Her and the human she was so enamoured with. I left after that not knowing what else to do."

I wanted to scream at him that he should have stayed, that he should have helped my family but I couldn't really blame him. I would have... No, no I wouldn't.

I pressed my foot down harder on the accelerator as the sign for Forks flashed by. I could smell the burning in the air and tried not to think about what that meant as I pulled into the motel. I jumped out of the car watching the sky carefully as I grabbed my bags out of the boot;

"I will go and check in. You get the family here and I will hire a car and go and bring Jasper and Edward here."

Laurent nodded and then drove off. I ran into the reception breathing in the familiar air. The middle aged woman behind the counter smiled as I walked in and then almost squealed as she read the name on my credit card. She was all business as I entered but then recognised me and all but exploding with curiosity, and as I asked her to hold the rest of the keys for my family when they arrived, she took that as her cue to ask her questions.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?"

"No..."

"So you don't know what has happened now?"

"No..." I turned up the little girl lost act as she handed over one of the keys slowly.

"Well, Chief Swan has disappeared. They found the ambulance he was taken away in dumped on the side of the road a few miles away. Your father is being questioned about his involvement with the Doctor who was looking after him. Do you know that he is dead?"

"Who?"

"That doctor. Yes. He was in the car that exploded outside the hospital. Oh you poor child. I think your lovely father has gotten involved in something he doesn't understand."

"My father will be fine."

I turned away and then fought with my head as I turned back.

"You said that Charlie Swan had disappeared?"

"Yes. He was attacked by some kind of animal... or a kid from the reservation... No one is quite sure. Why?"

"Well, Bella was a friend of mine when we lived here. Do you know where she is? I would like to go and comfort her."

"Ooo, no one knows where she is." The woman looked side to side like she was being watched. Karen Newton, Mike Newton's mother has been trying to sort out a search party as Bella seems to have run off with her son."

She looked at me for a moment. "Wasn't Bella with your brother for a while?"

"Yes, but they stopped seeing each other when we moved away."

"Ah, well, at least there won't be any more trouble there then. Poor Charlie was so scared she would run off with him... Turns out he should have been watching the Newton boy instead..." She looked behind me as someone else came in and I took this as my queue to go.

I ran up to one of the rooms and put everything in the middle of the bed before sitting down and thinking for a moment.

_Get up Alice. You can't stop yet. _

I had been a vampire for what felt like forever but the tiredness that washed over me was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I wanted to sit and be still. No, I know what I wanted. I wanted to be human and lose consciousness in the deliciousness of sleep. I wanted to be Bella.

Bella.

I had to keep going to save her, to save Edward's sanity, to save the family...

I moved quickly and grabbed the phone. I dialled the number so familiar to my heart and listened to it ring for a moment.

The voice that sounded like home to me spoke, "Hello?" and I felt some of the weiriness disappear.

"Don't, whatever you do, leave the terminal at Port Angeles. The sun will be out for about half an hour and I need to get hold of a new car."

I heard the smile creep onto my darling's face and knew everything was going to be okay. He started to explain things to me and I cut him off.

"Jasper, we are running out of time. You will be landing in about 10 minutes. It will take me fifteen to get there once I have got a car and, well, they are in short supply at the moment."

"Emmett mentioned something about that."

"I will be with you soon, then we can figure everything out." I tried to keep my voice straight but knew if I were human, tears would be rolling down my face.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper whisper.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I love you."

I felt the exhilaration I always felt when I heard those words run through my body and had to stop myself from screaming with joy.

"Oh Jasper Jasper Jasper my love for you is more than the universe could hold."

"I love it when you use pretty words, darlin'"

"Don't worry, I have a lot more for you."

I hung the phone , picked up the things I would need and ran out of the room.

The man behind the counter of Fork's only car hire place was equally as excited when he asked for my name. I told him I needed a car to pick up the rest of my family from the airport so I needed something quick and quickly. He charged me way more than he would any one else and then handed me the keys to a 2002 Cadillac Eldorado – a car Rosalie told me she wouldn't even want to be seen in as ashes.

I thanked him and then got into the car which was the ugliest mustard yellow I had ever seen. I felt unclean driving it but wasn't going to complain. Not today.

Hang on Jasper, I'm coming.


	25. Chapter 25: Soul Meets Body

**A/N: One day I will be healthy for a period of time and I will be able to keep up with writing and real life and everything. I hope you had a good holiday season and that your lives are treating you well. **

**I miss you all. **

**Chapter 25 - Soul Meets Body**

**LaurentPOV**

What the hell was I doing back here? When I sensed Alice in that damn store I should have continued on and just killed someone else for their clothes. But it was too tempting to see the misery on that damn seer's face. I wanted to see if Victoria's plans were working, to see if her little disciple was keeping the future in flux. And now here I was stuck in a sweatshirt that proclaims 'What happens in the camper, stays in the camper' driving to the hospital to pick up the damn family like some cab driver.

I pulled up to the hospital turn off and realised that I wasn't getting any further. It seemed like the entire town had shown up to gawk at the world ending. It almost made me laugh at how much destruction one woman could cause. A few of the trees were still smoking and the acrid smell of burning metal and plastic was still strong enough to make some of the humans cough.

The sun was nowhere in sight and Alice had told me that I would be able to get to the hospital without being revealed. I parked the car on the side of the road and got out. One of the police pointed at me shouting that I couldn't leave my vehicle there. I smiled as nicely as I could managed and walked towards him.

"Could you help me? My girlfriend and her family are in the hospital and I have been told to come and collect them." I smiled again and waited for him to swallow down the fear he couldn't place.

"Ah, right. Well, sir, as you can see we are having an emergency situation here and there is no one leaving the hospital at the moment. Can I ask you to wait here until I get some information for you, Mr...?"

"You can call me Laurent. Sure. Can you find out about them all, officer...?"

"Officer...? Oh, just call me Skittles. Of course." He started to walk away and then stopped and yelled back.

"What's their name?"

"Cullen." As I said the word a ripple of excitement went through the crowd standing near us. Great. Being the centre of attention is just what I needed. I signalled to Skittles that I was going to sit in my car and did exactly that. I closed the car door behind me and listened as the crowd started whispering to each other. A couple wanted to come and talk to me, offer their help or condolences. A few were commenting how odd it was that only one body had been found so far in the car leaving the house. It was a phenomenon I had never understood about small towns and bad news travelling. It had gotten James, Victoria and I into trouble more than once over the time we had spent together. If one person saw what we were or spotted us with a person who later turned up dead, everyone would know in less than no time. That was usually the time to move.

I looked over the heads of the crowd at the open road. It would be so easy to gun this engine and just get out of here. But... It was all just so interesting. I had spent long enough with the Denali's to know that they, and the Cullen's, wouldn't stop until the family was safe. And I had spent enough time with Victoria to know that she wouldn't stop until she succeeded at whatever goal she had set herself. I wouldn't put money on who would win. I couldn't.

The officer was coming back to the car. I got out of the car to meet him. He got close to me to speak in a low voice. His blood was pumping hard as the excitement of the situation was getting to him.

"Your girlfriend and the rest of the family are fine. No broken bones or anything. Dr Cullen is insisting on looking after them himself but Dr Snow has just discharged them all. If you follow me then we have permission to drive up to the door. You will need to be careful when passing the explosion zone through. We can't disrupt any evidence. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded as solemnly as I could and got into the car. The officer started to move the crowd back and I revved the engine. This got them moving a little quicker.

There was a crater in the driveway up to the hospital and scorch marks on the trees surrounding it. It must have been a spectacular sight; maybe even one that rivalled the fireball that I had set off in Biloxi during another one of my little errands for Victoria. I noticed the girl on the side still holding her mobile. She was the one that Kiazna had messed with previously, probably the one that had set off the explosion. As soon as I get a moment to myself I must remember to tell Victoria not to leave her there. It was almost like she wanted the girl to be caught... Oh... very very smart.

I laughed a little as I pulled up to the door. I couldn't get much closer without driving into the hospital itself. Skittle pointed and told me to wait as he rushed into the lobby. I started in and saw the Cullens all gathered together in a crowd. They looked broken, they looked as if there was no more fight in them. Well, everyone except... Emmett. He looked as if he was really ready for a fight, even though his arm was in a sling. Ah, yes, the wolf injury.

Carlisle looked up at Carlisle and confusion crossed his face. Ah, clearly they assumed I was dead also.

A moment later and they were all in the car; their movements had looked nervous to me. My God, Victoria really had rattled them. She would be pleased. I revved the engine without saying a word hoping that the questions wouldn't start until we were away from all these damn humans.

The so-very-helpful officer was speaking into his radio with a worried look on his face. He instinctually stepped out of the way as I moved forward. Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and I heard one of the females I didn't recognise breathe out as the crowds parted leaving me a pathway. I slowly moved forwards ignoring the staring eyes and whispers. Why did the Cullens put themselves trough this? Why live among these creatures? I swallowed down the venom rising in my throat and concentrated on the road as the blonde girl broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Pacific Motel. She got you all rooms and you are to wait."

"Who?"

The sound of the human hand landing on the hood of the car stopped the questions as Skittle stopped us moving any further. He came round to my side and signalled me to wind down the window which I quickly did putting a smile on my face,

"What's the problem. I just want to get the family out of here."

"Sorry about that Mr Laurent. Seems there are a few questions that need answering."

"Can they not wait. We all need to rest away from prying eyes."

The crowd pressed in a little as they strained to hear the conversation. Carlisle leaned forwards.

"We are going to the Pacific Motel and have no intention of moving from there for the time being. You can get hold of us there."

Skittle seemed to redden as he caught sight of Carlisle.

"I understand that Dr Cullen but the Sher… the Deputy Sherriff wants to speak to you specifically at the station… er… now."

"Of course." Carlisle sighed. "Shall I come with you or would you like to come with us?"

Skittle looked in the car at the very little space that was left and took a breath in.

"I am sorry to do this to you… Dr Cullen… Could you come with me?"

Carlisle whispered something to his wife and then opened the car door. He looked up at the sky and noticed with relief that the clouds were on our side for a moment.

"I'll see you all at the motel soon." He turned to me and fixed me in his stare. "Keep vigil, Laurent."

I nodded and drove away as soon as he closed the door.

**APOV**

Traffic. There was never traffic in this part of the world. It was one of the reasons I loved it. You could drive fast from anywhere to anywhere and barely pass another car and yet today… Traffic.

I passed a truck with a Forks High School sticker and smiled to myself for a moment. That all seemed an age ago and yet was barely a blink of an eye since Bella and I had…

The vision hit me hard. I longed for the time when I could just see and didn't have to feel everything too. We were still too late, but Bella was no longer dying, she was dying to be born again. And Edward… Edward was heartbroken as he killed her, rather to see her dead than the soulless monster he belived she would be,

The turning for the airport was only a hundred yards up the road but I was still penned in by a dawn crosswalk and what looked like an entire town using it. I had watched the plane land 3 minutes ago and knew that it would be killing Jasper to have to wait until it taxied to a complete stop. I hoped he remembered what I told him about watching for sun spots and prayed that he would remember that he was soon to be surrounded by humans. I concentrated on his immediate future and saw a slight change. He was no longer coming out to the car park but would wait inside the terminal for me.

The driver in the car in front of me finally moved forwards and ate up a few more yards. Dammit! There must be about 25 yards to the turning now. My skin tingled as if I could feel his arms around me already. The crowd thinned out and the car ahead lurched forwards. Obviously I wasn't the only impatient one.

I was one car from the turning now as the light turned red again. I put my foot down. Nothing was keeping me from my love. I drove up onto the sidewalk and nipped round it leaving a few horns and angry shouts behind me. The car park was empty as I skidded into position as close as I could get. There were a few startled faces in the windows. Obviously the 'terrorist attack' in Seattle had them all worried. Should have considered that…

There. I couldn't wait any longer and threw open the car door. I barely kept my speed in check as I ran towards my reason for being. He opened the door slowly as I jumped into his arms and help him close to me.

His relief flooded over me and I felt my whole body melt as he smiled. As his lip curled I took it between my own and kissed him hard throwing all the passion and love I felt for him into it. I felt his mood change to match my own and all I could see was him.

**EPOV**

Jasper had run from the plane as soon as the door was unlocked leaving me to talk to the pilot about what needed to be done. I watched my brother as he ran through a ray of sunlght, his skin throwing sparkles in the air. He was moving almost too quickly and I whipered a warning which he answered with a low growl.

"Mr Cullen. Don't worry about a thing. Mr Jenks has already been in contact with the relelvant people and this issue will be taken care of within the hour."

"You have been a great service to us. I can only apologise for the trouble that has been caused here."

"Of course." The pilot put his hand out, and it took me a moment to remember that I should shake it.

"Thank you again. I will make sure that you have been well paid for today." I handed him the note I had written before with instructions about flight plans he should log and then shook his hot hand.

As I let go of his hand I looked up at the sky. If I jogged to the building I would beat the next ray of light. I tried to make my speed seem as casual as possible and followed Jasper into the building.

As I heard a car screech to a stop at the front of the small terminal, all the thoughts of the people inside flooded me with panics of more attacks and I shook my head at my impetuous sister. Could she not see that this was what was going to happen?

But the love that exploded in front of me as Jasper and Alice finally saw each other was enough to drive any thoughts of anger away. If my heart could beat it would have stopped. This was the thing I wanted but could never have again. I deserved only death and as soon as I knew Bella was safe I would get back on the flight I had just arranged… Oh damn.

Alice was staring at me horror crossing her face.

"Don't you bloody dare Edward Cullen."

**JacobPOV**

My feet… paws hurt. The thoughts in my head was making that spin too but I knew I was getting somewhere.

_Harry Clearwater has had a heart attack._

_Is he okay, Paul?_

_No, Jacob, he is dead._

_Go to the Clearwater's and make sure that Sue is protected. Embry, you keep a look out for anything._

_And me?_

_Jared. You keep folllowing that trail. Where are you now? _

_Still on the 112._

_I am almost at the meeting place near Neah Bay. There is a very strong vampire scent here… and something else._

What was that? It was faint but it was something that shouldn't be here. Bella.

The road that cut through the forest and my path to her seemed to flicker as the clouds raced across the sky. The sun would be almost impossible for vampires to avoid so I could probably relax for a moment. I lifted my head and sniffed the air. Definitely Bella. Somewhere close. The smell of the ocean and the overwhelming sweetness of the vampires were masking it but yes, that was her. _I'm coming Bella. _

_Hey, Jake, keep your mind on the job at hand. You can find your girlfriend soon…_

The noise of a tree exploding over your head is loud and I had heard gunshots many times before but never that close to me.

I turned and saw the young Makah boy pointing the double barrelled shotgun at me and saw his finger twitch to the other trigger. I had no where to go so I jumped into the road and felt the searing pain as the bullet ripped across my back. There was no time to think as the sunlight hit my face just before the truck hit my body.

Was this it?

The momentum of the impact threw me into the forest on the other side and I landed in the trees.

The light was fading in and out and the voices in my head grew dimmer too… There were many pairs of footsteps coming closer and an excited voice.

"I shot a bear!"

The footsteps stopped as a man broke through the treeline.

"That's not a bear… That's a Quileute, you stupid kid! We're in the woods near Backtrack Road and Educket."

I heard the crackle of a radio as the world faded out.

_I'found you Bella… I'm sorry…_

**BPOV**

So many voices in my head. The screaming and the crying, the cold and the loving, and there… the truly terrifying.

"So, my young friend, what do you now see?"

A voice no older than twelve or thirteen spoke, "I have seen it. Just as darkness falls the boy will awaken and then you will see something more terrible and beautiful than you could imagine."

"Really?" Victoria sounded excited, something that chilled my bones. "Anything else?"

"Yes. As the light touches the land again they will come and I will see family again."

"Yes, my dear child you will. Are you excited?"

"I am. I want nothing more than to meet my great Aunt…"

"And what would you like to do when you meet her?"

"Watch her die in agony."

"Excellent."

**EsmePOV**

The clock on the wall of the motel room read four sixteen in the afternoon. That meant I had been separated from Carlisle for twenty seven minutes and there had been no news. Could one of us go down there and listen unseen to what was being said?

What if they put him in a cell? Oh God. What if they put him in a cell with a window that faced the sun? The Volturi were already on their way; what would they do if they found out Carlisle had been arrested.

"He hasn't been arrested Esme. They are just talking to him." Kate sat down on the bed beside me, the springs squeaking with the slight movement.

"I didn't realise I was talking out loud. I am sorry." I looked up and realised that we were alone.

"Emmett and Rosalie are next door having a quiet moment. Laurent is with Irina. Carlisle will be back soon."

"Are you reading my mind Kate?"

She smiled weakly. "No, I am just reminding myself where everyone is."

I opened my hands and closed them again, the light from the window catching on the ring Carlisle had given me so many years ago. Kate took it and stopped the trembling I hadn't even noticed was happening.

"Do you think…" she began.

"What?"

"Do you think Carmen made it?"

"I don't know." Would any of us make it through this? "I hope so."

Kate stood up suddenly and turned. I knew the look in her eyes and I nodded. I would want to go and see what I could find out too.

As she picked up her bag and turned to the door it opened and a voice I never expected to hear again came in.

"Kate, you will need to take the 101 straight out of town and then head up to Port Angeles. Carmen is taking the boat up Gold River into Strathcona and then heading to the cabin up there. She will be there until Charlie turns. If you go now you will catch her at the Marina."

Kate smiled and then nodded as she ran out of the door. Alice turned to me but did not stop talking as I enveloped her in my arms,

"Carlisle will not be back for a few hours but he is okay. Jenks will take care of him. I called him from the road. I didn't stop though as I though you would want to see…"

I looked up into the eyes of Edward and sobbed in relief. Finally, my beautiful son. Alice held me up and passed me to him while I sobbed. I hugged him so tightly and then grabbed Jasper into the hug too. The door opened behind us and Emmett drew Alice and Rosalie in too.

"Finally…" I whispered as my family surrounded me. One by one they let go and stood in their couples as I held Edward to me and he whispered his apologies for leaving.

"Now," said Emmett. "Now, we can fight what is coming."

"No…" Alice said as her eyes widened. "Not now…"


	26. Chapter 26: Older Chests

**A/N: How long has it been? A hundred days or more? For this I am eternally sorry. There has been a few developments in my life. I, er, got engaged and am now in the epic-ly long organisation of the wedding of, well, 2013. **

**I also got nominated for the Indie Twific Awards. I would like to thank those who nominated me - you are all clearly mad :) **

**I know I have said it before and I have meant it every time, the next chapter will be here sooner than the last one… Probably.**

**Oh, there is a poll on my profile and you can get me on Twitter (outofmytree) or any of the other ways I list there, to shout at me… **

**Love to you all!**

**Chapter 26 - Older Chests**

**APOV **

It all happens so quickly. There is no warning. Carlisle looks so downfallen as he stands next to Bella's dead body. Emmett and Rosalie standing behind him holding Esme up as she collapses with grief.

No one sees it coming. No one has time to react as the robed guards of the Volturi enter and head straight for Carlisle. They spin him round to see his family one last time... The crack of his neck is so loud it almost overpowers the scream of rage from Edward as he rushes forwards in a fruitless attempt to save his father as the Volturi rip his head from his shoulders.

"Now, we can fight what is coming."

"No..."

I can hear myself telling the family that they must listen and follow what I say with precision. I can see the look of horror destoying the temporary peace on Esme's face. I can see Emmett wanting to run out and safe the world, Edward despondent and unsure of his future, Jasper wanting nothing more than to run from the whole nightmare and Rosalie unsure of how to react to the news that more pain will come to her. I see the moment of almost joy that the family is feeling crumbling and I change my mind.

"Not now…"

"Oh, come on Alice… Let's go get Carlisle and then kick some ass. I am sick of waiting!"

I turn to Emmett and wish for a moment I had Jasper's power. I laughed at the fun I would have and pointed out of the window.

"If you want to become a walking diamond my dear brother then please do."

He walked over to the window and looked up at the clear sky, sighing. "Well, what do you suggest then Alice?"

I sat down and decided to sit and wait for Carlisle to come back. They would release him shortly before dusk and he would have no problems as he walked back through town. A few of the townsfolk would whisper as he went by but everything would be fine. Then we could head out as a family… and let the fates decide. Edward snorted and I thanked him silently for not reacting to everything he was seeing. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I felt myself relax. I took the other decision to run and follow Emmett head first into the fight. The sunlight hitting our faces and Miss Mandel from the school office seeing us shining, her confusion turning to horror as she ran into the hardware store screaming.

Edward kneeled in front of me.

"I agree, Alice. Wait here until Carlisle returns and then move."

Emmett huffed and then slumped in the only chair in the room, grabbing the remote. "There had better be something good on the TV then!"

**LPOV**

Irina had been complaining since the moment we had excused ourselves from Esme and Kate and shut the door on them both to sit in this dismal motel room.

I had been drifting in my head, listening to the conversation going on in the other room and Irina. I agreed with Emmett - I wanted to get out of here and finish all this so I could get on with the rest of… What? Being with Irina and playing the dutiful puppy? Being hunted down by whoever comes out the other side of this thing?

"… And then Kate running off like that and leaving me here alone. I need family around me at a time like this and I love the Cullens, I do, but… I shouldn't say anything more…"

Shut up shut up shut up… How I would love to take you out into the forest and…

"I agree, Alice. Wait here until Carlisle returns and then move."

Edward's voice jarred me out of my murderous reverie and brought me back to the reality I was in. The Cullen's who could see into my head and soul were back and should any of them take the decision to concentrate on me, how long would my deceptions stay hidden?

What to do?

"Irina, maybe we should leave too. You have been through enough and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But the Cullen's need help."

"Yes, but, love, I want you to look after yourself. You are so unselfish."

"Well, what would we do?" Irina stood up and looked out of the window and I stood behind resting my hands on her hips.

"We could follow Kate. Help her and Carmen with the turning problem. Take some time to mourn the loss of Eleazar and Tanya…" I squeezed her a little to show that I felt the anguish too. She leant against me and sighed.

"You are right, we should go."

"I will go and bring the car round… and then we can go and tell the Cullens…"

"Can we…?" Irina shook her head and then looked out again… "Can we go to where Eleazar and Tanya died. I know it sounds stupid…"

I shook my head, "No explanations required. We will go now and then return to say goodbye."

**IrinaPOV**

Why is it that I feel so at peace when my world is falling apart? My sister and brother gone, my cousins under attack and I am left all alone to help them, why can I still stand up?

Laurent… He really is the most honourable… the most loving… He must feel so terrible about all the things that are happening. He could not have known that those who he used to call his family would turn into such horrible creatures, that they would not have the good graces to attack outright but rather come at us all in fits and starts, slowly destroying us one by one so that the pain is too much to bare.

Laurent opens the door carefully and then nods to me as I step out into a moment of cloud cover. He takes my hand and leads me quickly past the room where all the Cullens are standing together as a family.

Canned laughter comes from the television they have switched on in an effort to appear human, an effort I used to admire and now think kind of redundant. Have they not yet realised that this town will never accept them again after all of the noise and destruction. They will join us in Alaska again before they find a new life for themselves. Maybe Europe will be the saving of us all. Rosalie and Alice will enjoy the shopping there, and the rest will soon find their feet again. They will grieve with Carmen and Kate and I…

The curtain moves a little in the breeze and I glimpse in as we pass. Alice and Jasper are in each others arms on a chair, holding each other quietly, Rosalie and Edward seem to be glaring at each other, in the midst of an argument. Emmett is watching the television and Esme is laughing at him and I… I feel rage. How can she smile when the air is full of Tanya's dust?

Jasper gets up and puts his hand on Edward's shoulder - a movement that points out that which I have lost.

The curtain moves back but the damage in my head is already done. I can't be around those who thought so little of my sister that they can just fall back into easiness of their existences after so short a time. Did none of the horror we have seen together today mean anything to them now?

Laurent squeezes my hand and it brings me back to the things that matter. We will be respectful and say our goodbyes and then continue on doing that which we have always done.

I feel almost sorry for the Cullens - but really, did they not bring this all on themselves?

**EPOV**

Could Rosalie be any more annoying? She had been leaning on the far wall glaring at me sending images of what she thought her time would be better spent doing. I had been subjected to images of London, and shopping, and even one of her watching a wall of white paint dry. If she could have seen the theatre in my head she would have spotted the fact that I had gagged her and tied her to a chair in front of that wet wall, leaving her there for a hundred years. I almost smiled at how good it felt to be petty, and the slight movement on my face seemed to irritate her further. I wanted to laugh out loud until I felt the irritation coming from Alice and Jasper who were picking up on our moods and throwing them back at us.

Jasper, my brother. I wanted to let him know that he wouldn't have to cope with my stupid moods for much longer. I hoped that he would look after Bella for me, or at least stay away from her. I had been shocked at his behaviour in the last few days… but of course none of us had been acting normally. And this was all my fault.

Esme's laughter surprised me and I found myself watching the peace in her head with a quiet satisfaction. She was fine with her family around her. She would be fine without me. Emmett was flicking through channels too quickly for the machine and he was getting annoyed at the channels chosing the worst of the programming to stick on.

I became almost entranced at the images of the celebrity chef chopping up vegetables, and allowed myself a little nostlgia at watching Bella do the same thing. I felt myself slip easily into the memory and closed my eyes as her hair fell across her eyes and she pushed it away with the back of her perfect hand. If I had still been human I would have cried at the beauty I had not allowed myself to see.

Jasper's hand on my shoulder stopped me falling to the ground and I remembered how much I owed him. I would repay him in some way before… before...

_Did none of the horror we have seen together today mean anything to them now?_

Irina's mind broke through and I looked at Jasper hoping he would pick up on the remorse I felt for bringing this on everyone. It was my stupid pursuit of a love I did not deserve that had brought death and nightmares unended on us.

I had to fix this. Somehow… I had to make sure that the family was safe once more. As soon as the sun sets I will go out and find out what the townsfolk know, or what they suspect.

Alice nods, almost to herself, and then to me. I nod back and I know that we will be okay.

**CPOV**

All this was stupid. There was nothing they could charge me with, or anything they could do to me to make my life any more _awkward_ than it was now. The room they had me in had no windows thankfully, although there had been a terrifying moment with the mirrored glass reflecting the truly magnificent sunset onto my hand.

Mr Jenks, Jasper's trusted lawyer, had already called from the road, advising the handicapped police force that no further questions could be asked of me without my attorney present. A coffee had been placed in front of me with a sigh and I had been left alone with my thoughts.

The room had clearly been the one that poor child from the reservation had been questioned in earlier. Did he know what was going on? Did he know about the treaty now? However this ended there would need to be a new treaty drawn up with the Quileutes, and maybe some kind of payment made. I hoped that we would save Bella, and that would be enough to show the wolves that we had not changed from those the treaty had been made with all those years ago.

I heard my name mentioned at the front desk but paid less than no attention. There had been, so far, seventeen people who had asked if it was true that I had been arrested for the murder of several people, for being a terrorist, for being part of some kind of gang warfare, maybe a drug dealer? There had also been those who had come to my defense, telling the police that there was no way I was a criminal - no matter how odd I was. Nurse Mallory had come from the hospital to say she would offer me an alibi for any time I needed one. Luckily for me they threw her out, after she told them she would do some fairly immoral things to get me out.

"...I don't think you understand what you are doing. I'm not sure how long we can keep her alive!"

The distorted voice of Dr Snow came out of the phone as the officer on the desk tried to calm him down. She put her hand over the receiver and confered with the person next to her before putting Snow on hold.

As she walked over to me I could see how tired she was and could tell that until recently she had been engaged in some fairly physical activity. I glanced at the badge on her shirt as she leaned in.

"Dr Cullen?"

"Yes, Officer Rathbone?"

"I have a Dr Snow on the phone, he says he needs to speak to you about a patient… A young girl."

Had my heart beat it would have stopped. Had Bella been found? Was this the beginning of the end?

"Can I speak to him?"

"We're not really supposed to…"

"We can put it on speakerphone? Then you could hear the call…"

She nodded her tired assent and waved for the call to be transfered into the room.

I picked up the phone and tried to control the shaking of my hand.

"Carlisle? Is that you? Horrendous things that are going on."

"How can I help you?" My voice sounded ridiculously tight.

"A young girl was found outside the hospital in a catatonic state. We are helping her to breathe and we are unsure what to do. She is completely unresponsive. We have got to help her, especially considering who's daughter she is…"

"Oh?" Don't jump the gun, remain calm… "Who is it?"

"Reverend Weber's daughter - Angela."

I visualised her - a girl I had seen a couple of times from a distance, a girl that had been described by Alice as the only human girl worthy of attention. Even Edward had said that her thoughts weren't toxic - high praise indeed.

I hoped beyond hope that her current situation had nothing to do with us.

"Carlisle, I'm going to try and get you out of there as quickly as possible - it is obvious now that you had nothing to do with the explosions."

"How?"

"Angela admitted she triggered the bombs before she went catatonic."

**EsmePOV**

Telephone calls bring both the good and then…

The frantic voice of Dr Snow calling to find Carlisle and jumping to him defense made me smile, The news about Angela Weber made everyone who knew her furious. There was nothing we could do to stop this insanity but it made everyone think about new ways of trying. I begged the doctor to call back when he had news of Carlisle and sat down wondering what was coming next.

Then the shrill tone broke through and I put the phone rather needlessly on speaker so everyone could hear.

"We have just landed in Seattle, my dear Esme, and will be at your side ready to offer assistance in a mere matter of hours."

"Thank you Felix, I am sorry that Carlisle is not here to speak to you at the moment."

"Ah, we will speak to him at length when we arrive. We would be there sooner but we need to eat first and then change vehicles."

I look at Alice who speaks clearly so they can hear.

"I have a very nice Porsche ready…"

"Forgive me, dear Alice, if we do not take your kind offer. But aftr hearing what has happened to every other car you have requested today surely you could forgive us for not trusting your supplier?"

"I understand completely." Alice goes and sits by the window concentrating on the future as only she can.

"I am surprised, Alice," Felix continued, "That you didn't see that coming."

Jasper let a low snarl loose before he could control it and Edward took the stance in front of his brother, protecting him from the seductively cruel laughter coming from the phone.

"I wonder what else you won't see before it is too late?"


	27. Chapter 27: Look So Tired

**A/N: If I apologise again you are all going to throw things at my head aren't you? So I won't… Okay, I will… Just a little one… Sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it though.**

**Chapter 27 - Look So Tired**

**EPOV**

The sun was below the tree line, and the world was ours again.

No one else had noticed. They were all too caught up in themselves. Their minds were screaming at me whilst their faces were refusing to believe what was happening. Every moment we wasted here was another moment in which Bella could be… I shivered as the image of what I had seen in Alice's head shot through me like a bullet, Jasper looked up at me and frowned. My eyes widened as I felt a calming force envelop me and I shook my head. I do not want to be calm. Not until I know she is safe.

I know that no one will enderstand but this is the only way. I will keep her safe from the forces that want to hurt her because of me and then release her from any bond we may have had by not existing anymore. Alice looked at me and also frowned. Her expression mirrored Jasper's so exactly that I wanted to laugh at them but feared the rest of the family assuming I had gone crazy.

Had I gone crazy? I looked back over the last day and felt my mind crack under the pressure. I could feel the pain of broken bones and cut skin fresh in the minds of those family members who had been attacked, and I could see the horrible images placed in the mind of Rosalie. Why would anyone do this?

Of course I knew why. If I could I would inflict the same pain and horror on the killer of my love. I would do it in a heartbe… I looked at my hand that was gripping my chest as if I could feel the moment pass in the cold dead muscle.

Esme was staring at the phone begging it to ring and I wanted to comfort her but what would I say? _Don't worry - Carlisle will be here soon and then we can all leave this place and place ourselves in more danger because I am too stupid to not have run in the past. _Why didn't I just stay away? I could have just left after that day I met her. Why did I have to go and fall in…

No.

Must not remember.

I put my hand on Esme's shoulder and kneel down in front of her - penitent and begging for forgiveness. I would do whatever I needed to to make amends.

"I could go to the police station and find out what is happening. Help Carlisle to come back to you."

Please Esme let me out of this room without making everyone worry. Either you let me go or I will crash through the wall and run into the setting sun screaming.

Esme nodded and I felt the breath of air as Emmett appeard next to me.

"I'll come too. I need to get out of this room."

I looked up at Alice, making the decision to do exactly what I had said.

"Should we both go, Alice?"

The future cleared in her mind and she saw Emmett saying the wrong thing and being arrested himself.

I stood up and opened the door, as Emmett, disappointed, threw me his cell phone.

"I will be back in a moment."

As I walked out remembering to keep my speed down I breathed in the familiar air for the first time letting the scent of the trees fill every part of my lungs. The memories were heady and I reached into my pocket to finger the photo I had carried with me every day since I had…

I walked down the stairs and nodded in the direction of a couple of the girls who had been in my class at Forks High. They looked as if they were going to approach me and one even had very loud thoughts about giving me a piece of her mind. I was saved by the natural instinct they had to stay away from me.

As I walked down the main street of town I heard the voices of the townsfolk drop to whispers and their thoughts increase as they watched me make my way towards the police station.

The main story drifted between Bella's disappearance and the Chief's sudden illness and death. They remembered how the Chief had never liked me. They all remembered the way I had swept her off her feet and made her smile. They all remembered her smile so so well. The points I got were that Mike Newton had disappeared too and news had recently broken that Jessica and Lauren had also gone along with the exchange student that had been staying with the Stanleys. News hadn't got out about Angela's confession but that was only a matter of time. There was talk of all the kids being involved in some kind of cult - maybe there had been ritual killings. There had been bodies found in the woods - maybe the animal story was a cover up?

But, of course, we did not escape. The explosions had been heard all over town and Carlisle had been seen being taken into the station. Was the reason Carlisle was so rich that he had been into something bad? Was he involved in the Mob? Cullen didn't sound Italian. It made me smile to hear some of the townsfolk still though good of Carlisle though. He wasn't supposed to be in town - maybe he was just an unfortunate bystander in all this. There was some lamentation about the house being blown to smithereens. Would this mean the good doctor was going to leave Forks again?

I had walked into the station still playing this over in my head, deciding to go up to the house before I went back. It took m a moment to realise I couldn't hear my father's voice anywhere nearby.

The officer behind the counter almost growled at me as he remembered stories that the Chief had told him about me.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Could you please tell m what is happening with my father? Has he been charged with anything?"

"No charges."

"Then when will he be released?"

"He's gone to the hospital to see about the Weber girl. Now get out."

I smiled clenching my hands and dialled the motel.

**APOV**

"...At the hospital. I'm just going to check out the house and will come back shortly."

My mind raced as I tried to catch up with the events I was being told. Whay hadn't I seen Carlisle going to the hospital? How could I miss something as simple as that?

Edward hung up the phone before I could tell him about Laurent and Irina being at the house. He would just have to deal with them when he got there.

And he would do that not well. I saw the fight begin but not the reason for it. If he didn't stop it then more would be lost as the officers stationed near the house would see Edward kill Laurent.

"What is it Alice?"

My love was ready for this and I really wasn't. Emmett and Jasper left a moment after I told them, disappearing into the gathering gloom quickly as they ran for the house.

The future changed and Edward was not seen. I tried to concentrate on what the trigger had been but it was still the same. Something was very very wrong.

**LPOV**

There were too many humans here and I was thirsty. There was still two officers sitting in a car halfway down the drive that smelled like they liked a lot of sugar in their coffee Irina was sobbing by the burnt out shell of the car and would be distracted for a while. I told her I was just going to walk up to the house so we could tell the Cullen's what was left and would be back.

The officers were quickly drunk. They needed less fat in their diet.

I needed to check in with Victoria, tell her what was going on and then say my goodbyes to her. I ran to the other side of the house ruins which were still smouldering and pulled out my phone.

She answered after only one ring.

"My dear Laurent. Tell me how everything is with you?"

"Do you really care?"

"No not really. You will have help arriving shortly."

"Help?"

As she started to describe what was going to happen next I let my mind drift. Did I want to stay to see this play out? I always had the option of running if it all got a bit much.

I heard a scream in the background and snapped back.

"She's still alive then?"

"Yes, I am so enjoying the torturing. She screams so very loudly. I am thinking of recording it so that I could send it to the Cullens. Oh, if only I had recorded the noise when you broke her."

My mind drifted as I remembered the things I had said to her, and the delicious anguished noises she had made.

"_Humans for the love, vampire for the lust."_

"_Like a sailor, a girl in every town they live in. the same story over and over... and then he returns to Denali to satisfy his urges…"_

"_The screams coming from Tanya's room that first night..." _

"_He was n__ever going to stay, it was just a matter of time... "_

"She thinks I never loved her?"

You idiot, Laurent. Always play attention. Always. I closed the phone and turned slowly to see the quivering face of Edward. How wonderful. I didn't say a word. I just thought of Bella crying and broken., Bella being played with by Niko, Victoria laughing as she explained her plans and then caused pain to the rest of his family. Edward's eyes flashed as the rage overwhelmed him and he leapt at me.

Damn, he was_ fast._

**RPOV**

The moment Emmett left me with Alice and Esme it all started again. Atlanta John's laughter and Royce's face was filling my head. I just wanted it all to stop. Alice was sitting still trying to see past the nonsense that had been plaguing her and Esme was staring out of the window as if by that action she could force Carlisle to walk in and make everything better.

Better. Piffle. There was no _better_. There was only getting through this nightmare so I could take Emmett to the other side of the world and we could lose ourselves in a different world. I would take him to a cold dark cave and hide for a millennia if I thought it would help. If I thought it would keep away the nightmare.

Emmett had better come back safely. I would never forgive...

I had done so well for years keeping this crap out of my mind. Concentrating on my face and my hair… Alice was the perfect companion for that… The perfect sister for trifling distractions. Hiding from her own troubles in the banality of the latest fashions and finding the rarest silk. She understood.

Bella. She came and ruined it all. We could have lived peacefully and still until every last human being died but she…

I sighed a little too loudly and my sister snapped out of her reverie and looked at me. I saw the look on her face and knew she was starting to concentrate on my future. She frowned and closed her eyes. I hated this.

**EmPOV**

Finally. A fight. Edward had better leave me something to punch. What was I saying? Of course it wouldn't be over by the time we got there. Edward was fast but when it came to fighting he was generally in for the long haul.

My arm still ached a little from the wolf. There was no way I was going to admit it to anyone but that attack genuinely scared the bejesus out of me. I felt sorry that the wolf died though. That was going to bite us in the ass at some point. Tanya was one crazy…

I could smell the smoldering house on the wind. We were nearly there.

**JasperPOV**

Too many times. That keening metallic tearing sound had filled my ears too many damn times. Someone was being ripped apart and all I could feel coming from the woods was rage.

A sound like a thunderclap snapped through the forest as Emmett and I burst onto the meadow in front of the house. A tree about fifty feet behind the slowly clearing smoke rocked back and forth as if it had been hit with… well, a vampire. I picked up my speed a little and Emmett followed suit, the worry evident on both our faces.

_Hold on Edward. We're coming!_

**EPOV**

I snapped my jaws shut where his neck had been only a moment ago and watch as he flipped backwards.

He grabbed hold of a branch and smiled while he filled his head with another image of Bella.

She was lying on a wooden bench, bruises forming on her arm, her hand nearly black with the injuries that were being caused to her. Victoria was in the background laughing as a body landed on Bella. Mike _Newton?_ Laurent was climbing up the tree thinking about Mike and the screaming… He was turning fast and they planned to…

My eyes misted over for a moment and I didn't see Laurent leap out of the tree straight at me throwing me backwards into a massive fir tree.

I felt my back crack and I fell to the floor temporarily unable to move. Laurent snarled and then rolled back onto his feet. I opened my eye and looked up at him, his face smirking as he spoke.

"She will be quite annoyed that I killed you, but I think she will like you knowing that the rest of Bella's life will be filled with pain."

His head filled with an image of Bella whimpering as Laurent whispered lies to her and I snarled and tried to stand. He pushed his boot into my chest and I felt another fracture appear. I am sorry Bella. I wish I had done things differently. I wish I had been here to protect you. I wish I had never left you.

I closed my eyes and pulled the memory of her face when she told me she knew what I was. The clarity of the thought cleansed me as I prepared for death, and I knew I didn't want to die. Everything cleared and I saw Laurent's next move before he made it. His hand slammed into the ground next to my head as I moved it an inch out of the way, and then he disappeared into a blur of Cullen.

**IrinaPOV**

I heard the fighting start as I finished saying goodbye. There was nothing here for me now and I was ready to get Laurent and leave. I wasn't sure I could face going back to the Cullens and was going to ask him if he minded just going. Laurent was such an honourable man though, he would probably insist on letting them know where we were going.

Although maybe we should stay. Tanya loved Edward and the rest of the Cullens. She would have wanted us to stay and fight; to protect whatever they wanted protecting no matter how human.

A tree was swaying quite dramatically and I wondered why I couldn't hear the officers by the house coming to take a look. Stupid humans… They were probably too scared and ran away.

I headed towards the crashing with the intentions of seeing what was going on and then finding Laurent… What if it were him?

As I flew towards the mayhem I saw Jasper and Emmett pass me and fly at Laurent. What were they doing? My love was slammed against another tree and, oh! Emmett tore my sweet's arm off. I screamed and ran at Emmett.

My fingers grabbed at his hair and I pulled his head back. He went backwards and landed on the floor as I turned towards Jasper just in time to see Laurent's head leave his shoulders and be flung away like a piece of trash. And that's when I saw Edward and I stopped.

**APOV**

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't go."

Esme wasn't listening. I didn't have to have Jasper's power to know what she was feeling. Only a few short hours ago she had the glimmer of hope of seeing her whole family in one place and now I wanted to run out of the door first.

"Alice, tell us what you saw." Rosalie was chomping at the bit to leave too. Her concern for Emmett was only matched by mine and Esme's concerns for our mates.

How was I going to tell Rosalie that I had two conflicting visions in my head; that I didn't know which one was real and which one was an invention of a sick and twisted mind?

"It's irrelevant Rosalie. I have to go… You should stay though. Wait for Emmett. If I stay I'll…" Lose everything, gain nothing, know less?

"I'll be back when the others return." Not a total lie. I would be back when some of the others returned.

The darkness hid all the secrets but I had to know if this one was true.

**JPOV**

She really had loved him. Her heartbreak was complete.

We had moved further into the forest away from the house. Eventually the police would have a shift change and that would be when they discovered their colleagues and car missing.

Emmett had found the bodies of the officers as he ran round the perimetre checking that we were alone again. I had stayed calming Irina as Edward explained why he had killed her lover.

Her sorrow was only matched by her confusion and then her guilt. Edward was harsh, calling her stupid. She couldn't sink any more.

I had separated the body parts from us and knew that the time had come for me to dispose of them. There was no way I was lighting a bonfire near the house. We did not need any more events in this area.

_Edward, I have to take Laurent's body away for burning. I'm going up the mountain a little and will meet you back at the motel. Be kinder to Irina. She didn't know._

He nodded and then stood up. It was obvious from both the look on his face and the wave coming off him that he was in a lot of pain.

Emmett ran to hold him up as he wavered. Irina choaked back a sob and took a step back.

"I will go after Kate and send her back. She will be more use to you. I will go to Canada and help Carmen with the human. I will make this up to you somehow."

Edward nodded, alleviating a modicum of her guilt and she ran into the forest. I knew we would see her again but this felt like one too many goodbyes.

There was the briefest moment of silence before Emmett broke it.

"Right, hop-a-long. I'd better get you back to the motel, so you can explain to Esme why you look so bad."

I smiled as I picked up Laurent's body and tore his jacket off him. I wrapped his head in it and then hefted them onto my shoulder.

"Wait." Edward came up behind and looked down on the ground. A cell phone. Laurent's.

Edward bent down and picked it up, and pressed a few buttons. I could hear it ringing and then it picked up.

"So you beat him did you Laurent? Tell me, is he still on this plane of existence?"

Edward shuddered before he spoke. "Yes, Victoria, I am. Laurent isn't though."

I heard the catch in her throat. Fear?

"How disappointing."

"I am coming for you, Victoria; and I am not going to stop until you join him and James."

"Come on then Cullen. It's a shame you'll be too late."

And then Edward heard the sound he had been both dreaming about and dreading. It was so desperate but so unmistakable.

**BPOV**

She had been dancing around screaming at the phone to ring. She had no one else to ask, no one to tell her what was going on so she had to wait.

I was unbroken for the first time in a while. There was no one here to break me and fix me, and Victoria was distracted. Maybe I could…

I looked across the room and saw Jessica looking at me with unbridled fear. She couldn't see what I could see. She was so close to the door. She could run for it. I tried to lift my hand to point at the door but the pain was too great and I let out a small moan. Victoria's head snapped round and she was by my side instantly.

Of course none of us could escape. The thought wouldn't even get to our feet before she would catch us.

"Right now, Laurent is killing your Cullen boy. Right now, your reason for existing is ending. Shall I kill you now? Shall I end your pain now?"

I opened both eyes and listed my head towards hers, I couldn't remember if she had told me he was dead before. I couldn't remember if I was living in a hopeless nightmare or if there was still a glimmer of a chance. I moved my head towards her and let my hair fall away from my neck.

"Yes."

I bet on the chance that she still wanted to torture me, that her anger had not been abated.

I was wrong.

Her cool breath was on my neck before I knew what was happening.

_I'm sorry Edward. I wish I had been better for you. I wish I had been enough to make you stay._

Then the bells of my salvation rang and I watched Victoria's face change as she looked at the phone.

"Here it is Bella. I'll let Laurent tell you how Edward died. Shush now and I'll put you on speaker. I'm sure he'll want to hear how his actions affect you."

She placed her cold hand over my mouth and answered the phone.

From the first word he spoke I started to cry. Never again had I hoped to hear his voice. The illusions, the hallucinations I had been having were nothing to his melodic tones. I could feel my throat close up and I breathed in once, just once hoping that the air I drew around Victoria's hand would be enough should I get the opportunity.

And I did. Her rage made her stand as she taunted him and I put all my love into a scream.

"Edward! I love you!"


	28. Chapter 28: Angels of the Silences

**A/N: I got nothing. I am writing 29. Leave me alone! I'm old. Grumble whinge.**

**Chapter 28 - Angels of the Silences**

**EsmePOV**

They had only been gone for ten minutes. Was it ten? Or was it fifteen? I had never had to pay attention to time before - the passing of the minutes, hours and days had not had any meaning to me since Carlisle saved me in 1921.

Rosalie was standing in the corner of the room staring at the door. She wanted to run, I could see in in her tensed muscles but there was no way I was letting her out of this room. I want to have sight of at least one of my family. Even though…

"Rosalie…"

"Please, Esme, don't. I know we have a lot to talk about but I just can't. Not noe. After."

After? After what? After the family is back together? After we end this series of events that has torn my family apart? "When?"

She looked up at me when eyes that should have been full of tears - the sorrow flying out of them would have made Jasper crumple. I wanted to fold her into my arms and rock the pain away. "After Emmett is back in my arms."

I knew how she felt. The phone was now deliberately not ringing with news and I wanted to run down to the hospital and give Carlisle a piece of my mind for not calling and, at the very least, telling me not to worry. No matter how redundant that was.

I almost didn't hear the ringing and only really acknowledged what it meant when Rosalie picked up the cell phone at my side.

"Hello?"

There was a mumbled sentence but I didn't need to hear the words to know it was my love. She placed the phone in my hands and I heard the calming voice of the only man I could never…

"Esme? How are you?"

"Holding on my love… You?"

The weariness of the day was making both of us just want to stop being the responsible parents and just be selfish… At least I hope it wasn't just me. _How horrible am I for even thinking that? _

Carlisle had been telling me about the various children that only a short period of time ago had been classmates with Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella. The girl that he was attending to - Angela - had been friends with Bella, and the others had commented what a kind and friendly child she had been. Her father, the reverend, had always been polite to us and had been the only human who had ventured up to the house to ask for donations to the homeless clothing drive. His face had been quite a picture when I had delivered all the clothes that Alice had decided we no longer needed. I had sent some furniture too as I was redecorating a little. He had wanted to thank us publicly but I said no and told him to call it an anonymous donation. He had called me an angel and hadn't jumped at the touch of my cold skin.

The monstrous things being said about Angela made my blood boil.

"They are saying that she told the police she detonated the cars and had planted explosives at our house. They are only waiting for her to come out of her coma before they take her into custody."

"Carlisle, that is terrible! How can they possibly…"

"Esme, you should see it down here. There is pandemonium everywhere you look. All the evils of the world have come upon Forks and they don't know how to handle it."

The evils of the world had always been among them but they had not known it. I knew Carlisle was berating himself for bringing such misery on this peaceful town. I knew how much he wanted it not to be real. I knew it and yet there was nothing…

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I hate to ask you this but can you bring Edward to the hospital. I want him to see if he can hear what Angela is thinking."

"I will call him."

"He's not with you?"

As I explained what had happened since he left I could hear the slight creaking of the phone as he squeezed it almost too tight.

"I can't understand it, Esme, I know she is angry but…"

"Carlisle, if someone killed you I would set the world on fire. I understand."

His silence was all I needed. I told him I loved him and hung up.

I turned to Rosalie, her face frozen and unreadable.

"I have to go."

"I heard."

"I'll be back as soon as I have dropped Edward off."

"Yes."

She turned away from me by less than a degree but it was enough to let me know how much my actions were hurting her. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe she wanted the company as much as I did.

"Rosalie… Please… Promise me you will stay here and wait for the others to return. You heard Alice. Emmett will return."

Rosalie breathed out a phrase that I hated myself for agreeing with. I nodded and left.

**NikoPOV**

I would have preferred to have done this elsewhere but things were moving quicker than any of us had anticipated. I checked my position. I was still upwind from the motel room opposite me, and I had a perfect view from the roof of the surrounding area. No one was coming near me without me knowing. I had been sitting here for the last few moments holding onto the hat I had taken from the human girl that had been kind enough to lend me her car. I had broken her ribs after giving her injuries that the blonde I had come to see would remember. The hat was a guarantee I almost hoped not to use.

"Alice has been wrong before."

The words flowed from the blondes mouth and it was like music on a summer breeze. Yes, she has been wrong about so many things and she would be wrong about so many more. When the seer actually started to see the things that she had done and set in motion then… Oh, I would do anything to be there, to see the em-path go through the pain along with her. It will be glorious. All being good though, by the time I got there, they would both be dead.

I watched the other female get into the ugly car that had been their cover since I arranged for all the others to become unusable. She drove off unbearably slowly - still trying to maintain some illusion of normal to the humans of this town. I hoped Victoria would let us return to this town and feast after we had taken out the family. I didn't know what her plans were past the destruction she was set on. To be honest, I didn't care. I was having such a fun time. She really knew how to put a vendetta together.

I reminisced for a moment or two about how we had been laying the ground work for this week for months. The time Kiazna and I had spent following the blonde and her brute of a mate around the world whispering into her ears at every available opportunity. She was so easy to play with. The bitchy exterior barely covered the insecurities and horrors in her mind. Kiazna had enjoyed playing with her mate after telling Rosalie to open her mind and heart and listen to me.

Rosalie… I let the word drift on the twilight air for a moment before jumping down and over to the motel door. I knew as soon as she opened the door and heard my voice she would trust every word I said, would follow any command I made.

I tapped the remembered rhythm on the door and then waited for her to open the door.

Her face crumpled into such delicious pain. She looked as if she wanted so badly to be her own woman, that she wanted to remain independant and angry. I reminded her that the pain she carried was of her own doing, she had teased poor Mr King and his friends and deserved nothing more than to be treated like the whore she has always known she was. She nodded her assent and dropped her head, subservient.

I leaned in and touched her hair, letting it fall through my fingers.

"I can take your pain away, Rosalie. You won't have to be responsible for the pain inflicted on the rest of your family. You do want to take the misery you cause away from them, don't you Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me, Rosalie, follow me and we shall cleanse your pain."

I turned and started to run. I knew that she would not me, her salvation, out of her sight.

I only hoped Kiazna and the child had done their part.

**EmPOV**

I wasn't enjoying this. I really wasn't. Edward tried to straighten up as I called him Hop-a-Long in my head. I laughed as he stumbled and then grabbed my arm again. Mr Graceful was like… like… Bel..

"Don't Emmett please."

"Come on man. Did you hear her? She loves you. Still."

"I know." He actually looked upset at that.

"What is the matter with you? You treat her like shit, run out on her and now who knows what is happening to her because of you and yet… she still loves you."

"I know. I really wish she didn't."

"Why?"

He stopped for a moment as we reached the bottom of our driveway.

"I wanted her to have a normal life. What can I give her except the cold and the dead?"

"Jeez, lighten up. She wants you. You know as well as I do, it is never up to us. It is always the girl's choice. We have no say in the matter. If she didn't want you then I would agree, but she does so it's time for you to put up and shut up."

He looked down the road at the approaching car lights and then back at me. I didn't have to have any special skills to know that he had a difficult decision ahead.

Esme pulled up and I put in the back. I jumped in the front and explained to Esme the bare bones of what had happened as she passed back the next task we had to complete. I looked back at my brother as he moaned in pain as another injury healed itself and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy on him - he needed to hunt and badly. Would he be able to handle going into the hospital?

He sat up and nodded, filling his lungs with air and expelling it quickly.

"I'll be right there with you Edward." I promised.

"No, you won't." I saw a look pass between him and Esme and knew I wasn't been told everything.

"What is it?"

"Rosalie. She needs you."

That was all I needed to here. As the car pulled into the hospital I ducked out into the trees and ran round the town back to the motel where my love waited.

**EPOV**

Esme was exactly the person I needed to be with. Her thoughts were always the calmest in the room, even on the most stressful days; and she always knew which subjects would upset anyone and she never tortured me with images or thoughts to hurt me. She could be hard on me but I always knew she cared. As we passed a couple of cars on the road she would tense slightly as if she was waiting for a new horror to leap upon us, and although I could sense her need to be with Carlisle she was driving almost too humanly for both of our liking.

The traffic signal ahead turned red and I was about to suggest Esme go straight through it but a car pulled out behind us. A police cruiser. We both froze and listened to the conversation going on between the deputies.

"_I never liked those Cullen's anyway… Too…"_

"_Pretty?" _The female officer is laughing at the indignant sounding voice of her partner.

"_No, they were just not my type of people. I like friendly ones."_

"_Dr Cullen was always friendly to me."_

"_He was the only nice one…"_

"_And his wife was…"_

"_Alright! But the kids…"_

"_Were the same as any of the other teenagers around here."_

_At least they aren't blaming us… _Esme's voice cut into my head as I tried to listen to the muttering of the police radio in the cruiser.

_We've just had a call from Mrs Stanley. Her daughter and the exchange student are missing along with the car. She has tried her cell phone and there is no answer. Is anyone available to go round and tell her to calm down?_

"_We'll go."_

The cruiser switched on their lights and Esme pulled out of the way as it accelerated away.

Esme slowly drove through the now green light and rolled the thought around in her head until I couldn't help but answer it.

"Yes, I knew the Stanley girl. Jessica was in my year at Fork's. Yes, she was a friend of Bella's. Yes, I am concerned that it may be connected."

Esme said nothing but pulled into the hospital's driveway and then got out, opening the door for me.

"Tell Carlisle I love him. I will find out what I can about Jessica and then come back in a few minutes."

I nodded and straightened up as much as I could. My face would become like the marble I had been compared to in the past and I would show no pain.

As the doors of the hospital opened and the tidal wave of scents filled my nose I knew this would be hard but I had suffered worse.

"Edward?"

Carlisle appeared from nowhere with Dr. Snow running along behind.

"Hello father. Don't worry, I'm okay. Es… Mom said that Angela was in here?"

Carlisle hugged me and then started to lead me into the hospital.

"Yes, I am sorry to tell you that they suspect she could have had something to do with the explosions."

I played the part well. Shock and then upset, "Not Angela. She would never…"

"I know son. I was hoping you could sit with her and talk to her."

"Why?"

"We can't get hold of her family of anyone else and I know you became good friends with her… Let's see if she will respond to you."

Carlisle's head was filling with the oddities of her apparent coma, whilst it flashed to the events of the last day. Had it really only been a day?

_Breathe_.

The word was fired at me and I realised that I was being too still. I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled in a nervous fashion. I had liked Angela and didn't really want to find out she had done, or rather been forced to do, anything bad She would be the person who would insist it was her fault regardless…

Carlisle opened the door and I saw Angela surrounded by all the usual monitoring equipment. She was breathing on her own so nothing was covering her face, so peaceful and yet so inhuman. There were none of the usual twitches and imperfect signs that should that something living existed there.

I walked round to the side of her bed and concentrated on what was going on in her head, behind her supposedly unseeing eyes.

_A lunchroom table… Mike and Eric telling bad jokes and forced laughter coming from Jessica and Lauren. Ben holding Angela's hand as she asked questions about Russia to a pale dark haired girl who smiled too brightly, too widely, with too much… sparkle._

_The pale girl leading Angela into the church talking about the cold winters and never ending skies, talking about the uncertainty of life, and then kneeling in front of the altar and asking Angela to pray with her. Angela repeating the words and being lulled into the musical warmth they create… _

"Oh Angela"

I placed my hand on her forehead and wished that I could take the pain away, take away the unnecessary guilt to come.

_Edward… _

The unseeing eyes are on mine. She feels the cold in my hand and shows me the things keeping her from moving forwards.

_The candles in the church flicker as the door opens and closes. Her father, the Pastor, walks in with tears in his eyes. He is followed by a dark haired male vampire who is dragging behind him two twin boys. The threats to her brothers is cold and hard and immediate. Her father tells her she must do the things she is told to or her brothers will be killed. The screaming in her head does not come out of her mouth as her brothers and father are locked in a storage room at the back of the church. The screaming is coming from them. _

The image changes

_Back in the school, the dark haired girl whispering to her, filling her head with hate and lies. Angela sees the broken and the desolate around her and is selfishly glad it is not her. She sees Bella and Angela's heart breaks with the pleasure she starts to feel at her solitude and depression. _

_She teases and begs Ben to stay home. She wants tonight to be special, lies to be spread about illness… She knows it is wrong but she should take gratification in life because things are coming to an end._

_The whispers fill her head as her body responds to touches and feelings that aren't hers. The whispers fill her head as she leaves Ben still sleeping (was he breathing?) and goes to stand at the hospital waiting for the whispers to come again._

Tears are pouring from her eyes now as she moves her mouth and apologises to me, to Ben, to her father and brothers. I bend down and kiss her forehead before turning to Carlisle and quickly telling him everything I saw.

He leaves to tell the police about Pastor Weber. I turn back as Angela turns to me.

"Tell me, Edward, what are you?"

I smile and try to remember every lie I have ever told. Nothing comes to me in the face of another innocent soul that is suffering because of my stupidity.

"I… I am sorry."

"Then make it right."

I nod and gently squeeze her hand before leaving.

**JacobPOV**

"Who is this?"

The voices are fading in and out. Everything hurts. Wow, everything hurts! I mean sometimes you say everything hurts when it's just your leg or your arm and you want maximum sympathy but this… Everything hurts.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"Maybe Sam sent him ahead…"

"Don't be so ridiculous! Why would Sam send this child ahead to help with this?"

I tested my throat by groaning and the voices all stopped. I opened my eyes and watched the faces of the Makah come into focus. The Makah who had less faith in me than I did. The Makah who I had to protect somehow.

"Sam is dead. I am the Alpha."

The silence told me everything I needed to know. But they didn't know anything. Time to test moving the bits that hurt. I shall show no pain. I shall not let them know that I just want to curl up in my father's arms and cry.

"What happened to me?"

One of the men starts telling me about being accidentally shot near the highway and how they hoped I would forgive the boy who did it. I nodded my head and ignored the searing burn of pain that it caused.

"By the water… That's where the vampires are."

There was a sudden movement. The energy rose in the room. I tried to feed on it and sit up.

"What shall we do? Burn them out? We could rebuild the waterfront after..."

"No!"

The confusion on their faces is so intense. Sitting feels like dying.

"My friend… They have… Human hostages."

And again with the silence, broken only by an old man walking through the crowd. He bends to look me in the eye, and I see the depths of his soul and the history of our worlds and what we mean to each other. I am hoping he cannot hear the screaming in my head.

"We will help you, and you will help us. Alpha of the Quileute Pack. I believe you can save us from this curse."

And I saw it in his eyes. The Chief of the Makah believed even if the others felt that the magic that made my body twist into a new shape was hokum, and I was too broken. I had to show them. I had to. Oh, how this was going to hurt.

I brought her face into my head and stood up. The chief walked backwards and he motioned for the others to do so and I hoped and I prayed to the spirits I had laughed at around campfires that there would be enough space for me and that I could survive this.

And then it happened. I phased. I felt the fur push through my skin and I felt the bones mold into the shape my ancestors chose.

And I saw the belief in their eyes; and I felt it.

I will save you Bella. I will save you and then we will run.


	29. Chapter 29: Gravity

**A/N: Rubbish? Me? Hale yes. I will take any punishment you through at me. Blame my fiancé (NJP00). He's the one who keeps getting me to read his stuff and edit it. Somebody go and review it so he can stop bothering me! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm sitting on a pile of money? No. That's Stephenie Meyer and she owns all the Twilighty things I mention in here.**

**Chapter 29 - Gravity**

**EsmePOV**

I honestly can't remember her name… I don't think I had ever heard her called anything except Mrs Stanley or Jessica's mom. How awful of me. I am eavesdropping on a most private of conversations and I don't even know her name.

I will learn the name of the woman who lives in the house I am now worrying about. What had been going on here? The vampire scent was obvious to me as soon as I approached the house. From what I could gather, the exchange student had been staying with them for several months. An extra bed had been placed in what I assumed was Jessica's room.

Why hadn't the vampire slaughtered all of them? How had she managed to restrain from it? There must have been many incidents where blood was spilt. At Bella's fateful party I had wanted to rip her throat out when she cut her arm on the glass but the thisst had risen from the first drop. How had this vampire managed it?

"My poor baby is lost, kidnapped, probably dead!"

"Mrs Stanley, I understand that it is very upsetting but screaming about it isn't going to help. Does the car have a GPS tracker on it?"

"Well, yes, but what about Lauren? Have you spoken to the Mallorys?"

"So let's call the company and have them switch it on."

"My husband sorted all that out, I don't know what company…"

"Did he get the car from Ruddell's in Port Angeles?"

"Yes…"

"Ah, it's ProtectACar then."

One of the officers came outside and radioed through a request for information from the station and I am glad that I can perch here in the tree above his head silent.

The officer walks about the front yard breathing out hard and rubbing his hands together. He looks back into the warm house and steps forwards only to hear Mrs Stanley starting to panic about causing an international incident after losing the beautiful Kiazna. He decides to stay outside even though the night has become cold. I hope all the children are warm tonight. He is gazing up at the sky which is dark and starless. The light that is bleeding through the thinner clouds seems almost ethereal and, to me, at least makes everything look pale and beautiful. I imagine, to that poor officer, my 'beautiful' means something else to him.

I look into the distance, past where my wonderful house had been and see smoke rising from a far off clearing that Edward had loved going to. A bad feeling runs through me and I wonder if any of my family are there. Maybe I should...

The radio crackles below and the news comes back.

The car is in Neah Bay near the waterfront.

I must tell Carlisle.

**MikePOV**

The red blaze is starting to leave me. I can feel the ends of my fingers and my toes. They feel odd after being on fire. The screaming in my head isn't drowning out all the voices that surround me. I can hear Jessica and Lauren. Maybe I am in hospital now, maybe the nightmare is over, and I can get better to be a hero in some way. I survived.

Wow, my heart hurts so much.

I wonder if Bella will be happy to see I am alive…? No, that word feels wrong.

I have to have her.

**JasperPOV**

The thud his body made as I threw it on the ground was strangely satisfying. I just wanted to burn Laurent and then get back to Alice as fast as possible. I was ready for the fight that was to come. I was so ready for it. There had been too much pain and suffering. The despondency I had felt coming from the rest of the family was so familiar to me. Not since those days with Maria had I felt such hopelessness. The screams in my head from the hundreds I had killed on her behalf merge with the flashes of pain I have felt coming from… well… everybody near me! The fire was easy to light and I threw Laurent's head on the pyre easily. I needed to get back to Alice. I needed her to calm me down and take away the rage that was building inside me. I needed…

I heard the light footfalls as they leapt from the trees behind me. I turned and crouched ready to attack the two females who were now only a few metres away. They had recently tasted human blood, I could smell it coming from them and I liked it. I felt ashamed for that and that they had caught me unawares. I knew I would add it to my confession later.

"Jasper…" The taller vampire whispered to me and I knew her voice from somewhere. "Major Jasper Whitlock…"

I always wondered when someone from those days would find me. Had Maria told someone my story? Was she the one behind all this? Or at least helping?

I wanted to ask questions but found myself unable to talk, and my legs started to feel weak. What was going on?

**CarlislePOV**

Angela really was a gentle soul. She was crying all the way through the questions the officer asked her about her family. She kept insisting she could have done more to stop the horror. Was this part of the implanted plan that was going off in her head. I needed help getting rid of this. Who else had triggers in their brain… Was I one of the ticking time bombs?

The officer with Angela radioed out the news about Father Weber and then slumped in a chair sighing loudly. I sat down next to him and muttered a few words of solace, something about getting somewhere, something about finding answers. He turned to me and stared at me for the longest moment.

"Dr. Cullen, what do you think is going on in this town?"

I was saved from answering by my cell ringing. Esme.

"Neah Bay. The Stanley's car is in Neah Bay. A vampire has been staying here…"

"I know, Esme. Edward spoke to Angela. She showed… told him about an exchange student that has been at Forks High…" I walked out into the night air and spoke quietly. "She hypnotised Angela into taking the blame for the explosions… and who knows what else?"

"Oh, Carlisle…" Esme sounded weary… "When will this be over?"

Call waiting. I pull my phone from my ear and look at the screen.

"Alice is calling. I'll try and conference her in." Please let me press the right button…

"Carlisle?" She is clearly running fast somewhere. "I need help! Jasper is in trouble! Come to…"

Esme interrupts, "...the meadow. I'm closer than you Carlisle. Alice, I'll be there as fast as I can."

Alice hangs up the phone and I am left with nothing to say other than:

"Good luck, my love."

Please let my family be safe.

**AlicePOV**

The sight of my beautiful Jasper on the ground would have been enough to knock the wind out of me were I human. But I am not.

The vampire I saw in the school flies through the air as I barrel into her. The smaller cloaked vampire is too quick for me and sidesteps out of the way. I spin on the spot and try to catch her. I cannot see her in my head, it is like she is not there. I lunge for her again and miss, almost falling to the ground in my haste. She smiles as she leaps away and her cloak falls from her face. She is so young. Maybe 11 or 12 years old. Too young. Who would do this to a child?

"So shocked to see me?" she hisses as the other vampire joins her on the far side of the clearing.

"Shocked?" Why would I be shocked to see her? Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper moving towards me. He is okay…

"And I thought you would be happy to meet real family after all this time?"

"Family?" Jasper is standing behind me. This feels good and right again. Maybe he knows what is going on.

"Grandmother always said you were a bit slow… See if you can catch up before we meet again."

The older vampire smiles and then whispers a word, that floats across the flames.

"_Galveston."_

And suddenly Jasper's arms are around me, protecting me or holding me back as the younger vampire runs.

And suddenly his arms are too tight…

And his hand is at my throat.

Oh Jasper… no!

**EmmettPOV**

Maybe Paris. I could take Rosalie to a fashion show or three. I would hate them but that's barely the point anymore. After all this we are going to spend a year, no… a decade, doing exactly what she wants. Anything just to see her face soften into even a half smile!

I am so worried about her. I hope she can survive what ever is being done to her. She had fallen into these depressions before. The memories from her human life invaded her head and brought her down. I have had no clue how to bring her out of these funks and had learned to just step back and let her deal with it. This feels different. Maybe this time I should actually do something about it and hang the consequences. Better a little punishment for me than a lifetime of regret…

At least I'll have a few minutes with her alone before Edward comes back from the hospital. All I need is a few minutes to reach her. The motel is close now. I can almost smell her sweet perfume. I can… I can smell her perfume and it isn't in the motel anymore. She ran past me following a vampire that is familiar and yet shouldn't be. What is going on?

Where my Rose goes, so do I.

**AlicePOV**

"Jasper, please…" I can barely whisper the words as his hands tighten in miniscule motions. He threw me onto the floor and straddled me, pressing my head into the ground. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to do what he is doing but he can't stop and so I try to help but grabbing his wrists and trying to pry them apart.

And still the whispering goes on.

"Go on Jasper, kill the transgessor that brought the Confederates to their knees. Had this wench not betrayed you to the Yankies the South would be free."

I am trying with all the strength I have to feel the love that will bring Jasper back to me but the crackles of rage and confusion are diluting the emotion.

I feel my skin start to crack and know that in only a few seconds the end will be here. If I could cry my face would be a river.

"I love… you."

The air around us shifts as salvation comes. The growl comes from deep within Jasper's chest and I know that the fight will be short.

"You are not a monster, Jasper. You are a strong man."

Esme is jumping out of the way of Jasper's lacklustre attacks. The whispering from across the clearing has stopped and as I sit up I see that there is only the three of us here.

Esme tosses Jasper to the ground and she slaps his face with as much force as she can muster.

"Alice needs you Jasper, now snap out of it."

His growls calm and a scream fills the meadow. I crawl over to him and collapse into his arms. The air is thick with remorse and Esme falls backwards staring at the sky.

"I can't take much more of this."

I smile through the relief as I feel Jasper's hands in my hair. I know what is to come and know that she can take so much more.

**RPOV**

The voice in my head is speaking nothing but the truth.

_If you run into the fire then all the pain will stop. You will be saved from the horror…_

I know it to be true. I can almost feel the flames on my skin and I am close enough now to smell the smoke from the pyre built by the fates.

_You need to run Rosalie, they are coming to rip into your body again. They won't stop until you take away that which they want._

He stands aside and whispers to me that those who do not understand will try and stop me. I should run fast and save myself. I nod and start on the path to peace.

**EsmePOV**

_Get up Esme. _

I want to lie here forever. I don't want to do anymore. I am done.

_Your family needs you._

What can I do? Nothing. I will just lie here and listen to the trees. Maybe by this one action I can tell others what to do and then be left to live my dreams. My family gathered round me. Alice and Jasper happy again - plans of those against us foiled.

And Rosalie. Daughter of mine much maligned by me. It was the look in her eyes or the way she moved. It's not right and I will not allow. Before Alice started to scream I was on my feet. A speed I did not know I had got me in the way of her, the fire on our backs as I threw myself and her over the top of the flames. I tore off my smouldering jacket as we landed and tripped her to the ground as she went for the fire again.

Alice and Jasper surrounded her as she attacked us with claws and hands screaming that we did not understand that she had to end the pain that those who ruined her were coming.

"Rosalie, we will protect you no matter what. You are my daughter and I love you."

Alice puts her arms round her as the sobs rip through Rosalie and I join them as Jasper holds Alice and looks at me with sorrow in his eyes,

"We are all in trouble."

I nod in agreement as Emmett breaks through.

"What's going on here then? Did I miss the love in?"

**JacobPOV**

The red-haired vampire I had seen in the head of Sam walked out of the warehouse carrying the body of a girl. My heart stopped for a moment. Not Bella. The vampire drops the body in the water like it was nothing and laughed for a short moment.

The scent of Bella was strong as the door snapped back into place. The breeze carried that and many other disturbing smells to me. The blood and fear was overpowering as was the scents of so many bloodsuckers.

I am not fit enough to fight them all on my own. Who knows how many are in there? It may even take more than the five in the pack. Four… And one must stay behind to protect the reservation, so three. We need help.

I turn back and limp back across to the house where the Makah chief is waiting, expecting me to have all the answers. I have one but I don't like it. My very soul and being hates the idea but to save Bella I'll do anything.

The weary face of the chief turns to me and nods as I ask for a phone. My father picks up after two rings and agrees to what I ask. He will leave immediately and call as soon as he has news.

I nod at the surprised faces of the Makah.

"I will watch the vampires and make sure no one else is attacked."

Hold on Bella. Please.

**EdwardPOV**

The motel room was empty. It wasn't supposed to be but I was grateful for it. I'm not sure I would have been able to hold against the inevitable anger from Rosalie and Emmett's attempts to make it all okay.

I checked the room's phone for messages and was delighted to see there was no more bad news.

"Hello, Edward, all alone?"

Damn. Why hadn't I heard them coming?

"Felix. Demitri. Welcome." About time, you pompous...

"Seems like the hospitality in the Cullen residence is a little lighter than we are used to. No matter. We ate on the way in."

"Sorry. Don't know if you've heard. We are having trouble today."

Felix and Demetri. I knew I should be glad to see them. Any help at the moment was good but were they actually here to see the end of our troubles, or the end of us?

Demetri was dialling his phone as I closed the door behind them. The car they had driven here was parked across three spaces. I should get them to move that before the motel owner complains. No more trouble required here.

"Ah, yes, something about a grudge. Victoria is that right?" Demetri smiled as he handed the phone to me.

"Yes, Victoria… Why?"

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

The voice on the phone was not Victoria but a recording of somethign I had heard in my darkest moments. The girl's voice spoke a few words to me and I found I was unable to move at all.

"Edward. Don't say a word. I just wanted to speak to you for a moment as we got cut off before we could speak properly last time."

I listened to the voices in the Volturi's heads and wanted to rip their heads off. I was stuck inside my own body watching as they smugly smiled at me.

"I just wanted to let you know what you are going to do if I don't get my way, Edward. I want you to remember a field in Ecuador when you nearly caught me. You had your hand on my shoulder and you tore my jacket before my dear friends Kiazna and Niko stopped you. Do you remember what I told you then?"

The instructions she had given me flooded back and I wanted to cry.

"Edward, the time will come when you will have to do them. The moment she opens her eyes. But for now you will forget speaking to me and will forget anthing you here coming from Demitri and Felix's heads. Now give the phone back to Demitri."

"Hello, Edward, all alone?"

Damn. Why hadn't I heard them coming?

"Felix. Demitri. Welcome." About time, you pompous...

"Seems like the hospitality in the Cullen residence is a little lighter than we are used to. No matter. We ate on the way in."

"Sorry. Don't know if you've heard. We are having trouble today."

"Of course, that is why we are here."

Felix turned to close the door and then stopped,

"Ah, here comes the rest of you. A little worse for wear though."

Alice was projecting images at me as they all walked up the stairs.

Esme was first in the door.

"Ah, Demitri. I am so glad to see you and Felix here. Carlisle asked me to send his apologies at not being here to greet you himself. He will be here shortly."

"Thank you Esme. Here to help we are."

Esme took Demitri out explaining about the odd vampire scent and Felix sat with Jasper and Alice who explained very quickly everything that had been happening.

I tried to listen to everything that was happening but couldn't hold it in my head. thee was something blocking the Volturi from me and I was scared.

Rosalie and Emmett were holding each other on the other side of the room. They looked broken. This is all my fault. I should have been better and killed Victoria when I had the chance. I should have created more chances. I should hae never gotten involved with a human.

Oh, Bella…

"Are we never to be a whole family in a room together again? Where is my wife?"

Carlisle. I felt a sense of relief I hadn't felt in a long time as he nodded at Felix and thanked him for coming.

"Aro insisted as you know, Carlisle. We have things to discuss."

"Can we discuss matters of the law after this curent issue is resolved."

"Of course, Carlisle, so long as you understand if the human survives then all vampires she knows of will be held accountable."

"No!" The word left my lips before I could stop it. "I must be the one to take the punishment. It was my fault and no one elses. I was the one who broke the law."

Everyone is telling me to stop. The words in their heads are begging me to retract what I just said but I can't. I look into the eyes of Felix as he slowly smiles and then laughs.

"We can fight about who is to blame later. Just so long as it ends satisfactorily."

Carlisle shakes Felix's hand. "We will talk later. Now, let's discuss strategy…"

The knock on the door startles everyone.

"Alice?"

She shakes her head and sighs as she opens the door.

**A/N2: I'm getting there see? There are only a few more chapters to go and then… I'll write something else. Any suggestions?**


	30. Chapter 30: Before Tomorrow Comes

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry about this taking so long. Excuses are many and pathetic – I'm rubbish. You may now throw rotten tomatoes at me.**

**I got reviewed! By the very awesome faerie_kitten on The Twilight Awards – if that's where you lovely new readers has come from – I am so sorry she lied to you – as you can tell it's all insanity and bleurghiness here! **

**Please, please, please if you do enjoy this – please leave a review. If you hate it leave a review – even if it is only one word… (Yes, I am a review whore!)**

**Chapter 30 – Before Tomorrow Comes**

**VictoriaPOV**

"It's time."

Niko and Kiazna had arrived back only a few minutes ago and had told me everything that had happened, but this was the first time that the child had spoken.

"Time for what, Mary, Mary, quite contrary?"

But she didn't need to answer for even I could sense the change in the air. The screaming had ended before they came back and I had become used to the peace again. I had been so preoccupied with the tales of our successes that I hadn't noticed.

The boy's heart had stopped beating. He was dead. Maybe we had caused too much damage to him and he hadn't survived for there was no way he could have changed in the twenty seven hours and thirteen minutes since I bit into his flesh.

I turned as he opened his eyes. He was stunning and would be the perfect addition to my plan.

"Kiazna… if you would…"

I walked towards him as slowly as I could giving him enough time to react if he needed to. I smiled as he fell from the boards he had been lying on and landed in a crouch. He did not appear to be afraid of what he was, nor angry.

Kiazna was muttering in her low voice, putting him in a trance. None of us were sure how this was going to play out.

Mary giggled and it broke Kiazna's concentration. In that second he nearly ruined everything.

"STOP." Kiazna and I roared and I leapt over to his now unmoving form.

I bent down to look him in the eye, which was only an inch from Bella's. His venom was pooling in his mouth and dripping onto her face. I wanted to rip open her skin and let her feel the burning but knew it would be sweeter if I let it happen slowly.

"You must learn to savour your food, enjoy it. She will be dessert. Wait for one moment and Niko will get your main course."

I nodded at Niko who smiled and ran out of the warehouse. We were going to feed Bella's friend to him but she had died before. Weak humans… It would have to be one of the locals. I was saving the Jessica meal for later.

I looked back into the eyes of Mike. He was ravenous for her. His lust and passion reminded me of how James used to look when he started a new hunt, how he had looked when he told me he was going to save Bella's heart for me, after he had gutted her. I should let him release some of that lust before he exploded. A little passion before dinner always makes the meal tast sweeter.

"Kiazna, let him have a little fun, but no biting or blood… yet."

Mary giggled again and I looked at her as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"There is something new. There is something new!"

New? I hadn't set anything else in motion yet.

**EdwardPOV**

All of us had reacted as soon as the door had opened. The reactions were somewhere between surprise, confusion, revulsion and panic. Everybody's heads started screaming at me and I wished that the peace of Bella was here. I needed one moment of silence to be able to figure out what I wanted. The more I thought about it the more I believed that my plan of running and taking the final step may not be the best one. Who knew if everyone involved in this horror would be ended? How did we know what Victoria had set up outside of the vampires she had with her?

Alice stood to one side and beckoned the two men standing outside into the room.

"I won't come in if you don't mind." The gruff voice of Billy Black almost covered the gasp of Harry Clearwater – both men well known to me from the many times they had watched football games with Cheif Swan while I and Bella... I sighed as Charlie walked over to the door.

"Mr Black, what can I do for you?"

"I need a word, Cullen." The two Quileute's were looking at the Volturi with suspicion. They had seen too many newcomers in the area, and it was obvious from the clear space around them that none of us particularly trusted them.

"Of course. Please, go ahead."

"I have brought a message from the Alpha."

"The Alpha, but I thought...?" Emmett stopped talking almost as soon as he started and I saw the death of a wolf reverberating through all the heads of those present to the event.

Billy Black's voice trembled with the rage he felt the horror of being in the same place as the murderer of one of his tribe's sacred protectors. His head was awash with revenge and he saw himself standing on the edge of a field surrounded by wolves all thirsty for blood.

"My son…" He straightened in his chair and looked directly at Emmett. "My son, Jacob, is the new Alpha following the death of Sam. He alone will decide your fate, murderer."

I heard the scream in Rosalie's head before it came out of her mouth. I leapt towards her and held her back before she hurled herself at the Quileute.

"That dog attacked Emmett first!"

Carlisle stepped to her side and grabbed her from me, staring into her eyes.

"Rosalie, calm down! This is not helping anyone." He passed her quickly back to Emmett and turned back to Billy, who was clearly shaken at the near attack.

"I am sure this is not what you came to discuss but Emmett was not the one who ended your last Alpha's life.."

"I am sure this is all very fascinating to you _people_ but we have business to attend to. Carlisle, who are your _human_ friends?" Demitri's cool voice cut through the mounting tension and he stared at Carlisle intensely. "More people who will need to learn through your mistakes?"

Alice gasped and I watched the future unfold with all of us watching powerless to stop the Volturi massacring the entire reservation.

"I will have to let Aro know about this latest indiscretion."

Demetri pushed past the two humans and disappeared across the road pulling his cell phone out. Felix stood next to the door and beckoned Black and Clearwater inside. Neither of the men was brave enough to say no and the door was closed behind them with a resounding bang.

Carlisle sat in front of Billy and smiled weakly,

"Please tell me what you have come to say so that we can conclude our business expediently."

Billy cleared his throat and began. I couldn't help but sigh; this was not the time to add more tasks and trouble to our time. I had to get to Bella. I had to end this.

"Jacob said, 'Treaties were made and have been honoured but now more must be asked of our associates of old. There are vampires attacking a neighbouring reservation and help is needed to eliminate them."

"How many vampires?"

"He said there are at least four but there are many confusing scents and…"

"Four? Do you think that could be the same ones that have been attacking us?" Emmett spoke first before Jasper interrupted.

"There were three who attacked Rosalie and me, which would leave another at the reservation."

I watched Billy as he tried to follow the conversation to figure out if we would help or not. He tensed as he realised he had more news to give and I whispered

"Shut up. Go on Mr Black."

"Jacob said that they are in a warehouse on the docks in Neah Bay…" It was Esme's turn to interrupt.

"Neah Bay? But that's where the police said that the Stanley's car was last..."

I watched the thought process run through Esme's head as the connections were made. No one wanted to say it out loud but they all turned to me, knowing that I knew what they were thinking. Victoria. Bella. All in Neah Bay.

Carlisle turned to me and then back to the two men.

"When does the pack intend to attack?"

"With your help, as soon as possible."

Billy handed a small piece of paper with a crudely drawn map on it.

"Jacob and the pack will meet you here."

"We will be there at midnight."

Carlisle opened the door and showed them out. Felix stepped over as though to stop them.

"Come now, Felix, are you telling me that Demetri couldn't track them if he wanted to? Let them go back to their families for tonight."

Felix scowled for a moment and then nodded.

"This will need further discussion later so don't think of going anywhere human. We will find you wherever you go."

I barely noticed them disappearing or the argument between Demetri and Felix when he returned.

Neah Bay. Barely 50 kilometres away as the crow flies. If I left now I could be there in…

_Edward… don't even THINK about it._

Alice projected the images of the future I was creating by going on my own. Arriving without anyone else would not save Bella but merely destroy both her and me. Victoria stood back and let the three vampires with her tear me apart until I lay broken on the ground while Bella…

I shook my head and tried to block out the images as the conversations came back to fill the horror.

**FelixPOV**

Stupid pathetic Cullens. At least they have sealed their fate with this latest indiscretion. Aro may have let them get away with the girl knowing but an entire group of people? He will have to let us destroy them now. If Aro doesn't then it will prove once and for all how weak he has become. He seems to have lost his way, giving Demetri and me the decision whether or not to kill them all? There is no decision to be made here. They all die! They have broken the only rule we have over and over again!

Thank all that there is for Victoria. Thank all that there ever shall be that she showed me another way. The day she had shown up in Volterra – all passion and rage and fire I thought she was just another stupid loved-up idiot screaming at the heavens for revenge. We got them on a regular basis, all had a good laugh when Aro sent them packing or had them killed on a whim and got on with our days. But she was different. She did the screaming and righteous indignation and then, oh when she calmed down and explained the who and the how I was entranced.

When Aro agreed to let Niko and Kiazna go with her I was amazed. She had all those previous connections with them but Caius was so annoyed. They were two of his favourites and he had spent years making them part of his personal guard. They were so trusted and helped make Caius virtually untouchable and Aro knew it.

Caius wanted an all out assault on the Cullen's but knew Aro would never have let him do it out of love for Carlisle. Aro was losing sight of that which was important. The Cullen's were "the face of Vampirism that human's could accept." Aro, always looking to the future and the day when humans would succumb to the rule of the Volturi, wanted the Cullen's ready to do the P.R. for them so that there would not be as much fear. Aro had clearly lost his way. After Victoria had left he had told us all that the only reason he had let her go was because he knew she would fail, but he didn't know that she had asked me to find Mary, the seer's living great grand-niece. She had just turned 12 and was alone when Victoria found her doing her paper round. There were still missing posters in Biloxi but Mary would never be found. Victoria changed her as soon as she took her, and then hid her. Victoria had originally planned to use her just to torture the seer; but after she had been made vampire, the child told Victoria things about the future that no one should know. Victoria took Mary to Forks and the child chattered happily about the destruction that would befall the Cullen's and how it happened. To say that Victoria was pleased is no small understatement. Her plans grew from one of simple revenge to this complicated and beautiful series of events that would completely destroy everything the Cullen's had spent years creating.

Revenge, pure passionate vengeance. Victoria showed me the true meaning of love and loyalty.

**Aro, have arrived in Forks and made contact. Situation is worse than expected. Culen's are very indiscreet. Advise on what action should be taken?**

The humans in the motel room were so loud; I could hear every word that they uttered. _Neah Bay. _ They knew where Victoria was. That wouldn't please her, I laughed to myself, what am I talking about? She probably already knew! Just in case…

**My beloved, they are aware of your location and could be there in less than an hour. **

I looked up to the heavens and noted how clear the air was here, how bright the stars were. Volterra was a city covered in streetlamps and it became difficult sometimes for even vampire eyes to see the sky. The Cullens were so lucky to have this area. Victoria and I would enjoy making all this ours when they were floating on the wind.

**Kill or turn the girl. Then bring them all to Volterra. Aro.**

**Let them come. I am more than ready for all of them.**

My love and my master. These words ore than strengthened my resolve. I would end tonight with a whole new world ahead of me.

I heard the deep voice of Felix as he vaguely threatened the humans. Yes, I would find them and drink, once I had disposed of every vampire in that room including, you, dear stupid Felix. He was so convinced that Victoria wanted him. He referred to her as 'mi amore' just because she threw him a few good looks. It was the best idea though, it was obvious that he would be coming along with me, and I trusted him to keep her and our plan out of his head as it was empty most of the time. As soon as the Cullen's were done… Bye, Bye, Felix.

I turned back to the motel room and pulled Felix to one side.

"Why did you let the humans go?"

"There was no reason to hold them. There are no threat for us and can't go anywhere that we can't find them."

"It was stupid Felix; you should have kept them here."

"They had to get back to tell the other's that the Cullen's would be attacking soon."

"The other's?"

"Yes, apparently there is a pack that will be attacking too."

"A pack of what?"

Felix shrugged and I looked round the room to see if anyone was going to let us know what was going on. I do not like being kept in the dark.

"I should text those who need to know now."

**MikePOV**

I must have her. I must have her. I must have her. As soon as the little bitch let's down her guard I will be with my beautiful Bella and nothing will stop me. The world is so different and new. I can see the wood in the walls moving slightly as the waves crash underneath us. There is dust in the air that swirls in stunning patterns and I can hear the heartbeats of Bella and others so close they sound like bass drums.

The little girl had been dancing in the background drivelling on about dogs coming to play – Victoria was getting quite annoyed by the fact that she couldn't get any details out of her; but treated her like a spoiled favourite niece. I think she wanted Kiazna to get Mary to tell her but… well, I had all of her attention right now.

I had been bent over Bella for about fifteen minutes. I had been counting the seconds by listening to the seconds tick by on a wristwatch discarded in the corner. The voice that controlled my body had let me smell every inch of Bella and it was intoxicating. I had touched her face with the tips of my fingers and tasted her tears – that had nearly sent me over the edge. A moment ago, well twenty six seconds ago, I had been told to sit in the corner and wait.

"Can you hear me?" The singing whisper fills my head and I move my eyes to look upon the demon that made me this way.

"I can't let you have her yet. She will be your dessert, something to savour, a fine champagne. You should not drain her like water after a drought. This is water. Drink this."

In my human days I would have seen a beautiful girl with magnificent breasts but all I could see were the veins throbbing throughout her body. The other vampire brought her closer and I could smell the fine perfume of her existence running hot under her skin.

"Kiazna, let him drink."

My body almost falls to the floor as I am released but I right myself before I feel myself fall and I take the girl in my arms. She is quivering against me and I am excited in all the wrong, and the right, ways. I feel my mouth fill with something almost metallic tasting and I drool on her neck a little and she screams. I should hate that sound but oh… It is so good.

I look at the feverish and excited faces that surround me, encouraging me and wanting what I have and then I bite.

This is blood. I want it, but, still… blood. I should hate this. I don't even like my steak to be pink. But.. . But…

Ohhh… This is better than… Better than… Everything.

The hot blood flows into me and I swallow down fast, wanting to taste every molecule passing through my lips and over my tongue but wanting more to fill myself with every drop. Oh wow… I feel so perfect, like this is what I have been waiting to do my whole life.

I almost giggle with joy as I feel her getting lighter in my arms as her veins empty and her hot drum slows down. The veins are almost making sounds like a straw trying to grasp the last of a milkshake and that makes me want to laugh too as I drop the empty cup on the floor.

"More, I want more."

The red haired one threw her head back and laughed and snapped her fingers.

"Oh, okay, have her now."

Bella? I can have Bella?

The body was thrown in front of me.

Jessica…

"Remember to play with you food."

She turned away from me with a nod to Niko, who picked up a piece of sheet music… "Now we must have a little fun too."

I looked down, "Hello, Jessica."

"Mike? Help me…"

Oh, I will…

**CPOV**

Too many voices. Too many please for action or inaction, for running away or towards the action. I had no idea what it was like for Edward but he looked truly distraught. This had to end.

"Stop!"

The noise halted.

"We will have to drive up there to maintain our human faces. How many cars do we have?"

Alice piped up, "Good idea. We have the Eldorado and… and… the Volturi's car and… I can get a 1998 Ford Expedition and a 1996 Jeep Cherokee from the hire place.."

I nodded and she ran out taking Jasper with her.

"We will all drive up together, meet the new Alpha and then formulate a plan." I looked directly at a now shaking Edward. "No arguments."

My son looked at me with fear in his eyes as he fell to the floor. I was by him before he hit the carpet and held him as his body raged as if he was having a fit. I never seen anything like it before and would never have thought it possible if I hadn't lived through he last day.

I looked up, "We have to stop this soon. Emmett, get him in the car. We leave now."

**A/N2: yes, there will be a tiny little action scene in the next chapter… finally… ****J**


	31. Chapter 31: In The Air Tonight

**A/N: Okay, so things in my life are calming down meaning I should be able to finish this soon! I have been a terrible updater (this story is now in its second year of being written) and I still have not come up with an excuse.**

**Hope you enjoy this… Please don't kill me.**

**Chapter 31 – In the Air Tonight**

**JessicaPOV**

There is something wrong with my eyes. Does Post Traumatic stress disorder include making one of your friends look crazy? Can you house Post Traumatic stress while the trauma is still going on? During Trauma Stress Disorder? He looks so different. He always was a honey but now the sweet loveliness that used to pour out of his very being has gone. I know what we had was never really hearts and flowers and he had never been the most physical person in the world but he would have done something to help me escape from these monsters… right? He could have done something to distract the red haired woman so I could have begged for my life? But then he did… that… to that poor girl… Did I see that? No, there is something wrong with my eyes. There has to be.

Lauren is dead. My friend. My Lauren is dead. She just died. She died. She died. She… I think they broke her too many times and she couldn't take it. It's amazing that she lasted… I couldn't. She was so brave. No one ever saw how brave… everything hurts and my arm is still limp from the last time they did whatever they did to Bella and me. Bella. Is she alive or…? Is she…? I can't tell anymore. She hasn't made a sound since she screamed for Edward. What does this have to do with him? Maybe the red-haired woman and he had some kind of affair and he called her Bella during…? If Mike had ever done that to me, sure, I would be angry but I don't think I would ever do this… It hurts to smile… Mind you Edward is so much more… everything… Oh… Are all my friends going to die today?

I can feel the hot tears running down my cheek and I close my eyes to stop them and breathe as much as I can through my blocked nose. I don't want to touch it as I am fairly convinced that it is broken from the last time I was thrown to the ground. Maybe they will heal it and give me a moment of peace. With my eyes closed I can pretend that I am not here and that the screaming is nothing but an odd background noise and that my body is being dragged along the ground and dumped in a pool of… _Don't open your eyes Jess._

"Remember to play with your food."

A cold hand grabs my chin and I hear his voice, so familiar and yet…

"Hello, Jessica."

"Mike? Help me." I don't know what I expect him to say but not…

"Why?"

His cold hand strokes the side of my face is an almost loving way and I exhale thinking it might all be fine and maybe his hands are just cold because it's… cold. I keep my eyes closed keeping hold of his blue eyes and the way he used to blush when I looked at him.

"They are going to kill us." As soon as I say the words I want to take them back. Just by saying it I can almost see the end. My body lying on the floor like… like Lauren… My blood…

No." I hear the rustle of his clothes as he kneels down in front of me. "They are not going to kill you. Not one of them will harm a hair on your head."

I knew he would help me. I knew it… I open my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't. His face was right in front of mine and yet it wasn't his face. His eyes, oh God…

"Mike, what happened to you?"

The smile that spread across his face frightened me.

"Nothing. Everything. My dear Jessica, it's going to be so so god."

"What is?"

His eyes… his bright red eyes (am I really seeing that?) looked right into mine as he licked his lips and then brought his mouth close to my ear. His cold breath made me shiver and the tears, that never really stopped blurred my vision.

"Killing you."

My throat seized and my breath wouldn't leave, like it knew it was to be the last one I would ever take, as he pushed my ripped top away from my neck. My skin tingled for a moment as I felt his tongue tasting me and then the sharp pain of his teeth biting me… biting me… ohhh… my… god… help!

There is something wrong with my eyes. Maybe the trauma and shock of what has been happening has done something to them. He looks so different. I was so happy when he woke up – I mean, Mike has never been the most physical person in the world but he would have helped me, right? What we had wasn't hearts and flowers special but it would have been enough for him to at least distract one of these monsters so I could have… sigh… Pipe dreams. Lauren is dead. We were all going to die. Who was I kidding, he hadn't even seen me – only had eyes for Bella. As usual. There was too much attention on her. It was like this was all her fault in some way. No, how can it be? It has got to be a random... STOP THINKING JESS.

With my eyes closed can pretend I am not here and that the screaming I can hear is not here and… Oh. What now? I feel my body being dragged along he ground and landed in a pool of… Don't open your eyes.

"Remember to play with your food."

A cold hand grabs my chin and I hear his voice, so familiar and yet…

"Hello, Jessica."

"Mike? Help me…"

"Why?"

His voice sounds so odd and his hand is so cold. He always had hot hands – they used to get stuck to my hands when we went to the cinema. I open my eyes slowly and look up and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Mike? What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything. It's going to be so good."

"What is?"

The smile that spread across his face frightened me. His eyes looked right into mine as he got closer to me. I could hear Bella screaming in the distance for someone to kill her instead as I saw his beautiful blue eyes were now an impossible shade of bright red.

"Killing you."

He pushed the ripped sleeve of my top to one side and licked my wrist. My skin tingled for a moment before the sharp pain of his teeth biting me … biting... ohh… my… god… somebody... help…

**Victoria POV**

Watching the natural way Mike was playing with the girl was so much fun. The control he had may well have been artificial but still… I could see the strain on Kiazna's face as she constantly whispered commands to make sure he didn't rip Jessica apart and then drain Bella. It was all so exciting that I mistook the vibration of the cell phone for a shiver of joy.

**They are coming now.**

Damn it. I was in no way ready for them right now. I needed time to figure out how I was going to replace Laurent's traitorous body and I hadn't heard from… Mary ran up to me her eyes bright.

"No need to worry. You have a gift waiting on the island."

_Island?_ "Do you mean the breakwater?"

"Yes. There! Waddah Island!" She looked so excited. I wished I could see inside her head… and not for the first time.

I watched Mike kneel in front of Jessica and whisper in her ear. I could smell her fear as he licked her neck and the bite into it. She made no sound and I let my mind wander over the vision Mary described to me. Maybe taking it away from here was a good idea. Their seer would have seen Bella here and maybe they would have figured out some way to _save her_. The very idea made me want to howl and

"MIKE! STOP!"

Immediately he drops her body and as her body hits the ground she starts to scream.

**Alice POV**

The forest was flashing past as Jasper accelerated again to catch up to the rest of the convoy. Esme and Carlisle were in front in the Jeep, Rosalie and Emmett following in the Ford and the Volturi in their car was swerving in front of us. We had brought up the rear so that Jasper could concentrate on the emotions coming from the back seat and try to calm them. Edward was still not responding. We knew he was in there because Jasper was wincing as another wave of horror swept over him. I knew he would wake because I saw him finding Bella in the…

"Oh"

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper took my hand and looked at me whilst keeping the car right behind the Volturi's.

"Everything is shifting."

"Shifting?"

I squeezed his hand and concentrated on Bella. I see her in the same position as before – broken and bloodied, barely breathing but now she is in a different place. Outside on a dock, on a boat, in a forest, back in a warehouse, in a house… The images flashed before my eyes as a constant screaming filled my ears. Jasper squeezed back and muttered,

"It'll be okay, my love. We'll get to the warehouse in a few minutes and then we will see what here is to see."

"Do you think I should tell Carlisle that I am not sure we are going to the right place?"

Jasper went silent as he thought this over. I watched his face and marvelled at how calm he seemed. Was it only a few hours ago that he had been ready to kill me on a word? We had not had the time to discuss what happened… had he forgotten what he had done? Or was he just like the rest of us – suppressing the nightmares to come until there was time… Time…

"…have time to move…" Edward's voice was so gentle that even my ears nearly missed it. I span round in my seat and stared at him.

"We are moving, Edward. We will be there soon."

Jasper shook his head, "It's an emotion that doesn't belong to him. It's weird, like how I felt when I couldn't control myself. There is a sickening edge to it…" He sighed, "The emotion is being forced into him; he is being forced to live someone else's nightmare"

The cars in front took that moment to slow down as we had reached a sign proudly displaying the message 'Welcome to Neah Bay' I hadn't noticed that the forest was only on one side now and took a moment to look out at the sea. Was Bella on a boat out there right now? Carlisle was walking down to us, a worried look on his face. Jasper and I got out to meet him.

"This is where we must wait for the pack and then we will all go to the warehouse Jacob described together. It is only about 3 minutes down the road but I don't feel right going without them."

As Jasper asked Carlisle about strategy I let my mind wonder. There was a scent of blood on the wind. I had been trying hard to ignore my nature but for every step forwards there had been two steps back. I didn't really know how I was going to cope in that moment when we found Bella… assuming she was still alive… would I be able to deal with the overwhelming urge to drink her dry? My failure at that stupid birthday party still embarrassed me and I didn't want to... I couldn't do that again.

The smell of the pack getting closer made me wrinkle my nose.

"Good," Jasper said, "They have shown up. Maybe they will be of some use after all".

Bella's friend walked out of the forest in human form. He looked as angry as he had the last time I had seen him. If he wasn't a dog I suppose you could call him pretty… he just needed a haircut and some clothes that fit him. Emmett and Rosalie got out of their car as three huge wolves also stepped onto the road. I had seen images of these wolves in the other's minds but still, the size of them surprised me. And nothing could prepare you for the smell. I involuntarily took a step back and held Jasper's hand.

Carlisle stepped forwards and greeted Jacob who refused to take his hand.

"We have to work together for Bella but this doesn't mean we are all going to become friends. After Bella is safe and the Makah lands are free of your kind then we will have discussions about what is to be done with the murderer of our former Alpha."

Carlisle nodded and the two of them spoke for a few more minutes about what was to be done but my attention was elsewhere. I could hear a sight sound of someone pressing buttons in a rhythmic way. I knew the sound well. One of the Volturi was texting. Why? I let go of Jasper's hand and walked over to the car. The blackened windows didn't let me see any details but I put on my best smile and knocked gently. Felix brought down the electric window.

"Carlisle is strategizing and I am sure you will have some experience or opinions to add."

He looked back at the discussion happening and at the wolves,

"You need help on how to control the children of the moon?"

I shook my head, "No, just wondered if either of you wanted to help.

"Not at all." Demetri smiled, flashing his teeth." We will just stay out of the way until you need us to deal with the 'evil-doers'."

Felix nodded and started the window up again. As he did Demetri flipped open his phone and finished his message.

…**in a few mo.. **

_In a few moments? _Was he just giving Aro an update or…?

I walked back to Jasper and closed my eyes. I couldn't see the Volturi in any part of the future. They were flashing between so many scenarios it was like watching Rosalie choose an outfit – too many ways to go. Why hadn't they decided on a course? What were they waiting for?

"Alice?" Carlisle was calling me over. Time to concentrate.

"What would be the best way into the warehouse?"

I decided to tell Carlisle by sea and watched the future shift… and then by land… The image didn't move except now we were all wet.

"It doesn't matter."

Carlisle turned back to Jacob.

"Direct approach then. They will be listening for vampire running so we will drive up as far as we can get and then…"

"Storm in." The wolves seemed to like that idea. It lacked elegance but the future stayed the same.

"Let us go now."

**MikePOV**

I was so hungry. I could smell the blood inside the warehouse and just wanted to go back in and lick it from the ground but my legs would not move. Kiazna had told me to stay by the door and hold off anyone who would try to get in. I was protecting Bella from those who would take her from me. As I had been told to do I replayed the images of what Victoria and Niko had just been doing to her and found myself aching for my turn. There was so so much of Bella's blood in the air… Ohh… She must be near death. I hope she doesn't die until I…

There are four cars coming up the road. The night had been so quiet that I could have heard without my new abilities. There was something bad coming. The air had turned rotten on me.

The first car coming was an old Jeep but it wasn't stopping. It turned towards me and its lights illuminated the ground in front of me. I knew these people. It was Dr Cullen and his wife. Oh. How did I miss that? Vampires! That explains how all the Cullen's just seemed to shine. How did they manage to survive without killing all of us? I must ask them before I tear out their throats.

"Mike?"

Dr. Cullen is walking towards me like he hasn't figured out how dangerous I am.

"I am so sorry Mike." His wife is walking up behind with a shocked look on her face.

"How can it be… It has not been three days since you were taken…"

There are other's getting out of the cars now. I will kill them all. The rest of the Cullen's and two I didn't recognise. But no Edward. I look at my hand at the paper I was handed before the door was closed behind me. Written in his ridiculously neat script 'Lullaby' and his name. I drop the page and the wind takes it into the water.

**EPOV**

The blood and the screams and her body… Her hair all matted with blood and her face… The sounds of the cracking bones and the laughter of her attackers. Oh Bella! I will be with you soon and I shall end both our pain! She turns and looks at me and I am in her head and she loves me … Maybe I should just stay here in the warmth of her heart. Maybe I should… But then the images begin again and I feel so hungry and in need. I want to drink her dry NO I want her with me and in me and me in her before she dies. But my family will stop me, my family will take her away, carlisel and esme will look at me with shock and horror at what I have done but…

The world comes back with a slap and I sit up hitting my head on the now dented car roof. Bella's blood is calling to me as the siren's song and I must have it. As I get out of the car I see Newton standing outside a door. I barely think and I am next to him, holding him in the air. He doesn't have time to react but I can feel his strength as he pushes down on my arm. He is newborn?

I throw him to the ground at Carlisle's feet. Emmett and Jasper take a hold of him and he flicks his head up.

"Hope you enjoy Victoria's gift to you."

I open the door and…

**A/N2: It's coming. I promise. I wouldn't do this to you again… would I? **


	32. Chapter 32: Same Mistake

**Chapter 32 – Same Mistake**

**A/N: Yes, it has been a year since the last update. In this time there has been some fairly major events in my life – none of which can be taken as excuses. I would like to say sorry to each and every one of you but I am fairly certain that nothing but rotten apples would come my way – and quite rightly.**

**You are so very close to the end of this palaver, as I am sure you and every character in here would be glad to hear!**

**I could try and do a summary to get you up to date but, well, that would take far too long. I'll just leap straight back in with Alice.**

**APOV**

It's exactly like it was in my head. She's lying there on a bench or table in the middle of the room. I can smell her blood as it drips onto the floor. My head is swimming and I can't…

**JPOV**

There's so much of it and I don't want to be in this room anymore. I can feel the venom in my mouth rise and I hate myself…

**RPOV**

Oh Bella… I want you to know how much I am sorry it ended this way…

**EmmettPOV**

Dammit. How can this have happened? What could I have done to stop this? I should have found her earlier…

**JacobPOV**

Bella? My Bella?

**EsmePOV**

My daughter. My precious daughter. Oh Edward, I am so sorry.

**CPOV**

No. This is not the way of things. This is not what we have gone through all this for. No.

**EPOV**

"Stop it. All of you."

The scent of her blood like rich wine and those damned flowers fills my head and I have to stop myself from falling to the ground with the pain in my bones.

The pounding in my brain with all the words and images being thrown at me makes me want to end, to dematerialise, to just not be…

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Carlisle staring into my eyes.

"I'm here, son."

I made my left foot move forwards into the warehouse. The air was full of the blood of at least five different people but none of them meant anything to me now. Right foot forward.

That shirt. She wore that shirt on her third week at school. She nearly tripped and fell out of her truck that day but for a change she caught herself and managed to only drop two of her books. Her hair fell over her face as she picked them up which hid the redness of her face.

Her hair. Her face. Both covered in blood now.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore and I rush to her side, falling to my knees hoping that I would sense a spark of life in her. _Please _I beg to whoever may be listening… _Please._

I put my hand on her cold arm and realise how different everything feels. She has not long been dead, maybe five minutes of so, but already she is starting to harden and go cold. She is becoming like me after all. Dead. Empty. Nothing. Her face is turned away from me and selfishly I want to look upon it one more time, to kiss those lips and stare into those eyes. I get up and walk around to the other side, not wanting to move her in case I hurt her further and close my eyes, remembering what she was like. I feel Carlisle stand next to me and hear the gasp in his head.

I open my eyes.

**CPOV**

It's not her.

"It's not Bella."

The family all gathered round the body, unafraid to approach it now it wasn't… Alice moved some of the blood filled hair off the body's face.

"It's Jessica Stanley."

The collective outpouring of relief was followed immediately by confusion and guilt. Jasper was having a hard time keeping it together. The Volturi walk in, Felix had his arm around Mike's neck and I could hear the cracking beginning the end of his life. Emmett growled and made to step towards him.

"No, Emmett, this is Volturi business."

"That it is, Carlisle. We will ascertain what happened here." Demetri laughed and nodded towards Jessica. "Someone left us a tasty snack?"

"She is dead. She was one of Bella's friends."

"Ah, not the delectable Bella herself then?" He raised an eyebrow and something made Edward snap.

**DemetriPOV**

Felix and I watched the Cullen's walk into the warehouse. Even the stink of the wolves couldn't cover the smell of that delicious blood and I was envious of the new born having tasted her. I could smell it on his breath. No doubt the Cullen's would smell it too when they weren't so occupied and would want to kill him but I had a promise to keep.

"Listen whelp, keep your mouth shut and you might survive the next five minutes." I snarled under my breath. "Annoy me or my good friend here in any way…" I let Felix's arm do the rest of the talking.

I knew what was going to happen but was hoping I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about Heidi's legs and how they looked wrapped around me. Hopefully the virginal mind reader would baulk at that image and stay away from my head.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and lifted it. Victoria.

**At island. Expect something in a moment.**

Oh, this should be interesting.

**EmmettPOV**

You don't have to be Edward to see that he was out of it. He had seen the end in Alice's head. It was supposed to be here and now and yet the journey was not over. I knew how I would feel if it had been Rosalie. Carlisle was covering the body of Jessica with a piece if canvas he had found Walking out on the dock again I watched the waves rise and fall against the shore. I was usually a fan of the water. The feel of it on my skin that was usually warming was a cloying heat on my skin. Bella would have said I was lucky to be able to feel the warmth from the water as all she felt was cold and in need of a hot chocolate.

Ah, Bella. You had better still be alive.

I honestly don't know what goes on in my head sometimes. Rose, in her mean moments, would say nothing at all. I'm pretty sure that's what was going on as I walked back in and pushed Felix away. I grabbed Mike and threw him to the floor. The nothing in my head forgot he was a new born as he pushed me back... and I went through a wall.

**AlicePOV**

In my head, I saw Emmett land in the water only a moment before he actually landed in the sea. The vision didn't have enough time to play out in my head before it was shown in real time.

Jasper and Rosalie went for Mike and slammed him back to the ground. Two of the wolves snarled and leapt in front of the Volturi who began to rush at their prisoner. Carlisle moved in front of them and I wanted to laugh. I don't know why. The whole thing seemed preposterous especially considering that we were all losing here.

"Stop!" Edward looked up from where he was still standing next to Jessica. His head slowly turned to where Mike was on the floor struggling against Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob who had phased and had his jaws poised around the new born's neck. "Where is Bella?"

"Dead."

Jacob's growl was enough to tell Mike that was the wrong answer. Rosalie tightened her grip and then whispered in Mike's ear,

"Try again."

I turned to Edward knowing what he now knew.

"The island over the bay. Victoria has her there." Edward sighed as he moved away from Jessica's body towards the Volturi.

"If I return from the island without Bella, will you…"

"Edward, don't." I moved in front of him staring into his eyes.

"My decision was made long ago, Alice. I don't want to stay if she doesn't live."

Felix stepped forwards, as Demetri let loose a pleasured snarl that was almost a purr. "It will be a pleasure to kill you, Cullen."

I hung my head as the future shifted once more.

**EdwardPOV**

My future secured I turned to find her. Alice was shouting my name and showing me everything she knew, which wasn't much, but I didn't want her help. I didn't want anyone's help. I just wanted this all over.

Alice's visions stopped at the same time as I leapt from the dock into the water. I felt the splash behind me and knew the reason why. _Jacob_. He was going to be a problem. I could feel it. The hatred, fear, and _love_ coming from him was making my head fuzzy and I surfaced for a moment.

"Go home dog."

He swam past me in wolf form and I heard his dissent loud and clear.

Emmett caught up to us and called to Jacob,

"You will have to do better than doggy paddling to keep up with us!"

I looked back and saw the other wolves following. On the dock I saw Carlisle, Jasper, Demetri and Rosalie leading a struggling Mike out of the warehouse and that's when the fireball that was the warehouse flew over my head.


	33. Chapter 33: Lux Aurumque

**Chapter 33 – Lux Aurumque**

**VictoriaPOV**

I climbed the tree for a better look. The fire was so beautiful as it rose into the sky spilling the remains of the warehouse into the surrounding water. I wondered how many, if any, were still in one piece. I looked down at Mary who was concentrating and giggling a little. Kiazna and Niko were playing with Bella – keeping her awake long enough to make her feel pain and then sending her back to sleep again. She was screaming silently, thanks to Kiazna's demand that she be mute.

We were nearly at the place Mary had seen in her vision, where my gift would be. I climbed down and sensed them before I saw them.

Five vampires stood in a small clearing in front of a small, but well kept, building. It had a quaint little picket fence around it with signs declaring it to be 'The Little Science Cottage'. I smiled and thought how that fence would look with the blood of my enemies covering it. Maybe I should find out. I glanced at Bella. Hmmm… Not entirely sure she could survive much more and I so wanted Cullen to see her final breath leave her body, and not be able to do anything about it.

One of the five soundlessly appeared by my side.

"We were sent to help you in any way you please. What is it you would have us do?"

I could see in their eyes that they had recently fed and were very young. The extra strength they had in them would be very useful should the fire not have been as effective as I hoped.

"I need you to protect this building. Keep everyone away from it except one vampire. Edward Cullen. I have a surprise for him inside." I showed them the picture I kept on my phone. "You can kill all the others."

They smiled at each other, one snarled as Niko walked past carrying the still bleeding Bella.

"If you do as I say you can bleed the girl dry after."

By silent consent they disappeared into the trees.

Time for the fun to really begin.

**RosaliePOV**

I tore off my jacket and threw it into the water. My back screamed in pain at the spot the fire had burned through my top underneath. When are these bastards going to stop burning my stuff?

Emmett jumped onto the end of the dock where I was sitting.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No and no."

He looked confused. "What?"

"My dress is ruined. Now I am really pissed."

Emmett started to laugh, almost hysterically as Jasper got up and looked towards the warehouse.

"Alice?" he whispered as I saw her come out as well looking in dismay at her sodden clothes which were now being crushed in a hug.

"I feel your pain." I sarcastically muttered as I got up looking back. Carlisle had been thrown into the middle of the road and was just staring at the out of control flames. I looked back at them as the roof collapsed in on itself.

"The girl was dead already Carlisle." Demetri said as he brushed himself down. I barely saw Carlisle move before he was nose to nose with Demetri. He stopped short of laying his hands on him though as the enormity of what he was happening hit him.

"My… My wife… My wife was in there." As he vocalised this his attention swung back to the mini explosions behind him and he started back to the flames.

Emmett grabbed hold of Carlisle and held him. "No, don't do this."

Demetri pulled out his cell phone and dialled only to get a recorded voice telling him that "This number is not available, please try again later."

"Oh, well," Demetri sighed, "Looks like I am down a colleague… and a prisoner."

Carlisle struggled against Emmett who, ignoring Demetri, whispered, "Let's find out for sure."

I pulled out my cell phone and got the same message as Demetri, Jasper turned to Alice who was already concentrating. She shook her head and turned out to the water where Edward who was already listening.

We all heard the answer.

"There's nothing."

Now, I want to hit something.

**JacobPOV**

I didn't know I could hurt this much. Every muscle in my body is screaming and yet I know I can't possibly stop. Her scent, her blood is all over the place… but she is close. It is just as well I don't have to breathe deep to know that. Every hair on me is standing on end. _They _are everywhere. Every one of the stinking leeches smells the same but the ones on this island smell… worse.

As the warehouse exploded I watched carefully to see who survived. The Cullen's in the water had either stopped or turned back and I could hear the rest of the pack's voices in my head so I knew they were okay.

_Any injuries?_

Paul reported back that they were all fine – a singed tail but otherwise fine. I told them to go back to the dock to make sure, and to see what the situation was.

The Cullen that was covered in scars asked if we could go and chase down the new born that had been with the ones who hurt Bella – the one that I had been sitting with in a cinema, watching him get sick. Had it really only been a few days ago? Had he known what was about to happen to him?

I sent the pack off. Chasing and killing vampires is their job. Helping them to save the girl? Not so much. They agreed to go back to the reservation and wait for me. Well, agreed is a bit much… They argued a little and I had to get all Alpha on them but… Alpha. Oh, Sam…

Stop it, Jake. You can curl into a ball and cry when you are dead; and going by the strength of the stench coming towards you that might be sooner than you think.

**AlicePOV**

We had put Carlisle in the back of the car that had survived and driven a little ways down the road. There were more than a few of the local people trying to put the fire out and we didn't want to be seen anywhere near it. None of us were trying to think. We knew that something truly horrible had just happened and not a one of us wanted to let it into our heads, should it drive all sense away.

I was reaching out for her… Her future, her present, anything… and still getting nothing. Edward was doing the same and getting the same result. I could feel madness at the edges of my brain and shook my head concentrating on the task at hand.

Carlisle, usually so calm, had given over to the insanity and was struggling to get out of the car. He wanted to go back into the fire to see… just to see if she was still there. I think he wanted to go into the fire to die. I know I would if it had been Jasper. I'm not sure I would want to see a single second of the future should anything happen to him.

The Volturi, Demetri, had decided that he wasn't going to help with the search for Mike Newton, seeing that we had our 'own personal pack of puppies' who could do that for us. Jasper acquiesced, and asked the pack who wanted nothing more than a straight hunt for a vampire. I think that just wanted to get away from the rest of us. I'm not sure it sat right with them, helping us.

Demetri had left immediately and had swam over to the island to help Edward.

I tried, and yet couldn't see what was going to happen over there. I was completely blind. Were my visions still being interfered with or was it because there was still one wolf out there?

"Carlisle, you can't help her now." Rosalie was holding his hands and trying to calm him down. "Running into that building will serve only to do two things. Reveal yourself to the humans and then get yourself killed."

Carlisle looked as if he wanted to scream but was holding it all in. This really was the end of all, wasn't it?

No.

No.

"Rosalie, you should take Carlisle away from here. Emmett, Jasper and I will go and help Edward. It will all be okay."

"Did you have a vision?" Emmett asked.

Could one white lie do that much damage?

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked seeing deep into my soul.

I nodded. "It's the way it's meant to be."

**NikoPOV**

Too much fun. All of this was just too much fun.

The girl was dying. I could hear her heart beating slower reaching the end of her melody.

"Victoria, we have to do something or she will not survive for you to have your final revenge."

She turned to me, clearly unhappy. It wasn't my fault that the girl was too weak to take what I had given her. A few broken bones, a few… okay, many… cuts and bruises. Fun.

"Damn. Is there no one to take the injuries?"

I looked at the pile of stuff I Had collected from the Cullen's and wondered if I should just give out the injuries to them? Victoria followed me and nodded.

"Every one of them."

Then she stopped and turned again.

"Except him."

The door opened giving me the perfect opportunity to not tell her I didn't have anything of his anymore. Sometimes Edward Cullen has excellent timing.

**BellaPOV**

I can feel again. My arms, my legs… All of them in pain, sharp and throbbing, dull and constant, but I can _feel_.

Oh, Edward, where are you? Will I ever see your face again? Will I ever feel your cool arms around me, holding me tight as the world becomes a beautiful paradise?

As Victoria comes into my unfocused line of sight I wonder if I have dreamt you. Edward, have I always been in pain? Did I ever have a family and friends and a future? She smiles at me and tells me to listen. I will see you again before I die.

To die.

Is this also a dream? And then I know the dreams I have are all true.

Finally, I hear you say my name.


End file.
